RWBY: Superstar Saga Plus Bowser's Minions
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Cackletta and Fawful stole Peach's voice, everyone banded together (Along with Bowser, Roman and Neo) to put a stop to this, but their plans immediately exploded afterwards, scattering everyone across the Beanbean Kingdom! Now it's up to everyone to reunite and stop this madness. Meanwhile, Captain Goomba meets up with an unexpected ally. It's gonna get crazy, see?
1. Voice Hijacking

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

****In Loving Memory of Alphadream****

* * *

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Hmm…" Gloria looked at the picture that Blake had given her. "You had fought a Cofagrigus and a Runerigus over at DK Island… or Isle, as they say." She explained.

"I've heard about the Cofagrigus, but I wasn't sure if it was the exact same one… but what's the other one?" Blake asked.

"That… is a Runerigus."

"A Rune… what now?" Blake asked.

Gloria smirked. "I'll let this do the talking." She said, taking out her Pokedex and typed in the name of the Pokemon. "Ah, here we go!"

**"****_Runerigus, the Grudge Pokemon and the evolved form of the Galarian Yamask. A powerful curse was woven into an ancient painting. After absorbing the spirit of a Yamask, the painting began to move._****_" _**

Gloria pressed another button. "There's another entry for Runerigus."

**_"_****_Never touch its shadowlike body, or you'll be shown the horrific memories behind the picture carved into it."_**

Blake sweatdropped. "That… would explain why that creature ran off in a panic. Dogadon, I think."

Gloria chuckled. "Don't feel sorry for the wee lad."

"It was a big guy."

Glora shrugged. "Eh, whatever." She said and then pressed something on her Pokedex. "If you're curious about Cofagrigus, here ya go!"

**_"_****_Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokemon and the evolved form of the Unovan Yamask. This Pokémon has a body of sparkling gold. People say it no longer remembers that it was once human."_**

"Whoa…" Blake whispered. "That's incredible."

"Yup!"

"So uh… what is this… um… Galar, was it? What's it like?"

"Oh! Well, I'm glad you asked. You see-"

"Aha! There you are." A voice said as they looked over to see Sun approaching them. "I've been looking for ya!"

"What for?" Blake asked.

"I was meaning to get you to try and meet a team from Vacuo, but you went off to hang out with Donkey Kong." Sun teased.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. Come on, it's time to meet them!" He said, taking Blake away. "See ya later, Scottish lady!"

"I have a name, ya know!" Gloria exclaimed before sighing. "A cat girl and a monkey boy… my my, Remnant is _very _different than the Galar region." She chuckled.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Yang__…_

Yang squared up against Ken, looking entirely different. Her hair was now in a ponytail, she was wearing a grey jacket over a yellow T-Shirt with her emblem over her chest. She was also wearing tan jeans. "Hah… hah…" She panted.

"You have mastered the Hadoken, but your leg work needs… well, work." He said, as Ryu was watching them both. "Come on. You can't just punch people forever, ya know! Throw in some kicks!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Yang exclaimed and then ran over to Ken, attempting to deliver a kick but Ken quickly blocked, then delivered a knee kick to her gut and then a roundhouse kick right after to knock the firecracker down.

"Hey, it could be worse. You could be fighting Chun-Li." Ken chuckled. "Or Terry!"

"I still don't see why I can't take a crack at her!" A voice said as they turned to see Mai Shiranui leaning on a wall. "I could teach her a few things."

"With what, your posing?" Ken asked. "Let's not give her ideas."

"Oh come on, flaunting my chest out in combat is my thing. Besides, Yang's not top heavy enough."

"Hey! …Okay, that's true."

"If anything, I was going to teach her… well…" She took out her fans and they caught ablaze. "This!"

"Teach her pyrotechnics?" Ken sweatdropped. "You _do _know that Yang's got a temper on her, right? The last thing we need is an angry firecracker burning everything down!"

"Hey, I've been getting better… Ryu's been teaching me this Inner Peace thing or whatever he said."

"That is right. You fight a lot better when you are calm. It help you focus."

"See? I can learn a thing or two from Mai."

"Told ya!" Mai smirked.

"Let's just work on the legs before we deal with pyrotechnics." Ken suggested and then turned to Mai. "And even then, I'm not sure _that__'__s _a good idea with Yang."

"You're a party pooper, you know that!" Mai folded her arms, puffing her cheek a bit.

"Alright… again!" Ken said, as Yang would attempt to deliver a kick but Ken would cross counter this and delivered a flip kick to knock Yang to the ground.

"Nnngh!"

"You'll get this." Ken said, helping Yang up.

"I hope so…"

* * *

_With JNPR, at the Shy Guy Buffet__…_

"Wow, that's impressive!" Pyrrha smiled.

"I'll say!" Nora nodded.

"Hey guys, I found Blake!" Sun grinned. "…Where's Weiss and Ruby?"

"Weiss is still training with Lucina, and Ruby's… I think Ruby is with Byleth." Jaune said. "I honestly feel bad for her."

"I wish there was something we could do to help with her predicament." Ren said.

"Byleth is doing her best." Blake said. "So, who are these guys?"

"Oh! Right!" Sun chuckled. "May I introduce… ATMC!" He exclaimed. "…Or TMC because I'm not sure where the leader is at." He sweatdropped. "Anyway, introduce yourselves!"

"Hello! I'm Tatsumi!"

"Name's Mine! Nice to meet ya!"

"Hello. I'm Chelsea."

"If you're looking for our team leader, she went off to go get some food."

* * *

_At the food area__…_

"Ooooh, the last piece of meat! Excellent!" Iris grinned as she went to grab it… but another hand reached for it. "Huh?!" She turned her head to see a girl reaching for it. "Who are you and why are you reaching for my meat?"

**BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'd ask you the same question."

"Iris Icaria!"

"Akame."

"Why do you have a tower of food on your plate?!"

"I'd ask you the same thing!"

"I'm starving!"

"So am I!"

"There's only one piece of meat, and it's going to be mine!"

"No, it'll be mine!"

Both girls glared at each other, electricity shooting out of their eyes and both of them growling.

"Akame. I'm going to tell you this once. Stand. Down."

"Never."

"So, it's war then!"

"Seems like it!"

"Holy geez, it's a cat fight!" A Toad exclaimed.

"My favorite kind of fight!" A Koopa grinned.

"Ack! No no no! I just mopped the floor!" A Shy Guy complained as the two put their plates on the stands as the two of them drew their weapons. "Oh no no! Please don't hit the glass, it's brand new!"

"We fight to the death!" Akame exclaimed. "The one who destroys the other first will get that piece of meat!"

"I won't lose!"

"Neither will I!"

The two of them readied themselves, getting ready to fight… and then they heard some sucking noises as they turned around to see Kirby helping himself to the piece of meat. "Poyo!" Kirby happily waved and walked off, completely unaware of what the two were doing. The two of them stood their, standing in shock and horror as their beloved piece of meat was stolen by some puffball.

"My… my meat…" Iris teared up anime style.

"Now I'll never have a full plate." Akame cried anime style as well.

"Sooooo… did they come from a portal of some kind…?" Blake asked, sweatdropping a bit.

"Nope, they were born in Vacuo. In fact, they have a few of their friends with them but they're not here right now. From the top of my head… there's Lubbock, Leone, Sheele, Bulat, Najenda… and I believe Akame has a younger sister, Kurome… I think." Sun mused.

"They came to the Mushroom Kingdom as well?"

"Yup! They came to cheer their friends on in the Vytal Tournament. They also have their own weapons." Sun added.

"Interesting…" Blake mused.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Garreg Mach__…_

Byleth was in her room, turning on a tape recorder. "Session 3 of Ruby Rose and Xena Ayami's therapy session. While I am still trying to figure out how this electrical box thing works, I am grateful that Jade gave me this so I can review the progress later down the line. So far, little progress has been made given their predicaments, but I am determined to get these two back to normal. Xena seemingly gets triggered by explosions or when images of this King Bob-omb enter her mind at random times. Same goes with Ruby and her fears of her doppleganger and the presumably deceased Chaos Kin… and then there's what had happened with Yang, where they almost killed her when she was in this robot thing named KAOS, and then was nearly killed due to K. Rool's Blast-O-Matic."

Byleth turned around on her swivel chair that Master Hand had given her and the other students as a gift for having their Monastery be turned into a stage, much to Rhea's chagrin. "If I can just find a way to prevent explosions that triggers Xena's more unstable side, I believe we can find a way to combat this. While I do admire Mewtwo's dedication to try and help Xena, I find his methods… extreme. As for Ruby, I will look into something that will help her predicaments. I don't care how long this will take. I _will _find a way to put a stop to these nightmares she constantly gets and have her be at peace once more. Everyone is worried about these two… but what bugs me is why this Ozpin would let Xena loose when she's completely unstable. This is unacceptable. Why would he let her loose like this? He knows that she's not ready… so why put everyone at risk?"

Byleth stood up from her chair and sat down on her bed. "I do not trust Ozpin… something about his ways makes me uneasy. But no matter the cost, I will do my best to put a stop to Xena's predicament. I _will _put an end to this… I am worried about the both of them. They need help and if it takes years for these two to move on? So be it… I'll do everything in my power to heal them, because that is what teacher's do. End transmission… where's that stop record button… okay, seriously, they oughta label these things! Ah, here we are." She pressed the stop button.

Once she put it in her pocket, Byleth sighed. "Those two… I will find a way to heal them." She said, clenching her fists. "Ozpin… I don't know who you are… but you are putting everyone at risk with Xena." She muttered. "I'll heal these two, no matter the cost." She walked out of her room and saw Ruby and Xena chatting with each other, with Ruby having her cloak similar to what it looked like in Volumes 4-6. With a smile, she walked over to Ruby and Xena, and then looked behind. "I wonder how Sothis is doing?"

* * *

_With Sothis__…_

Sothis tapped her foot impatiently, looking down at Rhea. "Child. _Explain _yourself."

"Mother… I have had my reasoning…"

"Oh give me a _BREAK!__" _Sothis exclaimed. "Did you honestly expect this to go on for much longer?"

"I… I thought you were dead. I was just doing what the church wanted!"

"By killing innocents?! By putting everyone's lives at risk?! Executing anyone who turns their blade to the church?! While I understand self defense, there's a point where things go too freaking far! The power has gone to your freaking HEAD, child!"

"Ironic that you're calling me a child when you're the one who-"

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Sothis yelled. "Compared to you, I'm a goddess! So what does that make _you?__" _She glared. "Oh, and what's this about you inviting Byleth over to your room? Your obsession for her is _insane! _Oh, and don't get me started on her fainting after I merged with her, and then what happens? You had her head on your lap! That's _EXTREMELY _creepy!"

"I was just protecting her!"

"Protecting her from what?" Sothis folded her arms. "I'm _waiting.__"_

"From… the evil!"

"Oh, the evil? Those Who Slither in the Dark? Seriously, who came up with that name, a five year old?" Sothis rolled her eyes. "If we can handle Solon, I'm sure we can handle the rest of them… and while we're at it, WHY are you prepping all of these kids for war? It's like you're raising pigs for slaughter, _ESPECIALLY _with what you're doing with Byleth! You are so obsessed with her, it's downright creepy!"

"I have taken a shining to Professor Byleth for reasons."

"What are those reasons? You don't just meet a person for one day and immediately slap them with a teaching position. As far as I'm concerned, your obsession for her is not only creepy, but downright unhealthy." She clenched her fists. "I know what needs to be done."

"What is that?"

Sothis smirked. "Effective immediately, I will take over as archbishop of the church where I will turn things around for the better. I am relieving you of your duties."

Rhea's eyes widened. "You will do no such thing!"

"Oh, I am. What are you gonna do about it, Rhea? Or should I say Seiros… the Immaculate One?" Sothis smirked. "I am your mother, and you _will _resign effective immediately."

"Lady Sothis!" A voice called out as she turned to see a soldier approaching her. "Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude wish to speak with you. They are in the cathedral."

"I'll be right there." Sothis said and turned to look at Rhea. "You disgust me." She said and walked off. "Oh, and by the way, I'm going to tell Byleth to get a restraining order from you!" She closed the doors behind her.

Rhea got up, glaring at Sothis. "No mother… it is _you _who is disgusting. If you think I will resign right now… you are sorely mistaken."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Peach__'__s Castle…_

Peach sat down on her throne, watching two people approach her while the Toads were on guard. "My dearest Princess Peach. I am the ambassador of the Beanbean Kingdom. We wish to strengthen our bonds with the Mushroom Kingdom." The ambassador said as Peach let out a nod. "Here is a gift that we have prepared for you." The ambassador said as the gift holder walked forward and knelt down on one knee… and then suddenly green smoke shot out and enveloped the princess.

"ACK!"

**BGM: Danger! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"PRINCESS!" A Toad screamed as they aimed their spears at the two. "You want to strengthen relations?! This is the _opposite _of that!"

The ambassador smirked. "EEHYAH HA HA HA HA!" She cackled, proceeding to unveil herself as Cackletta and shot down purple lightning to scare the Toads.

"AIYEEEEE!"

The gift holder unveiled himself to be Fawful, summoning his machine as it sucked up the green gas around Peach. Peach immediately fell unconscious right after.

"EEHYAH HA HA HA HA!" Cackletta cackled again as she and Fawful quickly took off.

"QUICK! GET THE BROS AND RWBY!" A Toad yelled.

"Right!" A few Toads nodded and quickly took off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At the Mario Bros residence__…_

**BGM: Mario****'****s House (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions)**

Luigi hummed to himself, putting Mario's clothes on the clothesline right as a Toad came running up. "Luigi! Have you seen what's going on at the castle?!"

"No?" Luigi looked on in the distance. "Looks pretty normal to me."

"Oh! Never mind! I'll go get Mario!" Toad exclaimed as he ran in.

**CRASH!**

"Ow! Ooof! Gah!"

"Oh! Watch your footing, I have boxes everywhere!"

_"__Mmmph… so I've noticed!" _Toad called out from inside the house.

* * *

_Inside the house__…_

"Ugh… what, is Luigi moving out or something?" Toad wondered as he shook it off. "No time for that! Oi! Mario! Where are you!" He called out from the house, quickly running up the stairs to see the beds emptied, he hurried off into the kitchen and saw that it was empty. He checked the living room and saw the TV was off as he looked over the couch and didn't see Mario taking a nap. He then checked the attic, the basement, he even checked the fridge to see if Mario was eating pasta inside the fridge.

"Come on, where are you?" He wondered and then saw the bathroom door open, and then heard singing. "…Do I dare?" He wondered. "…Maybe Mario is just shaving!" He told himself as he quickly ran in. "Hey Mari-AAAAAAAAAAH!" He quickly ran out the room in a panic, running in circles to boot. "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" He screamed and then slammed into more of Luigi's boxes, falling over. "Oooogh…"

Mario came out with a towel of his waist, completely unaware of what had happened. "Toad? What's wrong?"

"P-Princess… P-P-Peach… is in… tro-trouble…"

Mario's eyes widened, clenching his fists as he ran out the door and jumped into his clothes in the clotheline, somehow managing to do all of that in two seconds and ran off, while also dragging poor Luigi away. "ACK! MARIO! I WASN'T DONE YET! AAAAAAAH!" He yelled, catching the attention of both of their Pokemon as they chased after them.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Peach__'__s Castle…_

Mario ran into the scene, still unintentionally dragging Luigi with him. "Princess, what's the situa-" He quickly spotted a certain spiky shell, along with a man with a cane and a girl with brown and pink hair. His eyes widened and quickly skidded to a stop… but Luigi didn't stop as he was launched directly toward Bowser, slamming into him.

"OOOOF!" Both of them yelled.

"Oh… thanks for breaking my fall…" Luigi groaned, and then realized who he was sitting on. With a yelp, he jumped back to meet up with Mario… and then Bowser got up, growling.

"HEY! What's the big idea!" Bowser yelled. "Attacking me from behind, eh?! I knew you were cowards!"

Roman and Neo turned around, aiming their cane and umbrella at them. "Well now, it's three of us against two of you! I like these odds." Roman smirked, and then noticed a boomerang flying over to him, forcing him to duck as the boomerang returned, landing in someone's hands.

"Guess again!"

"Looks like little red has a new toy!" Roman said, as RWBY made it into the fray, Weiss wearing a different combat skirt similar to her outfit in Volumes 4-6. It wasn't just RWBY who entered the scene, JINX and JNPR had entered the fray, and during the commotion, the Toad's caught ATMC's and Byleth's attention as they were at the scene as well.

"Heh! Just because you have some new friends doesn't mean anything!" Bowser exclaimed as he readied himself along with Roman and Neo. "SHOWTIME!"

**BGM: Come On, Again! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

Bowser and Mario charged right at each other, both of them ready to throw down as did the others, ready to fight!

"EVERYONE STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

***record scratch***

Everyone stopped mid attack, looking at a Toad who had bravely stopped the fight. "Now is not the time for a boss battle! We have a situation on our hands!"

"And that is?" Bowser folded his arms.

Toad looked at the crying princess and nodded, as she nodded back and attempted to speak. ")* !$&%!" She said, the symbols appearing above her head and dropped down, causing the whole castle to shake.

"Wah!" Nora exclaimed. "What the heck was that?!"

"The ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom took Peach's voice and replaced it with-" Peach spoke again, symbols dropping on the ground and shaking the castle again. "-_That!__"_

"Grrrr! What's the big idea!" Bowser growled. "We come all this way to kidnap Peach, but with an explosive voice like this, my whole castle is gonna fall apart!" Bowser folded his arms. "That settles it! We gotta go to the Beanbean kingdom and teach those punks a lesson!"

"What's the Beanbean Kingdom?" Ruby asked.

"A neighboring kingdom that's close by the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario explained. "Think of it like the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland."

"Ooooh, gotcha." Yang nodded.

Peach tried to speak again, but more symbols appeared… aaand this one created a few bombs. "AAAAH! LOOK OUT! SHE'S DROPPING BOMBS!" A Toad yelled.

"TAKE COVER!" Another yelled.

* * *

_With Daisy__…_

"Here's your latte, princess!" A Koopa grinned.

"Thank you!" Daisy smiled as she walked out the door of the Koopa Cafe as she slowly took a swig… aaaaand then a large explosion rattled the entire town. "Wah!" She exclaimed, tripping and her coffee spilling all over her shirt. "Awww!" She groaned as she got up and looked to see Peach's Castle on fire. "_Peach?!__" _She quickly ran off in a hurry.

* * *

_Back at the castle__…_

"Ugh… well that was explosive…" Yang groaned.

"…Yang, you have five seconds to make a better pun before I throttle you…" Bowser grumbled, as the castle's sprinklers kicked in and started watering the entire area… and then Daisy came running in.

"Hey! Why is my sister-in-arm's castle on fire?!" Daisy yelled and then saw Bowser and his minions. _"You!" _

"H-hey! Wait a minute! This one's not me this time, I swear!" Bowser defended.

"Oh yeah, then who did?!" Daisy glared, folding her arms. "Was it Roman? Was it the ice cream chick? I demand to know!"

* * *

_One calmed down Sarasa Princess later__…_

**BGM: Level Select (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Alright, minions! Form up!" Bowser ordered as his minions approached the Koopa Cruiser. "That's it, single file!"

"Where did you get this? Got tired of the airships?" Yang asked.

"Pffft! No! I wanted a change of pace! This has been in development for a good while and now it's time for it to shine!" Bowser chuckled.

"…While I don't mind teaming up temporarily… does _she _have to come with us?" Yang asked, glaring at Neo who playfully stuck her tongue out at her.

"You can settle your differences at the Beanbean Kingdom, firecracker. As much as I want to take you out and little red, we've no choice but to team up for a bit." Roman said.

"Mmph… fine…" Yang grumbled.

"Are you sure you can handle this by yourself?" Pit asked, his hands on Ruby's shoulders. "I can go with you."

"Pit, you're sweet… but I can handle myself just fine."

"I know, but it's your PTSD I'm worried about." He said.

"She's in good hands, Pit." Byleth walked over to her. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Mmm… okay… if you say so." Pit nodded, still a bit worried.

"I'll be fine." Ruby smiled, kissing him on the cheek as she boarded the Koopa Cruiser.

Byleth turned her head. "Hey! You guys coming or what?"

"We're coming!" Sothis called as she walked over to the Koopa Cruiser with Edelgard, Claude and Dimitri right behind her, along with someone else.

"Ugh, I don't know why you want me to come with you…"

"It'll be a good experience, Hilda." Claude grinned. "You'll be fine."

"I'd rather be taking a nap…" Hilda grumbled as she got onto the cruiser.

"Master Luigi! Why aren't you boarding the cruiser?" Toadsworth asked.

"Well… I'm still packing a lot of things for my new home that Villager and his crew are building for me." Luigi informed.

"Nonsense! You can pack up later."

"But-"

An arm touched Luigi's arm as he looked up to see Daisy. "Come on, sweetie. You can worry about packing later." She said, winking at him.

"Oh, alright…" Luigi nodded as he reluctantly got on the Koopa Cruiser… and then Gloria approached the Koopa Cruiser and looked to her friends.

"What do you say, lads? Do you want to go see what all the fuss is all about?"

"Mmm… sure." Hop nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Marnie said.

"Eh, I don't see why not." Bede said as they approached the cruiser.

"Hey! We want to get on too!" Gloria said.

"Great! More minions! Hop aboard!" Bowser grinned.

"Uh, sire, I'm not sure bringing those four is a good idea." General Guy said.

"Why not?" Bowser asked as he whispered in his ear while the Galar Quad went inside. "One of them is Scottish, eh? Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine." He then saw JNPR, JINX and ATMC boarding the cruiser as well. "Alright, if that's everyone, we're shoving off! Bwahahahaha!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_A few hours later__…_

**BGM: Koopa Cruiser (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

Yang would look up at Claude, who was casually sitting down on the ceiling… even a few Koopas were looking at him. "How are you doing that?" Yang asked.

"Heh, I'm just gifted." Claude grinned, casually giving Yang a wink.

"Witchcraft!" A Koopa exclaimed.

"He's a witch!"

"…Wow…" Yang whispered in amazement.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Daisy yelled, slamming a barrel down on a Goomba.

A Koopa sweatdropped. "Not exactly how I would've gone about it, but that works too!"

"Putting these Goomba things in barrels is… interesting." Edelgard said. "What is the point, exactly?"

"Beats me… but it's fun to mess with these punks!" Daisy grinned.

"Seems a bit… inhumane."

* * *

"So, do you have any threes?" Dimitri asked, sitting down at a table.

"Son of a bitch!" Gloria suddenly flipped the table. "I would enjoy this shite more if everyone didn't take my fokin' cards!"

"Good heavens, she _IS _Scottish!" A Hammer Bro exclaimed as Gloria was going on a Scottish tangent, all the while bagpipes were playing somewhere.

"Where are those bagpipes coming from?" A Shy Guy wondered while Dimitri sweatdropped.

"What did I get myself into with this girl?" Dimitri wondered.

* * *

"Alright, just stand still so I can take your picture for your passport. No posing!" A Koopa ordered, taking normal pictures for Daisy, Byleth, Chelsea, and Nyx.

"Wait… wait… can you pause for just a second?" Luigi asked. "Ah… ah… ACHOO!"

_Click!_

"Mmm…" Luigi looked at his photo. "Can I do a retake?"

"Nope! Sorry."

"Aww…"

"Don't feel too bad… they got a photo of me yawning!" Hilda complained.

_"__Could Mario, 'Green Stache and his friends make way to the deck on the double! That is an order!" _Bowser's voice called out from the intercom as they all made their way to the top, while Luigi noticed a button.

"Oh, wonder what this does?" Luigi asked, pressing it.

General Guy let out a gasp. "Wait wait, no! That's the-"

A claw suddenly grabbed Luigi and quickly brought him to the desk. "WAAAAAH!"

"-The… claw machine…" General Guy said as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Well, that's one way to get up there." Ruby said as they hurried up on deck where Bowser, Roman and Neo were waiting while Luigi was dangling by the claw.

"This is _not _a way how I envisioned getting pantsed…" Luigi grumbled.

"Here, you're our lookout." Bowser said, handing him binoculars. "We're almost to Beanbean Kingdom. Once we cross over, we invade, kick ass, get Peach's voices back and we can all go home before sunrise."

"And let me guess, you get a head start with kidnapping Peach?" Blake asked.

"Heh! You know me too well, kitty cat." He smirked.

"ACK!" Luigi yelped.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"We got company!" He exclaimed, pointing over dead ahead as they turned around… and then Bowser got blasted by a powerful shot.

"ARGH!" Bowser yelled.

"Bowser! Are you okay?!" Nyx exclaimed. "…There's something I never thought I'd say."

"Heh, I'm fine!" Bowser got back up. "Who did that!"

"EEYAH HA HA HA HA HA!" A voice cackled as they turned to see Cackletta approaching them on a hover chair. "Well now! I wasn't expecting you to catch up with us!"

"Who are you! Are you the one who stole Peach's voice?" Pyrrha asked.

"That is indeed correct! I am Cackletta, and I will use Peach's voice to take over this rotten world! I've got plans so I've no need to fight you right now!" She said and flew off. "Fawful! If you please!"

"Eeyah ha ha ha ha!" A voice cackled as Fawful appeared on top of the cruiser.

**BGM: Fawful is There (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Hello, you wonderful people! It is I, the great Fawful and minion to Lady Cackletta!"

"Hey!" Bowser roared. "What is your beef with Peach anyway?"

"Beef? What is beef? Fawful is lacking in beef…"

"Never mind that!" Bowser roared. "You give us Peach's voice back or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else me and my minions will strike you down!" Bowser declared as everyone took out their weapons, or Poke Balls in the Galar Quad's case.

"I HAVE CHORTLES! You honestly expect me to go down easily to the likes of you?"

"Obviously, you don't look like you're a smart bean!" Bowser smirked.

"Oh really? Can a dumb bean do _this?__" _Fawful smirked, quickly pulling out a laser gun and shooting Bowser point blank.

"AAARGH!" Bowser fell on his stomach hard.

"I'm a little quick draw! Nyahahahaha!"

"We'll stop you!" Ruby declared.

"Oh, you believe so? Well, since I have places to be, I will lend you a parting gift. I will give all of you some mustard!" He grinned ear to ear. "THE MUSTARD OF YOUR DOOM!" He cackled and then his machine rained magic all around the ship, not even bothering to hit them.

"Wow! You are a terrible shot." Tatsumi smirked.

"That was not meant for any of you!" Fawful grinned as suddenly the ship started shaking violently.

"What's going on?!" Mario exclaimed.

"I HAVE CHORTLES! Have a nice fall!" Fawful waved and then flew off, as parts of the ship started exploding.

**End BGM**

"Hang on to something, this might get interesting!" Roman exclaimed.

* * *

_Inside the ship__…_

"Goodness! What is going on up there?" Wendy asked as she was with Roy and Iggy, the latter sitting on a barrel containing a Goomba. "Are Mario and Lord Bowser having an argument again?"

"Bah, it's probably blondie and ice cream girl sparring." Roy shrugged it off.

"Bahahaha! I don't think it's any of that!" Iggy laughed.

"EVERYONE!" A Koopa yelled. "Brace for impact! The ship is about to explode!"

"WHAT?!"

"Bahahaha! I knew it'd be something more fun than that!"

"_Wait, what__'__s this about the ship exploding?!" _The Goomba inside the barrel asked.

"Ugh, did Yang throw a temper tantrum again?" Wendy asked in annoyance.

"No! Worse! It's worse than that!" The Koopa exclaimed.

"Did Morton break something again!" Roy yelled.

"No! WORSE THAN THAT!"

…But before anyone could say anything else, the ship exploded in mid-air, sending everyone flying toward the different areas of the Beanbean Kingdom.

* * *

_On the ground__…_

"Sir! Something just exploded over our border… and lots of shooting stars are going to hit the kingdom in multiple places!"

"…Dear lord…"

"What are we going to do?"

"First, we'll have to see how landed at the border first, then deal with everything else!"

"Right!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at a different area of the kingdom__…_

A ship came out of the portal, cruising ahead before coming to a gentle stop. "Mmm…" Luminary was the first to get up, groaning. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'll be fine…" Veronica groaned. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but something tells me we're not in Erdrea anymore." Luminary said and turned to the others. "Let's find out where we are and then go back to Erdrea."

"Luminary… about that." Hendrik pointed toward the portal as they saw the portal closing behind them.

"Ugh! Such a naughty portal!" Sylvando said. "Looks like we're stranded here!"

"Alright… I guess we'll find a way back to Erdrea a different way." Luminary said and turned to the Beanbean Kingdom. "Let's just pray Calasmos' evil energy didn't make its way through the portal." He hoped as Sylvando docked at a nearby dock. "Let's move out!"

"Right!" Everyone else nodded and took off.

* * *

**Goodness gracious! I expected some people getting slightly upset over me not wanting to do MAGC: Conker's Bad Fur Day, but I never imagined the salt would be THAT bad! Geez, just because I don't want to do a story because I know little to nothing about Conker's Bad Fur Day (I'm only aware about the Great Mighty Poo and the Xenomorph, by the way... and the raunchy jokes thrown in everywhere.) doesn't mean I should be forced to watch something and then have me slap a story into it later! That's not what you do. Let me enjoy myself. If I want to do something like that, i'll do that on my own terms. Goodness!**

**Also, _WHILE _a RWBY** **Twinsanity ****would be an interesting fic... i'm not really into Crash Bandicoot. I didn't grow up with him, and then I watched Alpharad play some N. Sane Trilogy and... I just don't see the appeal? So,_ IF_ Crash Bandicoot is confirmed to be playable for Smash... then, eh, good for him! Won't mean i'll make a RWBY story starring him though. **

**Anyway, enough about my small ramblings.**

**You might be wondering to yourself: "Nan! Why haven't you done a Touhou: Superstar Saga story but did all the other games but you're doing a RWBY Superstar Saga?"**

**The answer is simple! My first Mario and Luigi game was actually Partners in Time, and I didn't really have a GBA (Despite the DS having a GBA port inside), so I was introduced to Fawful in Partners in Time, but I completely forgot his existence until he REALLY shined in Bowser's Inside Story. There's also the fact I kept forgetting Superstar Saga existed.**

**When I wrote Touhou: Partners in Time, this was way before Chugga started up an LP of Superstar Saga... and then I finally played the Superstar Saga remake on my birthday. **

**So... this story is basically me making amends for not writing up a Touhou style version of Superstar Saga. (And no, I don't have plans to write a Touhou Superstar Saga once i'm done with my remakes.)**

**Anyway, take care, y'all! **


	2. Pay the Toll

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, K. Rool should be kicked off the roster… but no, Master Hand just gives him a slap on the wrist and won't allow him to compete for a while. That just… pisses me off!" Yang complained.

"Oh, relax. This is the same hand who lets everyone beat him up whenever they want to." Weiss said. "I'm sure he gets a lot of threats of the mansion getting destroyed all the time."

"What, are you _defending _him?!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that Master Hand knows what he's doing… and while I do agree that a slap on the wrist and not allowing him to fight is… questionable and I do agree he needs to be kicked off the roster, we can't just let this get to us." Weiss explained. "After all, he allows villains in the roster all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if he allows Torchwick in the roster."

"Mmm…" Yang folded her arms. "I… I'm not sure if I should trust Master Hand… not after what he did just now."

"We can trust him, right?" Ruby asked.

"…I don't know if we should…" Yang grumbled.

"Heroes do questionable things sometimes, Master Hand is no different." Blake said as they reached the door to their room. "You're also forgetting that he lets his mentally unstable brother roam around the mansion. He has his reasons. Let's just all take a deep breath right now."

"Yeah… you're right. At least that craziness is behind us." Weiss said as they opened the door to their room. "…What the?!"

"Ah… I'm beat." Ruby yawned as she walked over to her bed and climbed up, falling asleep… and then opening her eyes. "Wait a minute! Why did I just climb up on a ladder? Where are the ropes?! Where's the curtain?! Why isn't my bed hanging precariously over Weiss's bed?!" She looked down. "And why is my bed attached to Weiss's?!"

"Not to mention… why is my bed attached to Blake's?! Where are the books?!"

"Someone broke into our room." Weiss said, sitting down on her bed as Zwei happily snuggled on her lap.

"Guys? I found something." Blake said as they gathered over and saw a note on the desk.

_"__Thought you could use actual bunk beds instead of those death traps! No hard feelings, right? Love, Sarge._

_PS: We all chipped in! - Caboose__"_

"…I'm gonna kill them…" Yang said. "They broke into our rooms without permission!"

"So, shall we go teach 'em a lesson?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, we should." Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Let's go easy on Caboose. I'd feel bad if we actually hurt him." Blake said.

"Oh don't worry… we'll talk to him. Everyone else is fair game, though!" Yang declared.

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

**BGM: Stardust Fields (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Ugh…" Yang woke up, groaning. "Where am I?" She wondered as she slowly sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around to see rubble everywhere, pieces of the Koopa Cruiser were on fire, Koopas were sprawled on the ground, KO'd and groaning.

Footsteps approached the firecracker as she turned around to see a hand. "You alright?" A voice asked as she looked up to see Daisy offering her hand.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Yang said, being helped up by the Sarasa Princess. "Nnngh… what happened…?" She wondered.

"We were attacked, remember? By that weird Fawful guy." Daisy explained. "The Koopa Cruiser exploded too."

"Oh right…" Yang nodded, and then Daisy handed her a Super Mushroom.

"Eat this, you'll feel better." She smiled as Yang took it and then started to eat it.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd know." Daisy said.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" A voice called out as they turned to see Luigi's feet dangling from the ground.

"Oh! Hang on, sweetie!" Daisy said, pulling the plumber out of the ground.

"Wah!" Luigi exclaimed. "Freedom!" He turned to Daisy. "Thanks!"

"No prob!" Daisy winked, then they heard footsteps as they turned to see Mario approaching them while dusting himself off, and was joined by Blake who got out of some rubble, then Weiss approached them while dusting off some rubble from her shoulder.

"Is this it?" Mario asked.

"No one knows where Ruby is at?" Blake asked.

"Hey Rubes! Where are you!" Yang called out.

"Ugh, over here…!" A voice called out as they approached the source of the voice to see Ruby hanging upside down with some rope attached to her leg.

"How did you get your leg stuck like that?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know!" Ruby said as Weiss unstrapped Eiskönigin and cut the rope. "WAH!" She yelled, slamming into the ground. "Ow…"

"You okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah… I'll be fine…" Ruby groaned as she got up and shook it off. "Soooo, is this it? Everyone else has been blasted off to who knows where?"

"Seems like it." Luigi nodded.

"Well, let's just hope all of us made it out okay." Daisy said. "Although, knowing us, we'll be alright. That explosion just knocked us silly."

"Mmm… I just hope Xena's okay." Blake said.

"Ooooh… riiiight… she was at the castle when it exploded, right? How did she fare?"

* * *

_Earlier__…_

"Nnngh… agh…" Xena groaned, clenching her fists on the ground, panting.

A soft, gentle hand touched her shoulder, as she looked up to see Nyx. "Breathe… just breathe. Relax." She said gently. "It'll be okay. Just take a deep breath."

"Mmm…" Xena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Thanks…"

Byleth saw this right after she got up, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's it… just keep at it." She encouraged.

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

"I think I saw Nyx comforting her." Luigi said.

"Phew… that's a relief. I just hope the four of them are together." Daisy said. "Come on, let's go see if we can't find any of our friends."

"Right." Ruby nodded as they walked off together, noticing a building in front of them and they walked in.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Listen up, Now! (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Well now, what do we have here?" A burly Hammer Bro asked.

"Hammer Bros!" Ruby exclaimed as they quickly drew their weapons while the Bros and Daisy got in a fighting stance.

"Whoa now! We're not like most Hammer Bros!" Another pointed out. "Take it easy… we're all friends here!"

"Mmm, sorry… we've had a few rough encounters with some Hammer Bros in the past." Yang said.

"It's all good!" The first one chuckled. "It's those boneheads that give us a bad rep. We're not all bad!" He said. "Anyway, we weren't expecting the famous Mario Bros, the Sarasa Princess and the famous huntresses of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Ruby perked up a bit. "Oh! The Beanbean Kingdom has heard of us?"

"Word gets around quickly, especially when you rescue Peach from Bowser a few times. We also heard that you rescued the Mario Bros as well during your first encounter. That's quite commendable, in our humble opinion."

Ruby blushed a bit. "Eheheh… well, ya know…!" She said, scratching the back of her head.

"Hmm…" Weiss looked around. "Something tells me that you two are the border patrol and this right here is the border between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom."

"Oh, she's an observant one." The first Hammer Bro chuckled.

"Wow! Weiss, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Quite simple. Look at the floor and then at the flags on the pillars. You can easily tell the difference."

"…Oh, right, I knew that."

"Even I could tell the difference." Mario teased.

"Alright, we can just mosey our way over to the Beanbean Kingdom!" Ruby grinned, attempting to walk over.

"Wait." Blake stopped her. "Something tells me there's more to it than crossing the border."

"You're a sharp one. You are correct." The Hammer Bro nodded. "In order to properly cross the border, you have to do the Border Jump. If you don't know what that is, we basically have you jump over this rope… but there's a catch. You stand still while we move it toward you! We do tend to get creative, so be careful!"

"Wait, we jump over the ro-… how old do you think we are?" Yang sweatdropped.

"Well, it's probably better than whatever Daisy came up with at _her _border."

Daisy raised her finger. "I… uh…" She lowered it and brought out a notepad. "Note to self, do something fun and exciting at the border instead of them walking through and showing off their ID…" She wrote down while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Told ya." The Hammer Bro chuckled. "Now, let's do it!"

* * *

_One minute of Border Jump later__…_

"There we go, you're all set!" The first Hammer Bro grinned. "Welcome to the Beanbean Kingdom!"

"That was… weird." Weiss said.

"It could've been worse." Ruby said as they walked off.

**End BGM**

**Resume Stardust Fields BGM**

"Wait a minute!" One of the Hammer Bros came running up to them. "We never get people crossing the border. You guys are like, the first people to ever cross the border! So, to commemorate the occasion… here's a map for all of Beanbean Kingdom!" He said, handing Mario the map. "Have fun!" He said and then ran off.

"Well, that's convenient!" Ruby said as they walked off along the trail, jumping up on ledges, taking out some hostile Fighter Flies that attacked them… until they eventually came across a huge loaded Bill Blaster, and they heard two people squirming on the inside… and one of them had a tail poking out.

"I think we found Bowser!" Daisy said.

_"__Mmmph! Mmmph!"_

"And I think Roman's with him." Ruby said as Mario jumped up to try to pull them out with the help of Luigi, but they couldn't pull them out. Instead, Bowser managed to flip around and poke his head out of the cannon, and Roman squeezed his head out as well.

"Wait, we can't pull you out yet you can readjust yourself?" Mario asked.

"I don't get it either!" Bowser groaned.

"Would you mind helping us out!" Roman complained, and then saw RWBY aiming their scrolls at him and taking a few pictures. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh, I think it's pretty funny." Ruby giggled. "Let me guess, is Neo in there too?"

"No, she's somewhere else… otherwise we'd be feeling an umbrella poking us." Bowser said. "…But seriously, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Nyeck Nyeck Nyeck!" A voice cackled as a large Spike-like creature landed near them. "Why, who landed in my cannon? It appears to be the infamous Koopa King and his lackey, the famous criminal… Roman… what's-his-bucket."

"For the record, I'm not his lackey. We're good friends… and it's Roman Torchwick!"

"Riiiiiight…" The creature rolled his eyes. "Ah, I see the famous Mario Bros, the huntresses and a loud mouthed woman… and the lovely Sarasa Princess."

"Who are you calling loud mouthed?!" Yang yelled.

"Nyeck nyeck nyeck!"

"Alright, pal. Who are you?" Daisy asked.

"The name's Tolstar! And if you want to free your friends, you'll have to pay up! Give me all of your coins that you have and I might just keep this secret between us. It's also the toll to get into the Beanbean Kingdom, so cough it up!"

"Aren't you being a bit greedy?" Weiss asked.

"Nyeck nyeck nyeck! It's just good business!"

"Mmm… well, what do you think?" Blake asked once they huddled together.

"It's risky… I don't like this, but if it's the only way to get into the Beanbean Kingdom and get my surrogate sister's voice back… I don't think we have an option here." Daisy whispered.

"So… we go for it?" Mario asked.

"Aww… I was saving this money for a future date with Pit…" Ruby sighed.

"We don't have a choice, sadly… it's either we stay here and do nothing while Fawful and Cackletta do whatever with Peach's voice, or we cough it all up." Yang said.

"Alright, we're going for it." Weiss said, as they took out their wallets and gave it all to Tolstar.

"Let's see here…" Tolstar counted it all up. "300 coins! …Ah, but there's a problem! These are Mushroom coins, not Beanbean coins. So… if I add that to the value here… carry the one… we're looking at 30 coins!"

_"__THIRTY COINS?!" _Everyone yelled.

"What kind of economy do you people run here?!" Roman demanded to know.

"Nyeck Nyeck Nyeck! This isn't enough to keep this secret between us~! Unless if you go down and get some Beanbean Coins further along the path, you won't be getting past here! I demand 100 coins!"

"100?! Why not 70?" Ruby pointed out.

"You want to make it 200?"

Ruby raised her finger, but then lowered it. "Mmm, no, I guess not…"

"Nyeck nyeck nyeck! Good! Now go fetch me a hundred coins!" Tolstar laughed as the group walked off.

"Well, that's stupid…" Weiss said.

"Unfortunately, we just have to roll with that guy's nonsense." Mario said as they nodded and went further into the fields, spotting a lot of ? Blocks as they went along and collected the coins. Some ? Blocks turned different colors when two of them hit it together. Turned a dark red and had "R" for Ruby, white and had "W" for Weiss, orange and "D" for Daisy, red and "M" for Mario, and so on. Once they were done in one area, they went off to another spot and destroyed any Fighter Fly that got in their way.

The Mario Bros spotted a star panel on the ground. "What's that?" Luigi asked.

"No idea." Mario mused as they walked over to it, then turned around and waved everyone over to grab their attention as they walked over to the star panel… right as it opened up to reveal two smiling Toads.

"Sergeant Starshade! The shooting stars we just witnessed were an alien bombardment! …I think! In the name of the Starshade Bros, we will find the alien scum and they will rue the day!" The Red Toad called out.

"…What." Weiss could only say, having a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Woooow, they must be bored out of their minds." Daisy said.

The Green Toad brought out a telescope as the Mario Bros had an idea, both of them looking at each other with a smirk and then Mario jumped up and landed on his brother's head and then moved in their direction. "Aha! General Starshade, sir! I have confirmed the presence of a suspicious unknown entity! It is a vivid green color that pierces the eye!"

"Move to the left." Mario said as Luigi nodded and moved to the left right as General Starshade brought out his telescope.

"Mmm, yes! Sighting confirmed! However, I see not green, but red! Urgent! Pursue additional visual contact immediately!"

"We're not aliens, you boneheads!" Weiss yelled.

The two put away their telescopes as they studied the Bros quizzically. "Ah! They are not aliens, it is none other than Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Luigi sighting spotted! And look, they have brought the famous huntresses! RWBY! And there's also that mean lady! Oh, and the Sarasa Princess."

"I'm not _that _mean!" Yang exclaimed.

"Sergeant Starshade! We have a new mission! Get autographs from these people!"

"Sir yes sir, General Starshade!"

* * *

_Some autographs later, and an explanation on why they__'__re here…_

"I see! Princess Peach's voice has been compromised! We will do everything we can on the field! This is priority one!" General Starshade said.

"Yes indeed! We will do all we can!" Sergeant Starshade exclaimed.

"So! We will teach you both a few moves! Mario! Luigi! It is time you learned the High Jump and the Spin Jump!"

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Prepare Yourself (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Master Luigi! You jump up on Master Mario's shoulders!" Sergeant Starshade requested as Luigi jumped up on Mario's shoulders. "Now, since you are the superior jumper, you will have Master Mario grab on to your ankles, and then jump as high as you possibly can!"

"Are these guys related to Toadsworth?" Ruby whispered.

"How should I know?" Weiss whispered back.

"Ready, bro?" Luigi asked.

"Ready!" Mario nodded as Luigi bent his knees and jumped up as high as he could, taking Mario with him. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as both of them landed perfectly. "That was cool!"

"I feel like I was being pulled down a bit… no offense, bro."

"None taken!"

"You'll get used to it!" General Starshade said. "Now, Master Mario, you jump on your brother's shoulders, then you twist your body and do a spin jump! It is quite simple!" He said as Mario nodded and jumped on his brother's shoulders, where Luigi grabbed on to his ankles as Mario twisted his body and began to spin around like a tornado.

"Wahoooo!" Mario exclaimed.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Luigi yelled as they landed a few seconds later as Mario jumped off while Luigi fell to the ground groggily. "Ugh… can Starshade Fields stop spinning? I'd like to get off…" He groaned.

"You will get used to this, Master Luigi!" Sergeant Starshade saluted. "Now! As for you four… you look like you could learn a few new tricks!"

"We do?" Ruby asked.

"Of course!" General Starshade said. "Now, Ruby! What is that you specialize in?"

"Speed, of course! Also learned a few tricks from Sonic!" Ruby smiled. "The Ruby Tornado and the Triangle Jump! Though, he calls it the Sonic Tornado… I also have my scythe and my boomerang." Ruby said, pulling them out.

"Hmm! We can work with this!" General Starshade exclaimed. "Give me a Ruby Tornado!"

"You got it!" Ruby nodded and unleashed a Ruby Tornado.

"Hmm, yes… very windy, rose petals are everywhere… aha! Bring out your weapons!" He requested as Ruby stopped and then brought out Crescent Rose and Crescent Boomerang. "Toss them up in the air and do another Ruby Tornado!" He exclaimed as Ruby nodded, tossing them up in the air and did a Ruby Tornado, where her weapons suddenly floated in the tornado. "Yes… yes! They can be used as platforms! Now move around a bit!" He said as the Ruby Tornado moved around as the weapons moved in kind. "Moving platforms, that's even better!" He exclaimed. "Master Mario! Use a Spin Jump in that tornado!" He called out as Mario and Luigi did another Spin Jump, where they were launched into the air and gently descended until they were at the same height as the weapons, then Luigi had an idea and used his feet to kick the weapons out of the tornado, causing the boomerang and the scythe to launch over to some unsuspecting Beowolves pestering a Fighter Fly, where the weapons beheaded them on contact, and then they came back to rest in the tornado.

"Ohohoho! Now that's teamwork!" General Starshade exclaimed as Ruby stopped spinning and caught the weapons while the Bros landed near her. "You could use that as a boost! Now, if we could find a way to keep that tornado around while you stop spinning… hmm, it might take a lot of practice, but I bet you can move the tornado with your scythe! …Maybe. It might work, or it might be easier said than done… but nevertheless, it has potential!"

"Cooool!" Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"Specializing in ice, are ya?" Sergeant Starshade asked.

"Yes." Weiss nodded.

"Hmm! You specialize in combat as well… but you look more like a glass cannon! Hmm… ah! What say you if you make ice that can reflect projectiles?"

"You think I could?" Weiss asked.

"It's worth a shot!" Sergeant Starshade said as he ran off and pushed in a Bill Blaster. "Alright, give it a whirl!" He yelled, as a Bullet Bill launched out as Weiss stabbed the ground to create an ice wall with Myrtenaster, but the Bullet Bill exploded on the ice wall and causing it to shatter.

"Mmmph…" Weiss attempted it again, but the Bullet Bill shattered the ice wall again, as this was done a few more times. "Argh!"

"Hmm… try your other weapon!" He suggested as Weiss nodded, switching out weapons and stabbing the ground with Eiskönigin, but the Bullet Bill shattered the ice wall as well. "Mmm… ah! I know just the thing!" He said as he pulled out an Ice Flower and tossed it to Weiss.

"An Ice Flower? That's a bit redundant, don't you think?"

"Not for you, the sword!" He said.

"Ooooh…" Weiss nodded and then had Eiskönigin absorb the Ice Flower, where it gained an icy aura and then she stabbed the ground again, where they noticed her ice sparkled a bit and was translucent. The Bill Blaster fired at the ice wall as Weiss held her breath… and then the Bullet Bill bounced off of the wall, reflecting it back and slammed into the Bill Blaster, exploding on contact. "Oh!"

"Now that's more like it!" Sergeant Starshade grinned.

General Starshade examined Blake. "You look like you hide in the shadows. Do they teach ya anything in Smash?"

"Well, Sheik did teach me this." Blake said, closing her eyes and clapping her hands, suddenly disappearing in smoke and reappearing a few feet behind General Starshade. "Like that. I also have my Gamboul Shroud, my Shadow Whip and also my Belladonna Claws." She said, summoning her claws.

"Hmm… you ever thought of doing something like an Assassin?"

"No?"

"Your claws definitely look like the assassinating type… I'll be right back!" He said as he took off and then came back with a few Fighter Flies. "Alright, give it a whirl!"

Blake nodded, closing her eyes and then did a Ninja Vanish, appearing behind the Fighter Flies as she quickly slashed through them quickly. "How's that?"

"Mmm… it's not flashy enough."

Blake tried it a few more times, and on the last attempt, she appeared behind the Fighter Fly, her eyes suddenly flashing and then slashed through them, before snapping her fingers as the Fighter Flies fell over, cut in half to boot.

"Ohoho! That's good! Hmm, maybe if you said a phrase before snapping your fingers… like this one phrase I saw on the Internet. How did I go again? Uh… Omae wo… Omae wa…? Omae wa mo… shoondaiyo? I need to look that up again."

"I'll come up with something." Blake said.

"Probably better than whatever that phrase was. I don't even know what it means!"

General Starshade looked at Yang. "You look like you tend to punch things."

"Yes, that's right!" Yang grinned. "Ember Celicia, Burning Cestus, and even my Xiao Long Arm!"

"Honestly, that sounds boring. You can punch people all you want, but it does get boring fast. Have you tried kicking?"

"I'm… trying to work on that. I'm not very good at that."

"Then I know just what to do!" General Starshade handed Yang a soccer ball. "This isn't just any soccer ball, this is the soccer ball those crazy heads use in the Strikers Tournament! This is known as the Strikers Ball!"

"Ooooh!"

"Go on, give it a kick!" He said as Yang delivered a swift kick, where it produced some noise as it bounced off of a wall. "That noise indicates that you delivered a strong kick. Try it out some more, it'll help you along the way." He said as Yang nodded and delivered some kicks… until she suddenly charged up and kicked the ball high into the air, launching herself up as she started glowing, her hair catching on fire, her eyes glowing intensely.

"YAAAAAAH!" She screamed, kicking it as hard as she could as it came down like a meteor and slammed into the ground, causing a massive explosion that took out any Fighter Fly or Grimm in the vicinity, leaving a massive crater in her wake.

General Starshade shed a tear. "That was beautiful!" He said as Yang landed as the ball had bounced over to her after leaving a crater, then Yang handed it over to him. "Keep it! It'll help you with kicks along the way." He said as Yang nodded, putting the Strikers ball away.

"Is this why you tend to hold back a bit?" Luigi whispered.

"Oooooh yeah." Daisy nodded.

"Now how about you, princess? Do you want anything special?" Sergeant Starshade asked.

"Nah, I got my own specialty." She said, pulling out a flower that had crystals surrounding the head. "This is called the Crystal Flower, only available in Sarasaland!"

"Good enough! Now then, our work here is done! Have a good day!" General Starshade saluted as they went into the star panel.

**End BGM**

**Resume Stardust Fields BGM**

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they nodded and took off, where they started to collect more coins as they had made sure they had more than enough coins as they headed back to where Tolstar was at and handed over at least 100 coins, keeping some coins to themselves.

"Ah, excellent! Thank you for the 100 coins!" Tolstar smiled.

"Good, now get us out of here!" Bowser complained.

"Yeah, my arm is falling asleep!" Roman complained.

"Huh? You want out?" Tolstar asked. "You want _me _to help you? Who said I'd do that?"

"WHAT?!" The gang yelled.

"Grargh! Swindler!" Bowser yelled.

"I'll be honest… I probably would've done the same thing… but not when it happens to me!" Roman yelled.

"Nyeck Nyeck Nyeck!" Tolstar cackled, flying over and landing in front of them.

**End BGM**

"Nyeck nyeck! You're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore! Outsiders begone!" He yelled, landing in front of them as they got in their battle stances.

"Let's-a go!" Mario declared as they got ready for battle.

**BGM: Come On, Again! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

Tolstar threw spike balls at the gang, as Weiss quickly formed an ice shield with Eiskönigin, as the spike balls bounced back but Tolstar punched them in the air to avoid getting hit by these. He then ran over and tackled Daisy, knocking her back as some coins spilled out of her pockets as he ran over and collected them. "Nyeck nyeck nyeck! With these coins, I'll get stronger!"

"You alright?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, nothing to it!" Daisy said. "But if he gets stronger by collecting money, we'll have to be on our guard!"

"Right!" Ruby nodded, using her semblance to boost herself over to a wall, flipping over and launching herself with her feet, unleashing a Triangle Jump and slashing Tolstar with her scythe. He retaliated by punching her to the ground and knocked coins out of her, grabbing them as Ruby jumped back, where he then threw bigger spike balls at them, and then jumped up in the air and created a shockwave that knocked them off their feet, knocking some coins off of them where he greedily grabbed them.

"Nyeck nyeck nyeck! Try as you like, you cannot defeat me!"

Mario had an idea. "Luigi! Remember those moves those Toads taught us? How about we use them in battle!"

Luigi grinned. "Oh yeah!" He grinned as Mario got behind him and then jumped up on his back, launching off with a Spin Jump as Luigi ran up as Mario flew over to him, where Luigi grabbed his feet as they flew up together and slammed into Tolstar by dive bombing together.

"D'oh!" Tolstar winced.

"My turn!" Luigi exclaimed as he jumped into the air, landing on Mario's hands as he leaped off, then Mario jumped over and grabbed him by the ankles and flipped Luigi over as the two of them divebombed into Tolstar, hitting him on the head.

"Argh! Not bad! But I'm getting warmed up!" Tolstar declared.

"I think I'll call my move Splash Bros!" Mario grinned.

"Bounce Bros for me!" Luigi smirked, the two of them high fiving.

"That was beautiful!" Weiss smiled.

Yang looked to Ruby. "Rubes, on me!"

"Right!" Ruby nodded as Yang jumped over, dodging the spike balls and using a Shoryuken to knock Tolstar up in the air, then Ruby jumped over and quickly used a Ruby Tornado. "Yang, do it!"

"HADOKEN!" Yang yelled, launching the blue fireball into the Ruby Tornado as it flew up in the air as a result as Ruby jumped up and activated the Rose Palm, aiming her hand at the Hadoken and firing er Rose Palm, redirecting it and slammed into Tolstar while he was in mid-air.

"Argh!" Tolstar cried as the Rose Tornado dissipated as the Spike landed on the ground, as the two sisters high fived right after.

Tolstar got back up and charged at the duo to tackle them, but Daisy came running in and punched Tolstar in the cheek, and then used an uppercut to knock him up and then jumped up and axe kicked him to the ground, but Tolstar got back up and punched Daisy to knock coins out of her as he went to greedily pick them up, but Blake appeared in front of Tolstar and did a roundhouse kick to knock him back, and then Weiss came running over and slashed through Tolstar with Eiskönigin. "AAAARGH!" Tolstar yelled as he fell on his back… and then the Bros slammed into his belly with Splash Bros to finish him off, making him spill out all the coins that he robbed from them.

**End BGM**

"So, what are we going to call that?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Hmm… Swirling Hadoken?"

"That'll work!" Ruby grinned, hugging her sister.

"Nye-ow…" Tolstar groaned.

"Oi! What is all the hubbub!" A voice yelled, as a star panel opened up and knocked Tolstar away, having him land where he was before. "The noise is annoying us!" Sergeant Starshade grumbled, flipping the Bill Blaster and lighting the fuse, then going back into the panel.

"ACK! NO NO NO NO!" Roman yelled.

"Oh no… everyone! It's up to you to get Peach's voice-"

**BOOM!**

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Bowser yelled as he and Roman went flying, slamming into Tolstar as they kept flying.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Well, I guess we can go into the kingdom now." Daisy said as they nodded, then headed off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Hoohoo Mountain (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Hmm?" A Goomba looked up to see Bowser and Roman flying over him. "Hey, that was Lord Bowser and Torchwick! I must go after them! …Oh… but how do I do this… I'm just a Goomba!" He said and looked around, spotting some boulders. "I know what I must do!" He exclaimed as he headbonked a few boulders until it suddenly crumbled to dust. "Yeah! I am a hard headed Goomba! Don't worry, you two! I will rescue you!" He exclaimed and ran off, but he unfortunately slammed into someone. "Ooof!" He groaned, bouncing back. "Watch where you're going!"

**Pause BGM**

The someone in question turned around, as it was a knight riding on a green blob… that was constantly smiling. "Who dares smack into me?"

"I did, genius! You were in my way!"

"Ho! What is this? A talking chestnut?"

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"A guy on a green beanbag? What the heck are you?"

"I am Captain Slime, I hail from Erdrea! What are you?"

"I am a Goomba! I hail from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Mushroom Kingdom? That is an odd name. What, you grow a field of mushrooms and call it a kingdom?"

"Oh ha ha! Like I haven't heard that one before!" The Goomba rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you call the Beanbean Kingdom "Erdrea" just for fun?"

"Beanbean… Kingdom? Is that where I'm at?"

"…Oh wow, you're serious. How did you get here?"

"A strange portal sucked all of us monsters up. We have no idea how we got here!"

"Huh… first that massive shockwave, now a strange portal sucked you guys in. It can't be a coincidence! These Phantom Thieves popped up out of nowhere thanks to Kamek and now I'm to believe it caused a chain reaction. They show up, a massive shockwave soon followed… and then portals are popping up left and right! Even a random planet is orbiting Popstar! …Of course, Kamek told me the Phantom Thieves wasn't responsible for the chain reaction, but I doubt it."

"A planet is orbiting another planet?"

"Apparently so! No one knows if its hostile or friendly." The Goomba said. "Agh, never mind that! You are from this Erdrea and you were sucked in?"

"Yes. We were also under the influence of Calasmos… or at least, most of us were. Now that we're here, I'm suspecting that Calasmos's evil energy seeped into that portal and is making everyone evil."

"…No offense, but that sounds stupid."

"Can't be as dumb as what you had just said earlier."

"Touche…" The Goomba nodded. "Well, I don't know about you, but I must be going now. I have to find Lord Bowser and Torchwick!" He said and walked off. "…AIYEEEE!" He yelled as Captain Slime turned around and saw he was surrounded by Beanies. "Where did all these weird beans come from?!"

"You're in our turf now, ya chestnut! Now c'mere!"

Captain Slime, on instinct, came bouncing through and slashed through the Beanies with his sword.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Leave this chestnut alone, evildoers!

"Oh… wow, you saved me?"

"If you know how to fight, then help me out!"

"Right!" The Goomba nodded and headbonked a Beanie, as Captain Slime responded in kind, slashing through the Beanies with ease as he saw more up ahead. "Over there!"

"I see 'em!" Captain Slime declared as the two of them ran ahead and headbonked and slashed them away… and then they took off to see some Goombas getting themselves beat up by unknown enemies, which Captain Slime would easily recognize.

"Are those Pokemon? Never seen those before!" The Goomba said.

"No, talking chestnut! Those aren't whatever you just said. That smiling boulder is a Grinade and that abomination next to it is a Chimeara."

"Grinade… Chimeara… _excuse me, what?__" _The Goomba asked. "That boulder looks nothing like a grenade!"

"It is so a Grinade."

"That's not what I-… Oh, never mind!"

"Hey! We could use a hand over here!" Another Goomba exclaimed.

"Oh, right!" The Goomba nodded as he and Captain Slime headed over and attacked the Grinades and the Chimeara. The Grinade let out a cackle and tackled the Goomba, knocking him back. "Ooof! Alright, you armless Golem, now it's personal!" The Goomba yelled, jumping and headbonking the Grinade, while the Chimeara breathed fire at the Captain Slime, where he used his shield to block the attack and countered, as he slashed the Chimaera a few times before it fell while the Grinade crumbled after getting headbonked a few times. "RAAAAAH! FEEL MY WRATH!" He yelled, headbonking a few more while Captain Slime assisted him until they were defeated.

**End BGM**

"Raaaah! I defeated boulders! Hear me roar!" The Goomba exclaimed.

"Woooow, you sure defeated them! You are no ordinary Goomba." Another Goomba said.

"Of course! I am here to get my friends and rescue Lord Bowser and Torchwick!"

"…So, who's this guy?" Another asked.

"This is Captain Slime… and well… it's a long story."

"Try us!"

* * *

_One story later__…_

"…That makes no sense at all."

"To you simple minded chestnuts, it makes no sense… but it does to me." Captain Slime said.

"HEY! Who are you calling simple minded?!"

"So… Lord Bowser and Torchwick were launched away by some cannon and you want us to help you get them?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Huddle!" A Goomba exclaimed as the three Goombas huddled around, leaving the other Goomba and Captain Slime to themselves. "So what do you think? This guy seems stupid."

"He's got heart, I'll give him that. Blind by sheer stupidity and loyalty, but he's got heart."

"So, shall we then?"

"Yeah."

The three Goombas started crafting something before they slapped it onto the Goomba's head. "Ow! Hey! Watch the head! What'd you put on me?"

"A flag! It is a special flag. It's a captain's flag! From this moment on, you are Captain Goomba!"

"Wooooow!" Captain Goomba's eyes sparkled. "I will not let you down! Let's move out!" He called out and then took off… and then returned. "Say, uh… by the way… where exactly am I supposed to go?" He asked as they anime fell.

"I think you'll go that way!" The first Goomba said.

"Oh right, I knew that!" Captain Goomba exclaimed and took off again. "Look alive, people!"

"He's got spirit, I like him." Captain Slime said and bounced after him.

"…What did we get ourselves into?" The second Goomba asked.

"I think I'm gonna regret this." The third spoke as they walked after them.

* * *

_Later__…_

**Resume Hoohoo Mountain BGM**

"Ah! Friends!" Captain Goomba exclaimed, running over to some Hammer Bros who were chatting with two talking hammers.

"Huh?" The Hammer Bro turned around.

"Friends! Come join us!"

"Oh no, we're not going back to Lord Bowser!"

"Yeah, we're tired of throwing hammers for Lord Bowser and Torchwick! We'd rather hang out with these two who understand us!" The second spoke. "They call themselves the Hammerhead Bros."

"Yeah, and we have better hammers as a result!"

"Ah yes, our hammers are quite extraordinary, wouldn't you agree, Sledge?"

"I wholeheartedly agree, Mallet!"

"Two talking sentient hammers… this kingdom truly _is _strange." Captain Slime mused.

"And sentient rocks _isn__'__t?" _Captain Goomba shot back.

"So forget it, we are part of their family now… so you tell Lord Bowser and Torchwick they can stick it! We're _through!__"_

"Well, what if we told you they were launched out of the cannon and landed who knows where? They're in danger!" Captain Goomba said.

"Danger? Please, they can take care of themselves! Besides, the Mario Bros and RWBY took them out how many times by this point?"

"Does stuffing them in a cannon even _remotely _sound like them?" Captain Goomba asked. "They're more of the "throw in the lava and beat you into submission" types if you ask me."

"…You got a point… are you _sure _they're in danger?"

"Yeah, and I feel like the Bros and RWBY didn't get to them in time. Someone else got to them and blasted them out of the cannon… probably for fun!"

"Well now, we can't let that happen, can we?" The Hammer Bro asked.

"Aww… do we _have _to leave?" The second sighed.

"Brothers. Our time may have been short lived, but we will treasure our friendship fondly." Sledge said.

"Your friends are in trouble, go rescue them." Mallet said.

"Understood!" The first Hammer Bro saluted.

"We'll always remember you!" The second sniffed.

"Well, that was easy!" Captain Goomba said. "CHAAAAAAAARGE!" He yelled.

"That Goomba… what is his deal?" The first Hammer Bro asked.

"He's courageous." Captain Slime said. "He reminds me of myself!" He said and bounced off.

"Courageously stupid is more like it…" A Goomba muttered as they chased after the two, which they were immediately being attacked by Paragoombas and Chimaeras.

"FOR LORD FAWFUL!" A Paragoomba yelled, until some thrown hammers knocked them unconscious, and the Chimaeras were also defeated as well.

"Woo! Who knew our hammers were great against flying enemies!" The first Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"Mario should tremble before us if he even _thinks _about using a cape or a winged cap!"

"Uuuugh…" The Paragoomba groaned. "What happened… where are we?"

"We knocked you to your senses! Why did you attack us like that? I thought we were on the same side!" Captain Goomba said.

"Ugh… well, we _were__… _we even spotted Lord Bowser and Torchwick a little ways off… we tried to go see if they were alright, but this green bean guy was towering over the two. Next thing we know, he sprayed this purple gas at us and we suddenly were affiliated with Fawful!"

"So it's a chemical that can basically make you change sides unwillingly?"

"Pretty much."

"This is unacceptable! We must fight this Fawful guy on the double!"

"He also talks weirdly… mentioning mustard of doom and… something about 'having fury' or whatever. His dialect is weird!"

"This will not do! This is making me angry! CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Captain Goomba charged off.

"Is it me, or does he have a weird aura surrounding him?" The second Paragoomba asked.

"Oh, he does have an aura… it's an aura of stupidity." A Goomba grumbled.

"Hmm… I worry about him." Captain Slime mused and bounced over to Captain Goomba, who had stopped when he saw two Koopalings nearby.

"Ah! Master Ludwig! Master Lemmy! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Huh? Who's talking to us?" Ludwig asked.

"…Oh, it's just a Goomba." Lemmy said.

"Really? We got stopped by a Goomba? We truly are losing our touch." Ludwig said.

"Listen to me! Lord Bowser and Torchwick are in trouble! This weird Fawful dude is making a mess of things and he probably is holding those two hostage! You have to help!"

"Why should we listen to a lowly Goomba like you?" Ludwig asked. "We've got work to do!"

"Yeah, beat it!" Lemmy exclaimed as they took off.

"No no no, wait! Aaaagh, why must everyone mock the little ones?" Captain Goomba sighed. "I don't anyone _else _mocking Private Goomp over the matter! Why does he get special treatment!"

"Something troubling you, chestnut?" Captain Slime hopped over.

"No… no, I'm fine. Let's just go find those two." He said.

* * *

_A little bit later__…_

"Aha! There they are!" Captain Goomba exclaimed, running over to a KO'd Bowser and Roman.

"These two must be off." Fawful said, unaware of Captain Goomba and Captain Slime approaching them.

"Hey! You there!" Captain Goomba called out.

"Oh? What is this? A small Goomba and a knight on a green thing? You must be joking!"

"We have Bowser's Minions by our side! We can take care of you!" Captain Goomba declared.

"I HAVE CHORTLES! That is RICH!"

"HALT, evildoer!" A voice exclaimed as another Goomba entered the scene. "Stand back, kid! I'll handle this!"

"Private Goomp?!"

"…Ah, I have an idea!" Fawful smirked, using his machine and aiming it at Private Goomp, spraying purple gas at him.

**End BGM**

"Ack! Plepth!" Goomp coughed.

"Private Goomp! No!" Captain Goomba called out.

"This is trouble…" Captain Slime quietly said as the gas disappeared.

"Are you okay?"

"…All hail… all hail…" Private Goomp turned around. "ALL HAIL LORD FAWFUL!"

"Oh come on!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"I shall hang back while you silly Goombas have your fight! Nyah ha ha ha!"

Private Goomp whistled, calling for back up as several Rexes, Paratroopeas, Beanies, Bob-ombs, Grinades and Chimaeras appeared as back up, but the Grinades looked a bit different, something that Captain Slime noticed.

"Just as I feared…" Captain Slime mused. "See those glowing green eyes on those Grinades?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"They're malicious… I've a feeling Calasmos' evil energy came into this world and is spreading. They may attack their friends… but I think they're more interested in us at the moment!"

"So, what do we do?" Captain Goomba asked.

Captain Slime unsheathed his sword. "We fight!"

**BGM: Endless Battle (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Goomba Squad, round up!" Captain Goomba called out, as a few Hammer Bros, Goombas, and Paragoombas came over. "CHAAAAAARGE!" He yelled as they charged right at each other. The Goombas headbonked the Rexes as they breathed fire at them along with the Chimaeras, but the Paragoombas dived bombed to distract them and a few Hammer Bros easily took care of the Chimaeras and Paratroopeas, and a hammer hit a Bob-omb, causing it to light up in anger and charged at an unsuspecting Hammer Bro, exploding and send him flying toward a wall.

The Malicious Grinades cackled and rolled over, tackling the Goombas where they responded back by tackling them as well, with a few of them headbonking them in kind as a few Paragoombas divebombed the Grinades to defeat them, as one Malicious Grinade attempted to attack a Hammer Bro out of desperation, but a Paragoomba quickly divebombed it to shatter it. A few Beanies attempted to tackle the Hammer Bros but Captain Slime defended them by slashing the Beanies, then casted a healing spell on them.

"Whoa! You can heal?" A Hammer Bro asked.

"Dude, that's a big help!"

"Heheh, don't mention it!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT IS IT! FOR LORD FAWFUL!" Private Goomp yelled, charging at Captain Goomba who had headbonked a Beanie.

"What the…?" Captain Goomba turned to him.

"FIGHT ME, COWARD!" Private Goomp charged at him, slamming into him.

"Argh! Oh yeah?!" Captain Goomba retaliated by slamming into him, before headbonking him hard enough for Private Goomp to fall over in defeat.

"Uuuugh…"

The remaining enemies saw their captain defeated, as they paled up and then took off running.

**End BGM**

"Ooogh…" Goomp groaned.

"Private Goomp! Are you okay?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Well, that was eventful." Captain Slime said, putting away his sword as he turned around to see a few Grinades and Chimaeras joining up with them. "Oh, you wish to join our cause?" He asked as they nodded. "Excellent."

"Oh dear, whatever shall I do about this?" Fawful wondered before smirking, firing several shots at them all to blast them away. "I HAVE CHORTLES!" He exclaimed and then turned to the KO'd Bowser and Roman. "Now, what shall Fawful do to you two?"

* * *

_On a bridge__…_

"Oooogh… that put a damper on things…" Captain Goomba groaned, noticing Captain Slime getting up and petting his slime before hopping on.

"You alright, talking chestnut?"

"I'm alright… but… ugh… Lord Bowser and Torchwick were right there and we were blown away by that Fawful creep… mmm… I feel like I've failed as a captain."

"Nonsense! Battles do not always go as smoothly as we hope. We just have to get up and try again! This Bowser and Torchwick fellow will be saved before you know it."

"…Yeah, you're right! We just gotta dust ourselves off and try again!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"Hmm… I have a proposition for you, talking chestnut."

"Oh? What is it?"

"How's about we join forces? I join your squad and we get your leaders back up and running. How does that sound?"

Captain Goomba smiled. "I like that… but I do have one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Call me Captain Goomba! Calling me a talking chestnut sounds… derogatory."

"That sounds fair, Captain Goomba."

"Excellent… now…" Captain Goomba jumped up on a railing. "FOR LORD BOWSER! FOR LORD TORCHWIIIIIIICK!" He yelled, jumping off of the railing.

"Wait! Do you even know what you're doing?!"

**CRASH! BANG!**

"Ow! Owie! OW! Why did you let me do something so dumb?! Ooooow!"

"…Goodness gracious, I have a feeling he's gonna get us all killed…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Beanbean Kingdom__…_

Several Beanies lay dead on the ground. One Beanie in particular backed up in horror. "No! NO! STAY AWAY! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" A katana slashed through the Beanie, killing him instantly.

"Heh… heheheh… hahahaha!" Xena stood there next to a tree. She was smirking wickedly. "All you pathetic worms… will fall to me…! I'll kill all of you!"

_"__Kill… KILL… _**_KILL!_****_" _**It was the only thing entering her mind.

Not only had the explosions from the exploding Koopa Cruiser did a number on her mental health… she had been separated from her team. A dark aura surrounded Xena, smirking wickedly as her eyes turned into a dark color.

**"****ALL WILL PERISH BEFORE ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **She cackled and then turned her katana into the paintball gun. She started walking erratically, her head twitching erratically… it was if she was a different person.

A Beanie peaked its head behind a tree, looking at the deranged girl. It accidentally stepped on a twig, as it snapped underneath. It paled and quickly hid as Xena turned her head to the source. She let out a smirk and approached the Beanie. "Please don't come near me… please don't come near me…" He silently begged.

**"****Why hello there~!"**

"Ack!" The Beanie yelped and turned its body to see Xena, as she let out an evil chuckle and slowly approached him. "No! No! I didn't do anything wrong! No!"

**"****Hehehe, why are you afraid? I only want to… redecorate your face." **

"No! No!" The Beanie hit a cliff wall, as his eyes widened in horror. "Stay away! No! NO!"

**"****It's just you and me~"**

"Get away! I didn't do anything wrong! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**I think this is what happens when I start feeling better after getting sick... I go overboard in the second chapter. Whoops! **

**Anyway, sorry about the wait... I got sick after posting that Chibi chapter. As i've said in the latest chapter of Revenge of the Shadow Queen, I thought at the time I was fighting a cold with a rare fever... but it turns out I had gotten the stomach bug instead that kicked my butt for a while... but i'm feeling loads better now! **

**But, as i'm feeling better, someone else _isn't. _Will Xena be able to recover? Stay tuned to find out! **


	3. Climbing Hoohoo Mountain

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Hoohoo Mountain (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

The group walked out of the caves. "Oh, now this is a lot better!" Ruby said.

"I do like the waterfalls. It feels tranquil." Weiss said.

"Well, I guess things are looking up now!" Daisy grinned as they walked off.

"HALT, VILLAINS!" A voice yelled as three Beanbean Guards charged at them with their spears drawn and forcing them to back up.

"You were saying?" Yang asked.

"What have you done with Prince Peasley! Tell us!"

"Prince _who?__" _Weiss asked.

"Don't lie to us! You did something to him!"

"Tell us your names, villains!"

"We're the Mario Bros!" Mario told them. "This is RWBY and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland!"

"What? No way! Mario, Luigi, Daisy, RWBY and that dumb red head would never come to visit us!"

"…Excuse me, I'm _WHAT?!__" _Ruby yelled.

"It's the truth!" Luigi defended.

"Ha! Liar!"

"Nyeck… Nyeeeh…" A voice groaned as they saw Tolstar flying toward them, looking completely battered and bruised. "They're… they're telling the truth… they're no joke… nyeeeh… ow… I'm gonna go lie down…" He said and flew off.

"Wait a minute, if Tolstar is telling the truth…" The guards looked at them. "Oh wow! It _is _the famous Mario Bros, the Sarasa Princess and RWBY!"

"That's what we've been trying to tell ya!" Daisy said.

"Forgive us." One of the guards said as he put his spear away. "We have been on high alert for a while. Prince Peasley has been kidnapped, this one guy has been speaking things like mustard and fink rats… and now we got weird creatures that are not native to the Beanbean Kingdom."

"The Grimm?" Blake asked.

"Weirder than _those.__" _Another guard said. "You didn't see any weird creatures in Stardust Fields, right?"

"Tolstar." Ruby said.

_"__Nyeck! I heard that!"_

"He means well." The guard said. "Well, the search goes on with Prince Peasley. Let us be off! Be on your guards, travelers!" He said as one went back toward the mountain and two guards went inside the cave.

"Come to think of it, there were those weird floating lamps in that cave." Luigi mused.

"I think I saw a fluffy white platypus thing… I could be wrong." Daisy said before shrugging. "Must've been my imagination."

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off.

* * *

_With the two guards__…_

"What the devil is that?" A guard wondered as they looked at a strange white creature that Daisy had described.

"I don't know… you go up to it!"

"Me?! Why me?"

"Cause you're braver than I am." He said, pushing him forward.

"Ack! Alright, alright!" He grumbled as he walked over to it. "Hey there, uh… largely round… big guy. What are you doing in Stardust Fields?" He asked… and then the creature, a Platypunk, turned around and glared at the two… and then let out a war cry that called a few of its friends, even a few floating lanterns known as Lamplings.

"I think you just pissed it off."

"It was YOUR idea!" He exclaimed as the Lamplings launched a Frizz attack, which was a small fireball. "Ack!"

"Retreat with our dignity?"

"Retreat with our dignity!"

"Okay. On three… one… two…"

Both of them turned around, running off while screaming.

* * *

_Back with the gang__…_

"Wow, this is a nice looking village!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Yang smiled.

"Welcome to Hoohoo Mountain!" A Hoohoolian greeted. "What brings you here to our humble home?"

"We're looking for the castle. Do you know where it is?" Daisy asked.

"Ah yes, if you go down the mountain, you'll see a trail that will lead you to Beanbean Castle. You can't miss it!"

"Thank you." Daisy nodded as they walked down the path… but as they did, they saw a familiar face.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Fawful is There (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"G-Give us back Prince Peasley!" A guard ordered.

"Hmm, let me do the thinking…" Fawful smiled, and then his machine fired a shot at him that blew the guard away. "Nyah ha ha ha!"

"Hey you!" Ruby yelled as Fawful's eyes widened through his glasses and turned around.

"You! How did you survive the explodening? You shouldn't have survived!"

"Bah, explosions are nothing to us. We've survived worse!" Yang smirked.

"Yeah!" Mario nodded.

"I HAVE CHORTLES! You may have lost your friends, but you still wish to fight the great Fawful! You fink-rats amuse me!"

"What did you do to this Prince Peasley guy?" Weiss asked. "Tell us!"

"Nyah ha ha ha! You are running around trying to find the Prince Peasley and you think the best way is to follow me? While you are running around, Cackletta is unleashing her next step of her plans on the Beanbean Kingdom! And there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Funny, we faced a few bad guys that said the same thing before we knocked them down." Blake said. "What makes you so different?"

Fawful grinned. "Oh, you'll see, you kitty cat of ugliness!" He said. "This is where we part ways… and this is where I'll do the stopping of you!" He said, firing a plasma shot from his machine as a humongous boulder slammed into the ground, and then he flew off.

**End BGM**

**Resume Hoohoo Mountain BGM**

"Hey! Wait!" Mario yelled as he tried to jump over the boulder, but he couldn't.

"I got it!" Luigi tried to jump up as well, but even he discovered the boulder was too tall for him. "Wait a minute! Bro! Our hammers!"

"Oh! Good idea!" Mario nodded, taking out their hammers which were looking completely worn.

"You sure that's a good idea? Your hammers are looking like they've seen better days." Weiss pointed out.

"Ah, they've got some life left in them!" Mario said as they both swung their hammers on their boulders. They heard a loud crack… and then their hammers shattered.

"Aaaaaaand game over." Ruby said as they all sweatdropped.

"Mama mia! Ol' Reliable!" Luigi exclaimed. "We can fix it, right?"

"I think we need to face the facts, bro… our hammers are toast." Mario sighed.

"Aww…" Luigi pouted. "Hope we can get new hammers!"

"I'm sure you guys will." Daisy patted their shoulders and then thought of something. "Oh!" She pulled out a Pokeball. "T-Bone, let's rock!" She yelled, calling it out.

"Ruuuunt!"

"Smash that boulder!" She ordered as her Tyrunt slammed into the boulder, but it didn't even budge. Not even a strong headbutt from T-Bone did any damage.

"…Wait, we've been gone for so long and this bad boy hasn't evolved yet?" Yang asked.

"I don't get it either… I train Tyrunt at night when I'm not busy doing my princess duties."

"And I train Aurora during the day…" Mario mentioned. "Hmm… wonder if we have it backwards?"

"Who's Aurora?" Ruby asked.

"Amaura."

"Ah."

"I think Red might know… come to think of it, did you ask him about it?" Luigi asked.

Mario and Daisy sweatdropped. "No, not really…" They both said.

"How about Lillie, Gladion or Umber?" Yang added, as both of them shook their head.

"That explains it." Blake nodded. "We'll find something to break this."

"Hold on!" Yang said, punching the boulder with her guantlets. "…Mmm…" She switched out to her Cestus and punched it again. "…Ow!" She winced, shaking it off. "Alright, I tried."

"Let's go. We might find some hammers along the way." Ruby said as they walked off back to the village, and as they did, Daisy would immediately spot a ranch.

"Oh hello… what's this?" Daisy wondered as she walked over to check it out while the rest of them looked at her curiously before following her.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Lon Lon Ranch (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Pokemon Ranch Rescue Sanctuary, huh?" Ruby read the sign as they looked inside to see various Pokemon. A few Tauros were butting heads, Bouffalant were grazing alongside Gogoat and Wooloo, a Drednaw had emerged from a small pool of water, Ponyta and Rapidash were racing alongside their Galarian counterparts. A few Mudbray were sleeping nearby, which Daisy took notice of.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Luigi said.

"Oh, look at those Mudbray… they're so cute!" Daisy sighed dreamily.

"I didn't know you liked Mudbray." Luigi said.

"Well, back when I was a little girl, there was this fair in the Chai Kingdom that I loved going to. Aside from the usual Chinese culture that I loved learning about, I would always go to this fair that had a large Pokemon play area. One of the Pokemon over there was a Mudbray that I had fallen in love with. I used to hang out with him all the time every chance I got. …However… there was one day when a bad thunderstorm hit the Chai Kingdom and a lightning bolt struck the play area, causing a massive fire. A lot of Pokemon were rescued, but some didn't make it… and when I asked the owners about the Mudbray, they said they couldn't find it after the fire was out."

"Oh my goodness…" Weiss whispered. "Daisy… I'm… I'm so sorry."

A Mudsdale walked about the area, and then turned its head to see the visitors. It then spotted Daisy and it slowly walked over to them.

Daisy shed a tear. "I assumed the worse… I was inconsolable for a few days. Now here we are, years later and there's not a day that goes by when I think about that little Mudbray…" She said, wiping her tears.

"Huh, that Mudsdale seems awfully curious about ya." Yang said as the Mudsdale approached them at the fence. It took one look at Daisy and with a soft whinny, it gently nuzzled its head against her.

"H-hey! That tickles!" Daisy giggled a bit.

"Definitely a social one. It seems to take a shining to you." Mario said.

"…Wait a second…" Blake whispered.

"Hey Mudsdale! What's gotten you distracted?" A Hoohoolian asked as he approached the others. "Oh hello there, welcome to the Pokemon Ranch Rescue Sanctuary where we rescue lost Pokemon and treat 'em here! What can I do for ya?"

"Well, our friend here was reminiscing about some Mudbray and then this big guy approached her and nuzzled her out of the blue." Luigi said.

"This particular Mudsdale is a friendly one, but I've never seen it nuzzle against her so hard." The Hoohooligan mused.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you find this particular Mudsdale?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I found it when it was just a Mudbray when I was visiting Sarasaland for a bit. Poor thing looked completely burned and it was about to croak, but I nursed it back to health when I decided to come back to the Beanbean Kingdom. It evolved during its stay here when it protected a fellow Mudbray a pack of Dry Bones. While some Pokemon have left this sanctuary to be with their new families, this one decided to stay until it felt ready to leave."

**End BGM**

Blake folded her arms. "And how exactly was it burned?"

"Oh, I think it had something to do with that bad thunderstorm in the Chai Kingdom…"

Daisy's eyes widened and then looked at the Mudsdale. "…No way…" She whispered.

Blake nodded. "That answers it."

"…Mudslide, is that you?" Daisy asked, her voice nearly breaking. The Mudsdale nodded, gently licking her on the face.

**BGM: A Heart-Rending Reunion (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Oh my goodness… it is you!" Daisy said, hugging the Mudsdale.

"Aww… I think I'm gonna cry…" Weiss sniffed a bit.

"Well hey, if you want him to go with ya…" The Hoohooligan pulled out an Ultra Ball. "Here ya go, this is his ball."

"Thank you." Daisy sniffed a bit and aimed the Ultra Ball at the Mudsdale. "Come on, Mudslide… you're coming with me." She smiled as Mudslide nodded and went inside the ball.

"I have to say, I'm gonna miss that Mudsdale… but it is for the best."

"Come on guys, let's go." Daisy smiled as they nodded and walked off, with Daisy putting the ball in her pocket.

**End BGM**

**Resume Hoohoo Mountain BGM**

The group started scaling the mountain again, but as they did, they noticed a Hoohooligan looking sad in front a nest. "Hey, what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Blablanadon isn't coming anymore… he used to give people rides to the top all the time, and now he isn't here anymore. I hope he's okay…"

"I'm sure we'll find Bla… banana… whatever his name is." Yang said as they kept going until they saw the bridge being repaired.

"Aww, that stinks…" Ruby pouted a bit.

"Why is there a building on the bridge?" Weiss wondered.

"Because that's the way to live in this country? I dunno." Yang shrugged as they walked in and saw two hammers hammering a boulder.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Hmph! We must keep working. This is the last stone… we must use everything we can to build the perfect hammer. Ready, Sledge?"

"Ready, Mallet!"

The two of them started hammering the stone while everyone else looked on in disbelief. "Two sentient hammers… I feel like I've truly seen everything by now."

"What's it going to take for you to stop saying that?" Yang asked.

"I dunno… a flying whale! But I doubt that'll happen." Weiss chuckled.

The Hammerhead Bros finished their work… but the rock had crumbled. "Aww! Alas, we couldn't do it." Sledge said.

"Mmm… what are we to do?" Mallet asked.

"Excuse us!" Mario caught their attention.

Mallet gasped. "Could it be?"

"It is! It's the famous Mario Bros, the Sarasa Princess and those huntresses!"

"To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We overheard that you were making hammers?" Mario asked.

"That is correct, we do make hammers! But alas, we've ran out material ever since Blablanadon hasn't returned from the peak. Now our projects are meaningless." Sledge said.

"Wait, why couldn't you go up there yourselves?" Weiss asked.

"It's too high up. We rely on Blablanadon for assistance." Sledge responded.

"That and there are many monsters up there." Mallet said.

"Okay, that's understandable." Blake nodded.

"What do you need hammers for, anyway? We have heard tales that you both have ham-" The bros took out their broken hammers. "-Mers… oh dear, that will not do." Sledge mused.

"We need new hammers. There's a large boulder in the way that we need to shatter in order to go down the mountain." Luigi explained. "Is there another way to go down the mountain to get to the castle?"

"Nope, that's the only way sadly. But how about this? You go up the peak to get a stone for us, and then we make the hammers for the both of you." Mallet offered.

"That's a good idea." Ruby nodded.

"The Hoohooligans should be finished with the bridge by this point." Sledge said.

"Hoohooligans? Who are they?" Yang asked.

"Why, they are the people who live in this village. I am sure you have met them."

Yang smirked. "Oh, is that a fact? Well now, I'm sure they're a bunch of-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Weiss yelled, aiming Myrtenaster at her.

"-_Hooligans.__"_

"Gaaaah!" Weiss yelled while everyone else groaned.

"Gosh dang it, Yang…" Ruby groaned.

"Come on, let's go." Daisy said as they walked off with Yang walked out smiling.

"Come on, it was a good one!"

**End BGM**

**Resume Hoohoo Mountain BGM**

The gang walked through the newly rebuilt bridge as they headed off into the next area, where they saw a Beanie walking around. "What the heck is that?" Ruby asked.

"A sentient green bean." Yang said.

"I swear, is there anything _not _sentient?" Weiss asked as the Beanie went to attack them, but Daisy kicked it toward a wall to defeat it.

"Buzz off!" She said and they started to climb, where they took out more Beanies that were in the way.

"I'm wondering if these things are supposed to be the Goombas of the Beanbean Kingdom." Mario said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. These things are pushovers." Daisy said as she let one tackle her. "Yup, Goombas." She kicked it away as they kept climbing, where the Bros used a Spin Jump to get across some gaps and Ruby using her Ruby Tornado to help the others get across if they needed help, and then Ruby launched herself up from the tornado and joined the others, and then they went into the next area where they saw a few Dry Bones on all fours, seeming to be guarding four people who were knocked out and sprawled out.

"Hey, isn't that Gloria and her friends?" Ruby wondered.

"Yup!" Yang nodded, activating her gauntlets as they all jumped off the small ledge. The Dry Bones turned around and then threw their heads at them. "Whoa! Heads up!"

Weiss rolled her eyes before quickly impaling a head with her rapier and then shook it off, then quickly impaled the body a few times to watch it crumble, then the Mario Bros jumped on one of them, but they didn't crumble.

"These aren't your average Dry Bones!" Mario said as Luigi jumped on it again to make it crumble, and then the others had fallen from the others after several hits.

"Maybe these guys are tougher than the ones we're used to." Daisy guessed.

"Probably." Ruby nodded as Mario brought out a few Super Mushrooms and gently knelt down, putting a Super Mushroom in Gloria's mouth and did the same with the others.

"Mmm… ugh…" Gloria woke up, groaning. "Bloody hell, what happened?" She wondered, sitting up, watching Marnie, Hop and Bede sit up as well.

"We definitely fell from a great height, that's for sure…" Hop said. "Mmm, I'm gonna feel _that _in the morning."

Gloria looked up and saw the others. "Oh, hey guys…" She greeted.

"You guys alright?" Blake asked.

"We'll be fine." Marnie said as they slowly got up. "I'm surprised we lived through that explosion."

"Considering some trainers have Pokemon that use Self-Destruct… I'm pretty sure that explosion was nothing." Bede said. "Mmph… still though, I feel a bit sore."

Daisy noticed something in the corner of her eye, seeing some boulders fall to the ground. "Heads up!" She yelled as they quickly jumped back as the boulders slammed into the ground. "Ugh, Fawful's definitely trying to knock us out!"

"Wait, these boulders are different…" Yang said.

"How so?" Ruby asked.

"Do boulders usually move?" Yang asked as the boulders turned around, revealing to have a face, and they were joined by serpentine-like vultures.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Are they Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

Gloria brought out two Pokeballs and with a smirk, she threw the Pokeballs at a Grinade and a Chimeara, but as soon as the Pokeballs hit the, they just bounced right off, not even attempting to capture them. "What the bloody hell?!"

"What the heck are these things?" Weiss asked.

"Definitely _not _friendly." Yang cocked her gauntlets as the Galar Quad looked at each other and nodded, then took out their Pokeballs.

"Kingler, let's go!" Gloria yelled.

"Scrafty, come on out!" Marnie exclaimed.

"Rillaboom, let's rock!" Hop called out.

"Let's go, Mawile!" Bede exclaimed.

Their Pokemon came out and got ready to battle while Gloria took out her lead pipe just in case. A few Grinades lunged at them but Yang quickly delivered a Shoryuken to knock it up in the air and then Mario jumped up in the air and punched the Grinade into the ground, as another one headbutted into Ruby, where she quickly blasted it back with her Rose Palm in retaliation, and then Weiss quickly stabbed the ground to impale the Grinade with icicles.

A Chimeara quickly dodged an Iron Head from Mawile and breathed fire in retaliation. "Maw!" Mawile cried.

"Kingler, protect Mawile with a Crab Hammer!"

"Kookie!" Kingler got in front of Mawile and used Crab Hammer to slam the Chimeara to the ground, and then Scrafty punted the Chimeara away.

"Scraft!" Scrafty exclaimed.

"Use Drum Beating!" Hop ordered as Rillaboom slammed his drum down and played on it, as roots came shooting out and smacked into some Chimearas, even slapping one towards Daisy's direction as she quickly flip kicked it up in the air, where Blake used her Shadow Whip to wrap it around the Chimeara and then swung it to the ground to finish it off.

A Chimeara snuck past the group and snuck up on Luigi from behind who had used an uppercut on a Grinade but Affection came out of her Pokeball and used Shadow Ball on the Chimeara. "Misdrea!" Affection shouted before headbutting it.

The last Grinade crumbled after it was hit by another Iron Head from Mawile. "Mawile!" Mawile said, dusting her hands off.

**End BGM**

**Resume Hoohoo Mountain BGM**

The trainers called back their Pokemon, though Bede took some time to use a Potion on Mawile, then called it back. "Thanks, Gloria." He said as Gloria nodded and put her lead pipe back.

"So, what's the situation?" Gloria asked.

"We have to go up top and get a stone so we can get new hammers so we can destroy a boulder blocking our way and make our way down to Beanbean Castle." Mario explained. "Our old ones shattered when we tried to hammer it."

"Oh? Well, I can definitely have Kingler crush the boulder. How bad are your hammers anyway?" Gloria asked as the bros showed them off. "…Oh. Well, I suppose getting new hammers wouldn't hurt." She chuckled.

"It's up top, right?" Marnie asked.

"Yeah, at the peak." Ruby nodded.

"I wonder if we're half way there? Let's go!" Hop grinned.

"Yeah, let's hop to it!" Yang grinned.

"…Did you just make a pun out of my name?" Hop asked as they started to climb the mountain once more where they saw weird faces on the walls, small fires and a drinking fountain nearby.

"Oh thank goodness… I'm thirsty." Luigi said as he walked over to drink out of it, calling out Circuit if he wanted a drink, which he happily did so.

"Oh, you have a Yamper?" Gloria asked.

"Is that what this Pokemon is called?" Luigi asked.

"Yup!" Gloria nodded, pulling out her Rotom Dex.

**"****Yamper, the Puppy Pokemon: This Pokémon is very popular as a herding dog in the Galar region. As it runs, it generates electricity from the base of its tail."**

"He's definitely a cutie!" Ruby smiled and then looked around. "Hey, where'd Blake go?" She asked as she saw her hiding behind Hop.

"As long as that dog doesn't come near me, it's fine." Blake said.

"Wow, you _really _go deep into this cat thing, huh?" Hop asked as Gloria whispered in his ear. "Faun what? …Oh… sorry. I thought those were detachable cat ears you find in stores."

"…That's a thing?" Blake asked.

"Yamp!" Circuit happily walked back after he finished lapping up the water… though Luigi accidentally went overboard as he started waddling over.

"Mmm… I think I drank too much."

Daisy sweatdropped. "Ya think?"

Hoopa came out of his Pokeball. "Hang on, I got this!" He said, pushing Luigi on his back, opening up a ring and then whistled as Marshadow came out of Luigi's shadow and punched Luigi's stomach, making him spit out water like a geyser.

"Hack! Plepth! Thanks…" Luigi said.

"No prob!" Hoopa grinned.

"What in the world is that?" Marnie asked.

"Hmm? Oh, hello! The name's Hoopa! I'm one of Luigi's Pokemon!"

"Don't think I've ever seen you in Galar." Gloria mused. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise!" Hoopa grinned.

"Where did you send that water anyway?" Bede asked.

"Oh, in a volcano… thought Entei needed to cool off a bit." Hoopa said. "It's all good!" He grinned, going back into the Pokeball while Marshadow went back into Luigi's shadow.

"Hmm…" Gloria looked back at the fire and had an idea, calling out Kingler. "Bubble Beam!" She ordered as Kingler used Bubble Beam, extinguishing the fire which created steam as it went to the face in the wall and made a small tornado. "Huh! How about that?"

"Oooh, we can work with that!" Ruby grinned as she used her semblance to go inside the tornado and then used a Ruby Tornado to make it bigger, and rose petals were flying everywhere.

"Where in the world are those rose petals coming from?" Hop asked.

"Best you don't question it." Weiss said as Ruby tossed up her scythe and boomerang for platforms as the Bros used their Spin Jump to get across the tornado while the others hopped across the makeshift platforms that Ruby created as they safely crossed the ledge as Ruby shot out of the tornado after grabbing her weapons and landed near them.

"Whew, what a rush!" Ruby giggled as they walked off, defeating any Beanie or Dry Bones in their way until they got to a clearing, complete with a statue surrounded by a few pillars.

**Pause BGM**

"You there…" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Daisy asked.

"I did. I am the statue you are seeing before you. I am Hoohooros… and you wish to get to the top?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ruby nodded.

"Very well then… first you must prove yourselves to see if you are worthy to reach the summit." It said. "In this first test, you must fight an opponent who seeks a worthy challenger."

"Heh… sounds like a fun idea." Gloria smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Give us that opponent!"

"If you insist." Hoohooros said as it let out a low whistle where a shadow loomed over them.

"Up there!" Marnie said as they looked up and then the figure landed on the ground.

"Lucha!"

"You must fight… this Hawlucha."

"Heh, perfect." Gloria said, reaching for her Pokeballs. "I know just what to do with-"

"Hawlu!" Hawlucha pointed to Mario. "Lucha Lu!"

"Me?" Mario asked in surprise before nodding. "Very well then." He said as he reached for his Pokeball containing Aurora.

"Lu." Hawlucha said, shaking his head and then bounced his feet, squaring up. "Hawlucha!"

"I think he wants to fight you mano a mano." Daisy said.

"…You gotta be shittin-… I could do this!" Gloria complained. "I could wrestle that damned thing to the ground!"

"Down, girl…" Hop said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let Mario take care of this."

"Mmph… fine…" Gloria sighed.

Mario smirked, readjusting his hat and got into a fighting position. "Let's-a go!"

"Hawlu!"

**BGM: Battle! Trainer - Pokemon Sun/Moon (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Mario and Hawlucha launched each other, punching each other as their fists connected to each other, both of them jumping back as he pulled out a Fire Flower and absorbed it, quickly throwing fireballs at Hawlucha as it quickly deflected the fireballs and ran over, jumping up in the air and using Flying Press. Mario quickly rolled out of the way and quickly brought out his hammer, only to remember it shattered as he sweatdropped, then tossed it away as he went over and punched Hawlucha in the cheek, but it caught his fist with a smirk.

Mario smirked, using his leg to slam his knee into Hawlucha's gut, knocking it back as Mario ran over and jumped up, delivering a fiery punch but Hawlucha jumped back while Mario punched the ground, leaving a small crater, then Hawlucha came running and used a High Jump Kick to slam into Mario, sending him back as Hawlucha then jumped up in the air for a Sky Attack, then came flying down like a missile and slammed into Mario who has blocked the attack with his arms.

Hawlucha smirked, but then Mario grabbed his leg and then spun him around, letting go as Hawlucha went flying as he jumped up in the air and punched Hawlucha to the ground, and when he landed near Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokemon got back up and got hit in the cheek by Mario's fist, where Hawlucha punched Mario in the gut and quickly did a flip kick to knock Mario up in the air, then he jumped up and attempted to axe kick him, but Mario grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground once more.

Mario landed near him as Hawlucha got up, but fell on one knee, but he closed his eyes as he started to glow, using Roost to patch himself up as he got back up, as Mario got ready for more, but Hawlucha didn't move. He smirked and then folded his arms in satisfaction, offering Mario's hand.

**End BGM**

"Oh!" Mario nodded, shaking Hawlucha's hand.

"Hawlu." Hawlucha handed Mario an Ultra Ball.

"Thanks." Mario smiled, aiming it at Hawlucha and putting it inside the Ultra Ball, and with three shakes and a click, Hawlucha was his. "I guess he thought I was worthy." He chuckled… and then a laser slammed into him. "OOOOF!" He grunted, slamming into a wall as his Fire Flower power up deactivated as a result.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled.

"Now it is time for your next test… facing me!" Hoohooros said.

"Alright, that was uncalled for!" Weiss glared, pulling out Eiskönigin where Mario got up and ate a Super Mushroom, then rejoining them.

**BGM: Come On, Again! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

Hoohooros summoned up four pillars, quickly hiding in one. "You coward!" Gloria yelled, reaching into her bag and pulling out a Pokeball, tossing it up as a Sandaconda came out, but she picked it up and cocked it like a shotgun. "Say hello to my wee friend!" She said.

"Ssssand!" Sandaconda cried, as Hop called out Snorlax, Marnie calling out Toxicroak, Bede calling out his Gardevoir, and then Daisy called out T-Bone.

Yang ran over to one of the pillars, punching it as it crumbled… but Hoohooros was not underneath it as a small laser hit her on the chest. "Nnngh!" She winced as Luigi ran over toward a pillar and jumped on it, shattering it but Hoohooros wasn't underneath it, and a laser hit him too.

"Yowch!"

"We hit the wrong pillar, and we get hit by a laser… we have to be careful!" Yang said as more pillars popped up.

"Snorlax, Hammer Arm on that pillar in the middle!" Hop ordered as Snorlax ran over and used Hammer Arm, revealing Hoohooros after the pillar was destroyed. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" He grinned. "Now use it on the rest of those pillars since we revealed it!"

"Laaaax!" Snorlax used Hammer Arm, but as it did, lasers hit Snorlax. "Snooor!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hop exclaimed and then Gloria ran over to Hoohooros, holding on to Sandaconda as she jumped over a laser that nearly hit her and then quickly got on her knees, shooting Hoohooros with sand blasting out of Sandaconda's snout, actually managing to deliver some damage to it where Gardevoir fired a Shadow Ball and Toxicroak used Poison Jab.

Hoohooros created more pillars and quickly hid underneath one of them as Weiss quickly summoned ice glyphs and shot out icicles that slammed into the pillars, shattering them as lasers shot out at Weiss, making her jump out of the way as the Bros did Bounce Bros, slamming into the statue as it fired a laser at them in retaliation. "Yang! On me, lass!" Gloria called up to her, having herself an idea.

"Got it!" Yang jumped over.

"Follow my lead!" Gloria aimed Sandaconda up in the air and pumped out several shots of sand.

"HADOKEN!" Yang yelled, unleashing a few Hadokens on the sand, where they immediately turned into shards of glass and fell right on top of Hoohooros, impaling it with tiny shards of glass.

"Glass Rain!" Gloria smirked, high fiving Yang where Daisy had T-Bone bite down on Hoohooros with a Crunch and then finished it off with a Dragon Tail.

**End BGM**

**Resume Hoohoo Mountain BGM**

"Mmmph! You have done well… now your next trial is to get up to the peak." Hoohooros said.

"Got it!" Daisy nodded and looked at her Tyrunt. "Way to go, T-Bone!"

"Runt!" Tyrunt happily ran over to Daisy and hopped up to happily glomp her… but in the middle of said hop, he started to glow brightly.

"What the- oh crap!" Daisy paled as T-Bone had evolved into Tyrantrum… and the big lug landed right on top of Daisy. "Argh! Mmmph! C-Can't… breathe!"

"Tyrantrum! Trum!" The Tyrantrum happily nuzzled against Daisy.

"T-Bone… h-honey…! G-Get… off!" She pleaded as T-Bone got off of her. "Phew… _now _you finally evolve? And you just happened to evolve mid-jump?" She asked before getting up and playfully slugging it on the side. "But I'm happy for ya! You evolved!" She smiled.

"Tyrant!" It smiled, licking Daisy on the cheek before she recalled it.

"Heh, silly boy." She smiled.

The rest of the trainers laughed while putting their Pokemon, or in Gloria's case, her personal shotgun, away. "Using Pokemon as weapons? Really?" Weiss asked, looking at Gloria as if she lost her mind.

"What? They don't mind it." Gloria shrugged.

_"__THEY?!" _

"Oh yeah, I have three more that I use as weapons… they all don't mind it considering how I trained them." Gloria winked.

"…Sweet mother of Oum, what is _wrong _with you?" Weiss groaned.

"It's best you don't question it." Bede said as they started to climb to the peak once again, dealing with some Grinades, Chimearas and even some Rexes that tried to take them down but they were all defeated as they kept climbing until they got to the very top.

**End BGM**

"Oh wow, it's beautiful up here!" Hop exclaimed.

Ruby would look through a telescope that she had noticed. "Let's see here… ooooh, I see Beanbean Castle! It's not that far from here! …I think."

"Do you see anything else?" Blake asked.

"Let's see… I see a forest, a desert, an island, some weird spooky place off in the distance… I think I see ice. It might be an icy prison." Ruby guessed. "Oh, and I see an airport… I _think _that's an airport."

"Well, that's cool." Yang said. "At least we know what the Beanbean Kingdom has!" She smiled.

"Guys, over here!" Mario called them over as they approached the bros.

"What's up?" Daisy asked.

"I think we found the stones." Luigi said.

"Awesome!" Ruby smiled as she walked over to pick one up, unintentionally waking up the sleeping Pterodactyl on an egg.

"Hey! What are you doin'!"

"Wah!" Ruby yelped.

"You shouldn't take things that aren't yours!"

"Oh great, are we getting into another boss fight?" Daisy asked.

"Who are you?" Luigi asked.

"I am Blablanadon!"

"Hey, the Hoohooligans are worried about you. Ever since you left, they're worried that something happened to you." Mario said.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to worry everyone! I was following Fawful because he had kidnapped Prince Peasley, but when I got to the peak, I didn't see Prince Peasley, but I saw this egg instead. I decided to watch over it to pass the time. I must've lost track of time… I truly didn't mean to worry everyone." He said as the egg started to crack beneath him. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he flew up. "It's hatching! I wonder what it could be?" He asked as they all watched intently as the egg started to break… and then a dragon popped out.

"Wow, it's… uh… ugly." Gloria said.

The dragon, known as Dragohoho, jumped out of the egg and slammed into Blablanadon, knocking him off the mountain as it also knocked the stone into the water as it somehow floated down the waterfall. It let out a roar and glared at the rest. "Let's take this dragon out!" Mario exclaimed as they got in their fighting stances.

**BGM: Come On, Again!**

"Fight fire with fire." Gloria smirked, taking out an Ultra Ball. "Appletun, let's rock!"

"Let's go, Scrafty!"

"Corviknight, let's rock!"

"Let's go, Rapidash!" Bede called out, bringing out a Galarian Rapidash.

"…Apple Pie, are you kidding me?" Weiss asked, looking at the Appletun before aiming Eiskönigin at Dragohoho.

Dragohoho quickly spat out some stones at them, where they avoided the attacks as Daisy ran over and punched it in the gut, then jumped back to avoid having a stone get spat out in her face. Mario and Luigi jumped up in the air and landed on top of the dragon, then Gloria had Appletun use Dragon Pulse on Dragohoho. It let out a roar and spat out a rock at Appletun, smacking it on the head and dazing it.

"Tuuuun..." Appletun groaned, stars flying around it.

"Corviknight, protect Appletun!" Hop ordered as Corviknight got on top of Appletun and lowered it's wings to its face, activating Steel Wing to protect it as Dragohoho soon dug out two large stones, one of them standing on its side and it jumped up on top, letting out a roar.

"Oh, aren't you all high and mighty!" Yang rolled her eyes as Dragohoho breathed fire at them, but Weiss used a reflective barrier that had the fire balls bounce back and slammed into the top stone that caused it to crack and shatter, making it fall on the other stone. At this point, Appletun snapped out of it and used Apple Acid, hitting Dragohoho in the eyes, causing it to roar in agony and made it spit out rocks in random directions.

Daisy brought out her Ultra Ball. "Mudslide, High Horsepower!" She called out as Mudslide came out and ran over to Dragohoho right as the stone it was on crumbled from Rapidash's Zen Headbutt, delivering a heavy kick on its chest, and then the Mario Bros used Splash Bros.

Dragohoho shook off the Apple Acid and spat out a stone at Blake but she used her semblance to disappear as she ran to its side, summoning her Belladonna Claws and slashing through Dragohoho right when Ruby threw her boomerang at it. It breathed fire at Ruby in retaliation but she used her semblance to avoid the attack, and then Hop had Corviknight use Steel Wing, cutting through it to defeat it.

**End BGM**

Dragohoho slowly started glowing, when he suddenly shrunk down to size until he was more human... Beanish size. "Mmph! I am back to normal!"

"Wait, we fought a transformed... Bean guy?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I feel bad now." Ruby winced. "Sorry, whoever you are! ...Who are you?"

"Who am I?" He let out a low chuckle, flipping his golden hair fabulously. "I am Prince Peasley, at your service!"

**BGM: Prince Peasley (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions)**

"You must be the famous Mario Bros, Princess Daisy, RWBY... and four people who I don't even know. But fear not, I will learn your names in due time!"

"How did you turn into that dragon thing?" Daisy asked.

"I was chasing that foul Fawful when he led me into his trap, turning me into that monster! I am glad you beat me to my senses... though for some reason, I feel like I am in dire need of eye drops" He said, unaware of Gloria casually whistling.

Marnie rolled her eyes. "It's a long story. But we are trying to figure out how to get Peach's voice back from Fawful. We were hoping we would go to the castle to try to figure this out."

Peasley waggled his finger. "Fear not, my dear emo girl! I wouldn't worry about Princess Peach's voice. You have nothing to fear."

"I'm not emo..." Marnie sweatdropped.

"What do you mean by that?" Mario asked. "Do you know something we don't?"

"Hmmhmmhmm, you will just have to wait and see, my dear plumber. Until we meet again!" He said, summoning his flying bean platform and flew off.

**End BGM**

"Okay, he was weird." Weiss said.

"Hmm, what did he mean by that?" Daisy wondered.

"Come on, let's go back down." Yang said, then they saw Blablanadon flying over to them, having a bandage over his head.

"I can fly you down. Grab on!" He requested as they did so.

* * *

_A few trips later..._

"Thanks for the lift!" Ruby smiled.

"Anytime!" Blablanadon said as they walked back to the Hammerhead Bros' house where they saw two hammers lying on the table and the Bros admiring their craftsmanship.

"Job well done!" Sledge said and turned to the others. "Oh, right on time! This boulder fell from the waterfall and crashed into our table! We went right to work and crafted these two beauties! They're all yours!"

"Thanks!" Luigi said, as he and Mario took the hammers, and with a nod, the Bros took off as the others followed them where the two of them struck down the boulder that Fawful out in their way, shattering it.

"Wahoo!" Mario exclaimed, high fiving Luigi.

"Let's-a go!" Luigi exclaimed as they took off.

"Ya know, I just thought of something." Ruby said.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"I wonder how the others at the mansion are doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ack! No no no, aaaagh!" Toon Link groaned. "This level stinks."

"Hey man." Young Link walked over to him. "What'ya playing?"

"Rayman Origins. Twilight introduced me to this game and I tend to play it often with him. Unfortunately he's back in his realm so he can't really give me any pointers."

"What level is this?"

"Night of the Livid Dead. It's really hard."

"Mind if I take a crack at it?"

"Eh, sure, go for it." He said, handing Young Link the Wii U Gamepad as Young Link attempted to play it, and died within the first five seconds. "Whoa!"

"Do you want to start over? We can do another file together."

"Sure." He nodded. "Hmm... say Toon, do you know where the Hands are?"

"Not that I'm aware of... why do you ask?"

"It's been oddly quiet..."

"Eh, I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

_With the Hands..._

"Got the Mini Mushrooms?" Master Hand asked, as they were in the Boxing Ring.

"I got 'em!" Crazy grinned non-existently.

"Then let's do it." Master Hand said, taking a Mini Mushroom as they both crushed it, both of them shrinking down, then going to a life like robot of Rayman, where they became his hands. "We're ready, Futaba!"

"Good!" Futaba grinned, gripping a remote control.

Their opponent was none other than Springman, on the opposite corner. "Heh, I have to say, this is an interesting way to fight me!" He smirked. "But I do love a good fight."

"Alright, let's go!" Futaba exclaimed as the Rayman robot ran toward Springman, the Hands keeping in pace as they and Springman both shot out a punch at each other.

* * *

_Back with the Links..._

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure they'll be fine." Young Link said, starting up the first level and began to play.

* * *

**Dont you just LOVE it when you get spammed for no good reason, demanding that I should do RWBY/Rayman Origins? I'm glad it was Guest Reviews, but damn... **

**The more you spam me, the more likely it will not happen. So, there will be none of that. Your punishment for today is Young and Toon Link playing Rayman Origins and the Hands in a Rayman Robot that Futaba made fighting against Springman from ARMS.**

**Hope it was worth it.**

**EDIT: For those who think I'm punishing everyone, I'm not. I'm punishing the spammers. For the rest of y'all, it's a fun little scene! For the spammers, it's not. Hope that clears it up! :D**


	4. Possessed Koopalings

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Welcome to the Beanbean Kingdom! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Have you found anything?" Larry asked.

"No, nada." Roy responded.

"Morton found nothing either!" Morton said.

"Oh joy…" Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Bahaha! Here come the other two!" Iggy said as Ludwig and Lemmy came walking over.

"Did you find Lord Bowser?" Roy asked.

"If we did, we would've said something." Ludwig said.

"Yeah, we didn't find anything." Lemmy said.

"Well, have you found General Guy, Kamek or even Lord Junior?" Larry asked.

"Nope, couldn't find them either." Lemmy said. "I'm sure they'll be alright."

"Hey! You! You're in our turf!" A voice said as they turned to see several Beanies, before they turned around to ignore them. "Hey! Don't ignore us!"

"Though I am a bit worried about Lord Bowser." Roy said.

"How so?" Larry asked.

"Well, he's all brawns and no brains." Roy pointed out.

"You do have a point." Wendy nodded, back handing a Beanie without even looking.

"Not to mention he has Roman and Neo with him, and they're more brains… but I don't know where those two are at!" Larry said.

Roy got into his shell and spun at two Beanies advancing toward him. "I'm just sayin'… Lord Bowser is a bit naive. I wouldn't be surprised if that dope got conned or something… and Roman wasn't around to stop him."

"Do you think those two were eaten by Grimm?" Lemmy asked.

"Roman? He definitely looks like he could be a toothpick for the Ursas, or maybe a Griffon. Neo's craftier than that, though." Ludwig said as Iggy pulled out his wand and fired magic at the Beanie gang, leaving only the leader.

"…Uh… uh oh…" The Beanie sweatdropped as the others turned to him.

"Can we help you with something?" Ludwig said, folding his arms and giving him a glare.

"I… uh… I'll just be on my way!" The Beanie quickly took off in a hurry.

"I thought so!" Ludwig turned to his fellow Koopalings. "So! We should be able to find Lord Bowser and the others before we plan our next move."

"So what, we split up?" Wendy asked.

"That's exactly it."

**Pause BGM**

"That is as pointless as dulled pencils used for letters to nobodies!"

Ludwig scowled a bit. "…Will you get lost! We're in the middle of-" A purple smoke covered the Koopalings. "Ack!"

**BGM: Fawful is There (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Hah and hah again!" Fawful cackled. "It is my having of luck that caused our meeting here! The Koopalings seven! Is it I who am the king of you now! …Though I could have sworn I heard there were Koopalings eight. I really gotta stop believing everything on the fast internet… anyway, have the saying of my name!"

"What's going on? I can't see a thing!" Roy complained.

"Keep your lousy magic away from us!" Larry exclaimed.

"Hah! I had knowings the Koopalings would not go down so easily. Now is the time for Plan B!" Fawful grinned widely. "Time for max-strength spray! Your brains will be washed with 99.9% effectiveness!" Fawful exclaimed, as his machine puffed out orange smoke. "I have amazement! Now, Koopalings seven… how are you finding my spray of delicious wickedness?" He asked as the spray disappeared.

"All… hail… ALL HAIL LORD FAWFUL!" The Koopalings declared.

"Ah, music to the ears… I have captured the Koopalings seven! But something bugs me… it's that Goomba and that Knight Slime thing! Oooh, if only I could get _them _to swear alliegance to me… bah, it's no matter, I suppose I will have the forgettings of them for the time that is now…" He turned around. "Koopalings Seven! I have a job for you! Follow Fawful and I will send you to your posts" He said as he took off with the Koopalings following him, unaware of Junior, Kamek and General Guy peeking out from behind a tree.

**End BGM**

"That lousy bean thing is taking away our troops!" General Guy exclaimed. "Oh, if only I knew where my army was, I'd squash him!"

"We need to save the Koopalings now!" Junior said.

"While yes, that _is _a priority… we need to come up with a plan." Kamek pointed out.

"There is a plan… and that's saving them while also knocking that guy into next week!" Junior said, whistling as he called upon his Koopa Clown Car. "Now, let's go!" He exclaimed and took off.

"Lord Junior, wait a-aaaaand he's gone…" Kamek sweatdropped. "Goodness gracious, what are we gonna do with him? He's just like his father, going in without thinking. One of these days, this is gonna bite Lord Junior in the butt."

"Well, I suppose we could find someone who can knock him to his senses."

"Why aren't you doing it?"

"You kidding? He never pays attention to my drills!" General Guy folded his arms.

"Well, what makes you think someone _else _can make him realize he's reckless?"

"I dunno… a princess that's not from around the Mushroom Kingdom that specializes in sword techniques? I heard there's one such princess roaming around the Mushroom Kingdom… or maybe she's a queen? Calls herself Novo… something or other, based off of rumors from reports of my men from this portal that popped up near Lord Bowser's castle. Then again they said "Nevermind", so I guess they could be joking."

"Novo Nevermind? Goodness, these portals are bringing out the weirdest names…." Kamek sweatdropped. "Makes as much sense as this non-existent Rosalina that the Hands and Palutena tend to talk about…"

"I swear, if this Rosalina is real, I'll eat my own hat. Douse it in steak sauce while I'm at it."

"Anyway… where's Lord Junior?" Kamek asked. "I thought he'd be waiting for us. You know how impatient he is."

General Guy turned around. "Lord Junior?" He called out. "Lord Junior, status report NOW!" He ordered, but nothing but the wind answered.

"Oh no… don't tell me he wandered off without us!"

"Welp, we might as well go find him before Lord Bowser cooks us alive." General Guy said as the two took off running.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Captain Goomba and Captain Slime__…_

**Resume Welcome to Beanbean Kingdom! BGM**

"So, from what I'm hearing is… is that you are a Slime Knight like many others."

"That is correct."

"Agh, how am I gonna tell you guys apart?" Captain Goomba groaned.

"See this plume on my head? It's red. The rest of the Slime Knights are blue."

"Oh, that'll be easy to remember, I hope!" Captain Goomba said as they walked along and then noticed a Shy Guy walking over to them. "Oh! A fellow minion! Hello!" He ran over to them.

"Wait! I don't trust this!" Captain Slime said, and immediately right after, the Shy Guy threw a turnip at Captain Goomba.

"Wah!" Captain Goomba jumped to the side.

"Told ya."

"Hey! What's the big idea! We're on the same side, genius!"

"…Wait, you're not with Fawful?"

"Oh thank goodness, you're not brainwashed… you're just slow!"

"How rude of you!" The Shy Guy grumbled. "So, who's the guy on the beanbag?"

"I'll have you know that I am on a Slime, thank you very much!" Captain Slime said. "I am Captain Slime, leader of the Slime Knights and Slimes, I come from a land known as Erdrea and I am helping Captain Goomba out on rescuing his minions and finding the whereabouts of this Bowser and Roman!"

"…Er… what now?" Shy Guy asked. "…I'll get back to that later, I guess."

"So why did you throw a turnip at me anyway?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Fawful has brainwashed every minion we know, so I throw turnips at anyone. No questions asked."

"That… is completely reasonable."

"So, what's with the flag on your head? Feeling fancy?"

"No sir, this is a captain's flag!"

"Captain, eh? Hmm… well, I do see an aura around you and that Slime Knight."

"Ohohohoho! You see it too, eh? Well, I don't mean to brag, but-"

"That's the finest aura of stupidity of seen. Seriously, Captain Slime has a braver aura than you."

Captain Goomba anime fell from this. "Ouch…" Captain Slime whispered.

"That's not nice!" Captain Goomba said as he got back up.

"I want in on this Captain business." Shy Guy said.

"Really? I mean… two's kinda pushing it… but three? I dunno about that…"

"Show me your minion army. Who do you have?"

"Let's see, we have some Goombas, Paragoombas, a few Hammer Bros, a Bob-omb, a few Grinades and Chimearas."

"I'm sorry, _what? _We suddenly have grenades? Huh, I didn't realize Lord Bowser's army was getting serious all of a sudden…"

"Grinades." Captain Slime said. "As in G-R-I-N-A-D-E-S."

"_GRIN?__" _Shy Guy sweatdropped. "…I want to see these two." He requested as Captain Slime whistled, as some Grinades and Chimearas came over. "…What. The heck. Are those."

"Grinades and Chimearas, of course!" Captain Goomba said.

"Those are just boulders and… I don't know what's going on with that thing! Looks like a Klepto mated with a snake or something!" Shy Guy said.

"…Oh goodness, now I can't get that image out of my head." Captain Goomba groaned.

"Welp, there's no denying it. I'm going to be with you guys." Shy Guy said. "I want a flag while I'm at it."

"Oh, alright… if you insist." Captain Goomba said.

* * *

_One flag later__…_

"Alright, let's move out!" Captain Shy Guy said as they walked off.

"AHA! FAWFUL! THERE YOU ARE!" Captain Goomba suddenly shouted and ran off.

"…He's reckless." Captain Shy Guy mentioned.

"He's got heart… but I agree, he _is _reckless." Captain Slime said as they chased after him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Beanbean Castle Town__…_

**Pause BGM**

"That's right, my beautiful prototypes, destroy it all!" Fawful cackled as several Fawful machines, known as Mechawfuls, were busy destroying the town. Some had wrecking balls, some had lasers, but all of them were destroying everything in their path. "Destroy it all! Nya ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That low life!" Captain Goomba exclaimed as they were seeing the carnage before them. "Let's get him!"

"Yeah!" Captain Shy Guy exclaimed.

"CHAAAARGE!" Captain Slime yelled as the three of them charged ahead, when suddenly a Lakitu came over and scooped them all up with a fishing pole and then dropped them off near some rock walls.

"Lakitu! What's the big idea, man?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Shhhh! I'd keep your voice down if you don't want to be seen!" Lakitu said. "It'll be curtains for us if we're found out! You guys can't go to that town anyway… not in your current position anyway."

"Yup, you're right. We're just a small-time Goomba gang." Captain Shy Guy agreed.

Captain Goomba turned to his fellow captain. "…How could you…"

"Well, you guys can just leave it to me!" Lakitu grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know, the Koopa Cruiser exploded and sent all the minions throughout the Beanbean Kingdom, not to mention Lord Bowser, Roman, Neo, Lord Junior, Kamek and General Guy seem to be missing." Lakitu mentioned. "I suggest that you go find as many minions as you possibly can before making your final stand against Fawful. I can fly around and look for any brainwashed minions, and then you can go and un-brainwash them and recruit them!"

"That's not a bad idea." Captain Goomba said.

"So come on, let's hurry and-" Suddenly, Larry leaped over and grabbed the Lakitu. "Wah!"

"Heeehahahaha! I couldn't help but overhear all of that juicy stuff! Come on, you're gonna work for Lord Fawful and not some ditzy Goomba!" He said and then hopped away with the Lakitu.

"Goodness gracious, he kidnapped a Lakitu! …Ya don't see _that _every day." Captain Goomba said.

"Truly. I mean, you did see him take Lakitu but the cloud stayed with him, right? How does _that _work?" Captain Shy Guy pointed out. "Takes talent."

"Yup."

"Hello! We have to go rescue your friend!" Captain Slime pointed out.

"Oh! Right!" Captain Goomba exclaimed as they quickly took off. "Master Larry, wait a moment!"

"Ohoho, following me, are ya?" Larry smirked and then whistled, calling upon a few Paratroopeas and Lakipeas, but they were also joined by some archers, horned rabbits and a sentient cucumber.

"What the heck are those things?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"Bodkin Archers, Bunicorns and Cruelcumbers." Captain Slime said.

"…Excuse me, _WHAT? CRUEL_cumbers? Did I hear that right?" Captain Goomba asked.

"You heard right."

"Wait, so unicorns don't exist, yet a unicorn-like rabbit _does? _Truly, this Erdrick place you live in truly has its unique characters." Captain Shy Guy mused.

"Er_drea.__" _Captain Slime corrected.

"Is no one going to point out the Cruelcumber part?" Captain Goomba asked. "Who goes and names these things anyway? It's like… I just can't get past this name! Cruelcumber. Really!"

"Focus!" Captain Slime exclaimed as they got ready to fight, where they called upon their minions to help out.

"…I still think the name's stupid."

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Take this!" Captain Shy Guy threw some turnips at Lakipeas and Paratroopeas to knock them down as a Grinade slammed into a downed Lakipea to destroy it and then a Chimeara breathed fire at a Lakipea, as the Hammer Bros threw hammers at some Paratroopeas to knock them down. A Bodkin Archer quickly shot a few arrows and knocked down a Paragoomba, and then aimed at Captain Slime and fired an arrow, but he blocked with his shield and slashed at him to defeat him.

A Bunicorn quickly tackled a Hammer Bro but then two Goombas headbonked the Bunicorn in retaliation, then Captain Goomba slammed his head into it to defeat it, as the Goombas did the same with the other Bunicorns while the Hammer Bros and Captain Shy Guy quickly took out the rest of the Lakipeas and Paratroopeas, and then Captain Goomba slammed into the Cruelcumber. The Cruelcumber quickly retaliated by attempting to skewer him, but he jumped back as the spear was stuck to the ground but he pulled it up in time… only for a Grinade to roll over and slammed into the Cruelcumber, knocking it on its back as the spear flipped in the air before falling and skewering the Cruelcumber, as it let out a pained cry before falling limp.

"Oooh… that looked painful!" Captain Goomba winced.

"…Hmph! You can have your Lakitu!" Larry said, dropping him and then ran off.

**End BGM**

"Wait, Master Larry!" Captain Goomba chased after him.

"I'm afraid that won't work… he's been brainwashed by Fawful. In fact, all the Koopalings are."

"Wait, what… ALL THE KOOPALINGS ARE BRAINWASHED?!"

"That is correct. Master Larry was saying stuff like "Lord Fawful" this and "Fink-rat" that."

"Soooo, is Lord Junior brainwashed too?"

"Funny you should mention that. When I was scouting ahead, I saw the little stinker run off in his Koopa Clown Car, but before I could say anything, he disappeared in the shrubbery. Couldn't find him or the clown car in sight. You know how headstrong he is, he's a chip off the old block."

"You _LOST _Lord Junior?! How can you lose a Koopa Clown Car?! Those things are beefy for Bowser's sake!"

"I know! I couldn't believe it either… but I suppose we should have faith in Lord Junior."

"…You do realize this is Lord Junior here, right? He couldn't tell the difference between Peach and an inflatable that Daisy gave her for Christmas. Not to mention he's really naive…"

"He does have a point." Captain Shy Guy said. "The boy can't do simple math either."

Lakitu sweatdropped. "At least I see potential in him… but anyway, Fawful is wanting to take over the Beanbean Kingdom and is using the minions to do so."

"Well, I don't necessarily care about this kingdom, but… we have to get stronger and get the Koopalings back! Who's with me!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"Well… I don't exactly hate the idea." Captain Shy Guy said.

"It has potential. I like it." Captain Slime said.

"Yeah! Going in without thinking, that's the minion way!" Lakitu laughed.

"Let's move out!" Captain Goomba said as they took off.

* * *

_A few fights later__…_

**Resume Welcome to Beanbean Kingdom! BGM**

"Hmm, I could've sworn I saw some Stalking Piranhas around here somewhere…" Lakitu mused.

"You sure you saw them? They probably got kidnapped by that Nature Goddess." Captain Shy Guy snarked.

"Oh come on, why would Viridi want Stalking Piranhas?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Have you _HEARD _her fangirl over that Piranha Plant in Smash Bros? Seriously, you could hear it all the way from Lord Bowser's Castle! I think she kidnapped it and made it her personal guard dog at her temple. Probably getting along with that Cragawhatshisface."

"I doubt she'd go that far."

"This is the lady who nukes humans for a living."

"Fair enough."

"I think I see something moving over here… up at the sky!" Captain Slime said as they looked up to see Prince Peasley flying by.

"What the heck…? Hey flying boy, what's the hurry!" Captain Goomba called, causing Prince Peasley to turn around and come in for a landing.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Prince Peasley (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Why hello there! It seems that you are not a talking rock… but a Goomba from the Mushroom Kingdom! In our fair land, your kind are nearly as famous as the brothers Mario and RWBY."

"Aww shucks… really? I'm flattered!" Captain Goomba blushed.

"Wait for it…" Captain Shy Guy whispered.

"Yes, Goombas are famously the ones who the Brothers Mario and RWBY always stomps on when they go to rescue Princess Peach!"

"There it is." Captain Shy Guy nodded while Captain Goomba anime fell.

"OH COME ON!"

"Ouch." Captain Slime and Lakitu said in unison.

"So uh… you wouldn't happen to find any Piranha Plants nearby, would ya?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Can't say I have… but oh, that reminds me of something!" Prince Peasley went over to cut a rose from a bush and quickly signed it. "I must deliver this to those fellows… I've a feeling that Scottish girl would get loud if she wasn't allowed in the castle." Peasley said. "Till we meet again!" He flew off.

**End BGM**

**Resume Welcome to the Beanbean Kingdom! BGM**

"Huh! He was rather rude for a prince, wasn't he?" Captain Goomba said, turning around and turning his back to the others. "Welp, I guess we have no choice but to find the Piranha Plants ourselves." He said, unaware of a Piranha Bean walking over to the Goomba as the others saw this.

"Uh, Captain Goomba?" Captain Slime tried to get his attention.

"Come on guys, let's move out and-"

**CHOMP!**

"-And… and… YAAAAAAAGH!"

"My my! Such a peculiar Piranha Plant…" Lakitu mused.

"I do have to admit… it does look unique from our Piranha Plants." Captain Shy Guy mused.

"Hmm, it does have a peculiar shape." Captain Slime agreed. "Never seen a beast like this before…"

"Definitely not a Stalking Piranha Plant though." Lakitu sighed with disappointment.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP EXAMINING IT AND GET ITS FILTHY JAWS OFF OF MY BUTT!" Captain Goomba yelled. "Seriously, I am NOT a chicken nugget! Seriously, go chomp on the Goddess of Nature's posterior or something, I'm sure you'd be doing humanity a favor! Make her not sit for a few days! Or better yet, go chomp on that Prince guy, I'm sure he's mighty tasty!" He said as the Piranha Bean let go of him, watching Prince Peasley in the distance and then walking off. "Phew… okay, how does it look?"

"Oh, not bad… I'd say it looks more of a Sushi bite." Captain Shy Guy asked.

"Like how bad? Great White Sushi, Tiger Sushi, Bull Sushi…?"

"How should I know!"

Captain Slime used a Heal spell on Captain Goomba. "There, you should be alright."

"Thank you." Captain Goomba nodded at him.

"Oh! I see some Stalking Piranhas!" Lakitu exclaimed as some Fire Stalking Piranha Plants walked over to them, eager to help out.

"Just don't let Viridi catch wind of this…" Captain Goomba muttered.

* * *

_Some time later__…_

"Phew, these battles are getting more and more intense." Captain Goomba said.

"That's the point." Captain Shy Guy said. "Still, I'm glad we got a few Shy Guys on board."

"And some Bodkin Archers, Cruelcumbers and Bunicorns to boot." Captain Slime said, looking behind to see them waving.

"_Cruel_cumber?" Lakitu asked in surprise. "Did I hear that right?"

"You sure did… I still think it's dumb." Captain Goomba muttered a bit.

"Goodness, these are some weird names." Lakitu mused as they kept walking/floating/bouncing forward until saw Private Goomp walking over to them.

"Oh! Private Goomp… I'm so glad you're safe." Captain Goomba asked.

"Goomba, I've been doing some thinking since I was under Fawful's control…"

"Did it hurt?" Captain Shy Guy snarked.

"Oh shut up, ya Shy Guy!" Goomp glared. "Anyway, I've come to a decision!"

"What would that be?" Captain Goomba asked as Goomp turned around.

"Hey! You two! Get over here!" He ordered as a green Shy Guy and a Paratroopa wearing a small bucket on his head came over.

"Oh! Sergeant Guy and Corporal Paraplonk! Are you… out for a stroll?"

"Oh yes, we're having a picnic and we wanted to invite you over." Goomp sarcastically said. "NOT! Are you a moron?!"

"Well, he _is _a bit dimwitted." Captain Shy Guy chuckled.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Captain Goomba glared.

"So, are you under Fawful's control?" Captain Shy Guy asked, avoiding his fellow captain's question.

"WRONG! We are _LORD _Fawful's very topmost underlings! …No wait, that's wrong too… that's when my brain went all fuzzy."

"…So what decision did you come to?" Captain Slime asked.

"Ah yes. I, Private Goomp, have made up my mind! …What was it I decided?" He wondered as everyone anime fell.

"It's to gather all the minions." Sergeant Guy reminded.

"And rescuing Lord Bowser, Roman, Neo, and the rest of them!" Paraplonk added.

"Oh that's right, and to get a big fat compliment from all of them! …Neo might not say much, but she _is _a hugger! I should know, I saw her hugging some Hammer Bros when she patched them up last week. Ohohoho, to get hugged by that ice cream girl will be big for me~!" Goomp grinned.

"I think Kamek is teaching her sign language." Sergeant Guy pointed out.

"You mean those signs that she pulls out of thin air?" Paraplonk asked.

"I think that's just for Chibi Neo in that Chibi story." Sergeant Guy said.

"Ooooh, right, of course."

"Oh! You know about that too?" Captain Goomba asked. "Told y'all I wasn't going crazy!"

"Can we break the fourth wall some other time?" Captain Shy Guy suggested. "We're getting a little off track here."

"Agreed… now where were we? Oh right, you were saying you suddenly care about Lord Bowser and the others again." Captain Goomba said. "Also, I think someone has a small crush on Neo."

"I DO NOT!"

"That's what they all say…" Captain Goomba teased. "Anyway, we have the same mission to rescue our king and his friends."

"WHAT!" Goomp yelled. "You heard my idea somewhere and decided to copy me! Devious! _AND _your formation looks similar to ours too! That's low!"

"Don't we minions get low all the time?" Lakitu asked.

"You should see what the monsters in Erdrea tend to do when they're fighting the Luminary." Captain Slime added. "_Especially _Mimicks."

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to teach you a thing or two not to mess with the Goomp squad!" Private Goomp yelled. "Get ready to get schooled, you cowards!"

"Quick question!" Captain Slime asked. "Who's the best in your squad?"

"That's me! Obviously!" Goomp said.

"…Whoa now! Who died and called you the best in our squad?" Sergeant Guy asked. "I'm obviously the best while you get yourself killed by flying enemies!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, at least we can take a few hits from your ranged attacks! They don't do diddly squat when we're on the ground!"

"At least I'm not a doofus!"

"Oh, you want to go, punk?!"

"Girls, girls… you're both pretty." Paraplonk said. "But for the record, _I__'__m _the one who's superior out of all of you. I can fly!"

"Oh, don't give me that! You guys can't take hits when ranged troops hit you! We're anti-air for crying out loud. I'm the superior one!"

"No, I am!" Goomp yelled.

"Alright, how's about this!" Sergeant Guy yelled, whistling as his Shy Guy squad showed up.

"Oh yeah?!" Goomp whistled as his Goomba squad ran up.

"I'll take both of you down!" Paraplonk declared and called up his Paratroopa squad.

"Whoever's squad is still standing is the winner and the superior one out of all of you!" Goomp exclaimed.

"I like those odds!" Sergeant Guy yelled.

"THEN IT'S WAR! CHAAAAARGE!" Paraplonk yelled as they all charged at each other and went into a fighting dust cloud.

"…Wow… and I thought the Koopa Bros were dumb." Captain Goomba said.

"Smart thinking!" Lakitu complimented.

"Thank you… now let's go." Captain Slime said as they walked off while everyone was fighting in the cloud… and then Private Goomp got knocked out of the dust cloud.

"OH YEAH?!" Goomp yelled before he turned around and saw the others leaving. "Hey wait a minute, we just got duped!"

"COME HERE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Paraplonk said, pulling Goomp away.

"Wah!" He yelped.

* * *

_Later__…_

**End BGM**

"Hey, I think I see something up ahead!" Lakitu exclaimed from above as they quickly ran over to see what was going on. Lakitu immediately saw the danger and quickly pushed everyone into a bush.

"Ooof, what's the big idea!" Captain Goomba yelled.

"Shhh!" Lakitu shushed him as he popped his head out of a bush, as did the other three.

"Bwahahaha! This is the perfect spot for my fortress!" Larry cackled. "And then we'll take over that town too!" He chuckled. "Goombas! Move it or lose it! Koopas! Get your rear in gear!"

"It's Master Larry!" Captain Goomba said. "Geez, to think he's that powerful over ordering Minions around."

"Well, they're Koopalings, what do you expect? They're the top dogs in the army… just under General Guy and Kamek!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"…Wait a minute, what's that?" Captain Slime wondered, seeing something up ahead.

"And you there, you blue slime things! Get those bricks movin'!"

"Slime things?! He's working my men to the bone over bricks!" Captain Slime exclaimed.

"Do Slimes even _have _bones?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"No, they're soft and squishy… but enough about that! We must get them back from that Koopaling!" Captain Slime declared.

"Yeah! Get Master Larry out of that funk!" Captain Goomba exclaimed and with a nod from the four of them, they quickly jumped out of the bush and ran toward Larry. "Master Larry!"

"Eh?" Larry turned to the four. "What do you four want? Get back to work!" He ordered but the four stayed firm and got ready for combat. "Oh, you want to fight me? That's a laugh… but if you're itchin' for a fight… then I'll be happy to oblige! No ordinary Goomba, Shy Guy, Lakitu or some weird guy on a green beanbag will take me down!" He declared, pulling out his wand.

"Oh that's where you're wrong, Master Larry… we're no ordinary Goomba, Shy Guy, Lakitu _OR _Slime Knight!" Captain Goomba declared as they got ready for battle.

**BGM: Endless Battle (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Hehehahahaha!" Larry cackled, summoning several Slimes to do his bidding. "Using _my _men for your bidding? Why you ungrateful…!" Captain Slime growled.

"I think they're under Fawful's control." Lakitu said as he pulled out a Spiny Egg. "Nothing like KO'ing them to get them out of their senses!" He said, throwing Spiny Eggs at the Slimes while Captain Goomba tackled the Slimes.

"Hey, Slime boy! We could use your help here!"

"I refuse to hurt my men!"

"Argh, fine then!" Captain Goomba grumbled as he quickly headbonked a Slime as it tackled him in retaliation, only for it to get headbonked again to completely KO it, and then noticed several Spiny Eggs slammed into the Slimes. "So you can take out a Slime, yet you can't aim when Mario runs by?"

"Hey, at least I can hit Luigi, so that counts for something right?"

_"__It's Luigi. _He doesn't count!"

"Spoil sport." Lakitu grumbled as all the Slimes were KO'd, which Captain Slime quickly healed them all up while Larry called up the next wave, which were some Malicious Bodkin Archers and some Goombas, though one such Goomba had green eyes.

"Hmm, the Dark One seems to have taken hold of those Bodkin Archers…"

"Wait a second, why does that Goomba have green eyes?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"Oh no, it's just as I feared… the Dark One's evil energy had seeped into this world and grabbed a hold of the locals here!"

"Well, the good news is… Calasmos' energy has only affected Goombas." Lakitu said.

"How is that a good thing?! It's affecting _MY _kind!" Captain Goomba complained.

"Could be a lot worse!" Captain Shy Guy said. "We could be having Malicious Grimm."

"Focus!" Captain Slime exclaimed as he bounced over and slashed the Malicious Bodkin Archers, as one used a Buff spell on a few Goombas as they charged ahead, only to get destroyed by Spiny Eggs as Captain Goomba headbonked an archer to save Lakitu while Captain Slime called in some Chimearas to help take care of the archers.

Captain Goomba then came into contact with the Malicious Goomba. "Green eyes aren't our thing!"

"RAAAAH! FOR THE DARK ONE!" The Malicious Goomba yelled, quickly tackling Captain Goomba as he did the same, both of them pushing each other but Captain Goomba got shoved.

"Nnnngh! What the…?" Captain Goomba wondered before getting headbonked by it. "OW! Now I have a migraine… wait, I don't remember us Goombas being _this _hard headed!"

Captain Slime quickly charged through and slashed through the Malicious Goomba. "Calasmos' evil energy can make you more powerful and give you spells that you normally don't. Be on your guard!" He said as he healed him up.

"Right!" Captain Goomba nodded.

"Bah, must I do everything myself?" Larry groaned as he jumped in and quickly shot a ball of energy from his wand at the Lakitu.

"Whoa!" Lakitu narrowly avoided it in time as he threw Spiny Eggs at Larry in retaliation as he blocked these Spiny Eggs, but the Spinies would retract and bite his toes.

"Yowch! Ow!" Larry winced, shaking off the Spinies and then got a turnip thrown at his face. He then proceeded to get hit by Captain Goomba's headbonk and then a slash from Captain Slime. "Aaargh! Oh yeah?!" He yelled, quickly firing magic up in the air as it started raining fireballs, forcing them all to quickly avoid the fireballs, but Lakitu got hit by one.

"Gah! Ow! That burns!" Lakitu yelled as Larry fired magic at Captain Goomba that knocked him back.

"Slime squad! Move out!" Captain Slime yelled as the Slimes, having snapped out of it, quickly jumped over to Larry.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing, you traitors!" Larry yelled, trying to shake them off but he was pinned down by the Slimes… and then one of them grabbed his wand.

"Gooray! I got it!" The Slime exclaimed happily.

"W-wait a second! That's not a toy! Put it down!" Larry requested as the Slime aimed the wand and fired at Larry point blank, knocking him over. "OOOF!" He grunted and groaned, and when he got out of his daze, he saw Captain Goomba about to hit him with a headbonk. "…Oh crud…" He groaned as the headbonk slammed into his head to knock him out.

**End BGM**

"Holy crap, we did it!" Captain Shy Guy said. "Not how I envisioned it, but we did it!" He turned to the Lakitu. "You feelin' alright?"

"Eh, I've been through worse." Lakitu shrugged it off. "If you'll excuse me…" He flew off.

"Oooogh…" Larry groaned, shaking his head. "What the devil just happened…?"

"We knocked you to your senses, Master Larry!" Captain Goomba said.

"…Wait, what? I got my shell kicked by a Goomba? You gotta be kidding me."

"Not _just _a Goomba! You got your shell kicked by a Shy Guy, Lakitu, and some slimes too!"

"…Terrific." Larry rolled his eyes. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Going to find Lord Bowser of course, and get everyone back so we can all go home to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"What… _YOU? _You're going to do this by yourself?" Larry asked.

"Yes, and we want you to come along with us!"

"…I don't know, something about being ordered around by a Goomba makes me sick to my stomach." Larry folded his arms and then looked at the minions. "But you're really serious about this?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I suppose I could be willing to lend a hand, but the other Koopalings are way tougher than I am." Larry pointed out. "You _sure _you're up for this? "Lord" Fawful wants to take over the Beanbean Kingdom with the Koopalings."

"Of course we are! Where are the rest of them? We'll make sure Fawful won't go through with this!"

"Well, Iggy's in the forest, Morton's near the valley, Wendy took the sea… I only know about those three, I lost track of Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig."

"That settles it! We're going to those locations!"

"Just so you know… I'm not gonna try very hard." Larry warned. "I still don't like the idea of being bossed around by a Goomba!"

"Well, we always don't get what we want." Captain Shy Guy said. "There are people who complain about stuff like that… and then there are people who demand certain characters to an author and will spam the hell out of him just so they can whine about it some more. Don't get me started on the salty ones. I mean, have you _seen _the last story?"

"Where'd _that _come from?" Captain Goomba asked.

"It's best that you don't know." Captain Shy Guy said. "It got _reeeeally _salty."

"Noted." Captain Slime nodded.

"Hey guys!" Lakitu came back. "I found a good spot where we can find some more minions to recruit. Some Boos!"

"Boos, eh? Lead the way!" Captain Goomba requested.

"Boo?" Captain Slime asked.

"They're ghosts." Captain Shy Guy said as they walked off.

"…Ghosts are named _Boo?__" _Captain Slime asked. "Sure, and you make fun of Cruelcumbers!" He said as they took off toward a cave.

"This the spot?" Captain Goomba asked.

"That's the one!" Lakitu nodded as they walked in the cave, and then they were greeted by Tailed Boos.

"What in the world… when did Boos get tails all of a sudden?!" Captain Goomba asked.

"Ah, Iggy gave some Boos some Tanooki Leaves out of boredom… and now they have tails." Larry explained. "Lord Bowser thought Tailed Boos would _never _work out against the Mario Bros and RWBY."

"I dunno, I feel like they have potential." Captain Shy Guy said.

The Tailed Boos inched closer… until they heard a vacuum sucking in all the Boos. "Ohohoho! Thought you could escape me, eh?"

**BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Who the devil are you?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Ah, I am Professor Elvin Gadd, a scientist who captures ghosts for a living! Though, I am usually called E. Gadd."

"Capture ghosts for a living? Sounds… tedious." Captain Shy Guy said.

"Ah yes, you might be wondering about my backstory! Very well then, it all started with a simple question… what _is _a ghost? Well, you see, I did research on them and-"

To E. Gadd, it was perfect English and made total sense… but to the non-sciency Minions, all they heard was "Wah wah wah wah wah wah."

"Anyone else hearing trumpets from this guy?" Larry asked.

"Oh good, you hear it too." Captain Shy Guy said.

"Uh… English please?" Captain Goomba requested while sweatdropping.

"Ugh, this is why I could never be a scientist. Too much science lingo." Lakitu complained.

"…Come on, let's go… this guy's boring." Captain Goomba said as they walked off.

"-And so, research requires more coinage even though I set up a coffee shop here. Experiments requires more money! In fact, I'm even building a time machine! My wife and granddaughter thinks I'm absolutely off my rocker with this time machine, but you know me, I love experiments! Why, I've a feeling we're about to have another adventure just around the corner!" He turned around. "Wouldn't you guys agree? …Hey, where'd you go?"

**End BGM**

"Come on, let's go to the forest." Captain Goomba said as they all nodded in agreement and walked off to Chucklehuck Woods.

* * *

**For the love of _HYLIA, _people! Stop spamming me over JNPR'S Mansion: Dark Moon and JNPR's Mansion 3! YES! _THEY WILL HAPPEN! _But it will only happen when it makes sense for them to be released! They will be released when the time is right. _SO ZIP IT!_**

**Ahem... sorry about that... so anyway, E3 got cancelled this year over that Coronavirus nonsense. (I'm actually pretty calm about this and i'm on the firm belief that this has been blown WAY out of proportion.) And I honestly feel sorry for Warner Bros because they were going to have their first E3 Conference this year. New Harry Potter game, new Batman game... aaaand that happened. But on the plus side, all the developers will do something different. An Xbox Digital Event, Ubisoft will do their thing, Sony'll do their thing, Square... EA is gonna be doing EA Play 2020 bullcrap (Hello migraine, is it that time of year again?) and all that other stuff.**

**Meanwhile, i've heard that we'll be getting a Nintendo Direct soon after Animal Crossing gets released... something about not overshadowing Animal Crossing or something. That's a bit silly... but _COME ON, THIS DROUGHT IS INSANE! GIVE ME A GENERAL DIRECT!_**

**Also, Lego Mario's now a thing... huh! **

**Anyway, i'll be posting another Superstar Saga chapter soon, so expect that in the near future! Take care, y'all! **


	5. Monster Queen

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Hoohoo Mountain (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

The gang walked through the mountain trail leading down the base of the mountain, where the Mario Bros hammered any boulder in the way. A few Grinades tried to get in their way but their hammers quickly destroyed the Grinades. "You guys _rock.__" _Yang grinned.

"Uuuugh!" Gloria groaned, bopping her on the head.

"Ooof! What was that for?!"

"Every time you make a bad pun, I'm boppin' you on the head." Gloria said, folding her arms. "It could be worse, I could have bopped you on the head with a frying pan."

"It's true! She would!" Hop chimed in.

"Pfft, you don't scare me with that." Yang chuckled. "Now let's _rock_ on and-" Bop. "Gah!"

"You're makin' it easy." Gloria smirked.

"Is she always like this?" Marnie whispered to Ruby.

"Just be glad she didn't put her own name in a pun… those ones are the worst." Ruby whispered back.

"They can't be_that_ bad."

Ruby cleared her throat. "I like to kick my semesters off with a _Yang_."

Marnie lightly facepalmed."…Arceus help us all." She groaned as they continued walking as they came across a cave.

"This might be how we get off this mountain." Daisy said.

"Right." Luigi nodded.

"Hold on a minute, friends!" A voice exclaimed as they looked up to see Prince Peasley flying over to them.

"Oh! Prince Peasley?" Ruby wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"I had forgotten something." He explained and handed over a yellow rose to Weiss. "Here ya go!"

"Um… thanks?" Weiss blushed a bit. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, I've a feeling you need it. Trust me, it's probably for the best… otherwise Scotty here would blow a gasket." He said. "I'll be off!" He quickly took off again.

"Scotty?" Gloria tilted her head. "…I know I'm Scottish but I never heard someone call me _that _before."

"Probably was a compliment?" Hop guessed.

"I'm honestly not sure, lad…" Gloria shrugged.

"Let's just go before anything weird happens." Ruby said as they walked into the cave, where they noticed some mine carts.

"Hello there… would you like to ride these mine carts? It's the only way to get to the base of the mountain." The minecart owner explained.

"Sure, as long as it's not _too _crazy." Luigi said.

Mario sweatdropped. "I think you just jinxed it, bro."

Luigi sighed. "Why me?" He asked.

"So, do we have to pay for it or…?" Ruby asked.

"It's free."

"Alright then!" Yang grinned as they walked over and noticed there were only two. "I… guess we'll have to squeeze in." She said as the Galar quad hopped in one with the Bros while RWBY and Daisy hopped in the other… until Gloria and Yang got out to push the carts to gain momentum and then they hopped back in.

_One trip to the other side later__…_

"That was… surprisingly smooth." Blake said.

"No kidding." Ruby nodded as they got out and walked out of the cave, the bros hammering the boulders in the way until they eventually stepped foot into the Beanbean Fields.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Welcome to the Beanbean Kingdom! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Wow!" Weiss exclaimed in awe as they stared at the fields before them. "It's beautiful!"

"I'll say! The lush green fields… the trees… all of it is beautiful!" Mario said.

"Remind me what Sarasaland has?" Yang asked. "All I know is it's a desert."

"That's not entirely true!" Daisy said. "Sarasaland also has a beach, an area that resembles Easter Island and one that's practically China Town."

"We had Chinese just the other day in Toad Town… what's so special about China Town?" Yang asked.

"Where do you think the Chinese restaurant came from anyway? The Chai Kingdom is expanding their restaurants to different locations, ya know!" Daisy grumbled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they had a few near Beacon!"

"Yeesh, didn't think you'd get so defensive." Yang sweatdropped.

"I take pride in my kingdom." Daisy told her as they walked through the field until they came across some Sharpeas.

"What are these? Are they supposed to be Spinies?" Ruby asked.

"I'm assuming so." Yang mused as the Sharpeas looked at them and quickly got into a defensive position, ready to fight them.

"…You're kidding, right?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I suppose we _are _in their territory." Blake pointed out.

"I'll take care of 'em." Gloria smirked, pulling out a lead pipe. "You want some of this, lads? I'll knock ya up!" She declared as the Sharpeas glared at all of them and attacked them, but they didn't even last five seconds as they were quickly beaten up by Gloria's shoes and her lead pipe. Some of them even ran off while dragging away their KO'd friends. "Yeah, bugger off, why don't ya!"

"Impressive!" Yang chuckled.

"Eh, it was nothin'." Gloria chuckled with her as they walked off and further along the trail where they saw the whole area opening up before them.

"Okay, this is way more beautiful than I thought." Marnie said.

"Wooooow!" Daisy's eyes sparkled. "This is amazing."

"Mama mia, it's gorgeous!" Mario said.

"Yup!" Luigi nodded and then noticed something in the corner of his eye. He looked over to see a Bunicorn approaching them out of curiosity. "Oh hey there little guy, what are you?"

"Hmm?" Ruby turned to see what Luigi was looking at. "Oh my goodness! That's the cutest little thing I've seen!"

"Aww!" Yang gushed over it.

"…I don't trust it." Blake glared at it.

"What kind of Pokemon is this?" Gloria wondered, pulling out her dex to scan it.

**"****No Pokemon found."**

"Eh? Lousy thing! Work, dammit! It's a Pokemon, for cryin' out loud!" She said, shaking it.

"I don't think it is." Bede said and knelt down. "It's probably native to the Beanbean Kingdom."

"So what, it's a Beanbeanian Bunnelby?" Hop asked.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. I don't think it's a Pokemon at all." Bede said, studying it. "Curious little thing…"

"I can see why one would think that it's a Pokemon. No normal bunny could have a horn on its head." Marnie mused.

"Hmm, fair point." Bede nodded.

The Bunicorn stared at them all before turning around and whistling. "Oh, are you calling your friends?" Luigi asked.

"Uh, Luigi?" Mario pointed in the distance as some of its friends happened to be a few Bodkin Archers, Bunicorns and some Cruelcumbers, which Yang immediately took notice of the latter.

"Something tells me they're _not _as cool as a cucumber." Yang said.

**POW!**

"OW!" Yang yelled, holding on to her head and glaring at Gloria who had bopped her on the head.

"What, you thought it was one time?"

_This might be an interesting running gag__… _Mario thought, before pulling out his hammer as they were soon surrounded by the enemies.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

The trainers quickly called out their Pokemon, Marnie with her Toxicroak, Bede with his Gardevoir, Hop with his Dubwool and Gloria with her Cinderace while the others geared up. A Bodkin Archer shot an arrow at Daisy, but she rolled out of the way as she ran over and knee kicked it in the face before delivering a roundhouse kick to knock it into one of his friends and then the Bros jumped up and hammered down to defeat them. A Bunicorn charged at Cinderace and tried to skewer it with its horn, but Cinderace quickly flip kicked it up in the air, then jumped up and kicked it hard enough for it burst into flames and slammed into his fellow Bunicorns.

"CINDEEEEER!" Cinderace cried, getting on his knees and cheering while Ruby quickly slashed the Cruelcumbers as one blocked the attack and attempted to skewer her, but she jumped back and slashed at it hard enough for it to go flying back and landing on his back while the spear went flying.

"Yeah!" Ruby fist pumped, and then the spear landed on the Cruelcumber's chest, impaling him to finish him off. "Oh!" She winced, watching the hands fall limp to the ground. "Ooooh…"

Gloria immediately saw the spear. "Cinderace, grab that weapon!" She ordered as Cinderace quickly grabbed it and then tossed it over to Gloria which she immediately grabbed. "Ohohoho…" She smirked, stars replacing her eyes and smirked devilishly at some Cruelcumbers, causing two of them to drop their spears as they hugged each other in fear. "I'M GONNA TURN YA BOTH INTO SHISH-KEBOBS!" She yelled and charged at them.

"And this is why we don't let her near any sharp objects. She turns into a psychopath." Bede told the others.

"Oh come on, she's not _that _psychotic." Hop told him.

"Hop, have you ever seen any of the knife shops open whenever Gloria's in one of the towns?"

"Uh… no?"

_"__Exactly."_

"Relax, Gloria's not that cruel. She's just having fun." Marnie told the two as they heard a Cruelcumber screaming like a girl. "That was a kick to the crotch." She said, not even looking but noticed her Toxicroak looking absolutely horrified and some Bodkin Archers jawdropping and quickly fleeing in terror.

"…Nope. That wasn't her shoe." Hop winced, his legs squishing together while wincing while Marnie's eyes widened while sweatdropping.

"Oh dear."

"This is _why _we talked her out of getting a crowbar." Bede said, shaking his head. "I suggested a softer weapon, but no, she goes for the lead pipe instead."

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see that!" Luigi said as he hammered a Bunicorn as Weiss skewered a few Bodkin Archers and Yang punched a Cruelcumber in the head, and then delivered a shoryuken as Gloria threw her spear like a javelin and impaled the Cruelcumber as Blake jumped up in the air and kicked the spear _and _the Cruelcumber to the ground. When Blake pulled the spear out, the head snapped off.

"Ack! My toy!" Gloria exclaimed. "It broke!"

"It's probably for the best!" Blake said as she tossed the handle away while Gloria pouted a bit before shaking it off and ordering Cinderace to fry up a Bunicorn as Yang saw a few Cruelcumbers remaining as she let out a smirk.

"Alright, let's rock!" Yang smirked before feeling some sort of power inside of her that was like a blue flame coming out of her chest. She clenched her fists, raising up her arms to her head. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, swinging her arms down and floating up for a few seconds as a blue aura surrounded Yang. The Cruelcumbers immediately had flashbacks to a certain someone as they screamed and hugged each other.

"Is that the power of the Hadoken?" Ruby asked.

"No, this feels different." Mario said.

"I feel… powerful!" Yang exclaimed as she quickly jumped ahead and punched a Cruelcumber in the gut, making it go flying toward a tree, and it fell to the ground… and the tree fell right on top of the Cruelcumber while Yang did a more powerful Shoryuken that sent the Cruelcumber flying high into the sky. The remaining monsters quickly fled in terror over Yang's power.

**End BGM**

The blue aura disappeared shortly after. "Whoa… what was that power?" Yang asked. "It didn't feel like the Hadoken or anything!"

"That was strange." Blake said. "What was it?"

"I dunno… but it felt like an adrenaline rush!" She said. "Wonder where that cucumber thing went?"

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"That cave was a total bust." Larry said.

"Well, at least we have the forest to explore." Captain Goomba said.

"Hmm? What's that up there?" Lakitu wondered as they looked up… and the Cruelcumber that Yang shot up in the air slammed right into Captain Goomba.

"OOOF!"

"Goodness, it's raining Cruelcumbers!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"That doesn't normally happen." Captain Slime mused.

"That's a good look for ya!" Larry teased.

_"__CAN SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF OF ME?!" _Captain Goomba yelled from underneath the deceased Cruelcumber.

* * *

_Back with the others__…_

**Resume Welcome to Beanbean Kingdom! BGM**

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as they walked off.

"…Is that smoke up ahead?" Ruby asked.

"Probably someone making a camp fire and making curry." Gloria waved it off.

"I don't think curry has _that _kind of smoke." Hop said.

"…I don't like the looks of that." Luigi said as they quickly booked it, running over a few Sharpeas and Sworms that popped out of the ground. When they got to the town… what they saw made their jaws drop. Beanbean Castle Town looked like a war zone.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Where is the Hope? (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Oh my goodness, what happened?!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Hey!" Mario immediately went over to a Beanbean resident. "What happened?!"

"F-Fawful… happened… he destroyed our village… Queen Bean is in serious trouble…"

"At the castle?!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Quick! We gotta move!" Weiss said as they quickly ran over through the wreckage and hopped up the stairs where they approached the main entrance, but they were blocked by castle guards.

"Halt! No one is allowed in the castle at this time!" A guard said.

"Are you pazzo?! (Crazy) We have to get in there right now!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah! We have to move it!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Nope! Not letting you through. We don't even know you!"

"Are you nuts?!" Daisy yelled. "These two are the Mario Bros for pete's sake! I'm Princess Daisy from Sarasaland and these guys are Team RWBY! These four are really famous in Galar, so they ought to have _SOME _recognition!"

"Yeah, besides Gloria here is the Galar champion!" Hop said. "I'm the brother of Leon, Marnie is part of Team Yell and Bede is… Bede!"

"Hey!"

"Wait wait wait, you guys are saying that you're the famous Mario Bros, Daisy, RWBY and the Galar trainers?!" The guard asked.

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

"…Never heard of ya!" The other guard said as everyone anime fell.

"Oh come on!" Gloria exclaimed. "How come you never heard of the Galar champ! I'm famous around there, ya know!"

"Don't know who you are. You look like a clown that loves to dress in plaid!"

**End BGM**

"Oh no…" Marnie said, preparing for the worst.

Gloria's eye twitched. "Clown… am I…" She clenched her fists.

"Gloria, breathe! Remember your blood pressure!" Hop exclaimed.

"…Does she even _have _blood pressure issues?" Bede asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised!"

"I'll have you know… that I dress well! I'm no clown!"

"Oh yeah? From around these parts, you dress up all tackily. Seriously, no one wears plaid these days!"

A fiery aura surrounded Gloria. "Why you ungrateful wee bastard!"

"Eaaaasy now… breathe! Just breathe!" Hop closed his eyes… but Gloria didn't even hear Hop.

**BGM: Random Bagpipes**

"RAAAAAH! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FOKIN' MIND?! AT LEAST I'M MORE FASHIONABLE THAN YOU! SERIOUSLY, YOU MAY BE A KNIGHT, BUT THAT IS THE UGLIEST SILVER I'VE EVER SEEN ON YA! IN FACT-"

"…Oh no… she's Scottish…" The first guard sweatdropped.

"Do we have Scottish countermeasures?"

"I don't know!"

"-AND ANOTHER THING, YOU ARE SO-"

"…Can we knock her out?"

"Uh… do _you _want to go near that lady?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"I'm NOT going near her even if one of us wins!"

"-AND ONE LAST THING-"

"…Okay, I can't take much more of this." Weiss said, pulling out Peasley's Rose.

"Oh! That rose… that signature! It's from Prince Peasley!"

"Well, if he's given you that rose, he definitely trusts you."

"Come on in then… and will someone shut her up and those bagpipes that I'm hearing?" The first guard asked.

"OH THANK GOODNESS, you hear it too!" The other exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's go, ya crazy girl." Hop said, taking Gloria's hand while Marnie covered Gloria's mouth.

"MMPH MMMPH MMMPH MMMMMPH!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_One calmed down Scottish woman later__…_

"Hah… hah… hah…" Gloria panted. "The nerve of them…"

"Are you usually this exhausted after… _that?__" _Ruby asked.

"Only when she forgets to breathe during one of her tangents." Marnie said.

"Oh hush…" Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Ah, welcome!" A voice said as they saw a lady approaching them. "I am Lady Lima, I am the adviser of Queen Bean. And you are…?"

"We're the Mario Bros!" Mario said.

"Hi, I'm Dai-"

"We're RWBY!" Ruby smiled.

"-Sy… oh come on!" Daisy sighed. "You say that one time and everyone gets annoyed…"

"You're not annoying to me." Luigi smiled.

"Aww, you're sweet." Daisy smiled.

"We're from Galar. I'm Gloria, this is Marnie-"

"Hello."

"Hop-"

"Sup?"

"And Bede."

"Hey."

"Ah yes, I've heard that you were coming! Please step this way." Lima said as they walked off. "Queen Bean is safe and sound through this predicament, she was hoping you were okay." She explained.

_Something feels off about you__… _Blake thought, her faunus instincts kicking into high gear as Lima stopped ahead of a carpet while everyone stopped on the carpet.

"Yes… this will do." Lima smirked. "How can we know that you are _truly _who you say you are?" She asked and then pressed a button, as a trap door opened up underneath them as they all fell in screaming.

"WAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed as they fell.

Hop quickly brought out a Pokeball. "Come on, please be sleeping, please be sleeping!" He hoped, opening up the Pokeball down to the floor.

"Snooooor… laaaaax…" Snorlax snored away on his back as one by one they landed on Snorlax's soft belly… but when Luigi landed, he bounced off and faceplanted on the ground.

"Oooogh…" Luigi groaned.

**BGM: Dark Dungeons (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"If you really are who you say you are, then the Bros will have to fix the plumbing down there while the rest of you protect them from the monsters down there!" Lima called out.

"Urgh… that little she-devil thinks she can drop us like that?!" Gloria glared.

"Easy girl…" Hop patted her shoulders. "No need to go on a Scottish rant two times in one chapter."

"Mmmph, I feel like it should be deserved." Gloria grumbled as they got off of Snorlax as Mario and Daisy helped Luigi up.

"Phew… why me?" Luigi sighed as they walked over to the pipes that were spraying tons of water, and there were some Spinies and Super Flies going around.

"I've never seen a green Spiny before." Ruby said.

"Must be one of the natives." Yang said as the Spinies and Super Flies saw them and quickly attacked while the Bros went right to work, but they were no match for them all as when they fixed the problems, they went into the next area to see more leaking pipes, and with some new monsters that caught their attention. One looked like green sludge with a happy go lucky smile on its face while another was a green slug with blimp lips. These were Bubble Slimes and Lips.

"Eugh! What is with those lips? They're hideous!" Yang exclaimed, unaware that she said their actual name.

"We'll focus on the pipes, you guys take care of the problem!" Mario said as they went right to work.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage**

The Bubble Slime jumped over and tackled Ruby, but she jumped back and quickly shot it a few times while Weiss quickly launched some icicles from her glyphs at the Bubble Slimes, where one snuck past them and tackled into Yang. "Agh!" Yang groaned, feeling sick as her whole body turned green. "Uuuugh…"

Daisy let out a gasp. "Those things are poisonous!"

Marnie quickly dug in her pocket and pulled out a Pecha Berry, quickly throwing it to Yang. "Quick, eat this! It cures Poison!" She said. "Liepard, Fake Out!" She ordered as her Shiny Liepard quickly used a Fake Out attack on a Lips, causing it to flinch as it quickly clawed it in retaliation.

"Mmm!" Yang said after popping the Pecha Berry in her mouth as she was feeling better. "Kind of bitter, but nothing I can't handle!"

"It's bitter for humans, but Pokemon love it when they're poisoned." Marnie said. "But enough about that!" She said as she quickly delivered a solid kick to a Lips that got close to her as one Lips got near Blake and quickly lashed her with her tongue.

"Ack! Blegh!" Blake shuddered, standing there and shaking in horror. "I… I got licked by a _slug!__"_

"Is she paralyzed?!" Gloria asked. "Damn these things!" She yelled, ordering her Kingler to cut them down to size by holding them with its claws and crushed them with them before tossing them away… while Daisy got in front of Blake and slapped her a few times.

"Snap out of it!"

"Ugh… thanks!" Blake nodded as they made quick work on the rest of the Bubble Slimes and Lips right as the Bros fixed up the last pipe.

**End BGM**

"That should do it!" Mario said as they saw a gate opening up as suddenly, Lady Lima and one of the castle servants walked out.

"Whew! It feels good to be out of there!" Lima smiled.

"…Wait… HUH?!" Ruby yelled. "But… we met you upstairs!"

"Hmm? Oh! You must be the Mario Bros and the others, correct?" She asked. "I am Lady Lima and-"

"We know who you are! You dropped us in here!" Gloria yelled, her fists clenching.

"Dooooown girl." Marnie said, holding her back.

"Hmm, I did? …Oh dear, this can't be good. Tell me, did I ask you to fix the plumbing?"

"You did." Mario nodded.

"It was no prob." Luigi smiled.

"Ooooh, I was afraid of that." Lima closed her eyes. "I'm afraid you have been duped. You see, there is something in the castle that the Beanbean Kingdom is proud of… it is the Beanstar. Queen Bean holds it safe so it wouldn't fall into enemy hands. The broken pipes were a way to protect the Beanstar… and if the pipes were fixed, the Beanstar will no longer be protected."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yup, I'm afraid you unwittingly let the Beanstar fall into Cackletta's hands."

Mario sweatdropped. "Mama mia… sorry about that."

"Whenever we see broken pipes, we just can't help ourselves." Luigi rubbed his head sheepishly.

"It's not your faults. Cackletta was responsible for this."

"Rrrgh… I should've known something was fishy…" Blake growled.

"Animal instincts?" Hop asked.

"Yes."

"I thought so!"

"Hey, we hear familiar voices!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Ruby looked into the dark cell. "Who's in there?"

"Ah yes, we weren't the only ones locked inside. They made good company while were locked up." Lima said as team JNPR walked out of the cell.

"Ah! You guys came to save us!" Nora exclaimed, happily tackling Ruby and Yang to the ground.

"WHOA!" Both girls yelled as they slammed into the ground.

"How did you guys get locked up?" Weiss asked.

"Well… it's… kinda sad." Jaune admitted.

"We came to inside the castle where we heard explosions outside." Pyrrha said. "We were going to check it out, but then Cackletta put a stop to that. We were going to stop her, but some giant knocked us all out and we were thrown into here."

"However… it wasn't just _us _that tried to fight Cackletta." Ren said.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"Well…" Nora turned to the darkness and nodded, as a familiar girl walked out, holding an umbrella in her hand.

"NEO?!" Yang yelled.

"Oh boy…" Ruby sweatdropped.

Neo responded with a "hello" while moving her hands. "She's using sign language." Jaune said. "She even taught us a few words in sign language to pass the time."

"Apparently, Kamek really taught her well." Ren said.

"Rrrgh… you…" Yang got up and walked in front of the petite ice cream girl, glaring hard at her while Neo smirked.

"Alright, break it up!" Jaune said, getting between the two. "I know you two like to kill each other, but right now, we have a common enemy and that's Fawful and Cackletta. Do you know where Bowser and Torchwick are at?"

"Last we saw them, they got blasted away in a cannon!" Daisy said. "I'm sure those two are fine though."

"Okay… you two just have to work together until Cackletta and Fawful are destroyed."

"…I have to work with _HER?!__" _Yang yelled, glaring at Neo and scowled while Neo smirked, sparks shooting out of their eyes to meet the other half. "Rrrgh… fine! But don't get in my way!" Yang said and walked off.

"Nice ponytail." Neo snarkily signed.

"I know you're silently mocking me!"

"Huh, she's taking it better than I thought!" Nora smiled.

"…Good Arceus, are these two always like this?" Marnie asked while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yup, pretty much." Pyrrha nodded.

"Hoo boy…" Marnie sweatdropped as they walked up the stairs, and once up at top…

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"

**BGM: Cackletta****'****s Theme (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions)**

Cackletta floated down on her throne with Fawful beside her. "You're too late! I have the Beanstar-" Cackletta brought it out. "And I also have Peach's voice!"

"You give the both of them back right now!" Ruby ordered. "…I'm not sure how you give a voice back, but we'll figure a way out!" She said, taking out Crescent Rose as everyone got ready to fight.

"Oh! But you obviously haven't met Queen Bean yet! She's been expecting you!" Cackletta smirked, and suddenly a gigantic beast thing slammed into the ground, roaring. "Everyone! Meet Queen Bean! Queen Bean, meet your new play things! Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Oh, and make sure you properly dispose of JNPR and that mute girl while you're at it this time!" She added.

**"****RAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Queen Bean roared.

"That's the titan that knocked us out!" Ren exclaimed.

"I had no idea that was the queen…" Pyrrha said.

"Farewell! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Cackletta cackled as she and Fawful quickly flew off.

"Stop!" Mario yelled as he ran after them, but Queen Bean jumped into the air and slammed into the ground in front of Mario, letting out another roar. "Out of our way!" He said as they got ready to battle her.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Come On, Again! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

Queen Bean jumped into the air and pounded the ground, shaking the entire area and making rubble fall off from the ceiling. She then punched the rubble toward the others as Nora brought out her hammer and swung it back at the queen, but she caught it and crushed it with her hands as Ren ran around Queen Bean and shot her up, but Queen Bean quickly grabbed Ren and threw him away. Ren quickly recovered in mid-air and summoned his Ren Bow, pulling back and firing several arrows that hit her in the chest.

Queen Bean snarled and quickly picked up her crown and threw it a la King K. Rool, forcing Ruby and Luigi to duck. "Ha! Missed!" Ruby grinned, throwing her boomerang… right as the crown came back and hit the two. "Ooof!"

"Nope, she didn't miss." Luigi winced as Queen Bean picked up more rubble and threw it, but Nora jumped up and hammered the rubble to shatter it… but another piece of rubble was behind it and slammed into Nora.

"OOOF!" Nora grunted, being knocked back from the rubble as Jaune and Pyrrha ran over and slashed at Queen Bean but she punched the two away as she threw her crown again, but Pyrrha used her semblance to push the crown back at her and hit Queen Bean in the face.

"So! You like throwin' things, do ya?" Gloria asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out an Ultra Ball before tossing it in the air… and out came a shiny Falinks!

"Fay Fay!" The leader said as the six of them got ready as Gloria scooped them up.

"Ready?" Gloria asked as they nodded. "FRAG OUT!" She yelled, throwing them like grenades as Queen Bean deflected two of them, but the rest of them slammed into her gut as they regrouped and they were joined by Toxicroak, Corviknight and Sylveon as Yang jumped up and punched Queen Bean on the gut and then delivered a Shoryuken, but Queen Bean didn't flinch and grabbed Yang, throwing her to Weiss and Ruby that knocked them down as Queen Bean spotted Neo running over as she punched the ground hard enough to create a shockwave and caused the castle to rumble again, but Neo dodged the shockwaves and the falling rubble as Queen Bean punched a piece of rubble to her but she slid under and quickly impaled her a few times with her sword umbrella… and then she received an uppercut to the chin, which she shattered on contact.

"Holy shite!" Gloria exclaimed. "That demon shattered her!"

"Nah, she's fine." Nora said as Neo landed near them with her signature smirk. "See?"

"…These semblances are crazy, lass." Gloria sweatdropped.

"Says the lady throwing Pokemon like grenades!" Nora shot back.

"They like it! They don't mind it."

"Fay Fay!" One of the body segments said before being thrown.

"Mario! I have an idea!" Nora said and then ran over to Queen Bean before getting into position while Jaune, Pyrrha and Bede's Sylveon were keeping her at bay. She quickly switched her hammer to the grenade launcher and with a smirk, she aimed directly at Mario as he knew exactly what she was going to do as Mario brought out his hammer. "Swing batter batter swing!" Nora yelled, shooting a few grenades as Mario swung his hammer, which Nora ducked and the grenades hit Queen Bean in the face, making her stumble as she roared. "Yeah!" Nora fist pumped, and then she picked up a large piece of floor. "Uh oh!" She exclaimed as Queen Bean threw it, making Nora dive for cover while Mario jumped out of the way.

"Got an idea for that?" Mario asked.

"Uh… Grand Blam!"

"That works!" Mario nodded as Neo grabbed a hold of Luigi and with a look in her eyes, Luigi nodded, seeming to know what Neo was doing as Neo ran over and got into position as Luigi ran over as Neo slammed her umbrella down. Luigi jumped up on the umbrella as Neo pulled it up and shot Luigi in the air, then Luigi charged up a Luigi Missile as Neo jumped up, readying her umbrella and hitting Luigi hard enough to activate a Misfired Luigi Missile toward Queen Bean who had punched Daisy away but got hit by Mudslide's High Horsepower. Luigi quickly threw his hammer at Queen Bean as she looked up, getting smacked in the face by the hammer, then Luigi headbutted her before launching off of her, then Neo came down, floating from her umbrella. When she got closer, she let go of the umbrella and axe kicked Queen Bean in the face, then she backflipped gracefully and landed near Luigi, high fiving him with a smirk.

"Uh… Neo Misfire?" Luigi guessed.

"How about Mispolitan?" Yang joked, as a Falinks hit her in the back. "Agh!"

"Sorry! That was a miss throw!" Gloria said innocently.

"I like the second one better." Neo said via sign language.

"Okay!" Luigi nodded.

Queen Bean roared, pounding the ground again to cause more rubble to fall as she approached them, ready to end this… completely unaware of a large piece of rubble falling and slamming into her, making her roar in agony as she stumbled… before Nora came running in and hammered Queen Bean on the head, making her roar in pain before falling on her back in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Yeah!" Nora fist pumped.

"Coming through!" Lima said once the chaos was over as Queen Bean was breathing heavily. "Oh… oh no… it's worse than I thought!"

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Her majesty caught a Belly Blech. I'm assuming Cackletta put one in her stomach and turned her into this… thing you see before you!"

"In her stomach, eh?" Gloria mused before smirking. "Oi, Rosey! Give me your scythe! I'm gonna cut her open and get that thing out of the lass!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Are you _trying _to get arrested for malpractice?" Bede sweatdropped.

"Fay Fay!" Falinks protested, as even _they _think it's a bad idea for her to have a sharp weapon.

"Your heart is in the right place, buuuuuut…" Marnie shook her head. "This is a total bad idea."

"It's gonna go to pot the minute you cut her open." Hop agreed.

"Party poopers…" Gloria grumbled.

"What's a Belly Blech?" Weiss asked.

"It's an infectious worm! If it's ingested by someone, they will have their strength, size, and muscle mass dramatically increased, but they become mindlessly enraged and attack anything in sight." Lima explained.

"Oh my!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's pretty bad…" Pyrrha quietly said.

"There _is _a safer way." Lima piped up, as they all looked at her. "The Chuckola Reserve found in the Chucklehuck Woods."

"Chuckola… why does that sound familiar?" Jaune wondered.

"Chuckola Cola! Duh!" Nora told him.

"Ooooh yeeeeah… wait, that's from the Beanbean Kingdom?"

"Yup, that's right!" Lima nodded. "The Chuckola Reserve is the key to get rid of that pesky Belly Blech."

"Alright! So where do we find the woods?"

"It's west from here. Just go south from the Fields and take a left. If you see a gate leading into the woods, that's where the Chateau de Chucklehuck was at… and the entrance to the woods." Lima said and then handed Mario a brooch. "This is the Beanbean Brooch. This will give you access to that area."

"Thank you." Mario nodded. "Let's-a go!" He said as they ran off, heading into the store to stock up on Super Mushrooms, Refreshing Herbs and some berries for Marnie to stock up on before they took off to Chateau de Chucklehuck.

"Ya know, I wonder how the others back at home are handling things?" Nora asked.

"I'm sure they're fine." Ren replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Haru hummed to herself, planting some flowers as she noticed an earthworm pull up from the ground. "Oh! Hey little guy!" She said, gently pulling it up and gently placing it on her hand. "Oh, you look so cute!" She smiled. "I think I'm gonna call you Jim!" She said.

"…Why Jim?" Ann asked as she was helping her.

"I dunno, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"An earthworm named Jim… huh… why does that sound familiar…" Ann mused.

"CAW!"

Suddenly, a Crowber came flying in and grabbed a hold of the Earthworm. "H-hey! Put him down!" Haru ordered, but the Crowber perched on a branch and ate it up. "JIM, NO!"

"Caaaaw!" The Crowber cawed and then flew off.

"Wow, those Toads were right… Crowbers _are _assholes." Ann said as Haru pouted. "Aww, cheer up. We can go get some ice cream to cheer ya up!"

Haru smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

_With the others__…_

"Yeah, they're probably not dealing the kind of crap we're dealing with." Nora said as they climbed up the steps toward the gate, where Mario showed the brooch to the gate keepers.

"Welcome to Chateau de Chucklehuck." One of the gatekeepers said, opening the gates as they walked through, heading into the Chateau.

* * *

**Ironic that I hate Crowbers with a passion (Not as much as I hate Fuzzies, mind you...) and yet here I am using one for my nefarious purposes on the spammer. Heh, what are the odds?**

**For those who have played Dragon Quest XI (And possibly other Dragon Quest games... i'm not sure if this was a thing in other games. I've only played XI S on the Switch.) you probably know what this blue aura was that surrounded Yang that powered her up. If you didn't, i'll explain it the next time I show off Luminary and his pals. ;)**

**Imagine, if you will, one person going out of his way to spam the _HELL _out of me in Guest Reviews, requesting characters or RPing, of ALL things, RWBY characters interacting with Rayman, Spyro, Earthworm Jim or whatever. I know it's _ONE _guy because when I called out spammers, there was one Guest Review (That I didn't even accept) saying "Go away, Spammers!" and the following guest review right after said "Yeah! Go away!" and i'm sitting there going "Now how in the world would this one guest agree with the other if I hadn't accepted this one?"**

**Imagine having a lot of time on your hands to be this one guy and spamming a writer for no good reason... RPing this guy named "Murphy" and pretending to be different people when it's just the same guy.**

**...Now imagine all the salt that happened in DK 64. _One guy. _**

**Let it sink in.**

**Take care, y'all! **


	6. Battle in the Woods

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

****To Roger Lopez: RWBY DK 64... Chapter 3, I think. I _think_ that's the chapter where Gloria made her debut. ****

* * *

**BGM: Chucklehuck Woods (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Ooooh, I smell something good!" Captain Goomba said as they walked.

"You sure you're not smelling dead Cruelcumber?" Larry teased.

"Hey!" Captain Goomba gave him a glare before shaking his body. "I'm not even sure where that even came from. This kingdom's weird."

"Can't be weirder than the Mushroom Kingdom." Captain Shy Guy said. "Still, I smell something good too."

"Wonder what it is? It's making my slime drool." Captain Slime said as they looked over to see the green slime drooling over it.

"Ooooh, it smells so gooooooood~!" Captain Goomba said, getting himself intoxicated by the smell… despite not even having a nose.

"How do Goombas smell if they don't have a nose?" Larry wondered.

"How do Goombas hold baseball bats if they don't have arms?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"Fair point." Larry nodded.

"I'm gonna be honest… of all the times I've played umpire, Goombas somehow holding baseball bats was definitely the weirdest." Lakitu said as they followed Captain Goomba.

"Do they hold it in their mouths?" Captain Slime asked.

"Nope, they hold it as if they're telepathically holding it."

"That's… peculiar…" Captain Slime mused as they kept following Captain Goomba, the scent getting stronger until they eventually came across a Beanish with bushy white eyebrows and a mustache, his back turned to them.

"Bonjour, monsieur's… are you the ones stirring up trouble here with the mischief and the mayhem?"

"That sounds like Iggy…" Larry said.

"Yup, definitely sounds like him." Captain Shy Guy nodded.

The Beanish turned around. "Oh! Pardon moi, I am terribly sorry for casting doubt upon you. However, this _is _a rather sacred place, with the majesty and magic of it all. To rude guests who stomp about with the dirty feet and the loud voices, I must say… adieu!" He said, stomping on the ground as a hole opened up below them as they looked down… and started falling, save for Lakitu.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" The rest yelled while the Beanish looked at Lakitu.

"Uh… aheheheh…" Lakitu sweatdropped. "Wait for me!" He quickly flew after them.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Underground Tunnel (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"OOOOF!" Captain Goomba crashed into the ground. "Ow…" He groaned, and then Captain Shy Guy landed near him as did the others, but Captain Shy Guy lost his mask.

"Oh crud!" Captain Shy Guy quickly reached for it, picking it up. "Phew… crisis averted!"

"You guys okay?" Lakitu asked.

"Yeah, we're fine… wonder where we are though?" Larry wondered.

"Aww, I lost the scent of that sweet goodness…" Captain Goomba pouted. "Wonder if we could go find it again?"

"Doubt it." Captain Shy Guy said, then noticed several Buzzy Beetles and Boos approaching them. "Oh, are they brainwashed or are they following orders from Master Iggy?" He wondered.

"Well, we'll just have to fight them, I guess!" Captain Goomba quickly jumped over and headbonked a Buzzy Beetle, making it retreat into its shell and then Captain Goomba kicked it back, only for him to get bombarded by Boos. "Ack! Hey! Stop it! Let me go!" He yelled, before magic hit the Boos that froze them on contact and then more magic hit the Buzzy Beetles with explosive magic, knocking them all silly. "Wha…?" He turned around and saw Larry aiming his wand at them. "Master Larry? You saved me!"

"Don't get used to it. Saving Goombas isn't what I do." Larry said as he saw the Boos thawing and the Buzzy Beetles flipping themselves up as they looked around in confusion. "Hey! Minions. You want to go wreck some stuff up and save Lord Bowser and the others?" He asked as they nodded. "Good! Now let's move!"

"I could've said all that stuff…" Captain Goomba muttered.

"Well, to be frank, who would listen to a Goomba?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"Goomboss."

"He doesn't count!"

"Aww…" Captain Goomba pouted as they walked further into the cave until they saw some Fuzzbushes walking up to them. "Oh look, walking trees."

"Looks more like a bush if you ask me." Lakitu said.

"…Do you hear that?" Captain Slime asked.

"What do you hear?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"I hear a… uh… meeyork?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Captain Goomba said. "No one says meeyork except for… for…" He paled, turning around to the Fuzzbushes.

_"__Meeeeyork! Meeeeeeeyork!"_

**End BGM**

"Oh no…" Captain Goomba groaned.

"They're in the Beanbean Kingdom too? Why am I not surprised…" Captain Shy Guy groaned.

"Ugh, what's next? Fuzzies in space?" Larry rolled his eyes.

"I don't follow…" Captain Slime said, and then the Fuzzbushes spat out some Fuzzies.

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Those things are Fuzzies and they're blood suckers! They like to sap your strength!" Lakitu exclaimed, throwing some Spiny Eggs at the Fuzzies to destroy them, but then he noticed a few particular Fuzzies had glowing green eyes.

"What the heck is with _those _things?" Larry asked, firing magic at them.

"Malicious Fuzzies!" Captain Slime said, slashing one away.

"Ya know, that's surprisingly fitting for these blood suckers!" Captain Goomba said, headbonking one as one Malicious Fuzzy flanked them and grabbed a hold of Captain Slime, biting into him.

"Argh!" He winced. "Nnngh… why do I feel weaker…" He said, prying it off and throwing it away. "Guys, be careful! I feel like they can suck out your magic points too!"

"Hooray, we don't have magic!" Captain Goomba cheered.

"I feel relieved…" Captain Shy Guy said.

"Except that I do!" Larry yelled as several Malicious Fuzzies attempted to dog pile on him, but Captain Slime slashed them away with a whirlwind-like attack, and then they heard the Fuzzbushes falling over in defeat as they turned to see Lakitu tossing up a Spiny Egg with a grin.

**End BGM**

"Y'all are lucky that I'm airborne and I don't have to deal with that crap." Lakitu grinned.

"I'm just glad Para-Fuzzies don't exist." Captain Shy Guy said.

"For the love of Miyamoto, I hope they don't exist _AT ALL!__" _Captain Goomba hoped as they kept on going when they noticed another Fuzzbush walking over. "Oh good heavens, not ANOTHER one!" He groaned, when all of a sudden it caught on fire before turning into dust. "…Wha?" Everyone turned to Larry.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Roly?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, as they saw a small Rolycoly approaching them. "Rolycoly?" It tilted its body.

"Uuuuh… what the heck is that?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Looks like a rock with a wheel on it… with an eyeball too!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"Sooooo… Beanbeanian or Pokemon?"

"I'm not sure."

"Roly! Rolycoly Coly Roly!" Rolycoly cried.

"…Definitely a Pokemon." Larry said as it moved up to him and nuzzled against him.

"Aww, it likes you!" Lakitu said.

"I am _so _not a fan of Pokemon!" Larry grumbled. "That's totally Lemmy's thing." He said and picked up the Rolycoly. "You there. Stay in that corner and wait, got it? It's too dangerous out there. You wait there and once this whole thing blows over, I'll come back for ya."

"Roly!" Rolycoly nodded as he hopped down and went over to the corner. "Coly!"

"I'll be back!" Larry said as he walked off chuckling. "Heheheh, Pokemon are so dumb. That thing'll rot before I even _think _about coming back for it." He said.

"That sees unusually cruel." Captain Goomba said.

"Agreed." Everyone else said as they walked off, feeling bad for the Rolycoly as they stepped out of the cave.

**Resume Chucklehuck Woods BGM**

"Ahahahaha! Larry, what the heck are you doing out way over here?" A voice asked as Iggy landed in front of them. "Lord Fawful is gonna be maaaaaaaad when he sees that you're not at your post!"

"Oh hello Iggy…" Larry said. "He's still brainwashed… he won't listen to any of us." He reminded them. "We just have to beat the crap out of him."

"Master Iggy! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Captain Goomba said, charging right at him but Iggy brought out a red cape and wove the cape up in the air, making him trip. "Wah!"

"Olay!" He cackled. "…Eh? What's with the weird flags on the Goomba and Shy Guy? And what's with the guy on the bean bag?"

"Does the slime really look like a bean bag?" Captain Slime wondered.

"Larry, you gotta smack some sense into your underlings! As for me, I'm gonna go take care of the rest of the woodland creatures! Bwahahaha! Later, losers!" Iggy quickly took off.

"Ya know, he's slightly _less _intimidating when he doesn't have a Chain Chomp with him." Captain Shy Guy said. "Not by much, though."

"Told ya that he's stronger than I am. You sure you want to go through with that?" Larry asked Captain Goomba.

"Dang straight!" Captain Goomba said. "Iggy doesn't scare me at all! Nothing can scare me! I'm fearless! Let's roll!" He said and took off… but not two seconds later… "AIYEEEEEEE!"

"Was that a damsel in distress?" Captain Slime asked.

"Nope, I don't think that was a damsel." Lakitu said.

"So much for fearless." Captain Shy Guy said as they walked ahead and saw Captain Goomba surrounded by Spear Guys. "Hey, aren't those our men?"

"Hey, what was with that girly scream a few seconds ago?" Larry asked.

"One of them poked me in the butt with a spear! How do you think I'd react?" Captain Goomba asked.

"I dunno. Like a cat getting cattle prodded by an asshole-ish mouse?" Captain Shy Guy shrugged. "Sounds way more of a manlier scream than what you let out."

"Oh shut up!" Captain Goomba exclaimed, blushing a darker shade of red than Mario's hat.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? Did you catch something?" A voice asked as they turned to see Sergeant Guy walking in with Fly Guys behind him. "Oh… it's _you.__" _

"Oh! Sergeant Guy… where's Corporal Paraplonk and Private Goomp?" Captain Goomba asked.

"We split up. The Elite Trio is finished."

"Wait, just like that?" Larry asked. "You three are best friends for Bowser's sake! What caused you three to split?"

"We had differences. Let's just say we had… issues with the leadership so we split up after killing each other for it."

Larry folded his arms with a raised eyebrow. "You three always get into spats, but you always put your differences aside and kick some serious butt as a team! I've seen you three give the Mario Bros and RWBY some trouble before RWBY ended up disappearing to who knows where… come to think of it, Neo seemed to be missing too…" He mused. "Seriously, what caused you to break up? It couldn't have been a total loss…" He said, unaware of the minions whistling.

"Let's just say… it had to do with a Goomba." Sergeant Guy said, glaring at Captain Goomba.

"What are you looking at me for? It was Captain Slime who suggested such a thing!"

"Throw me under the bridge, why don't you…" Captain Slime muttered.

"Yes, but he was with you! Therefore… it was _you _who was the cause of our break up!"

"Dude, it sounds like you were forming a band." Captain Shy Guy said.

"Uh… sorry?" Captain Goomba said.

"Don't worry about it. It is in the past… however, I could use something to use as a punching bag." Sergeant Guy said. "And you just so happen to be right there!"

"I'll hold him down for ya!" Larry said.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! I didn't agree to this!" Captain Goomba exclaimed, as Captain Slime drew his sword.

"Instead of using Captain Goomba as a bag to be punched… why not attack those monsters that are right behind you?"

"Oh no… I'm not falling for that." Sergeant Guy said. "As far as I can tell, you're my punching bags!" He said as he felt something tap his shoulder. "Not now!"

"…I'm suddenly getting flashbacks to a movie I've watched recently…" Captain Goomba said. "What was it again… Little Pests of Nonsense or something? Big Shop of Mania? Tiny Business of Horrors? Eh, it'll come to me eventually."

"Ooooh, that was a good show! I knew you would watch one of my recommendations!" Lakitu chuckled.

"Eh, I would've preferred if it wasn't a musical…" Larry muttered.

"What are you talking about!" Sergeant Guy exclaimed and turned around. "…WHAT THE DEVIL?! IT'S A BIG GREEN MOTHER-"

"Language now! We may be Minions, but we don't say _that _kind of filth!" Captain Goomba said.

"- Plant Thing From nowhere!"

"No… that's not how the song goes…" Captain Shy Guy mused. "I think he said he was from outer space? Eh, I'll just have to rewatch it."

The plant thing roared as it was joined by a few possessed tree stumps. "Stump Chumps and Gnawchids!" Captain Slime yelled.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"_Stump _Chumps?" Captain Goomba said in surprise. "No, seriously… STUMP Chump? _Gnaw_chid?"

"Let's just hope Yang doesn't catch wind of these things." Lakitu said.

"If I don't hear a God Dammit Barb from that Simmons guy or that Church guy from all the way over here, I'm gonna be shocked." Captain Shy Guy.

"Men! Let's help them out!" Sergeant Guy declared as the Fly Guys and the Spear Guys quickly bombarded them, but the Gnawkid quickly breathed some kind of gas at them, making them all stop what they were doing and started dancing. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF…?! What are you bozos doing?!"

"I… I must feel the dance of boogeying!" A Fly Guy exclaimed.

"Dance like you mean it!" Another Fly Guy said.

"Boogie Breath. Truly the cruelest of breaths… make you dance in the middle of the battlefield." Captain Slime said, watching Sergeant Guy dance after he got hit by a Boogie Breath.

"Must. Resist… I CAN'T RESIST! TIME TO GET FUNKY!" He yelled, quickly doing some dance moves that put the Spear Guys to shame.

"Don't breathe that in!" Captain Slime told his friends as he ran over and slashed at the Gnawchid, quickly dodging a few swings from its vines as it roared at him while a Stump Chump healed the Gnawkid up.

"Those things can heal!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Larry laughed, launching fireballs at the Stump Chumps, quickly catching them on fire as they scrambled around before slamming into each other, and then Lakitu threw Spiny Eggs at one Stump Chump to knock it out, and then Captain Slime slashed the Gnawchid a few times, getting hit by a vine as he was knocked back, but then Captain Goomba jumped over and headbonked it to cause it to stumble, and then got a turnip in the face from Captain Shy Guy and then was finished off by a fireball attack from Larry.

**End BGM**

**Resume Chucklehuck Woods BGM**

"Phew, thank you." Captain Slime said as they turned around to see Sergeant Guy and his crew still doing a funky dance. "Sooooo, should we wait?"

"Eh, let's leave 'em. They'll just slow us down." Larry said as they walked off.

"Can't! Stop! Boogeying!" Sergeant Guy exclaimed, still dancing.

* * *

_A few minutes later__…_

"Oui! Moi think it's best if moi were to stay here!"

"Non! Moi will go!"

"Uh, what's the situation here?" Captain Goomba asked as two elderly Beanish turned to see them all.

"Sacre bleu! Monsters!" The shorter one turned to the taller brother. "Cask! You deal with it!"

"What?! No! You do it, Cork!"

The two of them looked at each other before quickly getting behind the other, as everyone sweatdropped at this. "Uh… should we say something…?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Mon dieu! It talked! Ze monster has talked!" Cork exclaimed.

"We're not monsters! We're just average minions." Lakitu said. "Although Master Larry could qualify as a monster."

"Hey, watch it!" Larry glared.

"So uh, have any of you seen Master Iggy around here somewhere?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Non? Who is this Eeggy?"

* * *

_One explanation later__…_

"I see!" Cask mused. "Hmm, zhere has been a monster been making a mess of zhings in the woods… perhaps it's that Eeggy that you mentioned."

"Perhaps we can work out a deal." Cork mentioned. "You see, zhere is zhis goblet that we require. It eez a red goblet. We already have a green goblet, but we are missing zhe red one." He explained. "It has been stolen. If you can give us zhat, zhen we can show you where ze nasty monster lies."

"It ees zhe beloved treasure, ze miracle of ze Beanbean Kingdom, if you will!"

"Well, I suppose we can go find it… if it means knowing the whereabouts of Iggy." Captain Goomba said with a nod. "By the way, who stole it from you?"

"Eet was a black fox."

"A black fox?" Captain Goomba started picturing Fox McCloud with black fur. "Huh… he must be going through a mid-life crisis. Sure, we'll look for it!"

"Thank ouz!"

"It's worth a look." Lakitu said as they went deep into the woods.

"A black fox in _these _woods? That'll be hard to find." Captain Shy Guy said.

"I'm sure we'll find that dumb thing. Then we'll give 'em back that dumb goblet and we'll be on our way to kick Iggy's butt." Larry said as they walked through the woods, when they suddenly heard ruffling from a bush.

"Oh? Is that our black fox?" Lakitu asked, and then a small fox emerged from the bushes and then curiously looked at them.

"Eevie?"

"Aww, it's just an Eevee." Captain Goomba said.

"Oh, buzz off, ya scamp!" Larry ordered, but the Eevee tilted its head and walked over, sniffing them all.

"Vee! Vee!" Eevee smiled and nuzzled against Captain Goomba.

"H-hey! That tickles! Ahahaha! Stop it! A-A-ACHOO!" He sneezed. "Aw geez, I think I'm allergic to Eevee…"

"That sucks. I've heard Eevee make good pets." Captain Shy Guy said, scratching Eevee behind the ear.

"Viiiie…" Eevee leaned in and let out a cute giggle. "Eevee! Eevee!"

"I think it wants to hang out with us." Lakitu said.

"It _is _kind of cute, but I don't want this cute thing getting hurt out there." Captain Slime said.

"I know you want to play, but… aaaagh, can we do it some other time?" Captain Goomba asked. "Next time we meet, we'll definitely play, alright?"

Eevee nodded. "Eevie!" Eevee smiled as it casually pranced off towards a bush.

"Aww, I feel bad…" Captain Goomba muttered. "I would've loved to have an Eevee with us, but it turns out I'm allergic to them…"

"Maybe we'll find a hypo-allergenic Eevee for you." Captain Shy Guy said.

"Hopefully." Captain Goomba nodded as they walked off, but as they continued walking for a few more minutes, they heard ruffling from another bush. "Oh! Is _this _the black fox?" He asked, but instead of a black fox, they saw a Mimikyu pop out.

"Kyu?" The Mimikyu turned to them.

"What in the world is that?" Captain Slime asked.

"A Mimikyu." Larry said. "Lousy overrated thing, get lost!"

"Kyu…" The Mimikyu pouted a bit.

"Pikaboo! Where are you?" A voice asked as Mimikyu perked up again and turned over to the source.

"Mimikyu! Kyu!" The Mimikyu cried, catching the attention of the owner as three teenage girls walked over to the Mimikyu.

"Oh, it's just that one team. MINX, I think." Larry said.

"It's JINX." Jade corrected.

"Eh, po-tay-to, po-tah-to." Larry shrugged it off.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"That's peculiar… I've never seen a Goomba or a Shy Guy with a flag on their heads before." Nyx mused, pulling out a sketchbook. "Hang on, you look cute with it on!"

"Aww! We're cute?" Captain Goomba blushed.

"Not you, the Shy Guy."

Captain Goomba jawdropped, looking mighty hurt. _"__WHAT."_

"Heheh, make sure to get my good side!" Captain Shy Guy said, striking a pose.

"Hmm? Who's that?" Iris stared at Captain Slime. "A native to the Beanbean Kingdom?"

"I am Captain Slime, my fair lady… I am a resident of Erdrea."

"Air… Dree... what now?" Iris tilted her head. "Never heard of it."

"…Hang on a second." Larry looked at the girls. "There's only three of you, where's that explosive lady friend of yours?"

"That's the thing… we're trying to find her. She could be anywhere in this forest." Jade said. "Oh, I can't help but worry about her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She sounds like she can take care of herself." Captain Slime said.

Jade shook her head. "While that is true, the ship that we were on was shot down. Xena doesn't do well with explosions… she… has a multiple personality disorder that had come about during a war, and well, our ship exploded."

Larry started to pale. "Wait… please tell me she was with you guys when you woke up!"

"Sadly, no."

"Ooooooh, this is bad…"

"I thought that was just a myth!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"We haven't seen her." Captain Shy Guy said as Nyx tore off a page of her sketchbook and then handed it over to him. "Oh, thank you. Aww, you added a heart above my head!" He chuckled.

"You haven't seen her, huh?" Jade sighed. "I was afraid of that…" She said while Pikaboo drooped a bit.

"We'll just have to keep looking." Iris sighed. "Thanks for telling us."

"Oh! By the way, speaking of looking for things… you gals wouldn't have happened to come across a black fox with a red goblet, would you?" Lakitu asked.

"Hmm…" Nyx rubbed her chin in thought. "Come to think of it, we did come across a Zorua who had a goblet in its mouth…" She mused. "Last we saw it, it was over that way." She pointed to the direction where they last saw it.

"Thank you. Good luck finding your friend." Lakitu said as the girls nodded and walked off, going their separate ways.

**End BGM**

**Resume Chucklehuck Woods BGM**

"A Zorua… wow, I was way off." Captain Goomba said.

"What were you thinking about?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"Fox McCloud having a mid-life crisis."

"I can see that." Larry said with a chuckle as they walked deep in the woods where JIN was at. There was another ruffling in the bushes.

"Please be third times the charm…" Captain Goomba hoped, and then a Zorua jumped out of the bush, holding a red goblet in its mouth.

"Mmm?" The Zorua turned to the others.

"That's the Zorua!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Easy little guy… we don't want to hurt you." Captain Goomba said as they slowly approached the Zorua. "Let's all just take it nice and easy. All we want is the Red Goblet."

"Mmoof!" Zorua barked, backing up and seeming to growl at them, but then heard ruffling from the bush… and then Slimes jumped out of the bush to greet them, but these weren't ordinary Slimes.

"Metal Slimes!" Captain Slime exclaimed.

"What's the difference between them and regular Slimes?" Captain Goomba asked.

"They're metal! Duh!" Larry snickered.

"And the fact they have high amounts of defense." Captain Slime chimed in. "They don't have much health, but they are really hard to hit."

The Zorua smirked before jumping into the air and transforming into a Metal Slime, letting out a giggle as they quickly jumped into the bush… and then jumped back out. "Oh come on, that's not fair!" Captain Goomba complained. "There's only four of them, how are we gonna know which one is the Zorua?!"

"We fight them together!" Captain Slime said. "One of them is spouting witchcraft!"

"Buddy, you don't get Pokemon in Erdrea, do you?" Larry said.

"No, why?"

"Something tells me you'll have a heart attack when you see Legendary Pokemon… but enough about that. Let's fight!"

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Captain Goomba quickly jumped over and headbonked a Metal Slime, but he didn't do much damage. In fact, he didn't even damage it at all. "Ow!" The captain groaned as the Metal Slime tackled him. "Ooof!" He winced as Lakitu threw Spiny Eggs at the Metal Slimes, but they would bounce off on the Metal Slimes, one of the Spinies doing exactly 1 damage on the Metal Slime.

Captain Slime quickly slashed at a Metal Slime, but his sword bounced back from it. "Definitely not that one!" He said as the Metal Slime tackled him while Captain Shy Guy threw a few turnips at them, some of them missing while one turnip hit a Metal Slime, knocking it back.

"Hmm?" Captain Shy Guy noticed this. "Hey, Master Larry, try hitting the one in the middle!"

"I see it!" Larry said and then fired magic at the Metal Slime, smacking it on contact and caused it to go flying… and it changed back to Zorua.

"Woof!" Zorua winced before shaking it off, letting out a giggle and jumped away while the Metal Slimes disappeared into the bushes.

"Wait! Come back!" Captain Slime exclaimed before sighing. "Little rascals never listen…"

**End BGM**

**Resume Chucklehuck Woods BGM**

"Did it drop the goblet there?" Captain Goomba asked as Larry walked over, and then came back with the goblet in his hands.

"Sneaky little devil thought it could outsmart us!" Larry chuckled.

"Sweet! Let's go back!"

* * *

_One back round trip later__…_

"Incroyable! It's ze red goblet!" Cork exclaimed, taking it. "You are forever in our debts!"

"Oui oui! We will be on our way." Cask said as they quickly took off.

"Bunch of weirdos… but eh, at least we did it." Larry shrugged.

_"__Keehehehe!"_

"What was that?" Captain Slime asked.

_"__Keehehehehehehehe!"_

"Mmm… trying to sneak up on us, eh?" Captain Shy Guy pulled out a turnip.

_"__Keehehehe-" _A turnip slammed into the source of the voice, revealing a Boo who was invisible the whole time. "Ow! What the heck was that for?!"

"A Boo?" Captain Slime wondered.

"Geez, can't a Boo haunt a forest?" The Boo muttered.

"What the heck is a Boo doing all the way out here?" Captain Goomba asked.

"What do you think, genius? I'm with Master Iggy!" The Boo exclaimed. "I saw you bozos going around the forest so I thought I'd scare you."

"If it's all the same to you, pal. We don't frighten easily. We're not like Luigi." Captain Shy Guy said.

"Yeah! I've noticed!" The Boo rolled his eyes. "So what the heck are you doing? Are you trying to make Master Iggy mad?"

"Of course not, we're going to snap him to his senses!" Captain Goomba said. "And then we're going to find Lord Bowser and the others!"

"That sounds intriguing…" The Boo mused. "Come to think of it, Master Iggy was spouting nonsense like 'Lord Fawful' or something… but I thought he was just being his normal self!"

"Yeah, he's brainwashed." Larry said. "Fawful managed to brainwash all the Koopalings and are doing his bidding."

"Oh… that explains it… I would join you guys, but… I don't want to disobey Master Iggy…"

"Well, think of it this way." Lakitu piped up. "If you're obeying Master Iggy and, in a way, Fawful… you're basically disobeying Lord Bowser… and you know how _he _gets."

The Boo sweatdropped. "Ooooh, you make a good point. Eeeeh, screw it. I'm in… but on one condition!"

"What is it?"

"I want a flag. They look cool. I want to be a captain!"

Larry sweatdropped. "What is this, a captain convention?" He wondered.

"One flag coming right up!" Captain Goomba grinned.

* * *

_One flag later__…_

"Keehehehe! Now this is more like it!" Captain Boo cackled. "By the way, I know where Master Iggy is at."

"You do?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"Yes! Follow me." Captain Boo said as he took off, where the others followed him.

* * *

_Sometime later__…_

"Phew, okay… so what did we get for our troubles?" Captain Goomba turned around.

"Some Parabeetles, Paratroopas, Boos, Ice Bros, Stump Chumps and Gnawchids." Captain Shy Guy informed. "Oh, and more Boos."

"Interesting names from… Ardrea?" Captain Boo tilted his body.

"Erdrea." Captain Slime corrected.

"Oh, okay… but anyway, we're closing in on Master Iggy." Captain Boo said as they walked/floated over to where Iggy was at.

**End BGM**

"Bahahaha! What are you bozos doing here!" Iggy laughed as he landed in front of them. "You tryin' to push your luck? Larry, you better scram if you know what's good for ya!"

"Heck no! We're gonna knock you out!" Larry declared.

"Yeah!" Captain Boo agreed.

"Bahahaha! Cute. That's _real _cute… but if you think you can take me on… then so be it!" Iggy aimed his wand at them, calling upon Boos, Fire Bros, Parabeetles, Paratroopas, Chuck Guys, and some Platypunks and Lamplings.

"Goomba Squad, let's rock!" Captain Goomba declared.

**BGM: The Battle of Award 42 (A Hat in Time)**

"I'll take Iggy! He may be stronger than me, but I'll whittle his health down!" Larry said. "Those who wish to fight with me, don't get in my way!"

"Oh, you're a brave one!" Iggy cackled as he got in his shell as Larry did the same, both charging up an attack and spun at each other, colliding into each other as they were at a standstill until Iggy pushed Larry back, and then he jumped into the air and fired magic at Larry, but Larry moved his shell to the side and then got back up, quickly firing magic at Iggy as they both collided, making small explosions, and then Larry launched fireballs at him, hitting Iggy with a few of them. "Mmmph! Lucky shot!" Iggy chuckled as he jumped over and smacked Larry upside the head with his wand.

"Ooof!" Larry winced as Iggy punched Larry down and then fired point blank magic at him. "Argh!" Larry winced.

"Bahahaha! Weak!" Iggy laughed, before Captain Boo appeared behind Iggy and slapped him several times before disappearing. "Wah! What just hit me?!" He asked, quickly turning around which gave Larry an opening.

"Sorry big guy!" Larry said, raising his foot up and stomping on Iggy's tail.

"YOOOOWCH!" Iggy yelled as Larry fired magic at him point blank to knock Iggy down as he got back up, only to see Parabeetles coming down and dive bombing him as he quickly fired magic at them, cutting through a few of their defenses but most of them slammed into his head. "Gah!" He cried as Larry quickly used an uppercut to knock him up in the air and fired magic right after at him. "Ooof!" Iggy grunted as he fell on his back but he got back up. "Urgh… lucky shot…" He winced.

"Sorry Iggy, but this is for your own good." Larry said, charging up an attack as Iggy quickly fired magic at him, but a few Paratroopas got in the way and took the hit while two Ice Bros fired ice balls at Iggy's feet to make him rooted to the ground, and then Captain Boo quickly appeared and grabbed a hold of his wand.

"Got it!" Captain Boo exclaimed.

"Wah?! Hey!" Iggy exclaimed before he turned around and got pelted by Larry's magic. "ARGH!" He cried, falling to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Phew, that was a close one." Larry said with a chuckle as he walked over to Iggy while the Chuck Guys retreated. "You alright, big guy?"

"Uuuugh…" Iggy got back up groaning. "Larry? What the devil happened to me?"

"You were brainwashed by Fawful and we helped you get back to your senses. We're part of the Goomba Squad."

"Goomba… Squad?" Iggy wondered.

"Yup… run by a Goomba. I know, it sounds completely idiotic."

"BAHAHAHAHA! A Goomba Squad beat the snot out of me and you're part of it?"

"Yes. We're going to get Lord Bowser back."

"Bahahaha! That sounds completely crazy. I'm in!" Iggy grinned.

"Well, that was easy." Captain Goomba said.

"Yup, easy indeed." Captain Shy Guy agreed.

"AAAAAH!" A voice yelled as they turned to the source of the voice as a Paratroopa came flying in. "Master Iggy! We have urgent news! You know how you wanted to get rid of the woodland creatures here?"

"I did?" Iggy asked as Larry whispered in his non-existent ear. "Ooooh, I did! Yup, that definitely sounds like me!"

"Well uh… we got a bit of a snag…" The Paratroopa said

"What's the snag?"

A loud roar was heard, along with the ground rumbling. "_That _would be the snag." The Paratroopa winced as a bipedal green dragon-like lizard with wings approached them, complete three tails with pink fur at their ends, and a pair of black long horns. He also had glowing green eyes.

"A Liege Lizard!" Captain Slime exclaimed. "A malicious one at that!"

"Finally! A name that doesn't sound completely dumb!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"Get back here, you miserable flying turtle! You wandered too far into my territory and now you must pay!" He roared and then saw the others. "Hmph! More of these pests! Go my fellow monsters… destroy them in the name of the Dark One Calasmos!" He ordered as a few bats, small dragons with warriors riding on them and warriors riding on skeletal beasts.

"Drackies, Dragon Riders and Skullriders!" Captain Slime exclaimed, readying his sword.

"Dracky? That sounds a completely normal one compared to the others I've seen!" Captain Goomba said.

"I dunno, Platypunk and Lampling sounded normal too." Captain Shy Guy mentioned.

"Iggy and I will deal with the lizard! You guys handle the rest!" Larry said. "Anyone wishing to join us, you know the drill!" He said as a few Ice Bros, Parabeetles, a Gnawchid, Captain Goomba, Captain Slime and Captain Boo joined them.

**BGM: Endless Battle (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"You dare interfere with the Dark One? You will pay with your lives!" The Liege Lizard roared. A few Parabeetles dive bombed the Liege Lizard, dealing some sort of damage to it while Iggy and Larry quickly fired magic at it, but it held up an orb which looked eerily like an eye as it blocked their attacks, letting out a chuckle as it put it back, where the Ice Bros threw ice balls at the Liege Lizard. It let out a snarl and let out a loud war cry that stunned a few Parabeetles and an Ice Bro as it let out a Hellfire attack that severely damaged a Gnawchid and an Ice Bro.

"Keehehehehe!" Captain Boo went invisible, appearing behind the Liege Lizard and slapped him upside the head a few times before disappearing, the Liege Lizard turned his head in confusion as Captain Slime came bouncing over and slashed it a few times before jumping back and healing everyone while Iggy and Larry launched magic attacks that hit the Liege Lizard. It turned around and then swiped at the Parabeetles, but they quickly avoided the attacks and bombarded his head a few times.

The Liege Lizard snarled and quickly swiped at the two Koopalings, dealing some damage to the two while Captain Goomba hitched a ride on a Parabeetle as he then jumped off and headbonked his head before jumping back as the Liege Lizard held the Eye of the Dragon in the air to protect him from attacks, right as Captain Slime slashed at him, making him bounce back as he then breathed hellfire at him but Captain Slime jumped back in time while the Liege Lizard put the Eye away, unaware of the Parabeetles circling around and slamming into his head while the Gnawchid used its vines to slap it silly, and then Iggy charged up an attack, firing his magic and hitting the Liege Lizard in the head, as it roared in agony and fell to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Bahahaha! Take that, dragon!" Iggy laughed… and then the Liege Lizard got back up. "…Uh oh."

"Urgh…" The Liege Lizard rubbed his head. "What happened…?" He wondered, his eyes back to normal.

"You were under the influence of the Dark One." Captain Slime said. "We snapped you out of it."

"Oh… I see…"

"So, should we recruit this big guy or…?" Captain Goomba wondered.

"I don't see why not." Captain Shy Guy said.

"Hey! How about you join the Goomba Squad!"

"…Goomba Squad?" The Liege Lizard wondered. "You want me to join you _and _a slime? …And all of the rest of you?"

"Yes. You could make a valuable ally to Lord Bowser!"

"I do not know who this "Lord Bowser" is… but he does sound like a good leader." Liege Lizard mused. "Very well, I accept… however, we should recruit the other Liege Lizards that have fallen under Calasmos' influence."

"Other… THERE'S MORE OF YOU?!" Captain Goomba yelled.

"Yup, there's more of him." Captain Slime nodded. "Now then, let us be off." He said as he turned to the others. "Where are we headed next?"

"To the beach, that's where Wendy is at." Larry said.

"Then let's go." Captain Slime said as they took off with the Liege Lizard following them along with the Drackies, Dragon Riders and Skullriders… unaware that they were being followed by Sergeant Guy.

"Wait just a moment! I'm coming with you!" Sergeant Guy said, running over to them along with Fly Guys and Spear Guys.

"Welcome aboard, Sergeant Guy!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, it's great to be here." Sergeant Guy quietly said as they took off to Oho Oasis.

* * *

**Personal preference, that's what this is. I actually liked the Bowser's Minions segment of the game. Nice change of pace if I say so myself. I thought it'd be best if I included it.**

**Now, before anyone asks... yes, i'm completely aware of Haxorus Knight making a movie-based story of Super RWBY Sisters. As far as I was aware, the two of us were doing a PM RP of said movie and nothing else. I actually had no idea he would actually post it on the site. Who knew? But yeah, i'm actually pretty cool with this.**

**Now, i've gotten a few guest comments asking "Is this series going to be strictly Nintendo? No indies, nothing?" and honestly... that's not the case. If I want to add a franchise to this series like say... Doom, Devil May Cry, Halo, Overwatch, Kingdom Hearts, Team Fortress 2, A Hat in Time, Touhou Project or whatever... I'd do it! It'll have to be on my own terms if I wanted to go ahead and do it. So Crash and Spyro aren't _COMPLETELY _off the table... i'd just have to, you know, get them in? I do appreciate y'all asking me "Hey, ever thought of adding this franchise in?" and i'd give it some thought before saying "Yes" or "No."**

**What I don't appreciate is being spammed the same question. If I wanted to add Rayman in here, I would! It'd be a "me" thing, not "Bending over to the crowd and putting in characters that were demanded" thing. I get the final say here people. It's my story series! Y'all need to chill when I don't do something you want. (_Looking at you, MAJC's Bad Fur Day._) And saying "No Indie" is kinda... dumb. I mean, does anyone remember me adding in indie characters in Thousand Year Door? Shovel Knight, Cave Story, any other indie games that got in? Ring any bells? **

**I wasn't planning on adding Cuphead or Sans in the series, but uh... Smash Directs happened so I thought i'd put 'em in to the series as an acknowledgement. (We might see Sans again, I dunno... depends on how i'm feeling.) And yeah, Smash is a thing and if a character gets added in, i'll throw 'em in to acknowledge them! Doesn't guarantee that they'll get the spotlight and be part of the main cast in the main story, but at least they're there! **

**So anyway, i'll throw in someone like Crash or Spyro or anyone else _on my own terms. _I would want to add them in if I wanted to. It's simple as that, alright? **

***ahem* So anyway, before I close this... I have an announcement to make. I've considering reviving an old story... and i'm putting up a poll for y'all to go crazy over. Let me know what you think! Take care, y'all! **


	7. Familiar Faces

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Chucklehuck Woods (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'s Minions)**

The group walked inside the chateau, seeing a few signs as they entered. "Wonder what those say?" Ruby asked.

"Well, let's take a look, shall we?" Yang grinned as they walked over to the signs.

"Brewing Chuckola Cola Step One: The main ingredient of Chuckola Cola is Chuckola Fruit, which grows only in Chucklehuck Woods." Jaune read, then noticed Pyrrha reading up on the second sign.

"Step two: Place one Chuckola Fruit in a barrel that's been filled to the brim with savory syrup." Pyrrha read.

"Hold on, I'm trying to write this all down." Gloria said, writing this down on a notepad.

"What, you want to make some yourself?" Mario asked.

"Nah, I want to see if I could make this into a curry. A Chuckola Curry, if you will!" Gloria smiled.

"Ooooh, that sounds delicious!" Hop drooled.

"I wouldn't mind some of that." Marnie said.

"You make the finest curries… I wouldn't be surprised if you made such a curry." Bede said.

"Mhm! What's step three?" Gloria asked.

"Step three… what in the world…" Ren could only say. "Tell funny jokes to the fruit until it laughs, releasing soda bubbles deep within the brew."

"…What." Gloria could only say in disbelief.

"Ooooh! I bet it'll get a kick out of my puns!" Yang grinned, earning a slap upside the head from Neo. "Ooof! What?"

"How does fruit even… laugh?" Weiss asked.

"How do Mushrooms and Fire Flowers have eyes?" Ruby asked her. "Let's not forget the clouds and some of the hills!"

"…Fair point. But still, that sounds utterly ridiculous."

"Ridiculous, maybe… but I'm still going to make puns until it laughs!" Yang grinned.

Gloria sweatdropped. "Well, there goes that curry idea…"

"Don't sweat it… we can make it laugh unlike Yang over here." Hop said. "What's the last step?"

"Step four: Bear in mind that the quality of both the fruit and the jokes will affect the brewing process. The premier form of Chukola Cola, absolutely overflowing with gags, is known as the Chuckola Reserve." Nora read.

"So we tell it good jokes then!" Hop grinned. "See, nothing to worry about, Gloria!"

"Phew… my Chuckola Curry is saved!" She grinned.

"I'd tell it good jokes. It'll knock anyone dead!" Yang said.

_Oh, they__'ll be dead alright… _Neo thought to herself while rolling her eyes. _More like dead on arrival._

"You can keep the snark to yourself, icicle head…" Yang shot her a glare.

Daisy looked at the plaque on the statue. "Father of Chuckola Cola, First Generation Chateau Owner… Bubbles." She read. "His name's Bubbles, huh? Interesting."

"Oh, how bubbly." Yang chuckled.

"…Mind if I see that umbrella for a second, lass?" Gloria whispered to Neo, to which she nodded and gave her the umbrella. "Thank you~!"

**POW!**

"OW!" Yang glared at Gloria who simply smirked smugly at her, then handed Neo her umbrella back.

"Here ya go." She said as Neo nodded in thanks, while also looking at Yang smugly.

"Come on, let's-a go!" Mario said as they walked into the next room where they saw nothing but barrels.

"This shouldn't be too bad." Daisy said.

"Hopefully." Luigi said as they walked in, not realizing that they were about to get horribly lost in there.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"…Uh, guys? Hellooooo?" Jaune called out.

"Agh! This is a dead end!" Ruby complained.

"For crying out loud, I swear I've been here before!" Daisy called out.

"I'm going in circles! Why am I going in circles?!" Hop yelled.

"AAAAAGH! I swear I've seen this barrel before!" Gloria yelled.

Pyrrha walked out. "Made it!" She said, only to realize she came out of the entrance. "…Or not." She sweatdropped as she walked back in.

"Find anything?" Yang asked.

"Nope." Marnie shook her head.

"Uh… did I just backtrack?" Ren wondered.

"This better be an opening…" Mario hoped as he walked through the opening, and saw that he had exited out of the barrel maze. "Excellent!" He grinned, unaware of someone behind him. He then turned around. "Hey, guys, I found the-" He stared at the unknown Beanish in front of him. "WHOA!"

"Cripes!" The Beanish exclaimed and then took off running.

**End BGM**

"You okay?" Luigi asked once everyone found the exit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just was startled." Mario responded.

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

"Someone snuck up behind me… and I didn't even recognize him."

"Someone startling Mario… never thought I'd see the day." Nora teased.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha… let's-a go." He said as they nodded and hopped up on some boxes and on the top of the barrels as they went into the next room… and saw the same Beanish. On closer inspection, he looked like a thief!

"Cripes! Criminy! Blast it all! I've been spotted!" The thief angrily ranted to himself.

"Hey, you!" Mario called out.

The thief turned to the group as he let out a snarl, then backflipped off of the barrel platforms and landed on the ground where everyone cornered him. "Ha! You wretches think you have what it take to fight ol' Popple, eh?"

"Your name is Popple?" Weiss asked.

"Let me guess, you like to _pop_ off and fight." Yang grinned, earning two sharp elbows to her shoulders from Gloria and Neo. "Gah!"

"Grrr, that pun of yours…. It was awful! Boo! Boo, I say!" Popple growled. "No one disrespect's the Shadow Thief's name!" He exclaimed, putting up his fists and throwing some punches. "Yah! Fight me, if you dare! I pull out some mean punches!"

"Shadow Thief? Sounds like a discounted Phantom Thief if you ask me." Daisy snarked.

"Oh! You're making me angry!" Popple growled.

"Dude, there's like a bunch of us against one of you. How are you going to fight all of us?" Hop pointed out.

A Metal Gear Solid "!" was heard as soon as Popple heard that. "…You're right, kiddo! I shouldn't fight alone. I have my two henchmen with me!" He turned around. "Oi! Rookie! Candle! Get your butts over here now!"

"Yes boss!" Two familiar voices said as they walked into the room… as they looked _exactly _like Bowser and Roman Torchwick.

"Bowser?!" Everyone yelled.

"Roman!" Neo exclaimed via sign language happily, complete with a cute grin!

Bowser and Roman looked completely different. Bowser just had a blue hat-thing on his forehead. Roman, meanwhile, had a white candle stick as a costume, complete with some melted "wax" for a hat, complete with a blue flame on top as part of the melted "wax" covered one of his eyes. Basically, Roman looked like a humanoid Litwick.

"Who's Bowser and Roman? I saw these two chuckleheads lost and alone… and saw this man's clothes nearly burnt up, so I, shall we say, "borrowed" a costume from the costume shop. First thing I grabbed too! It was a perfect fit!" Popple chuckled with a grin.

"Say… these people look… familiar…" Bowser, or in this case, Rookie, said. "Especially those two." He said, glaring at the Mario Bros.

"Those four girls look awfully familiar." Roman, or Candle, said.

"Wait a minute… did they get amnesia?" Daisy asked. "…Hoo boy, this might get complicated." She said while sweatdropping.

"You say you know these punks, you two?" Popple asked.

"Well… they look familiar… but we don't know who they are. And yet, seeing them is making me feel… angry." Candle mused, and then saw Neo approach him. "Hmm? Who are you, ice cream girl? You also look familiar."

"Don't play dumb, Roman. It's me, Neo!" Neo said with her hands.

"…Neo?" Candle mused. "By golly… that definitely sounds familiar." He said as Neo raised an eyebrow before having an idea and hugged him. "Oh!" He yelped in surprise and looked at her. "…This hug… it feels so warm… so… familiar." He said as Neo released him and then backed up, smiling. "Mmm…" He looked at her, then looked at RWBY, and then back to Neo. "Yes… something about you is familiar…" He clenched his fists. "You're with those girls!" He exclaimed, quickly pulling out his cane and aimed at Neo, as her eyes widened in shock… before a blast hit Neo square in the chest and made her go flying toward a crate.

"NEO!" Ruby yelled.

**BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"What was that for?!" Weiss yelled as Marnie and Luigi quickly went to check to see if Neo was alright.

"Alright, do we have to knock some sense into the both of y'all? Cause that was low, even for you!" Daisy exclaimed angrily. "It's one thing to be a bad guy, but it's another to hurt one of your own friends like that, even _IF _you have amnesia!"

"Friends?" Candle chuckled. "Heh, my only two friends are Rookie and Popple. The rest of you aren't even worth it, even that Neo girl!" He said as Neo opened her eyes in shock, looking a bit hurt from what Candle had said to her. Luigi and Marnie helped her up, and once they made sure she was okay, they glared at Popple and his henchmen.

"Alright, I'm breaking your legs!" Nora declared.

"Hoohoo! This is gonna be a fun battle!" Popple exclaimed. "This is gonna be in our favor, see? Rookie! Candle! Let's get crazy!"

"Yes boss!" Both of them declared as they got ready to fight as did the others. Neo looked at Candle before taking a deep breath and readied her umbrella. If she had to knock some sense into him, then so be it!

**End BGM**

**BGM: Popple the Shadow Thief, Popple Battle (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'s Minions)**

Candle quickly aimed his cane at RWBY and quickly took a few shots at them, but Weiss fired some icicles to counter them as they charged at him as Yang jumped up in the air and punched him in the face, but Candle rolled out of the way and shot her point blank, knocking her back. Yang quickly shook it off and charged up a Hadoken that knocked Roman back, and then Ruby used her semblance and slashed him a few times. "Heh!" Candle quickly jumped back and then pulled out a Fire Flower, quickly absorbing it. "Let's heat things up!" He said, his cane shooting out fire like a flamethrower and blocking RWBY's attacks, but then Candle looked up and saw Nora jumping through the fire and hammered Candle to the ground, but a fireball slammed into her in retaliation, then she jumped back and was joined by her team, plus Neo.

Rookie breathed fire at the Mario Bros, but they jumped out of the way and both hammered him on the head. He snarled at this and quickly grabbed the two and was about to breathe fire on the bros, but Daisy came running and punched him in the gut to make him release the bros, then she flip kicked him up in the air and then Luigi jumped up and hammered him to the ground. Rookie got back up and quickly threw hammers in retaliation, forcing the trio to dodge the attacks then he breathed fire at the three of them. Mario and Luigi looked at each other and with a nod, Luigi quickly hit Mario on the back, unleashing Knockback Bros on Rookie.

"Yeehaw!" Popple pulled out two lit Bob-ombs and threw them at the Galar Quad, forcing them to avoid the explosions. Gloria reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it up in the air and called out Dragapult, then she picked it up and got on one knee, cocking its legs.

"Fire!" Gloria yelled.

"Draga!" Dragapult cried, firing the two Dreepy missiles and hit Popple in the chest.

"Ooof!" Popple grunted as the Dreepy returned while Marnie's Scrafty ran toward Popple and Ice Punched him, but Popple ducked and quickly delivered a round house kick to Scrafty's head, then Bede's Rapidash came charging in with a Zen Headbutt, but Popple front flipped and got on Rapidash's back. "Mind if I borrow your horse a bit! Hehehe!" He smirked. "Giddy-up! Yah!" Rapidash wasn't amused and proceeded to buck Popple off of her, and then Corviknight came in with Steel Wing and slammed into Popple. "D'oh!"

"Corv!" Corviknight smirked, and then heard a beeping as he looked down on his chest to see some C4, and then Popple detonated the C4. "CORV!"

"Corviknight!" Hop exclaimed in horror.

"Heheh, don't mess with me, punk!" Popple smirked, and then dodged the two Dreepy missiles. "Heh! Not gonna work this ti-" A lead pipe smacked into his head. "ARGH!"

"Don't mess with Galar either, lad!" Gloria said, cocking Cramorant's legs.

"Cram!" Cramorant cried, smirking at him… then proceeded to dual wield Cramorant and Dragapult.

"Lock and load!" She smirked.

Candle had blocked Pyrrha and Jaune's attacks, quickly launching fireballs at them but the two blocked with their shields as Ren quickly shot Candle up and then ran over to him, kicking him in the side and then delivered a flip kick to knock him in the air and then Nora hammered him into the ground. Candle got back up and saw Neo running over, quickly swinging her umbrella but Candle blocked this, clashing with her umbrella as they both swung their weapons, clashing several times. "Your fighting style is very familiar… but I can't quite remember where I've seen it."

Neo smirked and gave him a 'Maybe this will jog your memory!' look as she suddenly delivered a sweep kick to knock him off his feet as she jumped over and axe kicked him into the ground. With a smirk, Neo went to swinging her umbrella on his chest, but he quickly aimed his cane at her and fired a point blank fireball at her gut, making her grunt with a wince and then he got back up and shot her again, but this time she used her semblance. She reappeared behind Candle and quickly kicked him behind the knee. Candle quickly responded by whacking her knee with his cane and then shot her in the face with a fireball to send her toward a wall… but when he turned around, Blake slashed through him and with a nod to Yang, she delivered a Shoryuken to knock him in the air, having him land on his back.

Luigi clashed hammers with Rookie, the two of them locked in a struggle as Mario pulled out a Super Leaf and then flew Daisy in the air before throwing her like a missile as she punched Rookie in the head to knock him down and then Mario landed behind Rookie's tail, picking him up and quickly spinning him around, then releasing him as he slammed into some crates. "Yeah! Nice throw!" Daisy cheered, high fiving Mario.

"Yargh!" Popple was knocked to the ground after getting punted from Cinderace and getting hit by Scrafty's Ice Punch, as he struggled to get up… but he fell in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Alright, now we're getting them to remember, right?" Ruby asked.

"Grrr…" Popple got back up. "Boo! Boo, I say! We were gipped!" He exclaimed and glared at Rookie and Candle. "Rookie! Candle! Get your rears in gear! We are retreating… and it is totally your faults that we lost!"

"Right, sorry boss." Rookie said solemnly.

"We'll get 'em next time." Candle said as he attempted to walk away but he felt a hand touch him. He turned around to look at Neo who had grabbed his arm, her eyes firmly telling him not to leave. "Heh, you don't want me to leave, eh?" He smirked. "We just met and it feels like I've known you my whole life." He said as Neo smiled at him. "…That greatly disturbs me. Get lost, pipsqueak." He said as Neo's eyes widened in shock, the shock was enough to loosen her grip on him as he saw his chance to escape. He even threw down a flashbang to blind them.

"What the HECK just happened?!" Nora asked.

"It seems Bowser and Roman were brainwashed." Jaune said. "…Wait, no, I got that wrong. They have amnesia… right?"

"That _does _sound more likely. Who would be dumb enough to try to brainwash those two?" Yang said. "What names were they given again?"

"Bowser was named Rookie and… Roman was Candle, I believe." Mario said.

"Oh my gosh… he's a Roman Candle!" Yang burst out laughing, but earned an elbow from Blake. "Ooof! What? It's funny!"

"Yes, but look." Blake said, pointing to Neo who was standing there, having looks of confusion and sadness written all over her face. "If I'm not mistaken, Roman is Neo's only friend and those two had fought with the former not recognizing his partner in crime." Blake looked to Yang. "Considering those two have been through a lot together, I wouldn't be surprised if she's having mixed feelings about this."

"She'll be fine."

"…Are you sure?" Blake asked. "What would you do if one of us had amnesia and we had unwittingly worked for someone bad?" She pointed out.

"I'd try to get you guys to snap out of it?"

"Exactly. Neo was trying her hardest due to her limited communication… but she couldn't do it. Her only friend is Torchwick, and she could only do so much."

"…So?"

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose. "Would you let go of this grudge against Neo for two seconds? She's hurting right now! It's only minor, but I have a feeling it's going to get worse." She said.

"Only friend she has…?" Marnie said, overhearing the conversation and looked at Neo. In a way, she could sympathize with her since she doesn't have that many friends either. Luigi looked a bit sad for Neo since he knows a thing or two about not having friends. He might be popular at the mansion, but everyone doesn't usually pay attention to him unless they're battling him.

Neo just couldn't understand it… sure, he had amnesia, but Roman wouldn't even go _that _far to call her a pipsqueak, right? She looked up to him ever since he recruited her. There was no way he would treat her that cruelly... that and he reserved "pipsqueak" for Ruby.

"Neo?" Luigi spoke up, snapping Neo out of her thoughts, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Neo looked at him and then nodded, giving him the thumbs up with a reassuring smile. Then she pointed over to the next room and walked off. "See? She's alright." Yang said.

"I'm not so sure." Pyrrha said as they followed Neo, while Marnie and Luigi looked at each other.

"I dom't think she's okay." Luigi said.

"You too?" Marnie said as both of them nodded and went to catch up with the others. Once they got into the next room, they saw a barrel lying on the ground next to some crates.

"Looks like this barrel got knocked over." Nora said as she picked it up and placed it right side up. "There we go." She grinned before it started to shake. "Huh?"

"Nora, what did you do?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure!" Nora responded, before two elderly Beanish popped out of the barrel. "Ack!"

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'s Inside Story)**

"Huzzah! We are free!" Cork exclaimed.

"Oui!" Cask nodded and turned to the bewildered crowd. "Ah, we were ambushed by ze thieves of zhis place and were jammed inside ze barrel. We have to thank you for your troubles."

"It was nothin'." Nora chuckled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you guys?" Jaune asked.

"Ah, we are ze owners of Chateau de Chucklehuck." Cask explained. "I am Cask."

"And I am Cork!" Cork introduced and then spotted the Bros. "Sacre bleu! Cask! It is ze Mario Bros!"

Cask gasped. "You're right! Zhey are the Mario Bros… and zhey probably have ze famous hammers!"

"We do." Mario nodded, pulling out their hammers as both of them gasped again.

"Oui oui! We will teach you both two very important techniques!" Cask said and nodded to his brother. "For zhis hammer technique, you will shrink down your brother to a mini size… like so!" He hammered Cork as he shrunk down. "And you hit him again to bring him back up!" He said, hammering his brother again to raise him up again. "Try it."

"Do you want me to try it?" Luigi asked.

"Sure. Don't hold back!" Mario said, getting into position as Luigi pulled his hammer back. "Ready!"

"HIYAH!" Luigi yelled, swinging his hammer down as hard as he can, but instead of shrinking Mario… the hammer swing practically KO'd him! "ACK!" Luigi yelped as everyone winced while a goose egg started growing through Mario's hat while Cork and Cask sweatdropped. "Mario! Mario!" Luigi shook Mario. "Speak to me bro, speak to me!" He exclaimed but Mario was still unconscious, so he flipped Mario on his back and called out Hoopa.

"What'ya need?" Hoopa asked and then saw Mario's predicament. "Say no more!" He said as he made a hoop portal to their house and opened the fridge, pulling out a plate of spaghetti and then warmed it up in the microwave before pulling it out after it beeped. "Ai yai yai! Hot hot hot!" He cried before pulling it out of the portal while also grabbing a fork. "Here we are, one piping hot Emergency Spaghetti!" He grinned as Luigi took it and put it close to Mario's nose… which he started sniffing and woke up.

"Is that parmesean?" Mario grinned, as he sat up and started eating while Marshadow came out of Luigi's shadow and started cooling Mario down with a leaf.

"Emergency Spaghetti? That's a thing?" Gloria asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bede chuckled. "Why not?"

"Ah, just what the doctor ordered!" Mario said, wiping his mouth and handing the empty plate to Hoopa where he put it back in the sink, then closed the ring portal.

"Okay then… how about we try it ze other way?" Cork suggested. "Zhis technique will have you go in ze ground, like so!" He said, hammering his brother into the ground and then Cask popped back up. "Try it!"

"Hit me this time, I can take it!" Luigi said as Mario nodded as he pulled out his hammer and hammered his brother… and then it was _his _turn to get KO'd, complete with a goose egg!

"MAMA MIA!" Mario yelled as everyone winced while the other bros sweatdropped.

"I do not think zhey can do it." Cask whispered.

"No, I don't think so." Cork mused and then Daisy grabbed a hold of his collar while Marshadow grabbed a hold of Cask's collar.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM?!" Daisy yelled.

"No no no! We are trying to help!" Cork said.

"Help what? Give 'em freaking migraines?!"

"Bro! Bro!" Mario shook his brother while Kodama and Kagura came out and tried to slap him awake with their arm/wing.

"Phan…" Kodama sighed.

"Oricori…" Kagura muttered quietly while Mario's Hawlucha came out and he approached the bros, cracking its feathery knuckles and gave them a glare.

"Halu!" Halucha glared.

"I wonder if I could do this? I have a hammer of my own!" Nora brought it out. "I can also turn it into a grenade launcher!"

"NO!" Everyone, except for Neo, yelled.

"Aww, party poopers…" Nora pouted.

"Sacre bleu! A hammer that can turn into a grenade launcher?! We must teach the mademoiselle-" Before Cask could finish the sentence, Daisy, Hawlucha and Marshadow pounded him toward a wall and then glared at Cork.

"Ack! We were only just trying to help! Find secrets that only zhey can do! Put zhem to the test by finding two goblets by downsizing zhem and making zhem go underground!" Cork defended.

"Oh, and you thought these two could do it? Look at the goose eggs on their heads! They're going to kill each other if you suggest doing that to them!" Daisy yelled.

"It… honestly hadn't occurred to moi…" Cork mused… and then they heard a Pokeball opening up as they saw Circuit materializing in front of them.

"Yamp!" Circuit barked and quickly ran into another room, going into a small hole and grabbing a red goblet, then going to the other side and dug through underneath the cell door and then retrieved the green goblet, and then came back with the two. "Yamph! Yampher!" He happily let out a muffled bark and dropped it in front of the brothers.

"Welp… zhat works!" Cork chuckled while Circuit licked Luigi's face.

"Ooogh… heheheh… hahaha! That tickles!" Luigi laughed as he got up and shook it off.

"Well now, you are now free to go through ze woods and find ze Chuckola Reserve." Cork said as they nodded and walked out while Marshadow went back into Luigi's shadow and then they walked out. "Phew… I thought I'd be a goner as well…"

"Ze world… it won't stop spinning…" Cask groaned.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with JIN__…_

**Resume Chucklehuck Woods BGM**

"Xena! Xeeeeena! Where are you!" Nyx called out.

"She's got to be here, I just know it…" Jade said.

"I have this feeling we're not going to find her here." Iris said. "We've been searching for about an hour and a half now."

"We just gotta keep looking!" Jade said. "There's no way she'd-"

"Jade… I think we gotta face the facts. Xena's not here…" Iris sighed. "She probably landed somewhere else and I _hope _she's not going insane."

"Kyu…" Pikaboo pouted a bit.

"But-"

"I'm with Iris… as much as I'd hate to admit it…" Nyx quietly said.

Jade nearly teared up. "No! We gotta keep finding her! She's… she's gotta be here!" She said, looking like she's about to get frantic.

"Hey, hey!" Iris put her hands on Jade's shoulders. "Breathe. Just breathe… take a deep breath."

Jade sighed. "Sorry… I just… don't want to lose another loved one after what happened with my parents."

"All I know is that Xena's still out there, so cheer up, we'll find her… and for all we know, she could be hanging out with Byleth." Iris said.

"Yeah, she's right. Let's not completely panic about this. Panic never does anyone good… and that would also attract the Grimm." Nyx pointed out. "Let's not go through any worst case scenarios _yet.__"_

"Kyu!" Pikaboo said, hugging Jade's leg.

"Thank you…" Jade smiled as she hugged them both. "We oughta keep looking." She said as they started walking again, when they heard ruffling. "Xena?!" She asked, her eyes filled with hope. Instead, a Stump Chump and a few Beanies came out of the bush, causing Jade to slump a bit.

"Oh, these things again…" Nyx rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least they're not those metal things that are hard to hit." Iris mentioned as they got ready to fight, but then Nyx's semblance picked up on something else.

"Wait, something else is approaching…" Nyx said. "Something _fast.__" _

A bush started ruffling… before a Fuzzbush walked out. "…Haven't seen that before." Jade said, then noticed the Stump Chump and the Beanies started panicking and quickly took off.

"What? Afraid of a walking tree?" Iris mocked.

**Pause BGM**

"Something feels off…" Nyx said as they stared at the Fuzzbush. "…Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Iris asked.

"Shhh… listen."

_"…eee…rk…"_

"What is that?" Jade wondered.

_"M…. Ork…"_

"That almost sounds like…" Iris quietly said, trying to figure out what it is.

_"…..Meeeeeyork! Meeeeeeyork!"_

"Kyu! KYU!" Pikaboo cried, reading a Shadow Ball.

"Look alive!" Nyx exclaimed, bringing out her crossbow, Jade brought out her Poltergust, and Iris drew her blade… and then the Fuzzbush quickly spat out some Fuzzies, but these weren't ordinary Fuzzies… they were Malicious Fuzzies!

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Why do these Fuzzies have green eyes?" Iris asked.

"No idea, but I'm not getting my health sucked by these assholes!" Nyx said, quickly firing a few arrows at the Fuzzies as Jade quickly sucked one up and shot it back at a fellow Fuzzy to knock them back and then Pikaboo launched a Shadow Ball at the Fuzzies to get rid of them, but one Fuzzy flanked them and quickly bit down on Iris' leg.

"Gah!" Iris winced, shaking it off and then stabbing it. _"Nnngh, why do I feel like my aura got drained a bit?" _She thought. "Be careful, I don't think these Fuzzies are ordinary…" She said, switching her sword to its rifle form and shot a few up, but the Fuzzbush kept spitting out Malicious Fuzzies.

"Pikaboo! Aim at that tree thing!" Jade ordered, quickly kicking a Fuzzy back and switched to Fire Mode on the Poltergust and shot fireballs at them, burning them alive while Pikaboo used Shadow Claw on the Fuzzbush. It let out a snarl and spat out more Malicious Fuzzies until they were quickly surrounded by a small army.

"How many Fuzzies are in that damn thing?!" Iris yelled.

"Just keep fighting!" Nyx exclaimed, quickly shooting them, but more kept coming as they were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of them. Twenty, twenty-five, thirty… they just kept coming from that one Fuzzbush! Despite trying their best, they kept getting bitten by the Malicious Fuzzies, getting drained by them until the three of them fell as Pikaboo was running out of energy as well.

"D-Damn it…!" Jade winced, panting. "There's too many of them!"

"We… we gotta keep trying…" Iris winced as the Fuzzies all jumped in the air to dogpile on them… when suddenly they heard a vacuum igniting as the Malicious Fuzzies were pulled in a suction tornado as the girls turned to see Luigi activating his new Final Smash… the Poltergust 3000!

"Heheheh." Luigi aimed at the sky, quickly dispelling them high into the air as Pyrrha transformed her spear into its rifle form as she and Ruby quickly shot them before Nora blasted them out of the sky, while Gloria had Cinderace burn the Fuzzbush alive before it had a chance to respond.

**End BGM**

"You lasses alright?" Gloria asked.

"Ugh… we _will _be…" Iris groaned. "I could use something to eat though."

Gloria smirked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a huge pot, a bench, and a bunch of food, them pulled out an apron and put it on. "I'll whip ya up some curry and you'll be in tip top shape!"

**BGM: Cooking Curry (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

"WHERE DID THAT POT COME FROM?!" Ruby yelled.

"She also has a bike in there." Hop mentioned.

"And a tent." Marnie added.

"And a fishing rod. It's best you don't ask." Bede said.

"…Eat your heart out, Link…" Yang could only say as Gloria hummed to herself, chopping up veggies and berries while Cinderace got the fire going as Gloria pulled out a carcase of a Bunicorn as she proceeded to skin it, chopping off the horn and tossing it into the pot.

"She's so fast…" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, she's a master at cooking. She tends to cook for all of us." Hop said.

"Just because I'm a Scottish Madwoman doesn't mean I don't care about my friends well-being!" Gloria said, tasting the curry. "…Needs a bit more salt." She said as she added some salt in and tasted it again. "Perfect!" She said and happily hummed while everyone stared at her. This was the same lady who went on a Scottish rant not too long ago, and here she is, happily cooking without a care in the world. "Just give it some love and… we're good to go!" She smiled as she pulled out a few plates as she quickly decorated it with rice on the bottom, some peppers decorated on the sides, a slab of Bunicorn meat on the middle and next to the meat were some carrots.

"There we go! I call it Rabbit on Rice curry! …I'll work on it." Gloria chuckled and handed the curry to JIN, which Iris immediately started chowing down… and on the first bite, her eyes sparkled.

"OH MY GOODNESS, THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Iris exclaimed, quickly chowing down as Nyx, Jade and Pikaboo tried it, as their eyes started sparkling too as they started chowing down as well.

"I've outdone myself." Gloria smiled proudly, then pulled out a big container and poured the leftovers in before she had Kingler wash it out.

"I feel like my old self again!" Jade exclaimed.

"Kyu! Kyu!"

"Thanks, Gloria!" Nyx smiled.

"You're welcome, lass!" Gloria gave her a thumbs up.

**End BGM**

**Resume Chucklehuck Woods BGM**

"So uh… where's Xena?" Ruby asked while Gloria was stuffing everything in her backpack again.

"Oh… I was hoping she was with you." Nyx said. "Well, she wasn't with us when we woke up. She's not here."

"Oh, then I guess we have to go find he-" Ruby's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, that airship exploded!"

"Yup." Nyx nodded. "Our main hope is that she's with Byleth."

"And what if she isn't?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Then we have to remain calm. Nothing good happens if we panic." Iris said, noticing Gloria stuffing the bench inside her backpack. "How does she _do _that?"

"Mmm… but this is Xena we're talking about!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but like I said, we have to remain calm and hope we find her before it's too late. Nothing good happens if you panic because not only will you not think straight, the Grimm will be attracted."

"Yeah… and then we'll be panic buying toilet paper." Ruby chimed in as everyone gave her a weird look. "What? It could happen!"

"No offense, lass… but who would - hrrrk - be stupid enough to - nnngh! - panic buy toilet paper?" Gloria asked, shoving the bench inside the backpack with the help of Cinderace and Marnie. "Phew, thought that'd never get back in there."

"Yeah, good point." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Not sure where that came from."

"So, now we have a question for you." Iris said. "What's ice cream girl doing here? I know she was with us on the cruiser, but still."

"She's siding with us for a while." Daisy said. "We found her in the Beanbean Castle along with JNPR."

"She and Yang still aren't getting along." Blake said, glancing at Yang who was glaring at Neo while Neo was giving her the stink eye.

"Have you found Bowser and Roman yet?" Nyx asked.

"Well, yes… but they have amnesia." Mario explained. "They're with this thief named Popple and they're working with him, but Bowser has been renamed Rookie and Roman has been renamed Candle."

"Bowser as a rookie? Ooooh, he's gonna be mad when he hears about that." Jade giggled.

"Roman named Candle…" Nyx said and then started snickering, but looked at Neo who didn't find it amusing. "Sorry, I'll keep the puns to myself." She said as Neo nodded at her.

"Another fokin' pun maker? _Seriously?!__" _Gloria groaned.

"Yes, but _this _pun maker does it better than Yang." Jade pointed out.

Gloria perked up. "Oh really? That's a relief."

"We're also looking for the Chuckola Reserve." Weiss explained. "From what we've been told, it'll help with Queen Bean's predicament."

"Well, you got us, so we'll help you find it!" Nyx smiled.

"Alright! Now let's go!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as they walked through the forest, taking out any Pestnut, Stump Chump, Gnawkid or Fuzzbush along the way… until they came across a large tree in the way.

"Who comes before Chuckleroot?" The large tree asked.

"Wah! It talks!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We're looking for the Chuckola Reserve." Mario said. "Do you know where it's at?"

"Yes. It is behind me inside of Mother Chuckola… but I cannot let you pass unless you get three Chuckola Fruit. A Red Chuckola Fruit, a White Chuckola fruit, and a purple Chuckola fruit. Bring those and I will let you pass." He explained as two gates opened up on the side.

"Okay, so we oughta split up." Mario said. "Bro, Daisy, RWBY, you're with me. JIN, you're with the Galar quad, Neo, you're with JNPR."

"Right!" Jade nodded.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they quickly split up.

* * *

_Team A - Mario Bros, Daisy, RWBY_

"And just _WHAT _do you think you're doing!" A voice yelled as some of them yelped as they turned to see a small purple tree glaring at them. "How dare you walk into my room with your dirty feet!"

"Look, we're just passing by!" Yang said.

"Even so! …Well, I guess I could let you pass _if _you pass a test." She said.

"Test? Ugh… what kind of test?" Ruby asked.

"See those marks on the ground? Dig those up and then I'll let you pass."

"I'm not getting killed by my brother's hammer so I have a better idea." Luigi pulled out his Pokeball and called out Circuit.

"Yamp!" The Yamper barked happily.

"Can you dig those spots up for us?" Luigi asked.

"Yamp!" Circuit nodded as he went over and dug up the spots, coming back with five beans. "Yamp Yamp!"

"Beans? Seriously?" Weiss asked. "I was expecting something else… what do you need beans for?"

"I dunno, something good?" Yang shrugged.

"That works…" The purple tree spoke. "You may go." She said as the gate opened up while Luigi put the beans in his pocket.

"I'll save that for later." Luigi said as they walked off as they came across a hedge… and a Wiggler's end segments poking out of the bush.

"Oh, a Wiggler." Weiss said. "…I'm not touching that thing."

"Yeah, I'm not pissing it off either." Yang said as Luigi gently poked it on the back.

"Excuse me, uh, Mr. Wiggler? Do you mind if we can get past you? We may need something in there."

_"Oh! Certainly!" _Wiggler said from the other side as he moved inside and then came back out on the other end. "Feel free to look around!"

"Thank you." Daisy nodded at the Wiggler. "So uh… anyone going in there? I'm not small enough."

"Well, we could get Circuit in there." Ruby pointed out. "Or we could get Dàhuô or Belle in there." She added, before a black blur quickly went inside the hole. "What the…?!" She wondered as the black blur came out with a Red Chuckle Fruit.

"Woomph!" The black blur barked, happening to be a Zorua.

"Oh my goodness, you are so adorable!" Ruby's eyes sparkled and picked up the Zorua while it dropped the chuckle fruit. "Who's a wittle cutie! You are! You are!" She gushed as the Zorua blushed and happily barked, wagging the tail as it licked Ruby's cheek. "Stop, that tickles!" She giggled. "Oh, I think Zwei is gonna love you!" She said as the Zorua hopped up and landed happily in Ruby's hoodie, snuggling up in it.

"Woof!"

"Aww!" Yang gushed. "What are you gonna call it?"

"Um… Scarlet!" Ruby said.

"Woof!" Zorua barked happily, seeming to like the name.

"Great, two dogs…" Blake's cat ears lowered.

"Aww, cheer up, I've seen you cuddling with Zwei a few days ago." Yang teased.

"…Those were unauthorized snuggles." Blake blushed a bit as everyone gave her a knowing look. "…Stop looking at me like that!" She said and walked off in a hurry.

"Someone's warming up to him~!" Ruby said in a sing songy voice.

"Don't deny it, Blake!" Weiss chuckled.

* * *

_Team B: JIN and Galar Quad_

"You sure it's in this cave?" Marnie asked.

"It has to be. It looked suspicious enough." Gloria said, spotting a ? Block and hitting it, and out popped a Fire Flower and landed in her arms. "Huh… I might save this for later." She said, putting it in her bag as they walked off, then they found a gap which Nyx took a running start and jumped over it, spotting a Purple Chuckle Fruit. She then went over and pulled it off, then returned to the others.

"Got it!" Nyx smiled.

"Perfect!" Hop grinned.

* * *

_Team C: JNPR and Neo_

"So uh… anyone know how to get small?" Pyrrha asked.

"No can do." Neo said with her hands.

"Um… I can try to crawl but I don't think that'd do it any good." Jaune said. "Ren?"

"I don't think I'd make a good fit."

"Hmm… how should we do it…" Nora mused.

"Eevie?"

The five of them turned around, seeing an Eevee approach it. "Vee vee!" Eevee smiled.

Nora let out a loud gasp and picked up the Eevee. "Oh my goodness! You are the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!" She exclaimed and hugged it tightly.

"Vie…!" Eevee winced.

"Oh, sorry!" Nora loosed her grip as Eevee smiled and nuzzled against Nora's neck, then had an idea. "Hey! Do you want to do us a favor? Can you go underneath that hole?"

"Vee!" Eevee nodded, quickly going in the hole as it spotted a button and pressed it, then Nora went through the gate and hit a button, the two of them tag teaming until the middle gate opened up as Neo ran through and collected the White Chucklefruit, then the two walked back and Nora high fived the Eevee.

"Say, you want to come with us?" Nora asked.

"Vee!" Eevee smiled, happily jumping up on Nora's shoulder.

"Sweet! I'll call you Lucy, because you look like one!"

"…People named Lucy look like a fox?" Jaune tilted his head.

"Don't think that's what she meant." Pyrrha sweatdropped while Neo gently petted Lucy's head.

"Vrrr!" Eevee purred a bit.

* * *

_One regrouping later__…_

"Oooh! You got a little friend too?" Nora asked.

"I sure did!" Ruby smiled as they presented the Chucklefruit.

"Well done. You may pass." Chuckleroot said, moving to the side.

"SCORE!" A voice yelled as Popple, Rookie and Candle came running in. "Thanks to you clowns, we can get what we needed!" Popple laughed as they ran ahead as Neo tried to reach for Candle's arm, but it was too late. She let out a sad sigh as Marnie gently patted her on the back before they walked through, walking through another small area before coming across Mother Chuckola, then they walked inside… to discover a Beanish talking to a barrel.

**End BGM**

"What do idiots drink? So-duhhh!" The barrel shook as if it was laughing. "What do sodas call their dads? Pop!" The barrel shook again. "A hippie's favorite soda? Granola Cola." The barrel shook once more as the group approached him. "Ah, welcome… I am Bubbles… and this right here, is the Chuckola Reserve for yours to enjoy! Oui! It is the finest soda for all to enjoy… I have told countless jokes for a thousand years and it is fully ripe!"

"A THOUSAND YEARS?!" Everyone, yet Neo, yelled.

"Yes! Joke after joke until it has fully matured all these years! It takes so long for it to be fully ripe!"

"Ooof, that's brutal…" Marnie said.

"Ouuuuch." Hop winced.

"Gloria, you alright?" Bede asked.

"But… but.. But… my Chuckola Curry…" Gloria slumped over, tears running down her cheeks anime style. "My dream has been shattered… why must it take a thousand years to be perfect? It doesn't make sense!"

"There there…" Marnie patted her on the back.

"Rude guests must be tasting the full effects of the soda! Like these fellas over here." Bubbles said as three barrels lowered to reveal Popple and his henchmen.

"Nnngh! That ain't no ordinary soda, see? That thing is brutal!" Popple said.

"You lost to soda? Oh please, who would lose to-" Suddenly, a big monster popped out of the barrel. It was the monstrous Chuckola Reserve! "-…Soda… oh boy." Yang sweatdropped.

"Feel free to taste the exquisite taste of the Chuckola Reserve!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Bon appetit!"

"Oh, I'll give it a taste alright!" Gloria exclaimed, her eyes catching on fire. "I'LL MAKE IT TASTE MY FISTS, YOU FOKIN' DREAM CRUSHER!"

**BGM: Come On, Again! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'s Minions)**

The Chuckola Reserve formed a sword in its hands and quickly slashed at them, but Iris blocked this with her sword and quickly countered by slashing it a few times, only for it to block with its shield. Nyx quickly shot the Reserve with her crossbow while Mario and Luigi jumped in the air and slammed into it with a Bounce Bros attack, then jumped off. Chuckola Reserve slashed the ground to create a shockwave, forcing them to dodge the attacks.

"If it laughs at his jokes, then it'll laugh at mine!" Yang said. "Surely, I can knock it out with a Yang!"

The Chuckola Reserve let out a roar, seemingly not liking it as it quickly swung at them more ferociously, nearly knocking Iris off of her feet. "Nnngh!" Iris winced.

"Toxtricity, let's go!" Gloria yelled, calling out Toxtricity from a Quick Ball.

"Tricity!" Toxtricity yelled, as it was a Low Key Toxtricity.

"Overdrive!" Gloria ordered as Toxtricity conjured up an eletric guitar as he jumped up in the air and slammed it on top of Chuckola Reserve's head, causing it to electrocute and get all static-y while Nora quickly destroyed its shield.

"Heheh, shocking, isn't it?" Yang smirked, causing Chuckola Reserve to snarl and aimed its other hand at them, spraying soda at them with sheer verocity that knocked Marnie's Morpeko, Bede's Sylveon and Hop's Rillaboom down, but they got back up and the three Pokemon glared at Yang. "Oh come on, that pun was quite _electrifying!__"_

Chuckola Reserve roared and made two shockwaves headed right for Daisy and Neo. "YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Daisy yelled, diving out of the way while Neo jumped over it and quickly stabbed the monstrous soda a few times, then Blake summoned her Belladonna Claws and quickly slashed at it while Ruby threw her boomerang as Yang jumped over and used a Hadoken, then Ren summoned his Ren Bow and shot it while dodging the oncoming soda shots.

Bubbles snuck toward the Chuckola Reserve. "Crushing pop cans is soda pressing." He told it as Chuckola Reserve let out a few giggles as a blue aura surrounded it right as Pyrrha and Jaune quickly slashed it, but saw it didn't do much damage. "What do soda manufacturers go to college for? Fizzyology." The Chuckola Reserve cackled, glowing with a green aura and then quickly slammed into Jade who was shooting it with ice.

"Gah!" Jade grunted.

"Can someone shut him up!" Daisy yelled.

Gloria smirked, reaching in her backpack and pulling out duct tape. "Toxtricity, shut him up!"

"Tox!" Toxtricity grabbed the Duct Tape and jumped over to Bubbles and wrapped it around his mouth.

"Mmmph!"

"Heh, I guess you're in a _sticky _situ-" Toxtricity covered duct tape around Yang's mouth too. _"Mmmph!"_

"Thanks, lad!" Gloria smiled as Toxtricity nodded and unleashed Overdrive on the Chuckola Reserve to shock it while Lucy used Swift and Scarlet jumped over and used Fury Swipes at it, then the Bros unleashed Knockback Bros to slam into the monstrous soda as it quickly slashed at them, but Iris blocked the attack as Pikaboo unleashed a few Shadow Balls at it and then Daisy delivered a powerful punch to its soft fizzy belly to knock it back as it tried to shoot the Pokemon down, but they dodged the attacks as Morpeko unleashed Aura Wheel and Toxtricity unleashed Discharge to finish it off.

**End BGM**

The Chuckola Reserve roared before dissolving back into the barrel as Bubbles pulled off the duct tape. "Noooo! All my jokes, my puns… all of it is ruined!" He exclaimed. "You are so very bad! Leave now!" He yelled as he quickly stomped on the ground as the floor caved in over the heroes and the Chuckola Reserve itself.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed as they fell.

"Au Revoir!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Teehee Valley__…_

**BGM: The Hero Goes Forth With a Determination (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"These are some of the strangest monsters…" Erik said, cutting down a Spiky Snifit with his knives.

"Can't be any weirder than the ones we have at home." Jade said, quickly stabbing a Cactiball.

"Fair enough." Erik nodded. "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Luminary nodded after taking out a Muddy Hand. "Let's go." He said as they walked on, but then noticed someone up ahead who was murdering Gritty Goombas in cold blood.

**"Heheheh, oh, the blood is so riveting!" **

**End BGM**

"Crivens! What is that lass doing?" Rab asked. "Normally we kill monsters, but not in cold blood!"

"Hey! You there! What are you doing?" Luminary asked.

Dark Xena cocked her head over to them. **"Oh! More victims? Hmhmhmhm~ Well now… it's my lucky day." **

Serena lightly gasped. "I can sense something inside of that girl… it's like, she's not herself! Something is controlling her!"

"Calasmos?" Erik asked.

"No… I don't think she's being controlled by him!"

"Then whatever it is, we'll have to knock it out of her!" Jade said, reading her stance.

"Whoever you are, we don't mean to hurt you!" Luminary said. "Just drop the weapon nice and easy…"

**"Hmm, let me think… how about you DROP DEAD?" **Dark Xena smirked before laughing maniacally.

"We have no reason to hurt you… but if you attack us, we'll have no choice but to fight back." Hendrik said.

**"Oh. Cute. Well, I'm sorry to say this… but only one of us will live… and it will be ****_ME!_****_" _**Dark Xena exclaimed and charged at them, slashing with her katana with sheer verocity but Luminary blocked this with his shield.

**BGM: Battle Arena, Octagonia (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

Luminary grunted and then quickly slashed back, knocking her away as he was joined by Jade, Veronica and Serena. "You four stand by! We'll take care of this!" Luminary said.

"Right!" Erik nodded.

**"Oh, I never had victims that fought back before!" **Dark Xena smirked as she aimed her katana at them before switching to the Paintball gun and quickly shot at Luminary, which he blocked with the shield but the explosion knocked him back.

"Nnngh!" Luminary grunted as Jade ran over, quickly frontflipping and dodging the shots that were fired at her and then delivered a roundhouse kick that knocked Dark Xena back.

"HARVEST MOON!" She yelled, delivering a flip kick that knocked her up in the air as she jumped up and axe kicked her to the ground, before jumping back as Dark Xena got back up, chuckling.

**"I never felt so alive! This is gonna be fun! HAH!" **Dark Xena yelled, firing her paintball gun but Veronica quickly slammed her staff down and a magical barrier blocked the attacks. Dark Xena let out a smirk and quickly charged at them. **"DIIIIIIIIE!"**

"Kaswooshle!" Serena yelled, unleashing wind magic as tornadoes appeared and launched Dark Xena up in the air as Luminary ran through and was launched up from the Kaswooshle, and then cast Frizzle, which was a large fireball, toward Dark Xena as she was sent toward the ground as Luminary landed on the ground, as Dark Xena got back up and chuckled.

**"You're going to regret that!" **She yelled and charged at Luminary, switching to the katana form and slashed at him repeatedly, but he blocked with his own sword.

"We are not your enemy!" Luminary said through a struggle.

**"Die! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIIIE!"**

Luminary grunted before parrying her attacks, slashing upward to knock the sword off of her as she let out a light gasp. "Kasnooze!" He yelled, firing a point-blank sleep spell at her.

**"Nnngh!" **She grunted as she tried to fight it and sluggishly punched him, but he moved out of the way as she was desperately trying to fight the spell… and then Luminary slammed his palm into the back of her neck, instantly KO'ing her.

**End BGM**

"Sorry about that…" Luminary quietly said, and then he saw the dark aura around Xena disappearing, turning her back to normal… but she was still unconscious. _What the__…? _He wondered as Serena knelt down next to Xena and used Moreheal to patch her up.

"Is she okay?" Sylvando asked.

"We need to get her to a village. Maybe someone will have an answer." Luminary said as he picked her up bridal style, listening to Xena's soft groans.

"Think she'll make it?" Erik asked.

"She'll make it… but whatever happened to this girl, I don't think I want to know what happened." Luminary said as they walked off to the nearest village, which just so happened to be Little Fungitown.

* * *

**Weren't expecting the Dragon Quest team to stop Xena, were you? ;)**

**So ARMS is the new Smash fighter? Min Min for Smash!**

**I've also finally played ARMS thanks to that free trial. I'm a proud Ribbon Girl, Min Min, Mechanica, Twintelle and Lola Pop main now!**

**I've seen a few theories on who could be in Smash and... well, I want to talk about them. **

**Theory #1: A Bowser Jr/Hero situation. While that _COULD _work... I feel like it'd be a massive disservice to the characters considering all the characters are so vastly different from one another. Ribbon Girl has a double jump (The only gal who can do such a thing), Twintelle punches with her hair and can float, Mechanica fights in a robot, Ninjara disappears when he blocks an attack, Dr. Coyle is so floaty, Helix is... well... Helix, Master Mummy is a bulky guy, Lola can inflate herself like a balloon, Min Min can do some kicks while airdodging and so forth. Their grapples are vastly different too but I won't get into those. I feel like it'd be a massive disservice.**

**Theory #2: Spring Man/Springtron Assist Trophy. ...This theory just bugs the hell out of me. Even a few of my friends thinks it could happen, but hoenstly... it's insanely stupid. What it is is basically retexturing Spring Man's Assist Trophy into Springtron so Springman can join the party. That honestly sounds completely dumb to me because it'd cheapen the Assist Trophy. First it'll be Springman, then Dark Knight will replace Shovel Knight so he can join in, Silver replacing Shadow, one of the Golden Sun characters replacing Isaac (I don't know Golden Sun that well) and sooner or later, we're gonna be having the rabid Waluigi fans and I have to say... _NO. _This is... this is just the stupidest idea i've ever heard. I'm sorry, but i'm saying it like it is.**

**...That's the only theories I can think of.**

**So who are you thinking it's going to be? I'm wanting Ribbon Girl, Min Min, Mechanica, Twintelle and Lola... but i'm leaning heavily toward Min Min. And yeah, she's a Spirit along with Twintelle, Ribbon Girl, and Ninjara, but i'm honestly the firm believer that being a Spirit doesn't exactly mean you're automatically disqualified. I mean, Mario has so many Power Up Spirits and Wii Fit Trainer has all of her/his poses as Spirits, so it's not _TOTALLY _out of the question that Min Min could have a shot.**

**Speaking of Mario, apparently we might be getting a lot of Mario Remasters on our hands, and i've heard Jon from GameXplain that it could be an All-Stars situation, but with 64, Sunshine, Galaxy and 3D World. (I think he mentioned the New Super Mario Bros Games too... I haven't seen the discussion yet) ...Well, it's one way to get me to double dip on 3D World. Put it in a collection! XD**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say. Take care, y'all! **

**EDIT: Fixed the missiles to see Dreepy, not Toxel. Not sure how I mixed those two up. **


	8. University

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

****To Guest: Those are not some bad ideas regarding Yang's arm...****

* * *

**BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Easy now… easy… easy…" Villager gently put the window in the hole with the help from Digby. "There we go!" He grinned as he walked in the house and saw that Reese and Cyrus were putting in the furniture.

"There we go. Queen sized bed!" Reese chuckled.

"This couch and chair will fit perfectly!" Cyrus said.

Villager chuckled, giving them the thumbs up. "Perfect. Luigi is going to love this!"

"I have a question!" Isabelle spoke up. "Why did he want to move into a forest?"

"He didn't say…" Villager mused as he walked out and saw Timmy and Tommy painting the fence. "Still though, it's pretty nice if I say so myself." He said.

"YOWCH!"

Villager looked up at the roof. "You okay up there, Nook?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! Accidentally hammered my hand…" Tom Nook winced. "Hammering in shingles isn't exactly my forte here."

"Hang on, I'll get the bandages!" Isabelle said and walked off.

"Heh, can't believe we'll almost done." Villager chuckled. "I wonder how Luigi's doing?"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at the Beanbean Kingdom__…_

"AAAAAH!" Everyone screamed as Hop quickly called out his Snorlax again.

"Snooor… laaaaax…" Snorlax snored away as everyone landed on the soft belly, but when Mario landed, he somehow bounced off.

"Wah!" Mario yelped as he landed inside the barrel perfectly standing up.

"Roly?" A Rolycoly saw Mario go inside the barrel, curiously rolling up to it.

"Hey Mario, are you okay in there?" Ruby called out as they hopped off of Snorlax and hopped down to where Mario and the Rolycoly was it. "Oh! What is this?"

"Roly?" Rolycoly turned to the others. "Coly!"

"It's a Rolycoly." Gloria said, pulling out her Dex.

**"****Rolycoly, the Coal Pokemon: Most of its body has the same composition as coal. Fittingly, this Pokémon was first discovered in coal mines about 400 years ago." **

"Oh wait, there's more."

**"****It can race around like a unicycle, even on rough, rocky terrain. Burning coal sustains it."**

"I was wondering where its feet were." Nora mused. "Cute little thing!"

"Roly! Rolycoly Roly Roly!"

"I… don't speak Pokemon." Nora sweatdropped, but then Hoopa came out of his ball.

"Allow me!" He smiled and knelt down. "So, what are you doing here all by your lonesome?" He asked as Rolycoly started explaining. "Mhm. I see. Uh-huh. Ah! Okay. Gotcha."

"What's it saying?" Blake asked.

"He says that he was minding his own business when a few strangers dropped in. A Goomba, A Shy Guy, A Lakitu, a knight riding on a green smiling bean bag and a Koopa with a blue mohawk."

"Oh! You mean Larry?" Jade asked. "We ran into them not too long ago. They said they didn't know where Xena was at."

"That doesn't surprise me." Yang sighed as Rolycoly started chatting some more.

"I see…" Hoopa nodded. "He said he took a shining to the Koopa and wanted to tag along, but he said he'll come back for him sometime later."

"Oooh…" Yang winced a bit. "That doesn't sound promising."

Blake knelt down and looked at the Rolycoly. "Hate to say it, little guy… but I don't think he's ever coming back for you. He basically lied to your face."

"ROLY?!" Rolycoly cried in shock before sulking, a tear running down its eye. "Roly…"

"_Blub blub blub!__" _Mario would say from inside the barrel.

"What's that, bro?" Luigi asked as he put his ear to the barrel.

_"__Blub blub… blub blub blub!"_

"You'll say that you'll take care of it?"

The barrel shook a bit as if it was saying 'yes'.

"Alright!" Luigi grinned. "So uh… we should get Mario out of there."

"I hope there's some cola left. I still want to try some of that Chuckola Curry!" Gloria said.

"Well, first we need to get out of this cave before we get Mario out of this barrel." Marnie pointed out.

"Allow me!" Hoopa said, opening up a ring portal to the castle as they all walked in.

**BGM: Beanbean Castle (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Here we are~!" Hoopa grinned. "Alright, now we gotta get Mario out of this barrel."

"Allow me!" Nora grinned, pulling out her hammer with a grin.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No need to go crazy!" Daisy exclaimed as Pyrrha used her spear to try to pry the lid open.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" She grunted, trying to pry it open but failing… until Gloria called out Kingler and had it use Crabhammer to bust it open. "Oh!"

"Thanks Kingler!"

"Kookie!"

"Mario, you look… different." Nora said as they saw Mario morbidly obese.

"Blub…" Mario could only say while the Rolycoly tilted its body.

"Coly…?"

"Where's the reserve?" Gloria asked.

"Um, I think it's inside Mario." Marnie responded.

"WHAT?! NO!" Gloria sulked, as anime-style tears ran down her cheeks.

"We'll get that Chuckola Curry somehow, even if it's in a bottle." Bede said.

"Yeah, but it won't be _as _fresh…" Gloria complained.

"Goodness me!" Lima walked over to the group. "Why does Mario look like a big pillow?"

"He unwittingly drank all the Chuckola Reserve." Daisy said. "Long story."

"Goodness!" Lima mused. "Well, I suppose we could hit him in the head to make him spit up the reserve into Queen Bean's mouth, but that would be disgusting…"

A lightbulb appeared over Mario's head. "Blub blub… blub!"

"Hmm?" Luigi turned to his brother. "What are you saying?"

"Blub blub blub blub… blub blub blub blub blub blub!" (A team known as the Resurgam First Care came from a portal and decided to work at the Mushroom Kingdom hospital. One of them could fix me up!)

"Okay, so who do we find?" Luigi asked.

"Blub blub blub blub." (Tomoe Tachibana.)

"Tomoe… Tachibana?" Luigi tilted his head.

"We'll be right back!" Hoopa opened up a portal and rolled Mario into it.

**Pause BGM**

"Hello! Paging nurse Tachibana!" Hoopa called out, ringing the bell. "Helloooo!"

"Coming!" A voice called out as they saw a nurse walking over to them. She was donned in a red kimono under a white doctor's coat with a long maroon skirt reaching down to her shins with a pair of black boots. She immediately spotted Mario as soon as she came over. "Oh my goodness! Mario! What happened?" She asked as she knelt down.

"Oh, he fell into a barrel filled with the Chuckola Reserve and now we have to get it out of him so we can get this worm out of Queen Bean's belly." Hoopa explained.

"Um… _what?__" _Tomoe sweatdropped.

"I know, it's kinda hard to believe."

"I've heard weirder things back home. Let's go check him out." Tomoe said and pulled out a pager. "Dr. Toad, I need some Chansey brought over to me." She requested. "…Oh, and a Comfey, if you will." She said as right on cue, three Chansey came in and a Comfey, where they put the heavy plumber on a gurney and then they wheeled him into a room.

**BGM: Dr. Toadley (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Alright, let's see what we're dealing with here." Tomoe pulled out an X-Ray and examined the plumber, then they looked up at the screen. "Oh my… he wasn't kidding." She said. "That's completely unhealthy to boot, goodness! Alright, we're going to need a big jug and a tube if we're going to get this out of him."

"Chansey!" A Chansey nodded as she went out and came back with a milk jug and a tube.

"Excellent." Tomoe smiled as she put the tube in Mario's mouth.

"Mmmph mmph!"

"Shhh, we'll get you straightened up." She said with a chuckle. "Of all my years of practicing medicine, I never thought I'd see something like this, now… let's do this nice and gently."

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice asked as Tomoe looked up to a young adult woman with a tanned complexion, short dark brown hair, and green eyes. She wears a black tank top under a yellow-green jacket with goggles hanging around her neck, yellow gloves, hot pants with a belt, and black and yellow boots. She was also a doctor working in the Mushroom Kingdom hospital and from the Resurgam First Care.

"Oh, Maria Torres! What are you doing in this operation?"

"I've heard the little guy explain the situation on what happened to Mario. We just need to give it a little push. There's no way taking it slow will work in this situation." She said.

"And how do we do that?" Tomoe asked.

"Simple." Maria cracked her knuckles. "HIYAH!" She karate chopped Mario's stomach, making it gush out into the tube and it sprayed into the jug until it was full, causing Tomoe to yelp in surprise with a sweatdrop.

Mario sat up coughing a few seconds later and shook his head. "Thanks, Maria!"

"No problem, big guy!" Maria gave him a thumbs up with a wink while Comfey purified the Chuckola Reserve, and then Mario took the jug and walked out, waving them goodbye as he walked into the portal with Hoopa. "See? Problem solved."

"I… I suppose." Tomoe quietly said.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at the Beanbean Kingdom__…_

**Resume Beanbean Castle BGM**

"Phew… that was quite something." Mario said, then noticed the main room was empty. "Oh? Where is everyone?"

"They're in the throne room." A guard responded.

"Thank you." Mario nodded and walked off with Hoopa.

"So how do you know those guys anyway?" Hoopa asked.

"Oh, I've met them a few days ago before this whole incident happened. I was working on a patient earlier when Peach informed me about some doctors dropping in in the lobby. Luckily, I was done with the surgery and went to go see who had dropped in. They explained they were from Resurgam First Care and they were all rudely dropped in from a portal with no way back since the portal disappeared as soon as they arrived." He explained. "Once introductions were out of the way, they asked if they could work there and we agreed. I occasionally chatted with them and I even hit it off with Tomoe and Maria. I knew I could count on either one of them to help me out with my… predicament."

"Huh… well, alright then!" Hoopa chuckled.

The two of them walked into the throne room where everyone was waiting for them. "Hey! Good to see ya back up and running!" Yang grinned.

"Ooooh, is that all of the reserve?" Ruby asked, noticing the jug.

"Yeah, all of it!" Mario smiled. "A Comfey came in and purified it so it's completely safe to drink!"

Gloria's eyes sparkled. "Excellent! Save some for me! I can already taste that delicious Chuckola Curry!" She said, drooling a bit.

"It'll only take one glassful." Mario said as he walked over and carefully started to tilt the jug into the monstrosity's mouth, careful not to dump it all in.

"Oh, you're taking too long! Give me that!" Lima said, grabbing the jug and practically dumped the whole liquid into Queen Bean's mouth while everyone stood in shock while Gloria's whole body went white, some dark lines going over her forehead as her mouth hung open and a shadow was cast over her eyes.

"There there…" Marnie gently patted her on the back.

Suddenly, Queen Bean spat out some kind of worm. "Eugh! What's that?!" Weiss yelled.

"That's a Belly Blech!" Lima exclaimed as it tried to move away, but it was crushed underneath Neo's high heel… and then Queen Bean started glowing before turning back to normal. Her normal appearance was that she was really obese and her chest was… shall we say… extra plus sized.

"Ohohoho! I feel alive again!" The Queen chuckled. "Who do I have to thank for getting me back to normal?"

"Thank them! They're the ones responsible for bringing you back to normal!" Lima said.

"Ohoho, I thank you for turning me back to normal." Queen Bean smiled happily. "Now, what business do you have with me?"

Yang casually put her hands behind her head. "Well, queenie-" An elbow from Weiss. "Ooof! Sorry… your majesty, we were hoping you'd help us out with something."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Well, you see, Cackletta and Fawful stole Peach's voice and we were following them into the Beanbean Kingdom and… well, an explosion separated us." Mario explained. "We were hoping we would get to the bottom of this situation… and then this Beanstar was stolen from you."

"Well, that and… we thought the Beanbean Kingdom was evil and we were gonna come over and break some legs to get Peach's voice back and-" Ren slapped Nora upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"None of us thought the Beanbean Kingdom was evil." Ren said.

"Really? Was I the only one who was thinking that the whole time?" Nora said.

"Yes." The whole gang nodded.

"Awkward…"

"Ohohoho!" Queen Bean chuckled. "No need to apologize. I can see where there could have been a misunderstanding."

"That and we've never heard of the Beanbean Kingdom, so there's that…" Nora sweatdropped, awkwardly rubbing her cheek. "Ah geez, now I feel terrible…"

"Completely understandable!" Lima nodded. "It did not help that Queen Bean was under the influence of the Belly Blech thanks to Cackletta, so we can understand that assumption. But in reality, we are a very peaceful kingdom!"

"Now… you are probably wondering why Cackletta had stolen Princess Peach's voice and the Beanstar." Queen Bean said as they nodded. "Well, allow me to share some information on the Beanstar. You see, the Beanstar is the protector of the Beanbean Kingdom. It has the ability to grant wishes and fulfill anyone's greatest desire. In order to prevent it from being used for evil, we had cast a spell on the Beanstar to put it into a deep sleep. The only way to awaken the Beanstar is to have a noble soul that have the purest of voices. Peach is the only one known to have such a voice… and Cackletta knew this. So she and Fawful went over to the Mushroom Kingdom and stole her voice, then had you disable the shield so she could get the Beanstar."

"What does she want the Beanstar for, anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, something like world domination or something cliche like that." Weiss guessed.

"You are correct, ice princess!" Lima said.

"…Well, that's a new one." Weiss mused. "Still, not you too!" She groaned.

"So, where would that hag be hiding?" Daisy wondered.

"Well that… we do not know." Queen Bean mused. "She could be anywhere in the kingdom."

"Your highness!" One of her subjects came running up to them. "Prince Peasley has come back from his reconnaissance."

"Excellent!" Queen Bean said. "Right on time! Why don't you go meet him outside? He may know where those two are at." She suggested as they walked over to the other room where Prince Peasley flew in.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Prince Peasley (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"I have arrived!" Prince Peasley exclaimed. "Ah, friends, good to see you again! I have located where the enemy is located."

"Where are they at?" Jaune asked.

"Hoohoo University!" Peasley responded. "In fact, I suspect a few of your friends are there as we speak. They're devising a plan to go in there."

"Can you give us a description?" Jade asked.

"Let's see…" Peasley closed his eyes. "One had white hair and was a lady, another was a blonde and wore blue, there was a man in yellow and it looked like he was hanging upside down in a tree, there was this pink haired girl accompanying them… oh, and a girl with a greenish-blue hair color.

Ruby's eyes widened, gasping. "Oh! That's Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Hilda and Byleth!" She exclaimed.

"Hold on… wasn't there a sassy lost child with them too?" Yang wondered.

_"__SASSY LOST CHILD?!" _

**End BGM**

They looked up to see Sothis walking over to them, looking mighty annoyed. "Goodness, do you people know how to call me by anything else _but _that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention her… I didn't realize she had followed me." Peasley mused. "Knew I was forgetting someone."

"…It sounds like Xena isn't with them…" Jade sighed.

"Maybe he didn't notice her. Could've been hiding underneath a tree for all we know." Iris said.

"Yeah! No need to worry!" Nyx smiled.

"I had followed him because he seemed like someone who could help us out… it's a good thing I decided to follow him." Sothis said.

"How come you didn't come find us earlier?" Mario asked.

"We had just woken up, so we were trying to leave that university place, but then we were attacked by monsters and some of them had glowing green eyes. I could tell they had some kind of different power but I didn't have time to figure things out. By the time we were done, we looked back at the university and thought it had some sort of significance… and that's when we saw this prince guy so I decided to follow him while telling the others to wait, and well… here we are."

"Green glowing eyes?" Jade whispered to herself, picturing the Fuzzies they had encountered earlier. _What__…__? _She wondered to herself.

"So, I suggest you stock up on healing items and whatever you need, because I'm imagining this university is going to be a tough fight." Sothis advised.

"I will meet you there!" Peasley said and then flew off.

"Good luck, everyone." Queen Bean told everyone as they took off while waving goodbye, then took off to Beanbean Town.

**BGM: Hoohoo Town (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Whoa, they repaired this place fast!" Yang exclaimed, looking at the town before them as if nothing had happened earlier.

"I'll be damned, that's incredible." Daisy mused as they went into a shop to stock up on supplies, where Ruby got herself a Dusk Ball for Scarlet, Nora getting a Luxury Ball for Lucy and an Ultra Ball for Mario's Rolycoly.

"Do you wanna go in?" Nora asked.

"Vee." Lucy shook her head and gently nuzzled against Nora's neck while purring.

Nora giggled. "Oh, alright, you can stay on my shoulder!" She said while putting the Luxury Ball away.

"Woof!"

"…You're comfortable in my hoodie?"

"Woof!"

"Alright, that's fine with me!" Ruby giggled, putting the Dusk Ball away.

"Here ya go, little guy." Mario said, as Rolycoly gently pushed the button on the Ultra Ball as it went inside the ball. "Hmm, I think I'll call you Coal." He said, putting the Ultra Ball away as they then walked outside… when they heard a commotion nearby.

"Huh?" Jade turned to the source of the commotion. "It sounds like it's coming from over there." She said as she walked over as everyone looked at each other before walking after Jade who had walked into the cafe.

**End BGM**

"Begone, vile beasts! Back!"

Jade walked in and saw E. Gadd surrounded by Boos… and it looked like they were winning. She quickly whistled at them to catch their attention. "Leave my old man alone!" She ordered, aiming her Poltergust at them as they turned toward Jade. To her surprise, these Boos had glowing green eyes.

**BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Jade's eyes widened in surprise. These same Boos had the same eyes as the Fuzzies! She readied herself and called out Pikaboo for assistance… then one Boo closed the door behind her and barricaded the door to prevent anyone else from going in. It was just them and them alone.

One such Malicious Boo proceeded to spit out jet black fog from their mouths, forcing Jade to roll out of the way and attempted to suck it up, but another Boo snuck up behind her and gave her a good licking. "Gah!" She shuddered as she found herself unable to move. "Nnngh, what…?! I can't… move!"

"These Boos are strong in numbers… but I've never seen Boos do _this _before!" E. Gadd exclaimed, as he too was immobilized.

"Kyu!" Pikaboo was hit by some jet black fog as it fired Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball at practically nothing, all the while the Boos were cackling.

"Pikaboo! Calm down! Nnngh!" Jade grunted as the Boos snuck behind the two and cackled, slowly starting to float toward the three with malicious intent… when suddenly a window shattered.

**End BGM**

"Aurora, Icy Wind!"

"Mauraaaaa!"

The Boos immediately froze solid from the icy wind, and then another Poltergust sucked in the Boos. "Not today!" Luigi chuckled, putting his Poltergust away, then everyone went through the window while the Bros unblocked the doors.

Daisy, immediately seeing the trio's predicament, pulled out three Refreshing Herbs and popped them into their mouths while putting it underneath Pikaboo's cloth. "Kyu!" Pikaboo cried, happily nuzzling against Daisy's leg in gratitude.

"You're welcome, little one." Daisy smiled, rubbing its head.

Jade was left standing there, folding her arms. _Those Boos had the same glowing eyes as did those Fuzzies__… __and to top it all off, Sothis mentioned they had fought some enemies with green eyes as well… what the hell is going on here? _She wondered. _Something__'__s happening… and I'm not sure I want to know what it is._

"Hey old man, what are you doing here?" Yang asked once they got things situated.

**BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Luigi****'****s Mansion)**

"Oh! Why, I've decided to make some extra cash to help fund my inventions, so I made a cafe." E. Gadd explained. "Starbeans Cafe, to be exact."

"Why can't you just go to Mushroom Fields and get a lot of coins there? There's plenty of them." Ruby pointed out.

"There's something better than Mushroom Fields, Ruby." Blake said. "The Golden Plains, to be exact. There's lots of coins over there and ? Blocks are always magically filled up every day."

"And coins magically reappear too… and in different spots!" Yang pointed out. "There's also that rumored Gold Flower, but I've never managed to see one."

_You can thank Wario for hogging them all__… _Luigi thought to himself.

"While that is true, it can be rather tedious." E. Gadd mentioned. "Not to mention I'm not as athletic as I used to be."

"So, use your Poltergust." Daisy said.

"Also tedious, plus it's not as fun collecting coins when you suck them all up and have to dump 'em out."

"Fair point…"

"How this cafe works is that if you find markings on the ground and if you collect enough beans, you can make a new recipe!"

"So, coffee then?" Nyx asked.

"Pretty much." E. Gadd nodded. "Feel free to make some blends… as for you, Jade, I need to speak with you, privately."

"Oh, okay then." Jade nodded as the two of them walked to a corner while everyone went to request their order while Luigi pulled out a few Woo Beans from his pocket. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I didn't want to say this in front of your friends, but… I'm working on a new invention."

"What's that? A robot maid?" Jade giggled.

"Not a bad idea, but no… you see, I'm working on a time machine."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!"

"Grandpa, are you out of your mind?! Messing with time causes headaches for Mushroom's sake! Plus, you _know _how Dialga gets when you mess with time."

"Relax, I'm just gonna go back in time and relive the glory days of yesteryear for a bit before coming back. Dialga won't even realize what'll happen!"

"Grandpa… I love you, but this is a _really _bad idea. What if you cause several time holes to appear all over the kingdom… or _worse__… _face the wrath of Dialga?"

"That won't happen." E. Gadd chuckled.

"Did you even speak with grandma about this?"

"She's not even returning my calls. She probably forgot to charge that phone of hers again in that crazy new adventure she's on."

"Ugh… you _know _grandma wouldn't be okay with this!"

"Bah, what she won't know won't hurt her." E. Gadd waved it off. "I had a feeling you'd be against this, so that's why I've kept it a secret."

"How long have you been working on this?"

"Oh, for a while… I'd say it's about… oh, 99.9% done?" E. Gadd estimated, causing Jade to anime fall. "Oooor it could be 95%! Maybe 90%! I've been adding more to the time machine as time goes on. Nothing to worry about, dear!"

Jade sighed. "Grandpa, I hope for your sake… it won't cause any lasting damage…" She said and then walked off.

"Heh, ye of little faith, young one!" E. Gadd said as Rotom came out of his Pokeball. "Don't you think it's a glorious idea, Rotom?"

"Roto…" Rotom shookhis head.

E. Gadd frowned a bit. "Traitor."

**End BGM**

"Hmm, this coffee isn't bad…" Sothis mused. "Well, now that we had refreshments, we oughta be on our way." She said as they nodded and walked off.

"See ya, old man!" Yang waved.

"See ya, youngsters!" E. Gadd waved. "Heh, this time machine idea will be glorious! I can feel it in my bones!" He chuckled and walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the Garreg Mach crew__…_

**BGM: Life at the Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

"Okay, so…" Byleth drew on the ground with a stick. "I imagine that our enemy is located deep within this university, so I think that we should flank them." She said.

"Flanking them?" Edelgard asked.

"Yes. I have a feeling that they're in a room big enough with a few doors leading to said room. So, I imagine that if we were to go through any of the side doors, we could get the jump on them and get Peach's voice back." She explained.

"Mmm, that sounds like too much work." Hilda said, lying on the grass and looking at the clouds.

"Oh come on, Hilda… don't be like that." Claude chuckled.

"Hmm… professor, how about we go with the door on the right?" Dimitri suggested. "I can imagine that their backs would be turned to us. We could gain the advantage."

"Wouldn't they be alert to the sounds of the door opening up? I suggest we go through a vent. Get the drop on them." Edelgard suggested.

"You are aware that rats tend to roam around in vents, correct?"

Edelgard paled a bit. "Um… well…"

"They do sound like good ideas… but what if-" Byleth heard footsteps approaching them as she turned her head to see Sothis. "Oh hello Sothis. Did you get that flying guy?"

"Nope, I got someone better~!" Sothis smiled as everyone walked up.

"Hello~!" Ruby waved.

"Well, what do you know! You guys live." Claude chuckled. "Edelgard here was a bit worried that you didn't make it."

"I never said that. I said I _hoped _they would be alright." Edelgard said.

Byleth chuckled and then looked over to JIN. "Hmm? Is Xena not with you?"

"We thought she was with you!" Nyx said.

"No… she wasn't with us." Dimitri said. "We were hoping Xena was with you."

"…Oh no… no no no no no!" Jade groaned. "This is bad!"

Byleth, immediately on instinct, quickly got up and put her hands on Jade's shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll find Xena." She said with a reassuring smile. "I promise you that, we'll find her before she does something reckless."

"Thanks…" Jade made a small smile as Byleth gave her a hug.

"While we need to find Xena and team ATMC, most of us seem to be accounted for. That is a relief." Edelgard smiled.

"So, what have we missed?" Claude asked as they were given the full run-down. "Ah, that sounds like something like an evil hag will do." He mused.

"Oh great, we gotta worry about _another _thing besides Peach's voice?" Hilda groaned. "I knew I should've stayed home…"

"Ah, then you'd be missin' out on all the fun." Claude grinned.

"Riiiiiight." Hilda rolled her eyes.

"So, have you thought of a plan so far?" Sothis asked.

"Well, so far we're trying to figure out how to go in the base, but we haven't decided how to go inside the university." Edelgard explained. "We could go in a window."

"That's too much work." Hilda said.

"How about we find a way to climb to the roof and break in that way?" Claude suggested.

"We would need a lot of rope." Daisy pointed out.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll find a way." Claude grinned. "Now, we can-"

**SLAM!**

They all turned to see Gloria having kicked the front doors open. "Wot? You were takin' too long!"

"Oooor we could do that." Claude said as they sweatdropped.

"She worries me a bit." Byleth said.

"Get in line." Bede said as they all walked into the university.

**BGM: Woohoo Hooniversity (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"RUN! RUUUUUN! CACKLETTA AND FAWFUL ARE MAKING A MESS OF THINGS!" A voice yelled as several scientists suddenly ran through the hallway and making everyone else step aside.

"So, about that 'going through a window' plan…" Hilda smirked.

Edelgard sweatdropped. "I… didn't know this place was occupied."

"Huh! I guess I didn't have to kick open the door if I knew that was gonna happen." Gloria chuckled as they walked forward and then noticed a few scientists on the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" Pyrrha went over to the scientist. "Are you okay?"

"F-Fawful… is… ch-changing… us…" He whispered before they suddenly turned into Laser Snifits, and one of them aimed its laser directly at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, look out!" Jaune quickly pushed her out of the way and took a hit from the laser. Luckily he had his shield out in time. "Not today!" He yelled and slashed at the Laser Snifit in retaliation.

"Jaune! Don't hurt him!" Ruby exclaimed.

"These guys have changed into something awful from that Fawful guy. The least we can do is put them out of their misery!"

"He's not wrong! I don't think we can change them back!" Pyrrha said.

"Then we'll just have to put them out of their misery!" Byleth said, unsheathing the Sword of the Creator as they ran ahead and quickly took care of the Laser Snifits. Once they were dealt with, they walked into the next room where they saw a few panels aiming directly at a door.

"What's with this?" Jaune wondered.

"Something tells me… that we need to activate a switch of some kind to open this door." Byleth mused. "Call it a theory."

"So we need to find a switch? Sounds good enough to me." Weiss said.

"Oooooor! Hear me out!" Nora grinned. "We brute force it and bust down that door!"

"I'm all for that!" Gloria's eyes sparkled.

"Okay, let's just _try _to do something more _reasonable_ first before we do anything insane." Hop suggested.

"I agree. Let's not do anything hasty." Edelgard folded her arms. "There has to be some kind of switch for us to find."

"We'll just have to look." Byleth said. "Split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

With a nod, the gang split up and took off in different directions.

* * *

_Team One: Mario Bros, RWBY, Claude_

"Wonder we'll find in this room?" Ruby wondered as they wandered into a room, where they discovered a lab of some sort. As they walked around to search for a switch, Mario would notice something in the corner of his eye.

"Hmm?"

"Well now, isn't this something." Claude said as he had picked out a book. "Apparently this place was meant to study laughter."

"Laughter?" Yang walked over to him and read a few lines. "…I'll be darned. You think they have anything else they were studying?"

"Well, if they have anything about romance, you'll be the first to know." Claude said with a sly wink.

Yang blushed a bit before playfully punching him on the shoulder, causing them both to laugh. "Wait… what?" Weiss overheard the conversation. "Yang and Claude…?" She wondered before letting out a small smile. "Well, I suppose they'd look cute together…" She mused before chuckling. "If that happens, I'll ask Neptune out on a date." She said and walked off.

"You guys find anything?" Ruby asked.

"No." Blake responded as her nose was in a book as Ruby noticed this, and noticed her blushing a bit.

"…Put that filth back, Blake. Save it for home!"

Blake sweatdropped as she put it back, unaware of a bloody nose. "That noticeable, huh?"

"Well, it was either the blush or the blood I would've noticed dripping from your chin."

"…Oh!" Blake wiped it off while Ruby let out a giggle and walked off. She sneakily reached for the bookcase and quickly hid it underneath her jacket. _Who knew I__'__d find a rare copy of Ninjas of Love Part II all the way over here? _She thought.

"Hey! Stop that!" A voice yelled as they turned to see some Viruses running away with a switch and the Bros were chasing after them.

"What the heck are those?" Ruby asked.

"Viruses!" Mario told her.

"I got it!" Claude pulled out Failnaught and aimed directly at the Viruses and shot them, getting four of a kind embedded into a wall… and they just so happened to be the same color as they quickly disappeared. Only two remained with one of them holding the switch as one was blue and another was red.

"Don't let them touch you! They'll get you sick!" Luigi warned as Weiss quickly fired some icicles at the Blue Virus to turn it yellow while Ruby threw her boomerang at the Red Virus, hitting it once and then hit it again on the rebound, turning them both yellow as they disappeared.

"Don't usually see boomerangs on the battlefield." Claude chuckled. "Nice throw."

Ruby giggled. "Thanks."

"Hello, what do we have here?" Yang picked up the ! Block as she hit it. She heard something move nearby, unaware of a mirror moving. "Huh, something good?"

"Maybe!" Claude chuckled.

* * *

_Team Two: JNPR, Neo, Galar Quad, Hilda_

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age) **

"This is why I never took science!" Hilda exclaimed, dodging an Eeker's fireball while dodging some Yo Bro's yo yo attacks. "Wah!" She yelped as Neo charged ahead and impaled a Yo Bro with her blade before quickly delivering a sweep kick to knock down the other Yo Bro.

"Yah!" Jaune quickly slashed a few Laser Snifits before dodging an attack from an egg-shaped walking machine. This was an Eggsoskeleton, and it was joined by a mechanical robin known as a Mecha-Mynah and a devil with a blue cape and pants known as a Dancing Devil.

A Mecha-Mynah flew over and slashed Jaune with its metallic feathers, but he blocked this as Pyrrha used her semblance to push the two machines away into a Dancing Devil, already preoccupied by Marnie's Grimmsnarl. One Mecha-Myna snuck past them and tried to slash at Gloria but she blocked this with her lead pipe and swung it to knock it back, taking off a few metal feathers while Cinderace kicked it back as a large metallic fireball slammed into a Yo-Bro.

Gloria picked up the metallic feathers and had an idea, pulling out Cramorant from her bag and put the metallic sharp feathers in its beam, aiming directly at a Dancing Devil, then cocked its feet as the feathers were spat out and pinned the Dancing Devil to a wall… and then Hilda threw her axe at the Dancing Devil, the blade embedding its chest as it fell limp right after. "Woo!" Hilda cheered. "Hilda! Hilda!" She chanted, but no one chanted with her. "…Oh come on, no one wants to chant with me? Laaaaame!"

"Little busy right now!" Ren said, shooting up the last remaining Yo Bros while accompanied by Hop and Bede… before getting completely obliterated by Nora's grenade launcher.

**End BGM**

**Resume Woohoo Hooniversity BGM**

"Lazy, huh?" Neo teasingly signed after Hilda retrieved her axe. "You're pretty great in battle."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hilda said. "Battling isn't for me. I get all sweaty."

"…With a throw like _that? _You're incredible!" Jaune grinned.

"Your skills with an axe is quite commendable." Ren complimented.

Hilda blushed a bit. "You really think so?"

"Robotic creatures and some… devil thing that makes an ugly Impidimp actually look cute… what were those things?" Bede wondered, unaware of a glare coming from Marnie.

"No idea, but I've seen a few of them have green eyes earlier." Hilda mentioned as they heard something moving when Pyrrha found a ! Block.

"Goodness, what was that?" Pyrrha wondered.

* * *

_Team Three - JIN, Daisy, Dimitri_

"Hah… hah…" Daisy panted, watching an Eggsoskeleton fall to the ground in defeat, as did a couple Mechakoopas. "Man, that was brutal…"

"Those things had the same eyes as the Boos and Fuzzies…" Jade said.

"Those metal birds and those devils had the same green eyes too." Dimitri said. "I've noticed a few of them didn't…"

"What is going on?" Iris asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Jade responded. "You okay, Pikaboo?"

"Kyu!" Pikaboo gave her the thumbs up.

Dimitri stared at the Mimikyu and knelt down. "I wonder what's underneath this cloth…" He mused.

"I wouldn't do that. Seeing what's underneath that cloth will terrify you enough to the point where you'll die." Jade warned.

"Then how come you haven't died from it?" Iris asked. "Or the rest of the team looked under the cloth last week?"

"I think the best way to put it… is that the Pokedex entries are bullshit." Nyx said as she was looking around for a switch.

"You… make a good point." Jade rubbed her cheek a bit.

"That's comforting, but I bet I'll be fine." Dimitri said as he knelt down and peeked underneath the cloth. "…I've seen worse." He said and pulled it down, gently patting the Mimikyu on the head.

"Kyu!" Pikaboo smiled.

"Aha! Found it!" Nyx found a ! Block and hit it, where they heard something moving. "I think that was a good thing."

* * *

_Team Four - Byleth, Sothis, Edelgard_

"How peculiar…" Edelgard mused as she was looking at several statues, then stared at a sun statue at the wall. "I think this will be the one to open up that door… but how do we do it?"

"These do seem to have a pattern… red and blue rings." Byleth mused, then they heard footsteps as they turned to see Sothis approaching with a notepad.

"Here, I figured it out for you. It was written on that whiteboard outside the room." Sothis said, tossing it to Byleth which she caught.

"Oooh, okay…" Byleth mused, pressing a few buttons to get the right color and then gave it to Edelgard for her to look over as she walked over and pressed some buttons as well. Once they were finished, the sunlight came out of the statue and shot toward the mirrors outside. "Oh!"

"Come on! Let's follow it." Sothis said as they followed the beam of light to the door, where they had regrouped with the others.

"Looks like it was a success!" Claude grinned.

"It sure was!" Mario nodded.

"Let's go!" Jade smiled as they walked through the door.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Inside__…_

"These Peach-Bots have the readiness!" Fawful exclaimed as three Peach-Bots were aimed directly at the Beanstar

"Excellent! Let us wake up the Beanstar!" Cackletta smirked, pulling out a switch of some kind and pressed the button. "Nyeh heh heh heh!"

**"****OH HO HO HO!"**

**"****OH HO HO HO!"**

**"****OH HO HO HO!"**

The three Peach-Bots repeated it a few times as the Beanstar woke up… but it wasn't smiling. It looked absolutely _annoyed _as it flew around in a rage, slamming into the ground and causing it to cave in and made the Peach-Bots fall… along _with _the Beanstar.

"Nyeh heh heh… heh…?" Cackletta looked dumbfounded. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"I have no idea!"

"HEY!" A voice caught their attention as the duo turned around to see the whole gang… well, almost the whole gang anyway.

"ACK! Pests! Loathsome pests! At the worst possible time too!" Cackletta exclaimed.

"Give up! It's two of you against all of us!" Yang activated her gauntlets.

"Oh, is it now?" Fawful smirked, pressing a button.

"Hmm?" Claude looked up and let out a small gasp. "Yang, look out!" He quickly pulled Yang out of the way as a robot landed where she was at.

"Whoa!"

"I HAVE FURY! That was supposed to turn into a puddle of pancakiness!" Fawful yelled. "No matter! I have more where that came from." He said, as more robots landed on the ground. "Behild! The Mechawfuls!"

"They certainly look awful alright!" Yang said. "They don't look so tough!"

"Not when I join the fight! Nyahahahaha!" Fawful cackled.

"You keep them busy! I will go after the Beanstar!" Cackletta said as she attempted to jump into the hole, but a sudden barrier prevented her from escaping. "Ooof!"

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice asked as Cackletta turned around to see Sothis approaching her. "You guys deal with those robot things and that creep! I'll deal with Cackletta!"

"Argh! What are you! Some kind of sarcastic lost baby?"

"I'm not some baby… and I _will _make you show some respect!" Sothis declared.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! We shall see little one…" Dark electricity enveloped her hands. "_We shall see!__"_

**BGM: Blue Skies and a Battle (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

Cackletta fired lightning bolts at Sothis, but she conjured up a barrier to protect herself. Light appeared on the tips of Sothis' index finger and launched small fireballs at Cackletta, which were countered by lightning bolts. Sothis flew over to Cackletta and quickly flipped over and kicked Cackletta in the face, but she blocked this with her hand and threw Sothis toward the ground. She quickly fired a lightning bolt at her right after, but Sothis rolled out of the way and floated up.

"Hah!" Sothis yelled, firing a massive lightning bolt at Cackletta who fired another lightning bolt back at her as there was an explosion that covered the two of them, but Sothis flew up in the air. "Thoron!" She yelled, unleashing Thoron directly at Cackletta and hit her out of the smoke, then she put her hands together and launched a massive fireball directly at Cackletta, but she blocked this with her hand and threw it back at Sothis, but she had flew down and fired another Thoron, but Cackletta avoided this and snapped her fingers as a lightning bolt came down on Sothis from above, striking her. "Gah!"

"Foolish child!" Cackletta cackled and then grew bat wings, flying up in the air and quickly slashing her down with her nails, sending her to the ground but Sothis recovered and landed on the ground, then she avoided a lightning bolt from Cackletta, then she flew up to greet Cackletta, pulling up a barrier to protect herself from getting hit by another lightning bolt.

"ELFIRE!" Sothis yelled, launching a massive fireball at Cackletta, sending her careening to a wall as Sothis then flew over and punched her in the face, but Cackletta avoided this and fired a point blank lightning bolt at Sothis, knocking her back.

"Nyeh heh heh heh!" Cackletta cackled, splitting herself into three and surrounded Sothis as they all fired lightning bolts at her.

"Gyah!" Sothis cried as Cackletta cackled again, coming from Sothis' right ear. She immediately fired an Elthunder Spell at Cackletta, making her yelp in agony.

"How did you-?!"

"The rest of your copies didn't cackle!" Sothis said, quickly clapping her hands as energy blades came out of her hands and then flew over, slashing her repeatedly and then delivering an uppercut to knock her up higher in the air as she snapped her fingers as a lightning bolt came down on top of Cackletta, sending her crashing to the ground. "Foolish hag… I was just merely toying with you… but now it's over." Sothis raised her hands up in the air, conjuring up fire in her hands. "BOLGANONE!" She yelled, throwing the massive fireball down to Cackletta who was slowly getting up from the ground and saw the massive fireball coming down at her.

"…Oh, son of a-"

**BOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Cackletta cried as Sothis gently descended, healing herself up with healing magic as the smoke cleared… and Cackletta was soundly defeated, having burn wounds all over her body and looking completely deformed.

"Hmph. Checkmate."

**End BGM**

"Cackletta! NOOOOOO!" Fawful yelled as he went over to his master while the Mechawfuls were soundly destroyed. "Hang in there, master!" Fawful said, using his machine to suck up her remains.

"Fawful… destroy them…" Cackletta weakly said.

"As you wish! I will avenge you and-"

**CRASH!**

"Not on my watch, evildoers!" A voice called out as suddenly, Prince Peasley got between Fawful and Sothis, pulled out his sword and quickly stabbed Fawful multiple times before delivering one final thrust that sent the duo flying out of Woohoo Hooniversity. "And stay out!"

"…I could've handled him just fine." Sothis folded her arms.

"So! Where is the Beanstar?" Peasley asked.

"Down in the hole." Ruby responded.

"Ah, I see! Then we shall go and find that Beanstar! Geronimo!" He jumped in the hole as everyone looked at each other, and with a nod, they all hopped in.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Little Fungitown (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"There should be a doctor around here somewhere." Luminary said as they walked around Little Fungitown.

"Hello! Is there a doctor here?" Erik asked.

"I am a doctor." A voice said as they turned to see Dr. Toadley approaching them.

"We need to get this girl into a hospital." Luminary said, presenting Xena to her… as his eyes immediately widened.

**End BGM**

"What happened to her?" Dr. Toadley asked.

"She was acting… weird and was attacking us for no reason." Luminary responded.

"…No… it is starting to spread." He solemnly said. "Give her to me." He requested as Luminary did so, as he hurried over to the hospital as the eight of them followed him in.

"What's starting to spread?" Jade asked.

"It is a long story… make yourselves comfortable." Dr. Toadley requested as they did so, sitting down on chairs or leaning on a wall where Dr. Toadley put Xena on a table, grabbing a syringe and injecting her with medicine in the neck. "That should keep it at bay for the time being." He then looked up to the gang. "Are you wondering about the tale of this girl? You most certainly are!"

* * *

_One story later__…_

"WHAT?!" The eight of them yelled.

"Indeed."

"That… that's awful!" Serena quietly said.

"Grrr… why would that Ozpin _IDIOT _do something so horrid?! She is _NOT _ready for the world!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Do I wholeheatedly agree with you? I most certainly do." Dr. Toadley took a deep breath. "…Is Ozpin a full blown buffoon? He most certainly is."

* * *

**Ah, the joys of having a headcanon as soon as Sothis was separated from Byleth!**

**I'd like to give a personal shoutout to ChaosFlash912 for suggesting (And somewhat introducing me to) a few of the Trauma Team characters, a series that is _also _made by Atlus! Seriously, this guy is amazing and he's a hell of a good friend for suggesting that to me on Discord. I highly recommend you check out his stories, they're really good! Also, he's the man responsible for Team MAJC. Here's to you, good buddy! **


	9. Cutie Contest

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Oho Oasis (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"My my, what a wonderful beach." Captain Goomba said as they walked along the sand.

"I have to say, it's better than some beaches I've come across." Lakitu admitted.

"Like what?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"You ever heard of a beach called Plack Beach? It's in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I've heard of it, but I've never been there." Captain Goomba said. "What's it like?"

"Bunch of tooth monuments, a bunch of tooth-like Pokeys called Toothys… the water and beach are nice, but man, that is weird. I'd rather hang out at Peach Beach or Cheep Cheep Lagoon! Heck, I'd settle for Delfino!"

"…Okay, I'm just gonna cross _that _out of my wishlist…" Captain Shy Guy said.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, it's not _that _horrible." Larry said.

"I once juggled a Toothy on vacation. Because I could! Bahahaha!" Iggy laughed.

Captain Slime sweatdropped. "I don't think I want to know…"

"Probably for the best." Sergeant Guy said.

"Oh my goodness!" A voice called out as they turned to see some Gwarhar Lagoon residents approaching them. "You guys are so adorable! You're not from here! You're so cool!"

"…What…?" Captain Goomba wondered.

"It's a Goomba!"

"Oh my goodness! I've never seen one up close!"

"Can it headbonk me? I want to know what it's like!"

"Hey! HEY! Back off, lady!" Captain Goomba protested.

"Huh, I never thought people would be so interested in a Goomba." Lakitu mused.

"Apparently, they are!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"Oh come on! He's a _Goomba! _There's nothing interesting about them!" Larry complained.

"Hey!" A voice called out as they turned to see Wendy approaching them. "Just what are you idiots doing over here? This is my turf!"

"We've come to get you!" Larry said.

"Get _me? _When I'm busy running a cutie contest? Ha! As if." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S WENDY O'KOOPA!" The Gwarhar Residents moved from Captain Goomba to Wendy.

"Wha?!"

"Your bow is so cute!"

"Ooooh! Look at this makeup!"

"Is it true that you're the strongest of the Koopalings?!"

"Gah! Get off of me!"

"…Thanks for nothing!" Captain Goomba glared at his friends.

"I didn't want to mess with fangirls!" Sergeant Guy defended.

"How come she's getting all the attention?" Larry said. "Hey! We're Koopalings too, ya know!"

"Yeah! I'm way crazier and more remembered than Larry!" Iggy pointed out.

"…Hurtful!"

"I said… GET OFF!" Wendy yelled, managing to get away from the fangirls and threw rings at them to bind them. "Hmph! Well, see you bozos later, I got a cutie contest to run." She said and walked off.

"Cutie contest?" Lakitu wondered.

"Probably nothing to sneeze at." Captain Goomba said. "…Though we need to get Mistress Wendy out of that funk she's in."

"Well, how are we gonna do that?" Larry asked.

"Shall we sic Chain Chomps on her?" Iggy asked. "I can summon 'em!"

"No."

"Aww…"

"We'll just have to beat the crap out of her and then we'll get out of here." Captain Goomba said. "Shouldn't be too bad, right?"

"Hopefully not." Captain Shy Guy agreed as they walked off.

* * *

_A little bit later__…_

"Ack! Unhand me, you creep!"

"Why would I? You would look great on my tree!"

"Agh! As if!"

"Huh?" Captain Goomba looked around. "Did you hear something?"

"Sounds like a girl's in trouble." Iggy laughed. "Aren't they all in trouble!"

"Hey! You look like you can help me with something!" A voice yelled as they saw a little Starkiss with a guitar running over to them. "You have to free my honey pie from that hermit crab!"

"Honey pie?" Captain Boo wondered.

"Yes!"

"Eh… not interested." Captain Goomba said as they walked off, but soon came across said hermit crab holding a Bob-omb in one claw and a yellow sprite in one claw.

"You will be the perfect decoratthon for me!"

"Ew! Would you stop spitting on me!"

"Heeeey! That crab thing has a Bob-omb! We can use another one of those!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"Uh, how are we going to get him free from that giant crab?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"We could cut off his claws." Captain Slime mused.

"Hmm…" Larry noticed some Pokeys and Spear Guys moving around on the beach. "Pokeys on the beach…?" He wondered to himsenf and then a lightbulb appeared over his head. "I know just what to do! Oi! Goomba Squad! We got some work to do."

* * *

_Some battles later__…_

The Pokeys and Spear Guys had snapped out of it while the Starkisses weren't so lucky as they lobbed their body parts and spears on Hermie.

"Yaaaagh!" He yelled, releasing the Bob-omb and the Star Sprite. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving! I'll take my look elthwhere!" He said and moved awa.

"Phew… thank you!" The Star Sprite smiled.

"Eh… we were only doing it for the Bob-omb." Captain Goomba said.

"…Oh… I see."

"Starlow, my sweet honey pie!" Spangle came running over to her. "You're okay! You're not hurt, are you? I'm just so glad my honey pie is okay!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Starlow's forehead as she turned around and slammed into Spangle. "I'M NOT YOUR HONEY PIE!" She yelled. "Gah! I come here on vacation and everything's gone crazy!" She complained. "…Although, with this Cutie Contest… I could definitely enter and show off my adorableness." She mused and then stars appeared in her eyes. "Ohohoho, yes! I'm definitely gonna enter!" She said and flew off.

"Huh, she's actually pretty spunky." Captain Goomba said. "I wonder if we could recruit her?"

"A little tough floating ball on our side?" Larry wondered. "Hmm… nah."

"I'm gonna say no on this one. It's dumb, and not in the good way… and I'm all for dumb ideas too! Ahahaha!" Iggy laughed.

"Yeah… you're probably right. Dumb idea." Captain Goomba said.

"Probably for the best. She'd probably slow us down." Sergeant Guy said.

"Agreed." Captain Boo nodded.

"I dunno… I think it'd be wise if we gave her a shot." Captain Slime had watched her leave, not paying attention to the others leaving. "I'd say we give her a chance, there's no telling what she'd-" He turned back around. "-Aaaaaand they're gone. Wait for me!" He bounced after them.

* * *

_A little bit later__…_

"Alright, Koopa Squad! Round up!" Paraplonk ordered. "We will win this Cutie Contest! Am I right!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

"What the heck is going on out here?"

Paraplonk turned around, seeing the Goomba Squad approaching them. "Oh… it's you." He said and then spotted Sergeant Guy. "…Sergeant."

"Corporal."

"So uh… what's this Cutie Contest all about anyway?" Captain Goomba asked.

"It's a contest that Wendy is hosting. She's basically seeing who is the cutest of all of the Beanbean Kingdom… and we're participating!"

"Cutie contest, eh?" Larry asked. "Definitely sounds like something she'd do. She'd probably buy her way through and be queen of the Cutie Contest."

"Reminds me of how she rigged that beauty pageant a few years ago." Iggy said.

"Didn't _you _wear a dress to that?"

"Yes, because I could! I thought I'd win the wild card round… but I lost to a pink Goomba!" Iggy sighed. "I'm _still _calling shenaningans!"

"Oh, simmer down." Larry rolled his eyes.

"Hmm… definitely sounds like something we need to do in order to get Mistress Wendy to snap out of it." Captain Goomba said. "But who should we enter…? One of us has got to look cute."

"I could do it! Boos are cute!" Captain Boo said.

"…Nah, you don't look cute enough."

"Excuse me?!" Captain Boo looked offended.

"Hmm, now if we could find that rumored Super Crown that the internet was going crazy over and put it on you… you could be a Boosette!"

"Whoa now! I'm not going to get hair and a chest for a stinkin' contest!"

"I'm only joking… besides, I doubt the Super Crown even exists. Though, I think I heard Captain Toad and Toadette finding one of those somewhere…"

"Can we drop it!"

"Hmm… who would be a good pick?"

"I could go! My cloud and I have a cute look!" Lakitu grinned. "We'd kill it!"

"I can put on a dress again!" Iggy said.

"NO! We're not doing that again!" Larry exclaimed.

"You're just jealous that I could rock the look!"

"My Slime would definitely draw some heads." Captain Slime said as his Slime nodded in agreement.

"…Oh!" Captain Goomba turned to Captain Shy Guy. "How about him!"

"M-Me?!"

"Everyone keeps saying Shy Guys are cute, especially when they have the masks on!" Captain Goomba said.

"Why does it have to be me?! Can it be Sergeant Guy?!"

"I'd rather do 100 laps from General Guy than enter a cutie contest."

"Um… can we talk about this?" Captain Shy Guy asked as they all approached him with evil smiles. "Wait! Wait! Stay back! I'm warning you! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I feel so sorry for him." Paraplonk sweatdropped.

* * *

_Several minutes later__…_

"Welcome one and all to the Cutie Contest!" A little Jellyfish girl exclaimed. "I am your host for today's event and let us get to our contestants! With Team One, we have the Gwarhar Lagoon Cuties! Team Two, we have the Star Sprite with her honey pie and a few friends!"

"HE'S NOT MY HONEY PIE!" Starlow yelled.

"Feisty! Team three is Team Goomba and they are represented by Captain Shy Guy!"

Captain Shy Guy was wearing a grass skirt, lipstick and a coconut bra. The latter two were Iggy's idea. "Someone put me out of my misery… please!"

"Looking cute there!" Iggy laughed.

"Were the lipstick and coconut bra necessary?" Larry asked.

"Yes!"

"Why did I even bother asking…"

"I could've given him a wig, but I couldn't find anything."

"I still think I'm cuter." Captain Boo muttered.

"Team Four… all the way from the Pokemon Regions! We have Team Pokemon, consisting of a Sobble, Wooper and a Falinks!"

"Sob!"

"Fay Fay!"

"WOOPAH!" Wooper screamed, causing the seven to flinch and looked at the Wooper. "Woopah!" Wooper smiled innocently.

"Sobble…" Sobble sweatdropped.

"Team five, the one who came up with this contest… Wendy O. Koopa and her squad!"

"Wait, hold on, how is a Charging Chuck cute?" Captain Goomba asked.

"I'm calling shenanigans!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Team six! The Koopa Power Hour, Corporal Paraplonk and his Koopa Squad! And finally… Team Seven, Team Monsters!" She exclaimed as everyone turned to see a Shell Slime, Coralossus and a Brollyminator.

"How is that big coral guy cute?!" Captain Boo yelled.

"Shenanigans, I tell you!"

"Will you shut up!" Larry yelled.

"A Shell Slime, Coralossus and a Brollyminator…" Captain Slime mused. "I was hoping I'd find some Shell Slimes here!"

"Now for this contest, you have to battle it out! The more points you get, you move on! The team with the lowest points loses! Now, let the Cutie Contest commence!"

Wendy smirked. "There's no way I'm going to lose to a Goomba!" She laughed. "I got this in the bag! I mean, there's no way I can lose!"

* * *

_Some losses later__…_

"_WHAT.__" _Wendy yelled, seeing that her Boomerang Bro and Chargin' Chuck team had lost against the Goomba Squad. "HOW ARE WE LOSING TO A STUPID GOOMBA?! THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"Uh, Mistress Wendy… you might want to put a lid on your anger…" A green Magikoopa warned, earning a backhand from the angry Koopaling.

"SHUT UP! AAAAAAAAARGH! I'm going to give that stupid Goomba a piece of my mind!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_With the Goomba Squad__…_

"Aww come on Shy Guy! We're winning!" Captain Goomba said.

"No! I refuse to come out!" Captain Shy Guy said from a bush.

"I'm tellin' ya… we'd be kicking some major butt if I was representing us." Captain Boo said. "We'd be getting more points!"

Captain Slime came over to them. "I got some Shell Slimes with me! But unfortunately, I couldn't get that one in Team Monsters… that Coralossus was rude."

"Hey YOU!" Wendy approached them, looking peeved. "What's the big idea! I'm not supposed to lose to you!"

"Well, sorry to break it to ya, Mistress Wendy… but you are!" Captain Goomba said. "You might as well deal with it since we're gonna win this thing!"

"That is a total lie and you know it!" Wendy yelled. "I am supposed to be the winner of this contest! NOT YOU! If you think you can win against me, you're wrong!"

"But what if I'm right?"

"AAAARGH! YOU'RE A GOOMBA! GOOMBAS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BRAINLESS BUFFOONS!" She yelled. "Why, if I had my way, you'd be-"

"AIYEEEEEE!"

"Huh?"

Everyone turned to see some Beowolves leaping out from some cliffs along with a King Taijitu, but these Grimm looked different. They had glowing green eyes.

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Grimm?!" Larry yelled.

"The what now?" Captain Slime asked.

"The Creatures of Grimm! They're basically creatures who can sense negative emotions!" Iggy said. "Looks like they could sense Wendy's anger!" He said as he heard cawing as he looked up to see a Nevermore flying toward them, also having green eyes.

"And it looks like they've gone malicious!" Captain Slime said.

"Fitting!" Captain Boo said as the Grimm started attacking as the Nevermore unleashed a Kaswoosh attack on some Shell Slimes while the King Taijitu unleashed a darkness breath on Wendy's team.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Wendy yelled, quickly throwing rings at the Beowolves, but one of them dodged and slashed at Wendy, sending her flying toward a rock wall. "OOOOF!"

"Looks like we need some help!" Captain Goomba said, whistling in and calling in some Parabeetles, Pokeys, Spear Guys, and some Charging Chucks. Captain Slime called in the Liege Lizard, Bodkin Archers, Dragon Riders and a Gnawchid. The Shell Slime, Coralossus and Brollyminator came in to help. "…Quick question, why are there umbrella monsters?" Captain Goomba asked.

"It's best if you don't ask!" Captain Slime said as they charged ahead, slashing through any of the Grimm that approached them as the Liege Lizard breathed fire at the Nevermore, while taking a Swoosh attack from it, then a Coralossus grabbed the Nevermore with its wings after it had swooped down to slash them with their talons and then it slammed it into the ground.

A few Beowolves surrounded Starlow. "Oh, you want a piece of me, you freaks?" She smirked as the Beowolves lunged at her, but she swiftly avoided the attacks and headbutted them easily, then used her star to pick up a Beowolf with telekinesis and threw it toward another Beowolf. "SUPERNOVA SPARKLE!"

Captain Slime noticed this after slashing a Beowolf. "You sure you don't want her on the squad?"

"Nope! She'll just slow us down!" Larry said, firing magic at the King Taijitu as it snapped at him, but he jumped back as one Beowolf was knocked into the King Taijitu by the Falinks, and then got doused by a Water Pulse from the Sobble… and when the Beowolf got up, it was pounded to the ground by Wooper.

"WOOPAAAAAAAAH!" Wooper cried and jumped away to take care of more Grimm as the Sobble and Falinks sweatdropped as they chased after the Wooper.

"Yaaaaah!" Captain Shy Guy threw turnips at a King Taijitu, while it turned and stared at the Shy Guy, tilting its head as he was still wearing the outfit. "…OH! NEVER MIND THIS!" He yelled, taking off the cute outfit and threw turnips while Sergeant Guy fired magic at the Grimm… and then was bombarded by the Koopa Squad as it breathed a Light breath attack, but the Paratroopas avoided this and bombarded it again, then the Coralossus slammed the Nevermore into the King Taijitu and the Brollyminator twirled its head to cut them to shreds and then the Shell Slime jumped over and stabbed the Nevermore in the back with its shell, then it hopped away right as Liege Lizard breathed fire to roast them alive before they disintegrated as the remaining Beowolves were quickly defeated by the three Pokemon.

**End BGM**

"Oooogh…" Wendy groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Where am I…?"

"You got knocked on your head by a Grimm." Larry said, reaching for her hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I will be." Wendy muttered. "So what happened? What did I miss?" She asked as Larry gave her the rundown. "…Really? A Goomba Squad?"

"It's surprisingly not that bad. You'll see!"

"Come on! We gotta go find the others!" Iggy called.

"…Oh… alright. I guess your team could use some more cuteness." Wendy nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"Right!" Captain Goomba nodded as they took off with the new monsters in tow.

"I… uh…" The little Jellyfish girl sweatdropped. "Well, now we're down to two teams then! We have Team Honey Pie-"

"Ugh! I give up!" Starlow groaned.

"-And Team Pokemon! The winners of this Cutie Contest is… Team Pokemon!"

"WHAT?!" Starlow yelled.

"Aww, don't sweat it, honey pie. We'll get 'em next year!"

"I'M NOT YOUR HONEY PIE!" Starlow slammed into Spangle to knock him into the water. "Hmph! I'm just gonna go enjoy the rest of my vacation in peace… can't believe I lost to some Pokemon…" She grumbled and flew off.

"Woopah!" Wooper smiled happily as did Sobble and Falinks, and then they were awarded medals for their winnings.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Alright, that should do it." Ruby said as the doors opened up.

"Perfect. Let's go in." Mario said as they walked through the doors and saw the Beanstar lying on the ground… and Popple, Rookie and Candle were surrounding the Beanstar.

"Wahoo-hoo! We hit the jackpot!" Popple grinned. "I don't know about you, but I think we can sell this and get rich!"

"Couldn't agree more, boss!" Rookie grinned.

"Hmm?" Candle noticed the others approaching them. "Looks like we have company."

"Argh!" Popple yelled. "They're multiplyin'! They were smaller earlier!"

"I don't know who you are, but how about you guys take hand over the Beanstar nice and slow?" Claude suggested.

"Ha! You think we'll do that! We called dibs first, see?"

"Then we'll just have to fight ya!" Daisy smirked.

"Heheheh! This time you'll lose!" Popple declared.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Sothis said, aiming her hand at the Beanstar and gently rose it up with telekinesis and then gently put it down near a generator. "There. Now we can kick their butts!"

**BGM: ****Popple the Shadow Thief, Popple Battle (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions)**

"Yahaha! Let's take 'em out to the trash, see?" Popple smirked.

"Yes boss!" Both said as they got ready to fight.

**SLAM!**

***record scratch***

Everyone turned to see a Peach bot had landed near the Beanstar, broken and battered.

**"HO HO HO! HO HO HO!"**

The Beanstar got agitated once more and started angrily bouncing around before growing bigger and it looked like it was about to launch into the air. "No! The Beanstar!" Popple exclaimed as he hopped onto it, as did Rookie and Candle.

"Wait! No!" Mario said as the Mario Bros hopped onto it, as did Neo as they started to fly up into the air. Byleth quickly threw the Sword of the Creator at the Beanstar and wrapped it around the star, attempting to pull it down, but she was quickly taken for a joyride.

"Aaaah!" Byleth yelped.

"Professor!" Edelgard exclaimed.

"How are we going to get after them?!" Weiss yelled.

"Don't worry!" Gloria pulled out a Beast Ball from her bag and grinned. "I know just the thing!"

* * *

_Up above..._

"Aaaah!" Popple yelled as his grip failed him and fell off, as did the Mario Bros, leaving just Rookie, Candle, Neo and Byleth. Neo climbed up and held on to Candle.

"Roman!" She signed.

"What do you want, ice cream?!"

"We need to let go together!"

"And why's that?"

"You're my friend!"

"Pfft! How many times do I have to say it?" He started to kick her off of him. "You are not! My! Friend! Now get off, you CREEP!" He yelled, delivering one final kick that knocked her off of him.

"Neo!" Byleth exclaimed.

**BGM: Sad Girl (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Neo free fell, completely in shock over what Roman said to her just then. The same friend who looked after her, the one who became her mentor, her partner in crime, the two of them had each other's backs... the same man who gave her a second chance in life... the same man who just kicked her off all because of amnesia.

She closed her eyes, not even bothering to use her umbrella to have her gently descend to the ground. She was too heart broken to even do that. Tears started to fly out of her eyes. The man that she had loved as a friend... was long gone.

Byleth let out a grunt as she swung from the Sword of the Creator and had her sword let go of the Beanstar and launched over to Neo... and right on time too, as something came to Rookie's head.

"Wait a minute! I'm not Rookie! I'm Bowser! Yeah! BOWSER! THE KING! OF AWESOME-" The Beanstar exploded, sending the two flying. "WAAAAAH!"

Byleth's momentum quickly caught up to Neo as she caught her and wrapped her arms around Neo. "I got ya!" She said as she positioned herself so she would take the full brunt of landing on the ground so Neo wouldn't be too hurt. She closed her eyes and waited for the hard landing.

But a hard landing never came. Instead, something swooped in and saved the duo. Byleth opened her eyes and saw something holding her. "Yeah! Way to go, Eternatus!" Gloria praised as she was on top of it as were the rest of them.

"You guys okay?" Yang called out.

"Yeah, we're fine." Byleth said, unaware of Eternatus had also caught the Mario Bros who were on its tail.

"Alright, take us down at the beach over there!" Gloria ordered as Eternatus let out a roar and descended down to Oho Oasis.

* * *

**Things are gonna get interesting! And next chapter, y'all might call me crazy for what I'm gonna do. We"ll see! ;)**


	10. One With the Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story, except for an OC of mine. The other OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**BGM: Sad Girl (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Eternatus landed on the sand as everyone hopped off of it. "Thanks, boy!" Gloria smiled, gently petting it as it let out a growl and nuzzled against Gloria. She let out a giggle before putting it back in its Beast Ball and put it back in her backpack. "Alright… now we just gotta figure out where we are."

"Has anyone seen Neo?" Ruby asked.

"Found her." Sothis said, pointing to a rock as Neo was sulking on a rock. Marnie and Luigi looked at each other and with a nod, they walked over to the rock.

"Don't know why she's sulking… she'll get over it." Yang said. "After all, it's only Roman."

_"__ONLY?!" _Weiss looked at Yang in surprise. "Yang, will you let go of this grudge you have with Neo? She's hurting!"

"I… mmph…" Yang looked away.

"I know you don't like it when people beat the living crap out of you and you couldn't hit back, but the time for grudges right now is not important! She's hurting and Roman doesn't even remember her."

"Not to mention I've overheard Roman kicking Neo in the face and saying he's not her friend." Byleth said. "Think of how you'd react of someone you love suddenly not knowing you and saying that you're not their friend. That'd probably hit anyone really hard."

"…Oh…" Yang looked back at Neo, slowly reaching her hand out toward her but lowered it. "Mmm…"

"Marnie could use a few more friends in her life… aside from us." Gloria said as Hop and Bede nodded in agreement.

"I think Neo's perfect for her." Hop said.

"I'm not really seeing her as a bad guy. All I see her is someone who desperately needs friends in her life." Bede added. "Friends that can steer her to the right path."

"Mhm." Gloria agreed. "Wonder if we could get that Roman lad to the good side too?"

"I don't know if that'd be possible…" Jaune quietly said.

"One way to find out!" Gloria said.

* * *

_With Neo__…_

Neo stared out at the ocean, but was mostly looking down as she was in a fetal position. "Hey…" Marnie quietly spoke up as she and Luigi sat down next to her. Neo looked at the two while Luigi put a comforting hand on Neo's shoulder. The two of them gave her some concerned looks as Neo teared up and buried herself into Luigi's chest, quietly sobbing as Luigi gave her a comforting hug while Marnie rubbed her back.

"It's goin' to be okay, Neo." Marnie said. "We'll get Roman back to you… even if we have to knock him on the head to remember you again." She gave Neo a soft smile. "Neo… we'll be with you no matter what. Me, Luigi… and everyone else."

Neo let go of Luigi and looked at Marnie, silently nodding. "Come on… dry those tears." Marnie said softly. "You'll need those for when we get Roman's memory workin' again." She said as Neo nodded, wiping her tears away and sniffing a bit, giving them both a sad smile as she hugged them both before walking away… though she was still incredibly sad.

**End BGM**

"She needs all the support she can get." Luigi said.

"Oh yeah." Marnie nodded.

**BGM: Oho Oasis (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Oh hey, Ice cream girl! Feeling better?" Hilda asked with a smile while Neo looked at Hilda before looking away. "…Oh, I guess not."

"Even after a pep talk, she'd be feeling down." Claude mused.

"I think I know who might help her get back to normal." Blake said, looking at Weiss.

"You too, huh?" Weiss smirked as they turned to Yang… but there was a blinking white outline of her. "Huh? Where'd she go?!"

"I guess exploring this island." Blake mused. "Considering, you know, we have no idea how to get off this island?"

"But the Beanbean Kingdom is like right over there!" Weiss pointed at the distance. "We could like hitch a ride on that dragon thing that Gloria pulled out!"

"Here's the thing… Eternatus can be a bit lazy." Gloria said. "Not like Snorlax lazy, but it does things when it wants to. The fact that I managed to get Eternatus to do something and save Neo and Byleth was a miracle."

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_Some time ago__…_

"Alright, Eternatus! Use Eternabeam!" Gloria ordered… but saw Eternatus floating down and taking a nap instead. "…Wot." She could only say as Eternatus yawned and started to act like Ash's Charizard when he "fought" Richie's Pikachu. "Hey! Wake up you lazy bones! This is not the fokin' time to take a nap! WAKE UP!" She yelled as Bede and his Hatterene sweatdropped. "WAKE THE FOK UP!" She yelled into a megaphone. "AAAAARGH!"

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

**Resume BGM**

"I swear… Eternatus is part Slaking or somethin'." Gloria muttered.

"So, that's useless then…" Weiss sighed. "Guess we'll just have to explore the island."

* * *

_With Mario__…_

"What's all this?" Yang wondered as she, Claude, Mario, Pyrrha and Jaune walked up to it.

"It has a fire symbol on it…" Claude mused. "I think this is Mario's element."

"I believe you're right." Mario nodded as he walked in, as did the others. They went to explore the palace where they spotted a hole in the wall that looked like it could be climbed through. Mario went through the hole easily as did Pyrrha. The others tried to go in, but the hole suddenly sealed itself shut before Jaune could go in.

"Ack!" Jaune yelped.

"Well, looks like we have to go through a different way." Claude said.

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_With the duo__…_

"What is that?" Pyrrha wondered, staring at a large fiery crystal ball with Mario.

"I don't know… but it looks so pretty." Mario said as they walked up the stairs where they were greeted by a spirit who had appeared before them.

"Greetings! Welcome to the Fire Palace. I am… uh… who am I again…? Um…"

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sorry… you two are the first people to ever enter the palace in nearly 3,000 years. It got so boring, my memory has decayed! I don't know who I am or what my purpose is… but… I think it has something to do with that fireball." He mused. "Mmm… I'm sure it'll come to me." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought as Mario and Pyrrha walked over to the fiery orb as they stared at it… before their hands subconsciously reached over and touched the orb. They felt a burning sensation as the fire coursed through their bodies as Mario and Pyrrha's eyes both glowed orange before they jumped back, their eyes turning back to normal.

"AHA!" The spirit yelled. "That's it! I am Firebrand and those who touch my orb will be given the Firebrand technique!" He exclaimed and turned to Mario and Pyrrha. "Oh! Looks like the two of you already have it!"

"Firebrand…?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Hmm, perhaps some training is in order!" He said, snapping his fingers as the two were taken somewhere else.

* * *

_At the same time, in the Thunder Palace__…_

Luigi had walked up the steps, when a being appeared before him. "Greetings… I am Thunderhand… and I have absolutely no idea what brings you here to my palace. I have no business with you as you have no business with me. Depart at once!" He ordered before teleporting away.

"Whatever you say, pal." Luigi rolled his eyes and walked forward to the Thunder orb, entranced by its beauty.

"I gotta touch it! I GOTTA TOUCH IT!"

"NORA, NO!"

"Huh?" Luigi turned his head as his finger was just about to touch it as Nora came running over and placed her hand on it right at the same time as Luigi, and then both of them got zapped by the electricity as it coursed through their veins as their eyes glowed blue before they jumped back, Luigi letting out a pained yelp.

"Woo! What a rush!" Nora grinned while Luigi shook it off.

"Mama mia…"

"YOU FOOLS!" Thunderhand appeared before them. "You have touched the Thunderhand orb! …And yet… you have survived the shock! Color me impressed."

"Ha! I've been hit by lightning once and I didn't even die! Crazy Thursday, I tell ya! This was nothin'~!"

"Now you have the Thunderhand technique." He mused. "Perhaps I can teach you two the ways of the Thunderhand. Come along at once." He said, taking the two somewhere else.

* * *

_Outside__…_

The two spirits popped up outside of the temple. "Oh! Hello brother." Firebrand greeted.

"Greetings, brother." Thunderhand greeted. "I assume you're here to train them as well?"

"That is correct."

"Bro?!" The Mario Bros exclaimed in surprise.

"Nora?!" Pyrrha exclaimed in shock.

"Hi Pyrrha~!" Nora waved.

**BGM: Prepare Yourself (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Now… in order for you to truly master these techniques, there are a few Oho Gees around the area who will respond to your techniques." Firebrand said as he disappeared, reappearing with a red Oho Gee and a blue Oho Gee. "Now, give it a try with your Firebrand… as for you two, do that silly electric thing that my brother does." He said as Thunderhand gave him a stink eye.

"What he said."

The four looked at each other and nodded as they got in their battle stances as the Oho Gees curiously looked at them… when suddenly they heard roaring as they turned their attention to see Beowolves charging at them with a few Ursa. The Beowolves had glowing green eyes.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Why do the Grimm have green eyes?!" Nora yelled.

"I don't know… but let's take them out!" Pyrrha said as the four of them activated their Firebrand/Thunderhand powers as Mario and Pyrrha jumped over to deal with the Ursa while Luigi and Nora went to deal with the Malicious Beowolves.

The Ursa swiped at Mario, who had jumped out of the way as his fist burst into flame and delivered a fiery uppercut, but the fire dissipated and Mario gave it a simple uppercut. "Wha…?!" Mario yelped as Pyrrha ran over and slashed at the Ursa to knock it back as she aimed her hand at the Ursa and started to conjure up fire but it dissipated within seconds. Pyrrha frowned at this and resorted to blocking the attacks and swinging her spear at it.

A Malicious Beowolf clawed Luigi, but he jumped back as he channeled the electricity in his hands as he quickly delivered a Thunder Punch, but it went down to more of a static electricity shock as the Beowolf jumped a bit and looked down at Luigi with a snarl… but then Nora slammed it into the ground with her hammer. "Look alive, big guy!" Nora said as she turned to the other Beowolf as her eyes glowed. "That one's mine!" She said as she charged ahead, her legs being wrapped in electricity and attempted to do an Electric Axe Kick, but the electricity had disappeared and only wrapped around her heel, dealing minor damage, not to mention _annoyance _to the Grimm. "Aww, my batteries died!" She pouted as Luigi ran over and did a Super Jump Punch to knock the Beowolf high into the air as Luigi went to fire a powerful lightning bolt, but it went to a simple tiny bolt of electricity as it fell to the ground.

"Mama mia…" Luigi rubbed his head.

"Ah, we'll get it!" Nora said as she ran over and swung her hammer on the Beowolf and attempted to do an electric kick, but the electricity only stayed at her toes and the Electric Kick only gave it a little buzz instead of an actual shock. "Mmph!" She growled in annoyance and hammered its chest to destroy it.

"Hah!" Pyrrha yelled, fire punching the Beowolf, but it wasn't as grand as it thought it'd be since it sizzled out on impact while Mario delivered another fiery uppercut on the Ursa, only dealing some damage as it also sizzled out as well. The two of them looked at each other as they both hammered and slashed the Ursa to finish it off.

**End BGM**

"Hmm… you two seemed to have it figured out, but it will take a while for you to master it." Firebrand said.

"Indeed. I think with enough practice, you will have it mastered. Until then…" Thunderhand said as they both disappeared.

**Resume Oho Oasis BGM**

"Oh, there you guys are."

The four turned to see the others approaching them. "We were looking all over for you since you disappeared." Jaune said. "Where'd you go?"

"In this spot." Nora said. "We have powers now!"

"You do?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yeah! Mario and Pyrrha have fire powers and Luigi and I have electric powers!" Nora grinned. "Firebrand and Thunderhand to be exact!"

"Okay, show us." Byleth requested as Mario and Pyrrha both took out their hands and conjured up a small fireball while Nora and Luigi had their hands crackle with electricity, as everyone looked impressed though RWBY and JR looked a bit nervous over Nora.

"Ooooh!" Yang grinned… and then smirked, to which Gloria immediately noticed.

"Lass, don't you dare!"

"I guess you can say that you're both hot and shocking!" Yang grinned.

"Oh for goodness sake…" Nyx groaned. "They're both burning brightly… and it's not that shocking that I can come up with better puns than Yang." She said as that had earned a few snickers while Yang gave her a glare.

"That's better." Hilda smiled.

"I wonder what it'd be like if I had the Firebrand…?" Edelgard wondered.

"Probably nothing good. You'd probably be torching everyone by time you become emperor." Claude smirked.

"Best not make it a hobby." Dimitri chuckled.

"Oh you…" Edelgard rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… you know, I _did _see this little shrine-like area that had fire and lightning emblems." Daisy thought aloud. "I wonder if you could use your powers on that?"

"It's worth a try." Mario said as they walked off, but Ren grabbed a hold of Nora.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I feel normal."

"Like, you don't feel powered up or anything given you have the Thunderhand on you?"

"Eh, I just feel the same even _if _I have lightning powers. I don't feel like I have a major power boost or anything."

Ren sighed in relief. "That's good… I was thinking you'd be nigh unstoppable."

"Whaaaaat? Why would I be unstoppable? That'd be a lot of boring fights if you ask me!" She said and then walked off. "Oh, you're so cute when you're silly."

"I guess so… wait, what was that now?"

"Nothing~!"

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Ren chuckled as they walked ahead as they saw the Mario Bros using their powers to light the two statues as they saw the ground rising up in front of an island that held a Warp Pipe.

"Freedom!" Weiss grinned as she ran into the warp pipe while the others simply walked over to it.

"Ladies first." Claude smiled.

"Aww, thank you." Yang smiled and then walked in the Warp Pipe, as to which Hilda raised an eyebrow as she saw this.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Claude chuckled and then walked in.

**End BGM**

* * *

_On the other side of the pipe__…_

**BGM: Sunshine Seaside Underwater (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Mmph?!" Weiss blubbed while in the water. She immediately looked for anything that looked like she was able to breathe through and then noticed a ? Block. She immediately swam toward it and hit it, hoping to find a Penguin Suit. A bunch of Penguin Suits came out, along with a few Frog Suits, and some Bubble Shields from Sonic. Weiss took a breath of fresh air as soon as she absorbed the Penguin Suit, turning into the diving gear that she knew and loved. "What's with the little mini TVs…?" She wondered as everyone came out and was taken by surprise as Sothis quickly enveloped herself in a blue aura.

"Aaaah… much better!" Sothis said as she did the same for her friends.

"Swimming? Seriously? Uuuugh… had I known this would happen, I would've brought my bikini!" Hilda groaned.

Mario and Luigi donned the Frog Suits while Daisy and the rest of RBY, JNPR and JIN hit the Penguin Suits while the Galar Quad hit the Bubble Shields.

"Okay, that takes care of that… that doesn't explain the TVs though." Yang said.

"You oughta head to Mobius sometime. Sonic hits those all the time." Mario said. "…I never thought I'd see the Frog suit again."

"Better than drowning." Luigi said as Mario nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's just find our way out of here. The exit should be here somewhere." Daisy said as they swam around to find the exit. The Hand users found out that their Firebrand and Thunderhand techniques work well underwater, as they had tried to use them on some Bloopers that got too curious over them, Deep Cheeps that tried to attack them, Mecha Bloopers that tried to fire Torpedo Teds at them, and even some nasty Mermen that tried to skewer them with tridents. Some Khalimari Kids looked at them curiously but decided it'd be best if they left the group alone.

Eventually, after some puzzle solving with the Firebrand and the Thunderhand, they were able to get into another Warp Pipe and climbed out, with some help from Byleth's Sword of the Creator since they had to literally climb up the pipe. Once everyone was on top, they took off their power ups, or dismissed them in Sothis' case after they got out of the water, as they were back at Beanbean Fields.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Welcome to the Beanbean Kingdom (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Nothing like some relaxing swimming, no?" Claude asked.

"Riiiiight…" Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Well, it _was _rather calming for a bit." Jade said. "Alright, now I think we oughta go back to the castle and tell 'em what happened."

"Friends!" A voice called out as they saw Prince Peasley flying over to them. "Goodness, I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Wait a second, weren't you with us when we jumped in?" Yang asked.

"I had gotten sidetracked with something." He chuckled. "But never mind that, I have exciting news to share with all of you!"

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"The lovely Princess Peach is coming to our fair land! She is arriving at the airport!"

"PEACH?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yup! It is an honor for her to visit our land. You should go see her."

"Right!" Mario nodded. "…Where's the airport?"

"South of here!"

"Thank you!" Mario took off running.

"Bro! Wait up!" Luigi exclaimed as they took off.

* * *

_At the airport__…_

"Those stupid Piranha Plants! It's delaying their arrival!" A resident grumbled.

"Gaaah! MOOOOVE!"

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Those Piranha Plants are guarding a large egg and we can't get it out of there!"

"We'll fix it!" Mario said as they ran to the airstrip where they saw a huge egg surrounded by Piranha Plants. The group made quick work on the Piranha Plants where they had then heard roaring as they turned to see a massive Piranha Plant on the airstrip. Mom Piranha.

**End BGM**

Mario, Pyrrha, Luigi and Nora jumped into the scene, but more Piranha Plants had appeared outside of the concrete, blocking the others from joining the fight as they started to attack them. "Looks like it's just us! You ready?" Mario asked.

Pyrrha's hand burst into flames. "Ready."

"Let's-a go!" Luigi said, his hands crackling with electricity.

"I'm ready to break some legs!" Nora smirked.

"Then let's-a do this!"

**BGM: Come On, Again! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

Mom Piranha charged up an attack filled with green energy and launched it up in the air and aimed at the four, but Mario and Luigi jumped up from Pyrrha's shield and hammered it back at Mom Piranha to deal some damage to her. She roared and called up four Piranha Plants. Two were red, two were blue. Because of this, her body was half red and half blue. The four looked at each other and nodded, jumping over to the Piranha Plants.

Mario charged up a fireball attack while Pyrrha concentrated with her hand igniting and then both of them unleashed a fiery hell of a fire punch and a fireball, eliminating both blue Piranha Plants. Luigi channeled his electricity and fired a burst of electricity at a Red Piranha while Nora raised her hammer up in the air, as electricity surged around it and hammered the other Piranha Plant, eliminating it as Mom Piranha roared in rage. She had proceeded to swing her vines at the group, but they had jumped over the vines as Mario leaped into the air and fire punched Mom Piranha on the head while Luigi jumped on Nora's hammer as she launched him into the air and he unleashed a thunderstorm on the plant.

"Yeah! Now we're getting the hang of it!" Nora grinned, jumping over and Lightning Kicking the Mom Piranha in the jaw as Pyrrha jumped over, transferring her fire into her spear as she quickly slashed her repeatedly and then delivered a fiery uppercut. Mom Piranha tried to swing her vines again, but they jumped over it as both Pyrrha and Nora had an idea.

"Mario! Pull out your hammer!"

"You too, Luigi!" Nora requested as both bros did so, as Pyrrha and Nora sent streams of fire and electricity to their hammers, turning them into Fire and Electric Hammers.

"Oh baby!" Mario grinned, smirking at his brother as they both jumped over and hammered Mom Piranha simultaneously as she roared in agony and fell in defeat.

**End BGM**

"We did it!" Nora cheered, high fiving her teammate and the bros… but Pyrrha noticed something on the Mom Piranha.

"Guys? I don't think its finished yet!" Pyrrha said as they turned to see Mom Piranha slowly rising once more as she let out a roar… and was surrounded by a green aura. Her head turned green and her vines had turned black. She had turned into a Malicious Mom Piranha.

"What the heck?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Round two, eh? Bring it on, ya overgrown plant!" Nora yelled.

**BGM: Endless Battle (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

Mom Piranha swung her vines at them again, which was a lot faster than before and nearly knocking them off their feet. Pyrrha quickly threw fireballs at her with Mario, but she had pulled up an electric force field to protect herself, and then she slammed the force field on the ground to electrify the ground to hurt Mario, Pyrrha and Luigi, but Nora absorbed it. "Alright, now you asked for it! AHAHAHAHA!" Nora yelled, leaping toward her, but Mom Piranha spat out black smoke. "Ack!" She yelped once she was covered in it and fell on the ground. "I… I can't see! Where am I?!" She yelled, as Mom Piranha slapped her with a vine to knock her toward the ground.

"Nora!" Pyrrha yelled as she ignited her hand, channeling it to her shield as she threw it, making it a spinning flaming disk as it slammed into the Mom Piranha and then brought it back, then got hit by a vine as she then raised her vines up in the air to conjure up an electric ball and threw it at them as Luigi tried to counter it with his hammer, but Mom Piranha added some fire to it and more power, having it crash into Luigi to cause an explosion.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled as he growled at Mom Piranha as he and Pyrrha ran to the towering Plant and swung their weapons at her, but she had wrapped herself up in electricity and shocked the both of them and wrapped one of her vines in electricity and swung it at the two of them repeatedly and sent Mario flying into the air to knock him out.

"Mario!" Pyrrha yelled and then got hit by the vine in her heel, making her cry out in agony and fell on her knees. "Nnngh!" She winced as Mom Piranha raised her vines up in the air as dark clouds were formed in the sky, lightning bolts hitting Mom Piranha and charging her up as she charged up a dark electrical ball of destruction before them.

"They're in trouble! What are we gonna do?!" Ruby yelled.

"We gotta think of something… but more of them just keep coming!" Yang said, punching a Piranha Plant away.

"…Huh?" Blake turned her head. "Do you guys hear something?" She asked as they turned their heads to see what Blake heard… and then a figure came running out and cut through the Piranha Plant blockade with ease, then kept running toward the Mom Piranha.

**End BGM**

"YAAAAAAH!" The figure yelled, leaping and slashing through the Mom Piranha as she let out a yelp and dropped the ball of destruction on her, several damaging her… but she turned to the intruder as did Pyrrha. The other three weakly got up to see who was this new person that saved them. Right on cue, the clouds opened up as rays of sunlight hit the figure before them.

**BGM: Overture (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

The Luminary turned around, readying his Sword of Light at Mom Piranha as it roared back at Luminary. The quad group found themselves being healed as they saw Serena using Moreheal on them, and then the others soon came onto the airstrip. Erik, Veronica, Sylvando, Jade, Rab and Hendrik as well. "You four stand back… we'll take care of this." Luminary said. "Alright, NOW!"

The group of eight charged at Mom Piranha as she swung her firey vines at the group, but Hendrik steeled himself and swung his sword down to cut the vine as Jade ran over and had her spear crackle with electricity. "LIGHTNING THRUST!" She yelled, slamming into Mom Piranha with sheer ferocity as it roared in agony, then it attempted to breathe fire at them.

"Oh cool it!" Veronica yelled, unleashing Kacrackle on her which was basically summoning an iceberg and slamming it on top of her. Serena brought out her spear and jumped over the vines and encasing her spear in ice, unleashing Crushed Ice on her, swinging her spear gracefully and impaling Mom Piranha. Sylvando gracefully dodged the vines and encased his sword in fire and unleashed Flame Slash on Mom Piranha.

"Let the darkness consume ye! Yah!" Rab yelled, unleashing a dark laser at Mom Piranha, known as Zammle to deal some damage toward her while Erik quickly slashed at the vines with his Icicle Dirk Knives, occasionally freezing the tentacles and then slashed at Mom Piranha repeatedly before doing a backflip as Mom Piranha looked severely weakened.

"Go!" Erik yelled as Luminary ran over and slashed her repeatedly, activating Kacrackle Slash to deal a lot of damage toward her and then he jumped back, his Sword of Light activating an aura around it.

"YAAAAH!" Luminary yelled, slamming his sword down on Mom Piranha with Gigaslash, as Mom Piranha roared in agony after it connected… and she fell to the ground, lifeless and exploding in darkness before disappearing.

**End BGM**

"…Anyone else want to cry out of sheer awesomeness?" Ruby asked, wiping her tears as her team looked at her weirdly. "No? Just me? Sorry! I have no idea what's come over me!"

"Who are you people?" Mario asked.

Luminary smiled at them. "We are-"

"HOLD IT!" Lima came running over to them. "We can do introductions later! Princess Peach is going to land!" She yelled as they nodded and got out of the way as Peach's jet landed on the airstrip.

* * *

_Later__… at Beanbean Castle.._.

"That's quite the tale…" Sothis mused once introductions were out of the way. "You guys came from Erdrea and you guys were sucked into this portal when you were going to stop this Calasmos?"

**(Warning! This is going to be major spoilers for Dragon Quest XI! If you****'****ve played/watched the game, then go ahead and read this. If you haven't already, skip through this part. Though, if you don't care and like to read spoilers like a maniac, then I'm not stopping ya.)**

"That's right." Luminary nodded. "We were going to stop Calasmos from creating havoc in Erdrea, but this portal stopped us from doing so. Calasmos is powerful enough to send malicious energy throughout the land to where he can make monsters act maliciously and make them more powerful. His power is strong enough to even revive old foes."

"Revive old foes?" Mario wondered.

"Wait, does that mean..." Yang pondered as RWBY and JNPR immediately pictured Hades, Medusa and the other Underworld troops coming back from the dead while Blake and Yang pictured their Dark doppelgangers coming back. Byleth had pictured Kronya and Solon coming back from the dead.

"Oh no..." Byleth whispered.

"That's right." Rab nodded. "We were trying to get rid of them before we came to your land."

"And if Calasmos isn't stopped, it could mean the end of life... and to make matters worse, his evil energy had crept through the portal as well, making the local life more malicious." Luminary explained.

"Aha! _That _would explain the Fuzzies and the Boos earlier... and the Grimm back at Oho Oasis!" Jade Gadd exclaimed.

**(Massive spoilers end here.)**

"So, is no one else going to point out that we have two Jades now?!" Hop said. "How are they gonna know who we're referring to?!"

"It's a simple fix really. Considering I am a princess, you can call me Princess Jade if you'd like." Jade mentioned with a smile. "If we're not in the same room, you can simply call me Jade."

"Yeah, and we can call this dork "Maniacal Scientist"" Nyx teased, causing Iris to snicker.

"Oh, so I'm a dork now?" Jade giggled. "If we're both in the same room, you could just call me Gadd if you want to get my attention, or just Jade Gadd."

"How about Dorky Scientist instead?" Iris teased.

"Well, whatever works." Jade shrugged.

"Whoa, hold on a second! You're a princess?!" Hilda exclaimed at the other Jade.

"That's right."

"Whoa! That is a so cool!"

"Okay, time out. How can magic de-age someone?" Sothis asked. "That doesn't sound possible."

"The monster in question was going to sap all my magic away, but they had also taken my age by accident. I have my magic back, but I'm still small. I'm still the same age as my twin sister, Serena." Veronica explained.

"Twin?!" Nora yelled.

"You didn't notice?" Serena giggled.

"Just don't call me a child though, because I am _not _a child!" Veronica said, folding her arms.

"Ahem! Introducing... the lady of the hour, Princess Peach and her advisor, Toadsworth!" Prince Peasley called out as Peach and Toadsworth walked out from behind the bush. Peach opened her mouth to speak as everyone but the Erdrean gang braced for impact.

"...What are you guys hiding for?" Peach asked with a tilt of the head as the other eight looked at them weirdly.

**BGM: Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Hold up now!" Daisy exclaimed. "That came out of my sister's mouth! Peachy! You're back!" She said, quickly giving Peach a bear hug.

"Ack! Too... tight! Can't... breathe...!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Daisy pulled away as the others joined her as Mario hugged Peach as she hugged him back in return. "Dude! How did your voice get back so quick?" Daisy asked.

"Ahahaha! Her voice was never stolen!" Peasley said. "You see, we knew about this far from advance, so we banded together to create the perfect disguise, which is how the Beanstar reacted so differently. Peach and Toadsworth were hiding in a curtain!"

"We would've told you guys earlier, but those rapscallions Bowser and Roman had to go and make a mess of things." Toadsworth said. "...Which speaking of which, what is Neo doing here with you?"

"Long story." Ruby responded as Neo awkwardly rubbed her arm as Yang looked at Neo but looked away with a sigh.

"In any case, they unintentionally helped with our little ruse!" Peasley said.

"So, who's voice got stolen?" Nyx asked as another Peach walked out of the bush, and then she apun around to reveal it was none other than Birdo.

"Birdo!" Birdo said with a wink.

"Oh! It's a Birdo." Nyx said.

"Do you think this one is Yoshi's girlfriend?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe?" Nyx shrugged as Birdo looked at one of the Beanbean Castle servants and winked at him.

"Meep... stay away from me!" He said and ran off.

"Birdo!"

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

**End BGM**

"So now that we have gotten that out of the way... what have we missed?" Peach asked.

_Sometime later, after a discussion with Queen Bean..._

Peach had walked over to the others who were chatting amongst themselves. "I have heard there is a town nearby called Little Fungitown." Peach said. "I want to visit it."

"Little Fungitown?" Erik perked up. "We've actually been there."

"You have?" Mario asked.

"Yeah. We took this girl to a doctor as she was behaving strangely." Luminary explained. "Her name was... Xena, I believe."

Jade Gadd let out a loud gasp and grabbed Luminary on the shoulders. "YOU FOUND XENA?!"

"You know her?"

"She's our teammate!" Nyx spoke up. "Where was she?!"

"She was in the desert and acting weird, like she was wanting to kill us, but we had knocked her out. She's resting the last time we've seen her."

Jade Gadd teared up. "This... this is awesome... She's okay!"

"That's a relief..." Byleth sighed in relief.

"Now wait just a minute!" Toadsworth started to protest. "There are monsters out there in Teehee Valley, and if what Luminary and his friends are saying is true, then this will get dangerous! She cannot go there alone!"

"Toadsworth, I can take care of myself. I have Pokemon!"

"Even so!"

Queen Bean approached them. "Luminary and his friends have been there before. I am sure they know the way, correct?" She asked as they gave a nod. "Then they will escort Peach there safely along with her friends."

"Right." Peach nodded. "Let's go everyone!" She said as Luminary and his friends led the way to Teehee Valley.

* * *

_Meanwhile_...

"Ooogh..." Fawful groaned as he limped his way forward, coming across Bowser. "Cackletta... will this do...?"

"Yes... hurry..."

Fawful opened up his machine as Cackletta's Soul hovered over to Bowser's body and went inside him. Immediately, Bowser had gone over a transformation as he smirked wickedly.

"Nyeh ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

"Okay! I'm lost! I know I've been through this stinkin' path in the forest before!" Junior complained, when he suddenly heard rustling. "Who's there?!" He asked as he saw Candle limping through the forest before collapsing.

"Uuuugh..."

"Hey, that's Roman! What's with the ridiculous costume?" He wondered and moved over to him. "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Yo!" He nudged him before sweatdropping, then picked him up and put him in the Clown Car, then hopped in.

"Guess we'll be lost together." Junior said and then took off. "Seriously! Where is the stinkin' exit!" He yelled, unaware of a Pokemon watching them curiously.

"Litwick...?" The Pokemon tilted it's head and curiously followed them.

* * *

**Told y'all i'd be a bit crazy! Nora with the Thunderhand! Though, I'll try NOT to make her extremely OP.**

**Speaking of crazy, Mario Maker 2 update! Holy crap! I don't remember the Boomerang Flower having seriously long range though... To be fair, it's been a while since I've played 3D Land and 3D World.**

**So! Now that I've given Luminary and his friends two epic entrances, one in my Touhou Galaxy 2 Remake, which one do you think is better? I'm honestly curious! I'll set up a poll!**


	11. In the Desert

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story, except for an OC of mine. The other OCs belong to their respective owners.****

* * *

**BGM: Teehee Valley (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Welcome to… Teehee Valley." Captain Goomba read the sign. "Really, _THAT__'__S _what they went with?"

"I guess someone was in a giggle fit when they were naming this place." Captain Shy Guy mused.

"Why not name it something better like Dry Dry Desert? That's a good name!" Captain Goomba said.

"Ah yes, alliteration. That's what we're known for." Captain Shy Guy said snarkily.

"Shouldn't be too bad. Just find out who's poking their head about in this place and get out of here." Larry said as they started walking.

"Ya know, this desert isn't so bad." Wendy mused. "It's not as hot as the deserts in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Or Sarasaland's." Iggy chimed in as they continued walking where they had spotted some small cacti walking around with some pig like creatures with spears and sentient mud hands.

"Oh, well what do you know… Cactiballs, Orcs and Muddy Hands." Captain Slime said.

"…How is that Orcs sounds the most normal out of the bunch?" Captain Goomba asked. "Sounds like it comes from a roleplaying board game or something."

"Ah, so you _do _come to my Dungeons and Dragons sessions!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Nerd." Wendy faked a cough.

"Okay, so… do we fight 'em?" Captain Boo asked.

"Only if you want experience points." Captain Slime said.

"What do you think we're living in, an RPG?" Captain Goomba asked. "Let's ignore 'em."

"Agreed." Lakitu said as they headed off, but one Orc spotted them and snarled, charging directly at them with his spear… but was hog tied by Wendy's rings.

"Oh, buzz off!" Wendy said as they continued onward, taking out a few Cactiballs and Muddy Hands that were joined by a few Dry Bones, who had joined the Minion party after getting destroyed by Larry and Lakitu.

"HEEEEEEEELP!"

"Huh?" Captain Goomba turned his head to see a Toad running toward them. "What's a stinkin' Toad doing here?"

"You gotta help me! Some big one eyed monster is attacking me!"

"Well, why aren't you letting it kill you?" Captain Goomba asked and then an axe nearly hit the Toad.

"Wah!"

"Wait… I know that axe…" Captain Slime whispered as they, minus Lakitu, felt the ground rumbling.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Captain Shy Guy yelled as they saw a blue one eyed giant approaching them welding a club.

"That, my dear friends… is a Cyclops." Captain Slime said and saw a yellow flying centaur-like creature picking up the axe and was joined by a small devil like creature and a black three eyed winged devil creature. "Oh my."

"YIPE! IT'S A FLYING LYNEL! AND THEY HAVE AXES! THEY'VE EVOLVED! WE'RE DOOMED!" Captain Goomba yelled, hiding behind Captain Shy Guy. "Captain Boo, I order you to take that down."

"ME?! I'm not getting close to that axe!"

"I would not be surprised if Link gets killed by that thing!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"I want one as a pet!" Iggy's eyes sparkled.

"Iggy, no." Larry protested. "It's bad enough you have a Chain Chomp as a pet."

"Hey, you leave Sir Chomps-a-Lot out of it!"

"I thought it was Chompy!" Wendy exclaimed. "What, are you renaming your pet on a whim now?"

"Would you relax! It's not a… Line.. Whatever you call it. The flying Centaur is a Balhib and the other two are a Little Devil and a Hypothermion." Captain Slime said.

"Oooooh… I still think Link won't stand a chance…" Captain Goomba said, shuddering at the thought.

"Hypothermion…? What, are we monsterizing medical emergencies now?" Larry asked. "Seriously… it sounds like hypothermia!"

"I don't think that's a word." Wendy said.

"Monsterizing?"

"Yes."

"Bahahaha! It is now!" Iggy laughed.

"Would you stop talking and help me out! I'm about to be squished!" The Toad yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE." A voice boomed as Morton walked over.

"Master Morton!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"PUNY GOOMBA NOT WELCOME HERE. MEDDLING IN AFFAIRS. LEAVE OR GET SQUISHED." Morton boomed and then walked off. "FREAKY MINIONS COME WITH MORTON." He ordered as the Cyclops, Balhib, Little Devil and the Hypothermion walked/flew off.

"…Is he normally like that?" Captain Slime asked.

"He's… a simple minded guy." Larry said. "He's more of a brute than he is a talker."

"Makes sense."

"Welp, I know what we have to do. Get Master Morton out of here." Captain Goomba said.

"Would that mean nearly getting pummeled by that Cyclops?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"Yes."

"Welp, might as well get it over with. Sign our wills while we're at it."

"I don't think I can do that, I'm already dead." Captain Boo said with a chuckle.

"Oh thank you so much for scaring them away!" The Toad smiled and then took off running.

"Ugh… good riddance." Captain Goomba grumbled as they walked off, taking out enemies native to the Beanbean Kingdom while also recruiting some Spikes, Fire Bros, and Fly Guys while Captain Slime managed to convince some Cactiballs, Orcs and Muddy Hands to join them in their cause.

As they kept walking, the same Toad from before had walked over to them. "Oh no…" Captain Goomba groaned.

"Hello! I need your help."

"How about you help _us _by beating it? You and your stinkin' kind drive us up the wall! All your Toads have this annoyingly high pitched voice and you constantly scream for help because you are USELESS! Not to mention no one likes you! You guys suck, you have no business being here and to top it all off, all you Toads STINK! I hate all of you!" Captain Goomba yelled. "Now BEAT IT!"

"Whoa…" All of them said in amazement.

"…I think that was a bit too far. Not _all _Toads are bad." Lakitu muttered to himself. "Take Captain Toad and Toadette for instance."

"I promise you, we're not that bad at all!" The Toad said, completely unfazed by the outburst.

"You're not crying over that?" Captain Boo asked.

"I have thick skin, besides… this ain't my first rodeo getting insulted by that." The Toad smirked. "Anyway, I need your help."

"…If you tell us what it is, will you leave us alone?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"There is a cave nearby that holds an Invincibility Shroom. I would like you to get it for me."

"Why can't _you _do it?"

"Because there are scary monsters in there!"

"Ugh… you're useless! Fine, we'll humor you…" Captain Goomba grumbled. "Where is this cave?"

"Nearby!"

"Thanks. Now beat it." Captain Goomba walked off as the others followed.

"Ooooh, I think I should've mentioned that one of the monsters can fly… eh, I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, I hope he'll knock that Goomba down a few pegs."

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_In the cave__…_

**BGM: Underground (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"It's a bit dark in this cave." Captain Goomba said. "I can't see a thing!"

"Allow me to assist." Larry said, pulling out his wand and activating some magic to use it as a flashlight. "Ta-dah!"

"Oh sweet." Captain Shy Guy said as they walked through the corridor until they eventually came across two ? Blocks.

"Do one of these house the Invincibility Shroom?" Captain Slime asked.

"One way to find out." Wendy said. "So… one of you two will have to do it."

"Why us?" Larry asked.

"Do I look like a Mario Bro to you? I might break a nail."

"Oh, so you're not afraid to get your hands dirty in a fight but you're afraid of breaking a nail by hitting a ? Block?" Larry teased.

"Have you FELT how hard those things can be?" Wendy shot back.

"Well, if you use your head, it would hurt a bit…" Iggy mused.

"You dummy! Everyone uses their fists! Not their heads! It's common knowledge!" Wendy said. "Anyone who thinks you use your head to hit those things obviously have tried it with their own heads and suffered brain damage!"

"Oh for heaven's sake." Captain Shy Guy pulled out two turnips and threw them at the ? Blocks, revealing two types of Mushrooms as one mushroom was glowing and shiny, while the other looked like a Poison Mushroom.

"Huh… is that a Poison Mushroom?" Captain Goomba asked.

"It looks like it." Captain Boo mused.

"Now now! We're in a different Kingdom!" Iggy pointed out. "These purple Mushrooms could be the equivalent of a Super Mushroom!"

"You sure…? I mean, that mushroom looks kinda scary." Larry said.

"Yeah, and that one seems to be glowing with energy. That one _might _be that Invincibility Shroom." Lakitu pointed out.

"Mrow!"

"…I know that meow." Captain Slime said as they saw a tiny leopard cub approaching them curiously.

"Aww! It's a kitty!" Captain Goomba said, and then saw a few more approaching them. "Aww!"

"…They're baby leopards." Captain Shy Guy said. "And if a cub is around, then that means…. Oh no…"

"Those are Great Sabrecubs, and if a baby is around, then that could mean…" A much more fiercer roar was heard as a bigger leopard jumped into the scene, glaring at them. "Yup, it's a Great Sabrecat."

"Welp! It can't get much worse." Captain Goomba said, and then a few mannequins jumped into the scene along with a giant dog-like furry dragon creature flew over to them as well.

"Mud Mannequins and a Spitzfire too. Looks like we're in for a wild ride." Captain Slime said.

"You just HAD to say something." Captain Boo said.

"Welp, time to call in reinforcements." Captain Goomba said, calling in Sergeant Guy, Paraplonk, Parabuzzies, Dry Bones, Spikes and Bob-ombs for battle with Captain Slime calling in a Coralossus, an Orc and a Cruelcumber. "CHAAAAAARGE!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

During the commotion, a Sableye peeked its head out of the rock spires and walked over to the two Mushrooms. "Sable?" Sableye picked up the Poison Mushroom and sniffed it, nearly gagging at the smell of it and put it down… then picked up the Invincibility Shroom and stared at it. "Sable!" It cried and then took off running right as a Sabrecub tried to pounce on the Sableye.

"Mrow…?" The Sabrecub tilted its head before shrugging it off and going back to the fight as the Spitzfire breathed fire at a Dry Bones, but it shrugged it off and threw bones directly at it while Captain Slime slashed at the gigantic beast as it roared and slashed him to nearly knock him off his Slime while Wendy threw rings at the Spitzfire to hold it in place, making it fall over while Captain Goomba headbonked a Mud Mannequin to make it fall after being stabbed by an Orc and dive bombed by Parabuzzies and Paraplonk.

The Spitzfire roared and tried to break free of his ring prison, but by the time he got out, Larry and Iggy hit him with magic to knock him down and earned a spike ball to the face to finish him off.

**End BGM**

"Alright! That wasn't too bad!" Captain Goomba said. "Now, let's get the Invincibility Shroom and-… hold on, wasn't there two before?"

* * *

_Just outside__…_

"Sable! Sable!" Sableye handed over the Invincibility Shroom to Nabbit, causing him to giggle and put it in the bag. Nabbit then let out a few chatters and took off with Sableye.

* * *

_Inside__…_

"Maybe it got squished in the kerfuffle!" Iggy said and picked up the Poison Mushroom. "This obviously hasn't. So you know what? This one _is _the Invincibility Shroom while the shiny one was just fool's gold! Bahahaha! I feel sorry for any sucker who gets a hold of that!" He chuckled as he saw the Sabrecats, Cubs, Mud Mannequins and the Spitzfire get back up and looked at the gang with a nod.

"Looks like they want to come with us. Let's go." Captain Slime said as they walked back out.

**Resume Teehee Valley BGM**

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The Toad smiled. "…Eugh, it kinda stinks though."

"It's been in a ? Block for too long. Maybe give it some fresh air!" Iggy suggested.

"Good idea! You guys are welcome to visit the arcade!" He said and took off running.

"Who goes to arcades these days? Those things are so retro and stupid." Captain Goomba said as he walked off.

"Says the Goomba with no arms." Captain Shy Guy said.

"Do I detect jealousy?" Captain Boo asked.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Sure you aren't!"

* * *

_A little later__…_

"Faaaant!"

"What was that?" Captain Shy Guy asked as they approached the source of the noise to see a Cufant being tormented by a few Piranha Beans and a Scaratroopea.

"Hey! HEY! Leave that little thing alone!" Captain Goomba yelled as they charged directly at them, knocking them down easily while Iggy took care of the Scaratroopea.

"Cuf…?" Cufant looked at its heroes.

"You okay, little guy?" Larry asked.

"Fant! Fant!" Cufant cried, happily nuzzling against them, before hearing an elephant noise as they turned to see a Copperajah approaching them. Cufant's eyes sparkled and ran over to the Copperajah, as it gently petted the Cufant on the head before walking off with it.

"Must've been separated from the pack." Lakitu said.

"Most likely." Captain Slime nodded as they walked off… and then running into a Koopa while gathering some more Fire Stalking Piranha Plants and Spikes.

"Oh wow! It's so good to see you people here!"

"Uh… you're not going to attack us?" Captain Goomba asked.

"No sir! Besides, why would I attack a large group such as you? Not to mention you can just summon Minions out of nowhere."

"He does have a point!" Larry said.

"Yeah, where _do _they disappear to?" Wendy wondered.

"Probably best not to think too hard on that." Lakitu advised.

"Anyway, I want to hang with y'all." The Koopa requested.

"Oh, well, by all means, go ahead!" Captain Goomba said.

"Just one question! Mind if I have one of those flags? They look pretty tight if you ask me."

"_Another _flag? I'm not sure if we have any left." Larry said.

"Oh, sure, if you want!" Captain Goomba said. "I happened to craft a spare in case if any of ours broke, but here you go!" He said, tossing it to the Koopa.

"Alright! Now we're talking!"

"Ooooor maybe we do." Larry sweatdropped.

Captain Koopa smirked, turning around and fist pumping. "Koopa Squad!" He called out as several Koopa Troopas ran over to them. "Let's move out!"

"I think we just got more defense on our squad. Awesome!" Captain Goomba said as they walked off.

"I dunno… I think I'd like it better if they were all Koopatrols." Wendy said. "Think about it, a Captain Koopatrol!"

"I don't think that'd be a thing." Larry told her.

"Oh, I can dream!"

"AIYEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What was that?!" Captain Slime asked.

"Come on, let's go!" Captain Goomba exclaimed as they took off running to the source of the voice… and when they got there, they saw Private Goomp shaking in terror over some corpses of Gritty Goombas and Elite Limbo Bros.

"Wh-what's with all this BLOOD?!"

"Goomp, was that you who did that girly scream?" Captain Goomba asked.

"N-No! It was someone else! But seriously though, what happened here?!" Goomp yelled. "Is there a serial killer on the loose or something?!"

"Hmm…" Iggy studied the corpses. "Judging by these wounds… they look like to be stab wounds."

"Stab wounds? Do we know anyone with a sharp weapon? Anyone from RWBY's side?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Don't like… half of them have swords?" Larry asked. "It doesn't narrow it down that much."

"Well, given how clean these are… it looks like one stab wound each." Iggy mused.

"Okay, so we can scratch the ice queen off the list." Captain Shy Guy said.

"I could just be spit balling here, but what if it was that Xena chick?" Captain Koopa suggested.

Captain Goomba paled. "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that!"

"Let's just hope she's not still in this desert." Larry said.

"So uh… you guys wouldn't mind if me and my Goomba squad like… stuck around with ya, right?"

"Well! That was easy, sure!" Captain Goomba said. "Welcome aboard."

"I just hope she's not around!" Goomp said as he joined in and saw Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy. "…Sergeant Guy. Paraplonk."

"Goomp." Both of them said.

"Now let's get out of here. We need to find Master Morton and get out of here… quickly!"

"Right!"

"…Uh, guys? You do know I can just bind her up with my rings and she'd be completely useless, right?" Wendy asked, but they ignored her. "Geez, am I the only smart one around here!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Little Fungitown__…_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, little Toads! Flee from us!" Morton cackled.

"Master Morton! There is a team giving us trouble! They call themselves Team ATMC!" A Fire Bro reported.

"ATMC? Well, they won't be so atomic for long! LET MORTON AT 'EM!"

"Master Morton! A Goomba Squad is approaching the entrance of the town!" Another Fire Bro yelled.

"WHAT! Grrr… MORTON WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM." Morton said, whistling to catch the Cyclops attention as they walked off with them.

**BGM: Endless Battle (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Here they come!" Captain Goomba yelled as they got ready for battle as Morton and the Cyclops team approached them by landing on the sandy terrain, as some Fire Bros, Hammer Bros, Chargin' Chucks, Paratroopas, and Red Magikoopas joined the battle as well. The Captains called in Parabuzzies, Boos, Buzzy Beetles, Spinies, Ice Bros, Pokeys and other Chargin' Chucks came to aid them while Captain Slime called in the Spitzfire, Mud Mannequin, Great Sabrecats, Coralossus and a Shell Slime to come in to aid them as well.

"ONE EYED MAN, ATTACK." Morton yelled, stomping on the ground to create two streams of fire.

"Wah!" Iggy yelped. "Alright, you forced my hand." He said, pulling out red and blue Mechakoopas.

"What are those?" Wendy asked.

"Prototype Mechakoopas! I call 'em Blasta Mechakoopas and Zappa Mechakoopas! One fires missiles and another fires electrical lasers! I've been meaning to test 'em out in battle!"

"Oh please, like _THOSE _would work!" Wendy scoffed at the idea as the Blastas and the Zappas waddled forward through the chaos and fired missiles and electrical lasers that knocked out a few Paratroopas and Little Devils. "…Ooooor they definitely will!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM A GENIUS!" Iggy cackled.

"Okay, color me impressed! I guess your whackadoodle brain IS good for something after all!"

"Never underestimate me, Wendy!" Iggy smirked.

The Cyclops swung his club down, but the Spitzfire avoided this and clawed the Cyclops two times along with the Sabrecat, and then the former breathed fire on the Cyclops to deal more damage. The Balhib swung his axe at a Chargin' Chuck, knocking him down but he got back up and charged at him, but he avoided the attack. However, some ice balls from some Ice Bros froze his wings and grounded him, giving the Chargin' Chuck time to slam into him, and then the Mud Mannequins dogpiled on him.

"Coming through!" Captain Koopa called, going inside his shell and charging directly at a Little Devil who fired electricity from his antennas to try and deter him, but this didn't deter him as he slammed into him, which caused the Little Devil to and slammed into a Hypothermian who had used Kacrack on Larry.

"Missed!" Larry laughed before Morton charged into him. "OOOF!"

"Puny!"

"You wanna rumble? Then let's go then!" Larry yelled, launching fireballs at the big brute as he simply jumped into the air and slammed into the ground to stun him, then he slammed him into a wall... but then some rings hit him to bind him, but he ripped them off.

"Oh come on!" Wendy complained. "Usually that works!"

Morton laughed before getting pelted by missiles and electricity from the Mechakoopas, knocking him back a bit before he laughed and charged directly at Wendy, forcing her to dodge.

The Coralossus punched through the Cyclops, nearly making him lose his footing but he recovered and then he punched the Coralossus, dealing some damage and then it got hit by the club to deal some extra damage, but it held strong as the Spitzfire tackled it hard enough for it to fall on his back... right as Iggy fired magic at Morton to knock him back toward the falling Cyclops and got crushed as a result.

**End BGM**

"Ooooh! That'll hurt!" Captain Goomba winced.

"If he's dead, I get his wand and his room!" Iggy grinned as the Cyclops groggily got up, rubbing the back of his head while Morton groaned, sitting up. "Oh darn it, he's alive... Uh, I mean, oh yay, he's alive!"

"Way to save it." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You okay, Master Morton?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"...WE GO SAVE BOWSER NOW. NEW FRIENDS COME WITH." Morton yelled and marched off.

"Whoa! Wait up!" Captain Goomba exclaimed as they took off, with the Cyclops, Balhib, Little Devil and Hypothermian in tow.

* * *

**Good news! I've just seen the Sonic movie for the first time! My faith in Sonic has been restored!**

**Also good news! I've just seen Back to the Future for the first time as well! Can't believe I haven't watched it yet... but now I have!**


	12. Bean Fever

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story, except for an OC of mine. The other OCs belong to their respective owners.******

* * *

**BGM: Welcome to Beanbean Kingdom! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Hmm, do you think we oughta upgrade our hammers?" Luigi asked.

"We could, but I don't know where we would find a place to upgrade our hammers." Mario said with a shrug.

"We just have to look!" Luigi said.

"Right." Mario nodded.

"Upgrade your hammers?" Peach tilted her head. "What happened to your old ones?"

The Mario Bros sweatdropped. "It's… complicated." Luigi said.

"Ooooh, do you think I could upgrade mine?" Nora asked.

"Nora, no." Ren told her. "You already have the Thunder Hand, there's no need to upgrade your hammer too!"

"Aww…"

"Perhaps we can go find a place to upgrade your hammers before we go out to Teehee Valley." Luminary said as they wandered around Beanbean Field until they noticed a gate nearby that looked unfamiliar to any of them, so Luigi had Yamper dig a tunnel underneath the gate and then popped out of the other side for the others to crawl through as they wandered through the area and found a couple of Cruelcumbers scouring the area.

"Cruelcumbers…" Erik said.

"Cruel… cumbers?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "I guess they're just cruel as a cucumber!" She grinned, earning a few groans while the Erdreans raised eyebrows at this.

"…Can I whack her… with my axe?" Hilda asked.

"No." Claude responded.

"How about just the blunt end?"

"No."

"The stick?"

"No."

"Aww…"

"Just do what I do." Gloria said, swinging her hand to slap her upside the head, but Yang ducked it.

"Missed!" Yang grinned, but then got hit by her other hand.

"I have two arms, lass." Gloria smirked.

"Does she make puns out of everything?" Princess Jade whispered.

"Oh yes… and they're horrible." Ruby responded with a nod. "She also forces them."

"Oh boy…"

The group took out the Cruelcumbers with relative ease as they soon went into a cave that was at the end of the trail. As they walked through, they had seen the Hammerhead Bros working on some hammers. "This is our finest work yet!" Sledge said.

"It is indeed, brother." Mallet agreed as they heard footsteps approaching them and turned to see the group. "Oh! If it isn't the Mario Bros and company!"

"Here to upgrade your hammers? They look like they could use some upgrading!" Sledge said.

"Sure. We were just thinking about upgrading them ourselves." Mario explained.

"Well, come right this way!" Mallet said as the Bros gave them their hammers as they proceeded to pound away until their hammers were upgrade. "Ta-dah! Super Hammers! Now you can crush even the densest of rocks with these things."

"If you feel like you can upgrade them even further, let us know!" Sledge said as the Bros took the Super Hammers as they nodded and then walked off with the others.

"Talking floating hammers… did I see that right?" Veronica asked.

"You did." Serena nodded.

"Goodness, this world is weird." Veronica said.

"That's what Weiss said when we first went into the Mushroom Kingdom." Yang said. "Wouldn't stop calling everyone weird."

"H-hey! Don't single me out like that!" Weiss said, earning some glares from the Bros, Daisy, Peach and even JIN, causing her to sweatdrop. "I've learned not to question anything at this point." She said.

"Eh, I've seen weirder." Gloria said as they walked out of the cave and then headed north to Teehee Valley.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Teehee Valley (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Huh, so this is a desert?" Ruby asked. "Doesn't really feel that hot."

"This doesn't feel so bad." Blake said, smiling a little.

"You know where Little Fungitown is, right?" Peach asked.

"Yes." Luminary nodded. "We'll show you the way."

"Excellent." Peach smiled as they walked through the desert, until they were surrounded by Orcs and Gritty Goombas.

"Great, more of these things!" Veronica said.

"Stay on your guard, this could get messy." Luminary said when they heard growling and saw a few Malicious Beowolves and some ordinary Deathstalkers approaching them.

**Pause BGM**

"Grimm too? Great." Jade Gadd sighed.

"Let's keep our heads in the game!" Yang said… when suddenly they heard an explosion as a Bullet Bill slammed into an Orc.

"Bullseye!" A voice exclaimed and then magic hit the Beowolves and Death Stalkers to freeze them solid.

"Ehehehehe!"

"Wait, those voices…" Daisy said as they saw General Guy and Kamek approaching them.

"Glad to see you fellas alive and kicking!" General Guy said, holding a rocket launcher in his arms.

"Oh good, it's you two!" Ruby said as Pyrrha activated her Fire Brand and transferred it to her shield as she threw it at an Orc to knock it back and then Luminary slashed through it, when a few Gritty Goombas got through them and headed straight for Peach.

"Princess, look out!" Princess Jade yelled, but to her surprise, Peach smirked at this and kicked them away before pulling out a Love Ball, giving it a gentle kiss and tossed it up in the air.

"Let's go, Sunshine!" She called out as the Love Ball opened up and popped out an Espeon.

**BGM: First Battle (Pokemon Colosseum) **

"Espe!" Espeon cried and then used Psychic on the Gritty Goombas to make them float up in the air and tossed them to the rock wall, and then used Psybeam to destroy them.

"Where did she get an Espeon?" Weiss asked.

"Probably when we were fighting K. Rool!" Yang said, delivering an uppercut on a Beowolf to knock it up in the air and then Iris jumped over and slashed through it and then Nyx fired a few arrows at the Death Stalker while Nora's body crackled with electricity as she jumped up in the air and swung her hammer down on the Deathstalker to crush it before sending out several bolts of electricity to make it succumb to the Thunderhand as the other Death Stalker tried to stab her but Pyrrha threw her fiery shield at its tail to take out the stinger while Ren summoned his Ren Bow and fired arrows at it and then Jaune ran over and slashed it while blocking with his shield, and then Rab, along with Veronica unleashed Kacrack on it to destroy it.

**End BGM**

**Resume Teehee Valley BGM**

"So uh, do you have any more surprises up your sleeve? Like any more Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

"I still have Shurei and Lei." Peach said, calling the two out.

"Comfey!"

"Bass!"

"…A Feebas?" Gloria tilted her head.

"I think it's cute! Though I'm trying everything to get her to evolve…" Peach said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, I'm sure you will get it, your highness." Kamek said as he walked over to them with General Guy. "Ah, Neo, it is good to see that you are well." He said as Neo nodded with a smile. "So, do you have any idea where Lord Bowser, Lord Junior or Roman might be at?" He asked as Neo immediately frowned and looked away as soon as Roman was mentioned. "Ah… was it something I said?" He asked as Byleth knelt down and whispered to the two of them. "Ooooooh… that makes sense."

"Welp… we oughta find them before things get worse. The Koopalings have been brainwashed by Fawful, Lord Junior tried to follow them and we've lost contact with him… and well, we've been wandering around the Beanbean Kingdom ever since." General Guy explained.

"Even the Koopalings? …That's odd, we haven't encountered those guys yet." Mario said.

"Hmm, perhaps they are with Fawful… or maybe someone else has been freeing them." Kamek mused.

"So! Who are your new troops? I can't say I've seen these before." General Guy said.

* * *

_One introduction (and explanation) later__…_

"Ah, so you too have been pulled away from your worlds from these portals." General Guy said. "Fascinating."

"So you're suggesting that this Calasmos' evil energy has spread throughout our world and has made a mess of things… turning everything malicious?" Kamek asked as the Erdreans nodded. "My my… that is quite a predicament. Now, is it possible that truly _everything _can be turned malicious?"

"Well, _not _everything." Erik said. "From what we've seen, it only affects monsters. Humans are completely immune to this."

"Oh good, we're safe." Ruby smiled.

"Excuse us, but we ain't human!" General Guy pointed out. "Neither is Blake, who I should remind is a Faunus."

"I haven't felt anything…" Blake said.

"Humans and human-like." Erik added.

"If I had to guess, I have a feeling that it has something to do with monsters who aren't loyal to anyone or have a weak loyalty to someone. Those with a strong loyalty probably are not affected." Hendrik guessed.

"Are you calling us monsters? That's rude!" General Guy said.

"We are loyal to Bowser, so I imagine we are completely unaffected by it." Kamek said. "Though we should take precaution should we be affected someday."

"Agreed." General Guy nodded. "So, mind if we tag along to your adventures? Neo looks like she could use the company.

"Sure, though she has made some new friends." Edelgard said.

"Oh? She has made some new friends? Who are they?" General Guy asked as Marnie and Luigi raised their hands. "Goth girl and… Linguini? Let me guess, both of them don't have any friends."

"…Oh come on…" Luigi grumbled a bit.

"That was a bit uncalled for." Marnie muttered a bit.

"Welp, let us be off to… who knows where we're headed." Kamek said as they nodded and walked off, going through Teehee Valley and destroying any monsters in the way.

"So, I have a question." Blake said. "Are all monsters bad in Erdrea?"

"No, actually… there are also good monsters." Princess Jade explained. "Some monsters can be used as pets, like a Slime or a Sabrecat."

"There a few Healslimes at hospitals in Heliodor." Hendrik said.

"They are misunderstood, but not all of them are bad." Serena said.

"Indeed." Luminary nodded in agreement.

"Just like how some Goombas and Koopas aren't all that bad here." Yang said. "That also goes for Pokemon if I'm not mistaken."

"Bingo." Gloria nodded as they kept walking before they heard a sad cry nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Mario asked.

"I did." Peach nodded as they went to the source of the cry as they saw a Cufant and a Copperajah, the latter looking weaker and gently caressing Cufant on the head.

"Oh! A Cufant and a Copperajah!" Hop exclaimed.

"The latter doesn't look so hot." Bede said. "Did someone hurt it?" He wondered as they walked over to them as Kamek began to examine the Copperajah with his magic.

"No, it wasn't hurt. It's just really old." Kamek said. "It seems like it could pass any day now."

**End BGM**

"Can we learn more about these two?" Pyrrha quietly asked.

"Sure." Gloria pulled out her Pokedex and aimed it at the Cufant.

**"****Cufant, the Copperderm Pokemon. It digs up the ground with its trunk. It's also very strong, being able to carry loads of over five tons without any problem at all. If a job requires serious strength, this Pokémon will excel at it. Its copper body tarnishes in the rain, turning a vibrant green color."**

**"****Copperajah, the Copperderm Pokemon and the evolved form of Cufant. They came over from another region long ago and worked together with humans. Their green skin is resistant to water. These Pokémon live in herds. Their trunks have incredible grip strength, strong enough to crush giant rocks into powder."**

"If they live in herds… then why is this one so alone?" Hilda wondered.

"They probably got separated and couldn't find their way out, so they had to look out for each other." Sothis said. "That's just a guess…"

Daisy walked over to the two, gently putting her hand on the Cufant. "There there… it's going to be okay." She said and then sighed. "You guys go on ahead, I'll stay with the little guy."

"Mind if I accompany you?" Kamek asked.

"I will stay as well." Sothis said. "You guys go to Little Fungitown, we'll stay right here."

With a nod, everyone else walked by, leaving Daisy, Kamek and Sothis alone, though Serena decided to hang back and joined the trio, playing a soft song on her lyre.

The others walked ahead with the Erdreans up front as they had noticed a creature, Trunkle, down and out, stars flying around its head. "What happened to that guy?" Yang asked.

"It was attacking us as we were taking Xena to Little Fungitown." Luminary explained. "It shouldn't be any trouble." He said as they walked past Trunkle and went toward the elevator.

"Back so soon?" A Toad asked and then noticed Peach. "Oh my! Princess Peach! This is a nice surprise!"

"Hello." Peach smiled. "Is this the way to Little Fungitown?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent. Let's go."

* * *

_Up at Little Fungitown__…_

**BGM: Little Fungitown (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Woooow! This place is incredible!" Ruby exclaimed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading over to the embassy." Peach said and walked off, but as she did, a Cutiefly had spotted her from its flower bed and curiously flew up to her. "Oh! Hello little one!"

"Cutie!" Cutiefly buzzed around her and followed her around.

Luminary turned to JIN. "Xena is this way, come on." He said as he walked off as the others eagerly followed with the rest of Luminary's team followed after them.

"If you guys are looking for some place fun, we do have the arcade." A Toad explained. "We also have a theater, a hotel for those who want to stay… you name it."

"Well, guess we'll take a look around." Luigi said as they walked off.

* * *

_With JIN and the Dragon Quest gang__…_

"Have I foreseen your arrival? I most certainly have." Dr. Toadley said.

"Where's Xena?" Jade asked.

"Right this way." Toadley explained and walked to the room, where they had seen Xena lying in bed.

"Xena!" Nyx exclaimed as they ran over and surrounded their teammate. "Xena! Open your eyes… please!"

"…She's not responding. Why isn't she responding?!" Jade said with worry.

"I'm afraid her latest episode had put her into a coma and she is recovering after Luminary and his friends put her to sleep. There is no telling when she will wake up."

"Oh no…" Iris whispered.

"HOWEVER! Will she wake up before the finale? She most certainly will!"

"Finale…?" Nyx tilted her head.

"Never mind. I have foreseen that she will awaken soon… but when that time comes, nobody will know. The only thing we can do is wait."

"Can we… stay with her? I think she'd like the company." Jade said.

"Take as much time as you need." Toadley said and walked out, looking at Luminary. "Those three will need some space."

"Understood." Luminary nodded and walked out with the others.

* * *

_At the arcade__…_

"Hey! It's Team ATMC!" Yang exclaimed.

"Hmm? Oh hey!" Tatsumi waved. "We're just watching Akame play Pac-Man."

"You guys missed it though. We were defending Little Fungitown from Bowser's troops." Mine said.

"From Bowser's Troops?" General Guy asked. "Hold on a second, we didn't authorize an attack!" He said. "…Damn that Fawful! I'm gonna throttle his neck!"

"We decided to chill here for a bit… and glad we did. I guess we're all reunited." Chelsea said, casually putting a lolipop in her mouth. "So, I've a feeling this is far from over."

"You think so?" Yang asked.

"Pretty much."

_"__Awawawawawawawa!"_

"Aww…" Akame pouted a bit.

"My turn~!" Mine grinned, putting a coin in and started to play.

**SMASH!**

"What the?!" Yang turned around and saw Hilda having smashed the Whack-a-Monty Mole game.

"It said Whack, not smash!" Dimitri exclaimed.

Byleth sighed a bit. _Hope I still have this__… _She thought, closing her eyes and activating Divine Pulse, going back a few minutes earlier. _Oh good, I still do._

"Hah! Hah! Stupid Monty Moles!" Hilda said, trying to whack the Monty Moles but they kept going back into the holes, frustrating her to no end.

_"__Ding ding ding! You whacked no Monty Moles! You are a loser!"_

"LOSER?! WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL…" Hilda brought out her axe.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Byleth grabbed her arms. "Just take a deep breath and relax. Don't let it discourage you. Just try again."

"Oh… alright." Hilda nodded, putting another coin in and proceeding to whack the Monty Moles, this time getting a few hits in. "Oh! Oh! Now I understand this!"

"There you go." Byleth chuckled.

* * *

_With Ruby__…_

"What'ya playin'?" Jaune asked.

"Frogger. This game looks fun." Ruby said, guiding Frogger to his destination… when he got ran over by a truck. "Aaaah! Froggy no!"

* * *

_With Nora__…_

"Ha! This guy gets me!" Nora grinned. "I'm gonna wreck it! …Too bad I'm playing this scrawny builder guy… ugh, can I play as the strong burly man?"

"Evie!" Lucy smiled.

"At least you're not dodging barrels." Ren said, playing Donkey Kong and accidentally jumping into a barrel. "Oh… these controls are a bit awkward…"

* * *

_Pyrrha__…_

"I… I am not sure if this is ethical." Pyrrha said, as she was playing Dig Dug and inflating a Pooka before it exploded. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

* * *

_Blake and Weiss__…_

"Blake, bubble that guy!"

"I see him!"

"Aaaagh! I'm dead…" Weiss groaned.

"Mmmph! I'm dead too…"

"This game is stupid." Weiss said and looked at the title of the game. "Bubble Bobble… what kind of game is this anyway?"

"…Wanna do another round?"

"Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt…"

* * *

_Edelgard__…_

"I kinda feel sorry for this Glass Joe…" She said, punching him repeatedly until he fell on the canvas, but then saw him get back up. "I admire his fighting spirit!" She said as she punched him down again. "Mmm… but I do feel like his fighting style needs work."

* * *

_Claude__…_

"Oh! Missed me! Your missiles didn't work! Oh! You missed!" He chuckled. "Who knew this Galaga would be so much fun?"

* * *

_Gloria and Hop__…_

"Taste my Hadoken!" Gloria smirked.

"Wah!" Hop yelped. "Oh yeah? Taste my Shoryu-… oh crud…"

"Hehehe!" Gloria smirked, having Ryu use Tatsumaki Senpuyaku to take down Ken. "Booyah!"

"Aww… best two out of three!"

"You're on, lad!"

* * *

_Bede__…_

"So is Mario a bad guy here…? I don't get it." He wondered, having Donkey Kong Jr go through the vines and dodging the traps that Mario was giving him.

* * *

_Marnie, Neo and Luigi__…_

"I wasn't aware that Mario Kart had an arcade game!" Luigi said, dodging Pac-Man's banana peel.

"Wah! Who threw that blue shell?!" Marnie said, unaware of Neo smirking and threw a red shell at Luigi.

"Ack!"

Neo past the duo and quickly crossed the finish line after speeding past Pac-Man and Tomogatchi. She fist pumped in excitement. "Wow! Way to go, Neo!" Marnie said.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at this!" Luigi said as Neo smiled proudly at this.

* * *

_Mario__…_

"Wahoo! New high score!" He said, after playing Star 'Stache Smash and walked over to the front desk.

"I see you have enough tickets." The Toad cashier said. "What would you like?"

"Hmm… what's that over there?" He asked, pointing in the corner.

"Oh, good eye!" The Toad walked over and pulled it off. "This right here is called the Invincibility Shroom!" He said, completely unaware that it's actually a Poison Mushroom.

Mario raised an eyebrow. "You sure? It looks like a Poison Mushroom. It's even got the evil eyes."

"While it _does _look like a Poison Mushroom, you have to remember that you're in a different kingdom. The Mushrooms over there can be way different than over here. So what you're looking at is a deceitful little bugger. Someone probably dunked this in food dye and gave this Mushroom eyebrows to make it _look _like a Poison Shroom." He explained. "So, this could very well be a harmless Mushroom."

"Hmm, you do make a good point." Mario nodded as he took it and then sniffed. "Kinda stinks a bit."

"We've been trying to get rid of the smell. It's probably been in a ? Block its whole life for probably decades, so the sunlight probably made it stink in there. It'll be fiiiiine… oh, and here's a water bottle to wash it down."

"Thank you." Mario said as he ate the Poison Mushroom and then washed it down. "Mmm… kinda spicy… MMMPH!"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" The Toad asked as Mario went down for the count, his color turning green. "Oh crud…"

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled, quickly running over after he was gonna play another arcade game with Marnie and Neo. Unfortunately, everyone was into the games that they didn't notice Mario was down and out. Luigi, Marnie, Neo and even General Guy who was just checking things out quickly took him to the hospital, which was in the embassy.

**End BGM**

"Hmm… yes… ah, I definitely see the problem here." A Toad doctor said.

"What's wrong with him?" Peach asked, sounding worried.

"He's contracted Bean Fever!" The doctor exclaimed. "This is a normal occurence. Foreigners contract Bean Fever for those who are not used to this region's food. Within three days… Mario will turn… INTO A BEAN!"

"A BEAN?!" Luigi paled at the thought. "Oh no no no no!"

"However! There is a cure for this and it is known as Crabbie Grass. Unfortunately, I do not have some on hand… but you can find some in the Guffawha Ruins."

"We'll do it!" Luigi said, looking at Marnie and Neo as the two of them nodded.

"Oh, you are definitely brave… but I should warn you… there is a monster in Guffawha Ruins that will eat anyone alive!" The doctor said, causing the color in Luigi to completely turn white.

Peach sweatdropped. "Oh dear."

"I… uh… well… um… I don't think I'm able to go and do that… I just got a stomachache…"

"DON'T YOU BACK DOWN NOW, YA COWARD!" General Guy yelled, quickly jumping up and grabbing Luigi by the collar. "YOUR BROTHER'S LIFE IS AT STAKE AND YOU'D RATHER FAKE A STOMACHACHE THAN HELPING YOUR BROTHER OUT?! DON'T YOU GET CHICKEN ON ME, MAGGOT! I'LL WHIP YOU UP INTO SHAPE AND KNOCK YOU AROUND UNTIL YOU CRY UNCLE… AND THEN I'LL WHIP YA SOME MORE UNTIL YOU CAN'T CRY UNCLE ANYMORE! YOU ARE A MARIO BROTHER AND YOU WILL HELP YOUR BROTHER GET BACK TO NORMAL OR SO HELP ME, I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN A BOX AND MAIL IT ALL THE WAY TO THE RUINS MYSELF WHERE YOU WILL MOST LIKELY GET SMASHED WITH A HAMMER!"

"Okay okay! I'll go!" Luigi said.

"That's more like it!" General Guy hopped off.

"Whoa, I've never seen you so agitated like that." Peach said, looking surprised.

"Sorry you had to see that, your highness… if there's one thing I despise more than getting creamed by Mario and RWBY, it's family not helping out family! Family members stick together like glue and they do not turn their backs on one another!"

"So, aren't you gonna come too?" Marnie asked.

"Oh no! I am staying here. This sounds like a three man job and adding a fourth member will be overkill… which is saying something since I tend to fire Banzai Bills and King Bills from my airships!"

Neo sweatdropped. "He's not wrong." She signed.

"Alright…" Luigi took a deep breath. "We'll do it!"

"That's the spirit, Luigi!" Peach smiled.

"If I may!" A voice said as they turned to see Princess Jade approaching them. "I think I have something that might help you out on this predicament." She said.

"Oh?" Marnie tilted her head curiously.

"Marnie, you rely on your Pokemon to help you fight, correct?" Jade asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

"I do have some Brass Knuckles that my bro gave to me… but I never used them."

Jade smiled, digging into her bag. "Then perhaps this will do the trick. Luminary crafted me these in case if I ever wanted to use them… in fact, he went overboard and crafted two of them." She said and pulled out a paid of Claws. "These are Orichalcum Claws. In Luminary's words, these are tremendously powerful talons forged from the most precious metal known to man." She explained and then handed them over to Marnie. "I think these will help you out. Try them on."

Marnie nodded and equipped the claws. "Hmm! Fits like a glove." She mused. "I think I'll keep these."

"Good. I have a feeling you might need those in case if monsters decide to go around your Pokemon and go straight for you."

Marnie smiled. "Thanks." She said and turned to Luigi and Neo. "Let's go." She then turned to the doctor. "Where are the ruins?"

"About southeast from here."

**BGM: The Hero Walks with a Determination (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Thanks. Let's go." Marnie said as Luigi and Neo walked off, hopping on the elevator and walked across the valley after hopping off, taking a quick glance at a dying Copperajah before they walked away and headed off to Guffawha Ruins, making their way out of the valley and walked around the kingdom before asking directions where the Ruins were. With a help from a Hoohoolian, they worked their way through before they got to the entrance of the ruins. "This it?"

"I believe so." Luigi said.

"Kay, so how do we get that door open?" Marnie wondered, hearing a whistle from Neo. They turned to see her pointing over to a broken tablet of some kind.

"How about breaking this?" She suggested as Luigi walked over and hammered it, which activated some statues appearing before them. Marnie rubbed her chin in thought and lightly kicked one, causing it to glow.

"Oh, I see." Marnie mused as the trio hit the statues as they all glowed before firing a laser at the doors to open them up. "Bingo!" She grinned, high fiving Luigi and Neo before they walked inside.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Underground (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

The trio walked inside the ruins, hopping off ledges while bearing wary of Elite Chuck Guys and Limbo Bros wandering around the ruins. They soon came across the puzzle room with the different lifts. "Okay, so this does require a bit of puzzle solving, so I believe we should-" Marnie saw Luigi jumping up and grabbing on to the ledges, then pulled himself up. "-Skip it entirely. That works too." She said, as she gave Neo a boost and then the two helped Marnie up as they walked toward the ! Block and hit it as the door underneath them opened up. The trio hopped down and walked inside to go further in… when they saw a rock faced statue hanging against the wall.

"Oh? Visitors? It's been a while."

Luigi gulped a bit. "A-are you the monster we heard about?"

"Monster? Pfft, I'm not a monster at all. I'm really just a nice guy! It kinda depresses me that I've been called a monster. Rumors do that to people, ya know."

"So you're just a really nice guy then?" Marnie asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here in a place like this?"

"We're looking for some Crabbie Grass." Luigi said, relaxing a little bit. "Do you know where we can find some?"

"Oh yes, it's in the next room… but uh, could you do me a favor real quick?"

"Sure, what is it?" Marnie asked.

"Could you defeat those things for me? They're the _real _monsters and have been making a mess of things." He said, moving his eyes to the right as they saw a Living Statue, a Deadnaut which was a skeleton warrior with a sword and shield, and a Walking Corpse, which was a drooling zombie.

"Sure. We can do that." Marnie nodded, pulling out her Orichalchum Claws while also calling out her Toxicroak. "Hey, you two!" She yelled, catching their attention. "I think it's time for you to get out of here!" She said, as the two walked over while the Living Statue hopped off of its pedestal. "…Three?! …Perfect."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Poison Jab!" Marnie ordered as Toxicroak jumped over and quickly used Poison Jab on the Walking Corpse, as it let out a grunt and tried to swipe at the Toxicroak, but she jumped back and used Gunk Shot at it as Luigi jumped over and swung his hammer down on the Walking Corpse. Neo stabbed at the Deadnaut a few times as it blocked with its shield and then proceeded to slash her but she blocked this with her umbrella and parried the attack, swinging it and stabbing him in the chest a few times before delivering a roundhouse kick to knock him over.

The Living Statue hobbled over and raised its fist up at Luigi who had used his Thunder Hand on the Walking Corpse to weaken it. "Luigi, look out!" Marnie yelled as Luigi looked behind him.

"Wah!" Luigi yelped and dove out of the way as the Living Statue swung his arm down and accidentally crushed the Walking Corpse instead, completely destroying it. "Thanks!" Luigi smiled as he and Toxicroak worked together on the Living Statue while the Deadnaut spotted Marnie all by herself and knocked Neo down, running over to Marnie and raising its sword up in the air.

"Huh? Whoa!" Marnie jumped back in time. "Alright…" She got into a battle stance. "You asked for it!" She said as she lunged, slashing the Deadnaut with ferocity and used an uppercut to knock it up in the air, where she jumped up and slashed through him to destroy him, landing on her feet as the Deadnaut crumbled behind her. "…Whoa… where did _that _come from?" Marnie wondered while Neo looked at her in surprise while Luigi jumped up and hammered the Living Statue in the head, causing it to topple over and crumbled after it fell over.

**End BGM**

"You alright? That was pretty cool!" Neo signed.

"Yeah, it was… I didn't know I had it in me." Marnie chuckled. "Oh Arceus… why do I have a feelin' Gloria rubbed off on me?"

"I dunno if it's Gloria… maybe it's a different kind of strength?" Neo guessed.

"I suppose." Marnie mused.

Neo giggled. "Everyone better watch out, this kitty's got claws!"

Marnie laughed. "Good one!"

"…Did I miss something?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, we'll worry about that later." Marnie said as they walked off to the next room and found some Crabbie Grass.

"Got it!" Luigi grinned, putting it in his pocket. "Let's-a go!" He said as they took off... but before they could get back to Little Fungitown, they saw Trunkle fully conscious and saw the trio in front of him. He let out a snarl, believing these three to be responsible for knocking him out, completely forgetting that he was knocked out by other individuals. He let out a roar and glowed with red energy, completely enraged.

"Looks like we got another fight." Marnie said, sharpening her claws. "You two ready?"

"Ready!" Luigi nodded as Neo gave her a thumbs up.

"Good… now let's rock!"

**BGM: Marnie****'****s Battle Theme (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

Trunkle hammered the ground with his fists, making a huge shockwave that forced the three to jump over as Marnie ran over and slashed him with her Claws, even delivering a few kicks before jumping back as Luigi's eyes glowed and showered Trunkle with electricity, and then Neo ran over and stabbed Trunkle a few times with her umbrella as Trunkle punched Neo, completely shattering her while the real Neo stabbed him from behind, then ran over to meet up with Marnie and Luigi.

Trunkle roared and jumped up in the air, before slamming into the ground to create another shockwave that knocked the trio down since it was closer. Trunkle pulled out boulders and tossed them to Marnie who was struggling to get up from the shockwave, but Luigi got in the way and hammered the boulders back at him, while Neo helped Marnie get back up. Marnie nodded at Neo as the duo ran over as Neo got into position as Marnie jumped over and had her foot land on the umbrella, then Neo opened it up and had Marnie fly up in the air before dive bombing on Trunkle and did a corkscrew slash, landing behind him.

"Call that a Corkscrew Jump… I'll work on that." Marnie told herself as Trunkle swung his arms out at Marnie, making her duck and then countered with a Counter Slash, then Luigi did the same thing with Neo but when he got above Trunkle, he activated his Thunder Hand and launched a lightning bolt from above, landing near Marnie as Neo ran over to them and regrouped as Trunkle turned around and roared… when suddenly a blue aura surrounded Marnie, the same thing that had happened to Yang. "Yaaaaah! I FEEL FIRED UP!"

"The same thing that happened to Yang?" Luigi asked as Neo looked at Marnie curiously.

"Come on, let's kick this things butt!" Marnie said as the duo nodded as Trunkle swung his arms down, as the three jumped in the air as Luigi had an idea and activated his Thunder Hand, shooting out lightning bolts at Neo as she had her umbrella absorb it and then shot it out at Marnie who had absorbed the lightning into her claws. "LIGHTNING ROD SLASH!" She suddenly blurted out and slashed through Trunkle, as an explosion of lightning happened behind her as Trunkle roared and crumbled into four mini Trunkles. All four of them roared as one of them had a berry in its mouth, where Neo spotted this and impaled the Mini Trunkle with her umbrella while Marnie and Luigi crushed the other mini Trunkles with their feet and hammer.

The Mini Trunkle sweatdropped as it tried to flee, but Neo grabbed a hold of it and threw it at Luigi. "Foooore!" He said, swinging his hammer hard enough for Trunkle to flying into the sky, with a star shining brightly in the sky.

**End BGM**

"Yeah! And don't come back, you hear me!" Marnie yelled.

"Down girl." Luigi said, putting his hand on her shoulder, watching the blue aura disappear from her.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me." Marnie said, rubbing her cheek a little.

"Come on, let's go heal Mario up real quick." Neo said as they nodded and ran off, unaware that they were being watched by Serena.

"Goodness, did that Marnie girl get Pepped Up?" She wondered before turning around to go back to the two Pokemon.

* * *

_In Little Fungitown__…_

"Nyeh heh heh heh!"

"What was that?" Luigi asked as they saw a Koopa Clown Car approaching the trio, and saw Bowser's figure pop out. "Bowser?" Luigi wondered.

"Guess again~!" Cackletta's voice said as the shadows disappeared to reveal Bowser… or in this case, Bowletta.

**BGM: Danger! There****'****s Trouble! (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Rescue Team DX)**

"CACKLETTA?!" Luigi and Marnie yelled while Neo tried not to laugh over how ridiculous Bowletta looked.

"What are you doin' in Bowser's body?!" Marnie said.

"I'm back and I decided to steal this bonehead's body! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Bowletta laughed. "Call me… Bowletta!" She smirked. "And if I can't steal Peach's voice, I'll just have to settle for the real deal!" She exclaimed, revealing a tied up, KO'd Peach in the Koopa Clown Car. Unbeknownst to Bowletta, the Cutiefly had snuck on board and hid inside Peach's dress.

"Shall we take off, your grace?" Fawful asked.

"Yes, lets!" Bowletta cackled as the duo took off.

"Hey! HEY WAIT!" Marnie yelled before clenching her fists. "…Come on, we need to get Mario up and runnin'!"

**End BGM**

"Right!" Luigi nodded as they took off to the embassy and ran inside, force feeding the Crabbie Grass to Mario… while General Guy was knocked out cold.

"Mmm… HAH!" Mario jumped up. "Whew, that was a bad case of food poisoning…" He said and looked at the trio. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

_Meanwhile__… __with the Pokemon…_

"Yggdrasil… may this Copperajah find peace in the afterlife." Serena whispered, watching Copperajah's soul take off flying.

"It is for the best…" Kamek said, closing the Copperajah's eyes while Cufant stood there crying, giving Copperajah a final farewell hug before turning around as Daisy gave it a gentle hug.

"Come on… I'll take care of you… I promise." Daisy whispered as the Cufant quietly nodded.

"Let's go…" Sothis whispered as they walked off, completely unaware of what had just transpired at Little Fungitown.

* * *

**So, what are the odds that I finally bought Mystery Dungeon DX when I finally got cash, ordered it on Amazon, got the game on Monday and then all of a sudden, Chugga announces he's doing a Mystery Dungeon DX LP? What are the freakin' ODDS. **

**Also _HOLY PAPER MARIO OUT OF NOWHERE! _That was a pleasant surprise to wake up to! And it's coming out very soon on July 17th! From what I can tell, the game looks very fun and the battle system looks way better than Sticker Star and Color Splash, two Paper Mario games i've skipped (Even though i've heard Color Splash is _WAY_ better.) I'm gonna play it... because it's been so long since i've played Paper Mario. Bring it on, King Olly! I'm gonna rip you to shreds!**

**EDIT: Fixed up Tatsumi's name. Whoops! **


	13. Finding the Missing Beanstar Pieces

********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story, except for an OC of mine. The other OCs belong to their respective owners.********

********To greendonerc: Patience, young padawan!********

* * *

**BGM: Beanbean Castle (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Toadsworth yelled furiously. "I GAVE YOU ONE JOB TO KEEP AN EYE ON THE PRINCESS AND SHE STILL GETS KIDNAPPED WHILE YOU GUYS GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES AT AN ARCADE WHILE THREE OF YOU GO ON A SIDE QUEST TO SAVE MASTER MARIO! AAAARGH! JUST THINKING ABOUT THIS MAKES ME SO FURIOUS!"

"Toadsworth, take it easy!" Lima said. "Take some deep breaths. Remember your blood pressure!"

Toadsworth took a deep breath and sighed. "I am _very _disappointed in you. You guys had _one _job."

"To be fair, we thought we had destroyed Cackletta for good… especially when Sothis beat the living crap out of her." Yang said. "She just caught us by surprise."

"All it takes is one distraction and-" Toadsworth's Pokeball popped open and Stoutland nuzzled against him. "Mmmph! Haaaah… fuzz therapy… thanks, you always know how to calm me down."

"Woof!"

"So, this is a problem, isn't it?" Queen Bean mused. "Cackletta has returned and has taken over Bowser's body… and is now calling herself Bowletta."

"What does Bowletta even look like?" Ruby asked.

"Picture normal Bowser, but with Cackletta's head and with boobs." Marnie responded.

"O-Oh! I… I think I need to unsee that now." Ruby said.

"Bowletta, huh?" Claude rubbed his chin in thought. "What's next, there's some sort of power up that turns Bowser into Peach?"

"…I swear, if he's somehow hotter than Peach, I'm gonna scream." Daisy groaned.

"Doubt it." Mario rolled his eyes.

"What would a Bowser Peach be called anyway… Beach? Powser?" Hilda rubbed her chin in thought.

"Hopefully not completely lewd… I've seen the Internet. It ain't pretty." Nora shook her head.

"Inter-what now?" Erik whispered to Luminary who simply shrugged.

"I'm sure a Bowser Peach would look fabulous!" Sylvando said.

"Would you guys focus for two seconds!" Weiss yelled. "We have other things to deal with!"

"Yes, like how are we gonna find Bowletta and Peach? As far as I know, they're off the grid!" General Guy said.

"Not to mention Xena is completely incapacitated at the moment." Kamek said. "You'd think she'd wake up after we removed her from the hospital, but no… she's still out cold."

"We are keeping an eye on her in the infirmary." A castle servant said. "Should anything happen, we'll let you know."

"Thanks." Jade said, forming a sad smile.

"My semblance hasn't picked up on any movement from Cack-er, Bowletta… so it's safe to say she's long gone." Nyx said.

"Can't you extend your semblance any further?" General Guy asked.

"Yes, I could… _but__… _it really puts a toll on me if I extend my semblance to more than a hundred feet." Nyx explained.

"Have you tried working on it so it wouldn't tire you out?"

"You don't think I've tried that? I've done it countless times but I end up wearing myself out." Nyx shook her head. "Super Sensory isn't exactly reliable past 100 feet."

"We gotta change it up to 100 meters!" General Guy said. "Kamek?"

"Do I look like the kind of Magikoopa that can change up semblances? I don't think that's even possible." Kamek said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We're not exactly super human or anything." Nyx shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Wait a minute! We don't know what Team ATMC's semblances are!" Ruby exclaimed. "Maybe they can help us figure out where they are!"

"Sorry, we don't exactly have that kind of semblance." Chelsea said.

"Aww…"

"What we _do _have, however is-"

**CRASH!**

"What the?!" Queen Bean wondered as a cyan blue Nintendo 3DS landed on the ground near them after being thrown from a window.

"Is that… a 3DS?" Iris wondered as the 3DS suddenly opened up, and then a hologram of Bowletta appeared before them.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Cackletta****'****s Theme (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions)**

_"__Nyeh heh heh heh! You puny little worms are no match for me now!"_ She taunted. _"__I am only going to say this once, so you better pay attention! If you want to get the princess back, then find the four Beanstar pieces for me! Once you have collected them all, I will contact you again. Nyeh heh heh heh!" _

**End BGM**

"Oh dear, it looks like she's fallen in that "You can't beat me" pitfall." Claude casually said. "It never works out for them."

"It seems we have no other choice." Byleth said. "We need to locate the missing Beanstar Pieces so we can rescue Peach."

"The question is… where could these Beanstar Pieces be hiding?" Edelgard wondered.

"Ahahaha! I know where they are." Prince Peasley chimed in. "You see, I happened to spot them landing in four spots as soon as it split into four pieces. One of them landed in Teehee Valley, another landed somewhere in the Beanbean Fields, another landed between the airport and the university, and one happened to land deep into Chucklehuck Woods."

"And how were you able to figure all that out? Those seem like wild guesses to me." Sothis said.

"Ahahahaha! How bold of you to say that, you sassy little girl!" Peasley chuckled. "But it is the truth. We shall race to see who gets all four pieces of the Beanstar… and I do not intend to lose! In fact, I wager about 99,999,999,999,999 Mushroom Coins on it! Farewell!" He said and flew off.

"Someone's cocky…" Gloria said, folding her arms.

"Well, those do seem like good spots so it wouldn't hurt to check them out." Pyrrha mused.

"So, what do you propose we do? Split up and go find them?" Ruby asked.

"It'd be a lot faster." Mario said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Then that is what we'll do." Byleth said. "We'll split up into four groups."

"Alright teach, who are we going with?" Claude asked.

**BGM: Heretic, Hero (Halo 2)**

Byleth folded her arms, deep in thought and closed her eyes. She then opened them once she figured it out. "Alright, RWBY, JNPR, ATMC, the Bros, Daisy, Claude, and Serena go to Teehee Valley. Gloria, her team, Neo, JIN, Hilda, Erik, Hendrik and Veronica will go to the Beanbean Fields. Edelgard, Dimitri, Luminary, Rab and Sylvando will go to the area between the airport and the university. Sothis, Princess Jade, Kamek, General Guy and myself will tackle the Chucklehuck Woods."

"That sounds good." Edelgard nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Yang grinned.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as the four groups took off running to their destination.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Group 2 - Galar Quad, Neo, JIN, Hilda, Erik, Hendrik, Veronica_

**BGM: The Hero Goes Off With a Determination (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure it's this way." Jade said as they were walking around. "Haven't seen this part of Beanbean Fields."

"Yup, definitely looks different." Marnie said and glanced over. "I see a Goomba with a tail and a leaf on his head." She said, seeing a Tanoomba minding its own business.

"I believe those are called Tanoombas." Nyx said. "Very rare to see in the Mushroom Kingdom, but seeing a whole group of them here… I wonder if this is where they originated from?"

"It's a possibility." Iris nodded as she noticed some other creatures walking by. One was a goblin, another was a three eyed eagle-like creature and another was a cute lil' boar wearing a witch hat. "Huh? What are those things?"

"Oh, those things? Those things are a Grublin, a Gryphon, and a Sham Hatwitch."

"A Sham… _WHAT _now?" Hop asked.

"A Sham Hatwitch. Those little guys have magic, but they're relatively weak. Their magic is kinda weak." Veronica explained.

"I wonder…" Gloria pulled out a Pokeball. "I wonder if I can catch it!" She smirked and threw it at a Sham Hatwitch.

"What are you doing?! It's not a Poke… whatever it is!" Veronica exclaimed as the Pokeball hit the Sham Hatwitch, as it let out a surprised squeal and hid inside its hat in terror… but then it peeked its head out of the witch hat and stared at the Pokeball, before grabbing it with its mouth and took off running.

"Ack! Wait a minute! That's my… Pokeball…" Gloria sweatdropped.

"Could've been worse, you could've had your face roasted off." Erik said with a chuckle.

"Oh hush…" Gloria mumbled as they walked off until they found a large Koopa blocking a pathway.

"Huh, haven't seen that guy before…" Marnie mused.

"Excuse us, but we would like to get past you." Bede said.

"Mmm, no can do… I don't feel like moving." He lazily said with a yawn.

"Can we get around him?" Marnie asked.

"I don't think we can." Gloria mused, seeing the tight space between the Koopa and the wall. "But just to make sure…" She walked over to it and tried to squeeze through it. "Nnngh! Hgrrrk! Mmmph! Aaaargh!"

"You can't move me."

"WHICH IS WHY I'M TRYIN' TA GO AROUND YA, YA LARD ARSE!" Gloria yelled. "Grrr! Mmmph! Nnngk!"

"Need some help? You look stuck." Hendrik said.

"Don't. Need. Help! I got… this on… me own…!" Gloria winced, trying hard to get through him. "Nnngh! Mmmph! …Okay, help, I'm stuck."

"This guy's my spirit animal." Hilda said. "Aaaah, I wish I wasn't able to move like that." She said as Neo gave her a weird look. "What?"

Hendrik grabbed Gloria's arm and pulled her out easily. "Wah!" Gloria yelped, and then Hendrik turned to the Koopa.

"Move at once or I will make you move."

"Hmph! You don't look so strong." The big Koopa said as Hendrik brought out shield and gave him a good Shield Bash to knock the Koopa over. "Wah!" He yelped as he landed on his shell before getting up. "Alright, alright, I'll move! Sheesh!" He said and then walked off.

"You're welcome." Hendrik said as everyone but Erik and Veronica stared him at him in shock.

"Oooookaaaaay, he's not human." Hilda said as they walked through and eventually came across a Yoshi Theater, where they noticed a piece of the Beanstar attached to a Neon Sign.

"Huh, that was easy." Jade said.

"…A bit _too _easy. Look." Iris said, pointing to a man in a Yoshi Egg coming over and wiping the sign.

"Ooooh, that might be a problem." Erik said as they walked over to the man. "Excuse us."

"Hmm?" The man turned around, as the Galar Quad, Neo and JIN immediately recognized him.

"Bubbles?!" They exclaimed while Neo signed it.

"_YOU!__" _Gloria growled. "You think it was funny that you dropped down that pit?! Well, I have some news for you lad, you messed with the wrong Galarian!" She yelled, rolling up her sleeves. "And I'm gonna lay you on the ground by the time I'm done with ya!"

"Down girl! Easy!" Hop said, trying to hold her back

"Oh dear… my brother dropped down a Scotswoman." He mused. "Goodness gracious, brother… you and that temper of yours. I'm not Bubbles, I am Boddle! I am the creator of the Yoshi Theater and I'm the president of the Yoshi Fan Club!"

"So you're his twin brother?" Jade said.

"Yes. In fact, I'm the nicer one between the two."

"I see." Iris mused, knocking Gloria on the head.

"Oooof!"

"We need that Beanstar piece on that sign." Veronica said.

"Hmm? This one? What for?" Boddle asked.

"Let's just say it's for a good cause and leave it at that." Erik said.

"I see… well, it _does _seem to be a bit of an eyesore on my sign. Hmm, tell you what! I will trade you this for seven Neon Eggs."

"Neon Eggs? What are those?" Hilda asked.

"Yoshis can lay them. You can hear more from someone who's very fond of them. He's in the theater." Boddle explained as they nodded and then walked in.

"I'm surprised you didn't make a pun out of his name." Jade whispered to Nyx.

"There's a time and a place for jokes… and quite honestly, it'd be kinda rude to make a pun out of his name. I know Yang would do it without a second thought." Nyx explained.

"You got a point." Jade nodded, giggling a bit as they walked inside and saw a few movie posters. Hilda, Erik, Nyx and Iris decided to take a look at the movies while the others went inside.

"The Legend of Starfy: Part 2… huh, interesting." Erik mused.

"Devil May Cry: The Beginning." Hilda said. "Devil. May… Cry? The hell is that nonsense?"

"Ooooh, The Seven Intergalactic Rings. Sounds interesting." Iris mused.

"Oh! They're making a movie out of that? I've read the book." Nyx said.

"How was it?"

"Pretty good. It's basically humans stopping an alien race from activating these rings that will destroy everything in the universe. Oh, and the main character is an armored man with a snarky AI girl. I've read it a few times."

Iris whistled. "Not bad."

"Final Fantasy VII Remake? What was wrong with the first one?" Hilda wondered. "…Do they have a movie for the original? I have to see this for myself."

Iris started groaning. "Oh come on now… a live action remake of Star Fox's Adventures? Why the hell are they making _this?__"_

"Because the movie industry ran out of ideas and wants to go for nostalgia, so they're remaking literally everything these days, but in live action." Nyx shook her head. "I am _so _not looking forward to the Samurai Shodown Live Action Remake…"

"Something tells me I shouldn't invest my money on these movies." Erik mused.

"You'd be better off not watching that crap."

"Oh, but what about this one? This sounds good!" Hilda said. "Black Scuttlebug. Apparently it's part of this team that got its own movie finally."

"Eh… let me know when Decidueye gets a movie." Iris said with a shrug, then they heard footsteps approaching as the others walked over to them.

"What's up?" Nyx asked.

"Well, the only way to get these Neon Eggs from the Yoshis are from these Bean Fruits. The man named Fava gave us this map with locations of the Bean Fruits." Jade said, showing the four the map. "Luckily, they're in the Beanbean Fields, so this shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, let's go!" Iris said as they took off.

* * *

_6/7 Bean Fruits later__…_

"Okay, this should be the spot." Jade said. "…Oh… there's a gate in the way and just across this is a Bean Fruit!"

"I got this!" Gloria said. "Give me a boost!" She requested as they lifted her up as she jumped across the gate. "Alright, I won't be long!" She said as she walked over to the Bean Fruit and reached down to grab it, but a Piranha Bean nabbed it with his teeth an then swallowed it. "What?!" She yelled and glared at the Piranha Bean who was looking at her smugly. "Why you ungrateful wee turd…" She growled and pulled out two Pokeballs, tossing them up in the air.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Battle Theme (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

"Raaaaaace!"

"Riiiiime~!"

"Alright, Cinderace, burn that arsehole alive! Mr. Rime, skewer it with your cane… after you make it a pincushion with Ice Shard!"

The Piranha Bean breathed fire at the two, but Cinderace took the hit for Mr. Rime… then Cinderace unleashed Pyro Ball on the Piranha Bean as it yelped in pain and then Mr. Rime unleashed Ice Shard on it for good measure before stabbing it repeatedly with its cane. The Piranha Bean fell flat on its face as Gloria walked up to it, pulled out a lead pipe and swung it down to finish it off for good measure.

**End BGM**

"Hmph! That'll teach you." She said, kicking it over and stomping on its stomach to make it spit out the Bean Fruit… but instead of a Bean Fruit, a miniature Peasley popped out of it.

"Phew! Thank you so much for taking me out of the beast! …Though you've definitely grown since the last I've seen you."

"Uh… how did you get so small?" Gloria pulled him up into the palm of her hand.

"I'm small?" Peasley looked down. "Huh! That makes sense! I must've eaten a Mini Mushroom by mistake and then that Piranha Bean thought I would have made a tasty meal!"

Gloria sweatdropped. "Oh dear… hey guys! We got a problem!" She called out as she walked over to them… when suddenly a ship shot past them under the bridge. "Wah! Where did _that _come from?!" She asked and turned around. "Did that come from Teehee Valley?" She wondered, before regrouping with the others, explaining what had happened.

"Oh, well it's a good thing I found this in a ? Block when we were finding the Bean Fruits." Marnie said, pulling out a Super Mushroom and giving him it. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Peasley said as he hopped down, breaking a piece of the Mushroom and ate it, which he immediately grew to regular size. "Ah! Much better!" He said. "I will thank you with this." He gave them the Bean Fruit. "Until we meet again… and I will find those pieces!" He said and flew off.

"Let's go!" Gloria smiled.

"So uh… where did that ship come from?" Erik asked.

"No idea, but I'd rather not know." Gloria said, watching the ship sail… and then they saw it crash right into a rock and causing it to sink.

"Oooooh!" All of them winced.

"Hope no one was on that!" Veronica said and then walked off… but then Gloria came back and picked up the Super Mushroom.

"I'll just save this for a curry~!" She smiled and went back with the others.

* * *

_Later__…_

"Yo Yo!" A Blue Yoshi smiled, eating the fruit and then popping out a Neon Egg.

"Thanks, boy!" Jade smiled as they went off to take care of the rest.

"Uh… boy…?" Hilda tilted her head. "Uh, what makes you think this one's a guy? For all we know, this Yoshi could be a girl!" She said and then saw the other Yoshis doing the same thing. "Seriously, is no one questioning this?"

"I think you oughta drop it." Neo signed.

"Bullcrap, I'm not going to!"

"We got all seven!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Yeah, now we're talking!" Jade grinned as they walked out and gave Boddle the eggs.

"Yes! This will work!" He said as he put the Neon Eggs in the slots while pulling off the Beanstar Piece. "Huzzah! The Yoshi Theater is complete!" He said, as with the help of the Yoshis, they put the sign into place on the theater.

"Wow! It's pretty!" Nyx smiled.

"I'll say!" Hilda grinned.

"Here is my thanks. The Beanstar Piece is yours." Boddle said, handing over the Beanstar Piece to them.

"Thanks." Jade took it and then looked at the others. "Come on, let's head back to the castle." She said as they took off.

* * *

_Group Three - Edelgard, Dimitri, Luminary, Rab, Sylvando_

"This is the spot, right?" Edelgard asked.

"I'm assuming so." Dimitri nodded as they walked around before they spotted a Beanstar Piece trapped in a cage.

"Found it!" Sylvando said as they walked over to it, but then heard a scream as they saw two Beanish running away.

"No! This is too much! This ain't for me!"

"I ain't no fashion designer! No way!"

"You lack the spirit! Argh, it's _so _hard to find good help these days!" A Beanish groaned as he saw the five. "Oh hello, I am Harhall, a designer. You here to design clothes?"

"Um… no, we're just here for that star piece right there." Rab said.

"The only way to get that is if you design some clothes for me!"

Edelgard sweatdropped. "I… I don't think I can… that sounds more like Dorothea's specialty if anything."

"Hmm… what do we have to do?" Luminary asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Harhall smirked. "I originally used Designbombs for such a thing, but that is so outdated! I seek the newest trends… and I found the perfect solution!" He grinned. "Have you ever heard of these things called Inklings? They do turf wars with their ink! So I got to thinking that I could use this for clothing, so I might have borrowed some of these from Inkopolis! The Splattergun, the Chargers, the Ink Rollers, the Splatbrellas, even the Inkbrushes! Ooooh, they all produce ink in many different ways, it's amazing!"

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Dimitri asked.

"Because I do not want to tire myself out! That is where I need apprentices! If you can give me four designs with different patterns, I will give you that piece that fell from the heavens!"

Sylvando chuckled a bit. "Alright, let's get to work darlings! This sounds like fun!"

"I don't know about this." Edelgard said. "Well… I suppose we _can _try it out."

"Terrific! Give me anything that your heart desires on the first outfit!"

Edelgard picked up the Splattershot, Dimitri picked up the Inkbrush, Luminary picked up the Splatling Gun, Rab picked up a Splatterscope, and Sylvando picked up the Splat Dualies. "Okay… let's see how this goes." Dimitri said.

**BGM: Ink Me Up (Splatoon)**

Edelgard aimed the Splattershot at the shirt and pulled the trigger, immediately spraying red ink on the shirt. "Whoa!" She yelped. "Th-this is… interesting!"

"They do wars with this stuff?" Dimitri asked, lathering blue paint on the shirt.

"Crivens!" Rab exclaimed, falling on his butt after pulling the trigger and the kick made him fall. "This thing's got a kick!" He said, unaware of him splattering orange ink on the shirt.

"Mmmph! How do you control this thing?!" Luminary asked, splatting purple ink all over the shirt.

"Wahoo! Woo! I'm on fire, darlings!" Sylvando said, spraying gray ink on it… and the results resulted in a colorblinded shirt with purple polka dots on it.

Harhall sweatdropped. "Well… I _did _say give me anything on the first outfit… perhaps someone out there will love it. Anyway, second design! Give me a magenta shirt with stripes!" He said as Edelgard and Luminary shot up the shirt, then Edelgard shot stripes all over the shirt.

"Okay, now I'm used to it!" Edelgard said.

"…My arms feel like jelly." Luminary said, his arms vibrating a bit.

"Terrific! Now I need a brown shirt with a polka dot pattern!" Harhall said as Dimitri lathered it up while Rab shot it up to make it brown, then Dimitri put up big polka dots with his Inkbrush.

"…These dots look a bit too big." Dimitri sweatdropped.

"Eh, it'll do! Now for the final design, I want a grey shirt with a Star Pattern on it!"

"You got it, darling!" Sylvando said, quickly shooting it up and then Edelgard shot the middle to create a blue star.

"Perfect!" Harhall exclaimed. "The star piece is yours!" He said as they walked off to grab it.

**End BGM**

"That was an… interesting experience." Edelgard said.

"Indeed. I am not sure how ink works on a battlefield however." Dimitri said.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who is this Dorothea?" Luminary asked.

"One of my classmates. She's a songstress and has a thing for fashion." Edelgard explained.

"She single?" Sylvando asked with intrigue.

"Well… rumor has it that she and Professor Byleth are currently dating." Dimitri said. "According to one of _my _classmates, he says that, in his words, they have the "hots" for each other. Of course, Sylvain is probably just being himself. I'm sure their relationship is just being good friends."

Edelgard chuckled. "Oh, Dimitri, if you ever noticed those two after class, you would know that they are more than just "good friends"."

"Hmm? Do you know something that I don't?"

"It'll be good for you to take a look around the monastery when you're not in the training room constantly." Edelgard said and walked off.

"I'm not in there all the time. Caspar gets a bit too reckless."

"I see." Edelgard chuckled.

"Well, if the rumor is true, I wish them the best!" Sylvando said, and then they heard a ship as they turned around to see the same ship that Group 2 had seen go by. "Wow, that ship is cruising!"

"It looks like they're heading for that rock." Luminary said.

**SMASH!**

"Ooooh!" Sylvando winced.

"Goodness!" Edelgard exclaimed with a gasp.

"Crivens!" Rab exclaimed as well.

"Dear gods…" Dimitri whispered.

"I was hoping it'd go around the rock…" Luminary sweatdropped. "I just hope no one was in there."

* * *

_Group 4 - Sothis, Princess Jade, Kamek, General Guy, Byleth_

**BGM: Chucklehuck Woods (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"What's with all the snails?" Byleth asked.

"I have no idea." Jade responded.

"Excuse us, but what is all this?" General Guy asked.

"Winkle Colosseum. Winkles only recognize the bravest. You need a Winkle Card to get through. Winkles do not recognize you."

"…You have got to be kidding me. We have to do this first?" Sothis asked.

"Now now, Sothis… allow me." Kamek waved his wand to the Winkle. "You will recognize us and let us through."

"Winkle recognizes you and will let you through."

"You will have better things to do than sitting here."

"Winkle has better things to do than sitting here." The Winkle repeated and then slithered off.

"Whoa. Impressive." Sothis said.

"I'm gonna be honest… I didn't think that would work since that was a thing in the movies." Kamek said.

"You _do _have brainwashing magic, so I don't think that'd be too out of the ordinary." General Guy mused.

"Fair enough." Kamek nodded as they walked through the passageway and found the Beanstar Piece, but it was about to be stolen by Popple.

**End BGM**

"Almost… got it…!"

"Hey!" Byleth got his attention. "Hands off of that Beanstar Piece!"

"Cripes! It's you and a smaller squad! Not today, I'm getting this Beanstar Piece and you can't have it, see?" He said, taking it and then running off, but Kamek stopped him with his magic and pulled him back. "Hey! Hey! Let me down! Boo! Boo I say!"

General Guy took a running start and tackled him to the ground. "I got a hold of him! Grab it!" He ordered as Sothis snapped her fingers as the Beanstar Piece floated out of his pocket and she took it.

"Got it!"

"Hey, that's mine! Finders keepers, see?" He kicked General Guy off of him and ran at her, but Sothis flew up and landed near the others. "What!"

"Over here!" Sothis smiled as Popple turned around and charged, but Jade got in the way and used a Harvest Moon to send him flying into the air, and when Popple came crashing down, she quickly unleashed Multikick to kick him to a wall.

"That'll teach him." She said as the group walked off with the piece while Popple groaned after he faceplanted.

"Pah… women…" He groaned.

* * *

_Group 1 - RWBY, JNPR, ATMC, the Bros, Daisy, Claude, Serena_

The group washed ashore Gwarhar Lagoon, all of them groaning. "Who's bright idea was that again?" Ruby asked.

"Nora's." Everyone responded.

* * *

_Earlier__…_

"Hmph! Well, if you want this piece, then you'll have to get Bloat out of that wall. He had one too many Chuckola Colas." A skeleton crew member said.

"I got it~!" Nora smiled, aiming her grenade launcher at it and activated her Thunder Hand to electrify her grenades and shot them, hitting the wall and destroying it, freeing Bloat.

"Woo! Freedom!" Bloat exclaimed… and then the place shook violently and sand shot out of the hole in the wall, propelling the ship out of the sandy walls of Teehee Valley and pushing them towards the ocean, sailing past Gloria and a tiny Peasley.

"Wah! Where did that come from?!"

"Captain!" A skeleton crew member ran to his room. "It's an ocean! An actual ocean!"

"WHAT?!" He yelled as the ship sailed far and was cruising like crazy… and hit a massive rock in the process.

"ACK! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'RE GOING DOOOOOWN!" A Skeleton crew member yelled and sank to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

**BGM: Gwarhar Lagoon (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Nora groaned as they got up and shook it off, Serena using Omniheal on them just in case.

"Was the Beanstar with us… or is it somewhere else?" Jaune asked.

"If I had to guess, it's somewhere on this beach." Chelsea said. "Let's go."

With a nod, they walked around the Lagoon, while also encountering some Shell Slimes, Coralossi and Brollyminators, with Serena explaining who those three were in her world. They soon came across a cave nearby and they walked in, only to come into a massage parlor of sorts.

"Huh, you don't normally see this in a cave." Yang mused.

"Welcome to the Relaxation Parlor! With 100 coins each, you can get a massage exclusively for your hands!" A young jellyfish girl smiled.

"That's a bit steep." Blake said with a sweatdrop with Mario noticing their are four chairs in the room.

"We'll do four." Mario said. "For me, my bro and… uh… Pyrrha and Nora."

"400 coins, please!" The jellyfish girl requested as they gave her the coins and the four walked in while the others decided to wait outside. Two sisters walked out, revealing themselves to be Gigi and Merri and two other Jellyfish Pokemon, both being female Frillish made their way over to them.

"Hello! I'm Gigi!"

"And I'm Merri!"

"Frill! Frill!"

"Frill."

"And we'll be giving you the best hand massage of all time. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Gigi said as they started to massage their hands.

"Ooooh mama mia…" Mario closed his eyes.

"This feels niiiiiice!" Luigi smiled.

"Oooooh yeeeeeah, right there!" Nora grinned.

"Oh my… I didn't realize I was so tense right there… mmm!" Pyrrha smiled as the four of them got their massages… but to the four Jellyfish's surprise, their Thunderhands and Fire Brands kicked in.

"Oh my goodness! You mastered the Thunderhand/Fire Brand?!" Both sisters yelled while the Jellyfish Pokemon curiously looked at Nora and Pyrrha's hands.

"Come along, you four, we have work to do!" Merri said as they went down into the basement.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Listen Up, Now! (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Now, you four probably haven't learned some tricks you can do with your Hand abilities." Gigi said. "Now, you are the famous Mario Bros and the only two good members of team JNPR, so we'll teach you a few tricks!"

"Someone's biased." Nora mumbled.

"Now for the bros… Luigi, get behind Mario and blast a bolt of electricity at him." Gigi requested.

"Uh… okay."

"Wait, what?!" Mario said as Luigi did so and zapped his bro. "YOOOOOOWCH!"

"Now hold on to him… perfect! With this, you can go through tight corners slowly without being detected. Call it… Tickle!"

"Alright Mario, now use your Firebrand on Luigi as revenge!" Merri giggled.

"Wait, what…? No no no, this isn't a good-" Mario ignited the seat of his pants. "IDEEEEEEA! YAAAAAAAAAGH!" Luigi yelled, running around with Mario as he held on tight.

"You can bump even the heaviest of objects with ease with this move. We call it… Dash!"

The two sisters turned to Pyrrha and Nora, both of them sweatdropping. "Now you two… boy, do we have something special for you!" Gigi said and went over to Nora. "You see those metal objects?"

"Yeah… but only Pyrrha can pick them up or deflect them with her Polarity." Nora said.

"While that is true… you on the other hand…" Gigi giggled. "Convert your whole body to electricity and aim your hands at that metal box!"

"Uh… okay." Nora nodded, closing her eyes and channeling her electricity through her body, covering every inch of her body and then shot at the metal box, as they saw an electric field around it.

"Alright now pick it up with the Thunder Hand!" Gigi said as Nora raised her arms up, as the metal box moved up high. "Excellent! This is called Magnesis! Only works when you have the Thunder Hand activated. Though the bigger the object, the more strenuous it will be and will wear you out, so be careful."

"Coooooool!" Nora grinned, deactivating her Thunder Hand.

**CRASH!**

"Ooops." Nora sweatdropped.

"Alright Pyrrha… now this one is tricky, but you can do it!" Merri said. "Aim your hands down at the ground and expel fire." She said as Pyrrha did so, slowly levitating off the ground.

"Oh!"

"Now convert it to your feet!" She said as Pyrrha did so, the flames disappearing from her hands and re-emerged from her feet. "Yeah, now you're getting it! Now you can fight in midair! I call it… Jet Propulsion! …It's a work in progress, I'm sure someone out there will have a better name for it." Merri shrugged. "Now imagine using a Flame Kick with this thing! Hoo, that'll be sweet!"

"This is so… weird!" Pyrrha said.

"You'll get used to it." Merri said as Pyrrha deactivated it and then landed on her feet.

"Alright… now you weren't expecting this lesson would be free, would you?" Gigi said. "There are two ways to pay up. Find us some Pearl Beans or give us about 100,000 Coins."

Nora jawdropped. "We'll go with the former… come on!"

* * *

_A few Pearl beans found later__…_

**End BGM**

**Resume Gwarhar Lagoon BGM**

"So how'd it go?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we feel a bit more powerful!" Nora grinned.

"It's a long story." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they nodded and took off, where they had encountered some Sand Cheeps and Beanerang Bros… only the latter were soundly defeated by Claude and the Sand Cheeps were defeated by the others… but then some Sharkbones showed up to attack them, when suddenly a Falinks slammed into the Sharkbones and a Sobble unleashed Water Gun on another, and a Wooper slammed its head on the last Sharkbone, defeating all three.

"Oh! New Pokemon!" Ruby said as Pyrrha looked at the Falinks as the six of them looked back at her.

"Oh my goodness, you are just the cutest!" Pyrrha smiled, kneeling down as the Falinks happily tackled her, the six of them nuzzling against her as she gave them loving headpats and head rubs. "You want to come with me?"

"Fay! Fay!"

Pyrrha giggled. "That's a yes… I think I'll call you Leonidas!"

The Sobble disappeared from sight, camouflaging itself before appearing on Ren's shoulder. "Sob!" The Sobble smiled.

"You're kinda cute… think I'll keep you." Ren said, gently scratching the Sobble's cheek.

"Sob!"

"I think… I'll call you Rami."

Lucy came out of Nora's Pokeball, as she had put her inside before they got shipwrecked. "Eevee! Eevie!" She cried happily, approving of her new friends.

"Aww, she likes them!" Nora smiled.

"Soooo… who gets the Wooper?" Mario wondered.

"Hmm…" Daisy rubbed her chin in thought. "…Wait a second!" She pounded her fist into her palm.

"What is it?" Luigi asked

"Doesn't Wooper have Damp as their ability? Meaning it can disable explosions and the like?"

"Yeah… they do." Weiss mused. "I remember Red telling me about this…" Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Are you suggesting-?"

"That Xena gets a Wooper? Yup!" Daisy smiled and picked up Wooper. "Oh, I think Xena is gonna love ya!"

"WOOPAH!" Wooper happily screamed, making Daisy wince.

"…I think your name should be Screamy." Daisy winced, putting the Wooper down. "My ears are still ringing!"

"Let's go. We should be close." Akame said as they walked off and explored the area some more before they came across a pathway with ocean water covering it, so they all decided to swim through it to get to the other side… and saw Hermie III being fawned over by some Gwarhar Lagoon residents… and had the piece of the Beanstar on the top of the tree.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Oh my goodness, Hermie! You are so cute with these Christmas decorations!"

"Oh, just an ornament here and an ornament there…"

"These streamers will look cute on you!"

"I do look cute, don't I?" Hermie chuckled. "I look like a cute Chrithmath Tree!"

"Excuse us!" A voice said as they were approached by the gang.

"Wait a minute!" Hermie took a good look at Mario. "That red hat… and that muthtathe… could you be… SANTA CLAUTH?!" He yelled excitedly, causing Mario to anime fall. "Oh! And that short haired red girl muth be Mittheth Clauth!" He grinned.

"Uh… who?" Ruby tilted her head.

"AIYEEEEE! IT'S THE MARIO BROS, PRINCESS DAISY, JNPR AND SOME OTHER GUYS!" Suddenly they were surrounded by the three.

"Goodness! Where did this come from?" Serena wondered, being fawned by them all.

"Ladies! Ladies… one at a time!" Claude chuckled.

As they were getting fawned over, Hermie's eye twitched. "The decorating thopped. WHATH'S THE BIG IDEA?! YOU THEAL THEIR ATTENTION AWAY FROM ME?! Cauthing trouble?! If you're here to cauthe trouble… then you're thtupid!" He yelled, slamming his claws into the ground to create waves of sand to try and hit them, but ATMC jumped over them.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"I'd say it's our turn in the spotlight!" Akame said, unsheathing her sword as Tatsumi brought out his broadsword, Mine brought out her sniper rifle and then Chelsea brought out her needles. "Let's go!" She said as they charged at Hermie as the hermit crab tried to snip at them with his claws, but Akame slashed through the claws and slashed at Hermie a few times before jumping back, before pulling out some purple dust and threw it on her sword. She then lunged at Hermie and slashed him again.

"Gaaaagh! Why do I feel tingly?!"

"Poison Dust. It causes paralysis to anything that touches it!"

"You poithoned me?!"

"It'll wear off, relax!" She said, slashing him a few times and then jumped back as Tatsumi ran forward and slashed at Hermie, as the paralysis wore off and then grabbed a hold of Tatsumi, attempting to crush him with his claws but Tatsumi glowed a grey aura.

"Mmmph! Whath's thith?!"

"Oh, you like this? It's called my Defense Semblance! I can raise my defense up quite a lot to where I become a tank!" He said and slashed him.

"Unfortunately for the dork, it makes him slower." Mine said.

"H-hey! He doesn't need to know that!" He said as he slashed at Hermie, making him back up as he dug his claws into the sand and swung his claws up to spread sand everywhere, getting into Tatsumi's eyes. "Gah!" He yelped as he was punched back.

"Tatsumi! Alright… let's go, Pumpkin!" Mine said, aiming her rifle at him and shooting him in the face a few times.

"Ack! Ow!" Hermie hid in his shell.

"Oh no, you don't." Mine smirked as she took Tatsumi's Broadsword and closed her eyes, as an aura surrounded the broadsword. "Okay, I enhanced its power! Go!"

"Right!" Tatsumi nodded, wiping the sand out of his eyes as he ran over and slashed Hermie hard enough for him to send his shell flying, leaving Hermie exposed.

"Yipe!" Hermie exclaimed as he took off running and then came back with it. "What wath that?!"

"Enhancement Semblance. I can enhance the power of anyone's weapons!" Mine smirked, then Chelsea charged at Hermie and threw needles at him similar to how Sheik does it, as Chelsea then kicked him in the face and then jumped back, seeing Hermie glaring at her and reached for her to grab her, but she clapped her hands. When the claw hit her, she exploded into yellow dust, electrifying him.

"Gyaaaaah!"

"Illusionary Trap Semblance!" Chelsea said. "I can make myself a clone and trap it in any Dust I desire." She smirked as she ran over and kicked him in the face and was shot and slashed by the other two.

"Aaaargh! Ith that all?!"

"No… there's me who hasn't shown off her semblance yet." Akame said, closing her eyes as markings appeared on her body. "Raaaaaah!" She yelled, running over and slashing at Hermie, making him slide through the sand. "Power Semblance! With these markings, my attack power is heightened greatly!" She said as she along with Tatsumi ran over and slashed through him, making him yell in agony and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Uuuugh… you win… you're too tough…"

**End BGM**

"What did you want anyway…?" Hermie asked.

"The Beanstar Piece on your tree. We need it." Akame said and explained the reasoning why.

"Oh… if ith's that important… sure." Hermie said, reaching for the starpiece and handing it over. "It wath looking tacky on me anyway."

"Thank you." Akame turned around as they saw everyone approaching the four, some of them still covered in sand.

"That was so cool!" Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"You guys are awesome!" Yang said.

"Yeah!" Jaune nodded.

"Ah, it was nothin'." Mine said. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

_Back at the Beanbean Castle__…_

"That was fast!" Queen Bean said as they put the pieces back together and reformed the Beanstar.

"Wahoo, we did it!" Mario cheered while Byleth was looking at the Wooper while Gloria was scanning her Pokedex.

"Yup, this lil' guy has Damp!" Gloria said.

"Mhm, I approve of this." Byleth agreed. "This should make Xena's life a little easier."

"Woopah!" Screamy smiled.

"Well, I must say, I'm surprised you got all the pieces that fast." Peasley mused as Lima came running in.

"We got a new message from Bowletta! I can only imagine the horror…" Lima sighed, then pulled out a red 3DS, putting it down on the ground.

_"__I am actually impressed! You managed to get that faster than I expected! Now then, meet me at Joke's End where we will begin our trade. Don't do anything stupid… and don't drop it! Hope you guys can swim well. Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" _The message turned off.

"I know just what to do!" Peasley said as he ran off and came back with a fake Beanstar. "We hand this over to Bowletta while we keep the real one hidden from her! Foolproof if I say so myself." He smirked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Queen Bean said. "That will do the trick!"

"Before you guys go!" Toadsworth ran off and came back with Peach's luggage. "Should Peach get her dress filthy, she has a set of dresses in here. Three spare ones to be exact!"

"Three? Why three?" Yang asked.

"She's very prepared." Toadsworth said. "Now, do this old servant a favor and take this to her."

"We will." Mario smiled, picking it up.

"Where's Joke's End anyway?" Luminary asked.

"It's an island about Southeast from here. It's a place where all bad jokes go." Queen Bean said as all eyes turned to Yang.

"Oh come on, I didn't say _that _many bad jokes." Yang said, though she was sweating a bit.

"We do have a ship we can use to get there." Luminary said.

"That came with you? Great!" Nora grinned.

"Oh! Now before you go... I must accept defeat." Peasley said and handed Mario and Luigi a massive bag of coins. "Here you go. 99,999,999,999,999 Mushroom Coins! Enjoy!" He said and walked off.

"WAHOO! WE'RE RICH! WE'RE RICH!" The bros cheered.

"Hmm, let's see... in today's economy..." Lima pulled out a calculator. "99,999,999,999,999 Mushroom Coins is worth... 99 Bean coins!" She said as both boys turned white, jawdropping in shock.

"Okay... how is this economy still running with _that _kind of exchange?" Sothis wondered to herself.

"Right?" Daisy agreed, pulling her shocked boyfriend away while Mario was dragged away by Ruby and Yang.

"Let's go, darlings! Off to the Salty Stallion!" Sylvando declared and took off with everyone following them while the still-petrified bros had to be carried.

* * *

**Wah wah wah... **

**And don't worry about the Halo references and music, i'm not putting Chief into the story. (Unless he gets into Smash or if I feel like I want to bring him in. Don't think he'd fit in though.) Listening to a lot of Halo 2 and 3 music kinda put me into a Halo mood. Hehehe. **


	14. Repairing the Cruiser

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story, except for an OC of mine. The other OCs belong to their respective owners.**********

* * *

**BGM: Welcome to the Beanbean Kingdom! (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Guys!" Lakitu came flying over. "You would not believe what I've found!"

"Lord Bowser alive and kicking?" Captain Goomba asked.

"The Mario Bros getting their heads stomped on by the residents in this kingdom?" Captain Shy Guy asked. "Have _them _feel what it's like to get conked on the head."

"An umbrella for me? The sun isn't really making me feel at the top of my game." Captain Boo said.

"More slimes?" Captain Slime guessed.

"Gorgeous babes in bikinis on a beach?" Captain Koopa guessed as everyone stared at him. "…What?"

"Obviously not that." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"None of that!" Lakitu said. "I found the Koopa Cruiser on a frozen island!"

"Uh… are you right in the head?" Captain Goomba said. "Last I checked, the Koopa Cruiser blew up in millions of pieces."

"Yeah, I mean… I'm not sure how that's even possible." Larry said. "There's no way it'd be recognizable, and even if it was, I doubt it'd be functional."

"I'm telling you, I saw it with my own eyes! You gotta see it." Lakitu said. "Besides, we could use it to find Lord Bowser and the others!"

"Well… I guess we _could _try to take a look." Captain Goomba mused.

"Ohohoho! You really think that is the happening?"

**End BGM**

Captain Goomba turned around. "Oh, well look who the bean dragged in."

"The bean?" Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Working on it! The cat has been done to death!"

"Can't argue with that." Larry chuckled.

**BGM: Fawful Is There (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Cats or no cats, it has no mattering. Cats are better off making silly movies that will make people cough up hairballs!" Fawful chuckled. "But anyway, you really think that you can save your precious Bowser?"

"Oh, we don't think we can, we _know_ we can!" Captain Koopa said.

"I feel like that's been done to death too but I don't see anyone complaining about _that.__" _Wendy mumbled.

"Ahahaha! Don't make me chortle! Let us just say that your Bowser is no longer here."

"Oh, so he went back to the Mushroom Kingdom to get more troops? Good on him!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"…Uh… I think he brought the whole army with him." Captain Boo said.

"Seriously? Not a few remain to hold down the fort?" Captain Larry asked. "Come on, Lord Bowser, you're smarter than that!"

"You did not let me finish. I meant that your Bowser is no longer a part of this world."

"WHAT! You're joking." Captain Goomba said.

"Nope, I have the seriousness! Bowser is no more!" Fawful cackled. "Oh, the looks on your faces are hilarious! Nyah ha ha ha ha!" He took off flying.

**End BGM**

"No… no way… Lord Bowser is… dead?" Captain Goomba whispered.

"Oh come ON!" Iggy said. "You do realize this is Lord Bowser we're talkin' here, right? No matter how many times Mario throws the guy into lava, he just brushes it off and goes back to being his awesome self! Heck, he had a castle fall on top of him and he recovered within days!" Iggy said.

"…Didn't it fall on _us _too?" Larry asked.

"Yes, and we're still standing, aren't we?" Iggy pointed out.

"IGGY GOT A POINT." Morton said.

"Exactly! This was _before _we met up with Roman Torchwick or RWBY unleashed their reign of terror on us. Even if Lord Bowser got beat up by teenagers or Daisy and a Pikachu walloped him into next week, he's tougher than he looks! Fawful is just tryin' to get under our skin! There's no way Lord Bowser is gonna go down _that _easily!" He said as everyone stared at him. "…What? Just because I'm crazy doesn't mean I can't say something smart every once in a while."

"Iggy's right… and I can't believe I just said that." Wendy said. "That Fawful creep is trying to get under our skin. We can't let him get to us. Lord Bowser is still alive and Fawful is just trying to demoralize us. I didn't sign up in the Goomba Squad to get demoralized by some freaky Bean child with the _weirdest _dialect I have ever heard."

"We didn't sign up to be in the Goomba Squad either, we just got forced into it." Larry said.

"Bah! I kinda enjoy it. Kind of a nice change of pace than getting barked at by Lord Bowser." Iggy said.

"Alright! Let's go to this icy island thing. If what Lakitu said is true, then we go there." Wendy said. "We fly it and find Lord Bowser in it."

"What about Torchwick?" Captain Boo asked.

"Him too! I've a feeling the others are getting all buddy buddy with Mario and friends. I've a feeling Lord Junior is over there too." She said. "Lakitu! Show us that island!"

"Right!" Lakitu nodded and then flew off as the others followed suit, as they found a small boat that a Beanish had just docked on at a pier. They immediately hopped on the boat and kicked him out.

"Wah! Hey! That's my boat!"

"Official Koopa Kingdom business!" Captain Goomba said as they got on the boat and took off.

"Aww… I just rented that…"

"HEEEEEEEEY! WAIT UP!" A voice yelled as they turned around to see Junior flying his Koopa Clown Car over to them.

"Hey, it's the squirt!" Larry said as Junior landed on the boat as he and Roman got out.

"Yo!" Junior waved.

"Hey Lord Junior, glad you could join us!" Iggy said. "Just one question… why the heck is Torchwick dressed as a ghost… and has a Litwick accompanying him?"

"That's Candle to you, pal!"

"He has amnesia unfortunately… he doesn't even recognize me." Junior sighed. "I think this Litwick joined him because it thinks its one of its own."

"Lit!" Litwick smiled.

"Funny you should mention amnesia… I happen to have a good anti-amnesia spell that can knock him to his senses." Iggy said.

"You do?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah! …Unfortunately, I haven't mastered the spell yet and the instructions are back at home." He said, casing Wendy to anime fall.

"Ugh! You're useless!"

"So! What's with the flags on these things… and why is that knight on a smiling beanbag?" Junior wondered.

"It's a long story, Lord Junior." Captain Shy Guy said. "You see-"

* * *

_One story while traveling to Joke__'__s End later…_

"Huh… well that's good to know, I guess." Junior mused. "But in the meantime, let's have a spar between you and me, Goomba! Best two out of three!"

"Eh?! Right now… on a small moving boat?!"

"…Good point. We'll do this back home!"

Captain Goomba sweatdropped. "Oh boy…"

"We're here!" Larry said as he parked the boat in front of Joke's End.

**BGM: Frosty Forest (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX)**

"Brrr! It's a bit cold out here." Captain Koopa said.

"Come on, let's go. It can't be that far in this place." Captain Goomba said as they walked inside and were immediately greeted by floating dolls with a cage underneath them, ugly creatures with clubs and dark shadows. "So, Captain Slime, who are these?"

"Iron Maidens, Trolls and Shadows."

"…Trolls? Out of all the weirdest names we've ever heard from Erdrea, why does THAT one sound normal?" Larry asked.

"Don't forget about the Cyclops!" Iggy pointed out.

"MORTON TAKE CARE OF TROLL." Morton yelled, charging at a Troll and shoulder tackling it and causing everyone to sweatdrop, even the Shadows and Iron Maidens were dumbfounded by this.

"He's not the brightest tool in the shed, is he?" Roman asked.

"Eh… he could be a whole lot worse." Larry said, watching the two get into a fighting dust cloud before Morton got on top of the Troll's back in triumph.

"MORTON CONQUER TROLL! RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I vote for him to take care of any Troll we find." Junior said.

"Does that include Internet trolls?" Iggy asked.

"No. That'd just be a losing battle." Wendy shook her head.

"Anyway, I'd be careful of the Iron Maidens. They tend to trap you in their cages and will hold you hostage." Captain Slime explained. "As for Shadows… they just tend to be cold and like to freeze you solid."

"Oh lovely." Captain Shy Guy said.

"First Gengar, now Shadows… imagine if they teamed up." Captain Koopa said.

"I'd rather take my chances with a Gengar." Captain Boo sweatdropped as they walked off while Morton took care of the Iron Maiden and Shadow. The rest of the normally sane folk (Minus Iggy) easily recruited some Shy Guys and Goomba Towers.

"Hmm, Goombas stacking on top of one another? Intriguing." Captain Slime mused.

"It's a tactic used to try to take out the Mario Bros… unfortunately, they discovered Propeller Mushrooms and Super Acorns to counter Goomba Towers." Captain Goomba said. "Not to mention Propeller Boxes too! Oh well, it could be a lot worse… they could make Goomba Masks to trick us."

"PFFFFFT! HA! Goomba Masks? That won't work, it'd only fit their heads and not their whole body." Wendy snarked. "They'd be found out in an instant."

"Well yes, but if we're shortened down to chibi size, that'd be another issue." Iggy mused.

"I doubt it!"

"Okay, but how about Bullet Bill Masks?" Junior pointed out. "We could use it to fly around really quickly."

"That won't work!" Wendy said.

"Note to self: Make Bullet Bill Masks to spite Wendy." Iggy wrote down on a notepad.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'~!"

"Oh! I see something!" Lakitu chimed in as he flew over. "It's the Koopa Cruiser!"

"Oh my goodness, how is that even possible?" Captain Goomba asked. "It blew up into pieces!"

"Apparently not! Which is odd… eh, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to look over the damage." Larry said as they went inside the Koopa Cruiser.

"Okay, so it's a bit of a fixer upper." Captain Goomba said. "Nothing we can't handle."

"But how do we find parts? We're in the middle of the ocean on some ice castle… thing!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"We'll just have to make do!" Captain Goomba said. "We'll have to improvise!"

"Music to my ears!" Iggy grinned.

"I'm sure we can find something to put this back together." Captain Goomba said. "Let's move out!" He ordered and then walked out.

"What are you losers doin' out here!" A voice yelled as they saw Roy walking up to them.

"Oh, hi Roy." Larry said. "I didn't know you liked the cold."

"Stuff it! What are you losers hanging around that Goomba for anyway? You've gone soft!"

"Nope, we've just gone off the deep end." Wendy said. "And we're gonna take you with us."

"Nah, I'd rather hang out in the winner's side. Lord Fawful for the win, yo!"

"Lord Fawful? Pffft, good one." Larry chuckled. "We'll knock you out and find Lord Bowser before-"

"NYAH HA HA HA HA! You still believe that?"

"Oh great…" Wendy rolled her eyes as Fawful flew down.

"Bowser is no longer a thing in this world, yet you still fight? Don't make me chortle!"

"We're choosing NOT to believe you. La la la la, we're not listening~" Iggy chuckled. "Come on, let's rebuild that Cruiser."

"What if I had to be telling you that we have taken over Bowser's Castle?" Fawful asked.

"You took over Bowser's Castle?" Captain Goomba asked.

"Rather easy to do since no one was there! Nyah ha ha ha!"

"…Bowser's Castle…" Roman whispered. "That sounds so… familiar… that laugh is familiar too… the cruiser…"

"Once we find Papa, he's gonna mess you up good!" Junior said.

"This is saddening… oh well, I'm sure the truth will slap you in the faces like an angry octopus." Fawful said. "We will take our leaving for now, but as for that Cruiser that you are willing to have fixing… look behind you!" He said as they turned around to see a few monsters destroying the Koopa Cruiser. One was a machine who had a mace in one hand, a sword in the other and a crossbow for a tail. One was a large condor, another was a four legged machine with a sword in one arm and a bow and arrow in the other. The last creature was a Jellyfish-like Slime.

"Ack! What are those things?!" Captain Goomba yelped.

"An Overkilling Machine, a Hades Condor, a Killing Machine and a Healslime! …It looks like the Overkilling Machine is malicious with the Hades Condor!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MORTON DESTROY MACHINES!" Morton roared, charging like a Chargin' Chuck and shoulder tackling the Killing Machine.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"…We'll just let Morton do that!" Junior said as they went to take care of the others as Larry fired a Lightning Spell at the Hades Condor to make it caw in agony. The Overkilling Machine turned around and fired the Crossbow at the group but they avoided the attacks as Captain Boo appeared behind the Overkilling Machine and slapped it silly, then disappearing as the Overkilling Machine turned around in confusion. The Healslime went to heal up the Hades Condor and the Overkilling Machine, as the latter unleashed a Flame Slash on Captain Goomba and Larry to knock them back while the Hades Condor unleashed Kasizzle on Wendy, who gracefully avoided the attack and shot icicles at the Condor while also throwing rings.

Captain Slime bounced ahead and slashed at the Healslime. "So sorry about this!" He said, slashing at it to knock it to the ground, preventing any more heals… however the Hades Condor provided a Moreheal on the Killing Machine as it was going toe to toe with an angry Morton. Junior aimed his Koopa Clown Car at the Overkilling Machine and shot a cannonball at it to strike it down… then got burned alive by the Litwick's Fire Spin. The Hades Condor flew at the Litwick but Roman got in the way and shot him point blank with his cane, giving Larry the opportunity to strike another Lightning Bolt at it to make it cry out in pain and fall to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

**"****Bzzt… bzzzt…" **The Overkilling Machine got back up, shaking it off as the malicious green eye disappeared while the Hades Condor snapped out of it, as did the Killing Machine and the Healslime. **"****What happened?"**

"We snapped you out of it." Captain Slime said. "Fawful took control of some of you as did the Dark One himself."

**"****I see." **The Overkilling Machine mused. **"****You were trying to rebuild this, were you not?"**

"That is correct."

**"****We will help you." **

"I feel kinda tingly though…" The Hades Condor mumbled as Larry put away his wand while whistling casually.

**"****We will begin rebuilding this ship."**

"Gooray! Let's go!" The Healslime grinned.

**Resume Frosty Forest BGM**

The Goomba Squad went out to find parts for the ship at Joke's End while ignoring Fawful and Roy. As they searched, they managed to score some Ice Bros and even some Broozers who helped them out, along with some Iron Maidens, Trolls and the Shadows.

Captain Goomba came across a door. "Hello, what's this?" He wondered and read a sign next to it. "Warning, coming in here will make you want to bash your head into a wall." He mused. "Oh come now, how bad can it be?" He asked as he opened up the door with some extreme dedication and walked inside. "Hello? Anyone in here with some spare parts?"

_"__This is what we trained for."_

"Eh?" Captain Goomba turned around. "Who said that?"

_"__I don't know about you, but I'm excited for Excitebike!"_

"…Why does that sound like…"

_"__Well, that's just ink-tastic!"_

_"__Hey Snake, can you do me a solid?"_

_"__I'd like to chime in on this Chimecho." _

_"__I like to kick my semesters off with a Yang!"_

_"__Ice to meet you!"_

_"__There's snow way you two can cool me off!"_

_"__It's vytal we do well in the Vytal Tournament!"_

_"__Oh hey Sun! How's the Sun rise?"_

_"__Rubes, make sure you and Pit go to a pit stop!"_

_"__King K. Rool joined Smash, huh? How krool."_

"…Oh hell no…" Captain Goomba quickly ran out. "Someone get me a paint can!"

"Here ya go!" An Ice Bro handed it to him. "What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Don't ask!" He said as he shook the can and quickly sprayed the door with **"DANGER! KEEP OUT!" **and then walked off. "Friggin' Yang and her stupid bad puns… why is there a room dedicated to THAT."

* * *

_Somewhere else__…_

"What. The heck. Are these?" Wendy asked, seeing some Bomb Boos floating around.

"Oh, these are Bomb Boos. You can thank me for that!" Iggy grinned.

"…What did you do?"

"Oh, ya know, I decided to combine a Bob-omb with a Boo as an experiment. They were willing to take part of it. In such, I created a new species! Bomb Boos!"

"Okay, first off: Why? Second off: _WHY?__"_

"Because I could!"

"How many are there?"

"Oh, about ten."

"That's not too bad."

"Thousand."

"Never mind!" Wendy threw her hands up and then walked off in annoyance.

"I even sent some to space! They seem quite happy there!"

"You're mentally insane!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"…Well, I guess we'll have Bomb Boos in our squad." Captain Boo said. "Heh, they look kinda cute." He said as a Bomb Boo giggled while blushing a bit.

"Okay, so Bomb Boos, Big Boos, regular size Boos…" Captain Koopa wrote it down. "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we had a Boohemoth on our squad?"

"…We don't speak about Boohemoths." Captain Boo said and then floated off.

"What… was it something I said?"

* * *

_With Captain Slime__…_

"Oh! Who are you?" A voice asked as Captain Slime turned around to see a fairy. "Are you the guests that are making so much noise?"

"Yes, we are. Who are you?"

"I am Jojora." She responded. "It'd be nice if I had a friend over to play with me. How about it? Do you want to have a tea party?"

"As much as I like your offer, I will have to decline. There are more pressing matters to attend to." Captain Slime said and bounced off.

"Aww… it's so hard to find a good playmate these days." Jojora sighed. "Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. I'll keep looking."

* * *

_Later__…_

"Welp! Here we are. Everything we need to fix up the Koopa Cruiser." Captain Goomba said. "Let's get to work!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as they went to fixing it up, all the while Roy and Fawful watched them.

"This is just embarrassing for them." Roy mumbled.

"Ohohoho, don't worry, I have a plan that have their undoingness be very delightful." Fawful said.

"Okay? I'm listening." Roy said as Fawful turned to see Goomp, Sergeant Guy and Paraplonk carrying supplies.

"Hey, you three!"

"Hmm?" Goomp turned around. "Oh… what do you want, green head?"

"Instead of listening to that weakling Goomba, how's about we make you three stronger?"

"Stronger, huh?" Paraplonk mused.

"We're listening." Sergeant Guy said.

"Good!" Fawful smirked. "Now, the first thing you gotta do-"

* * *

_Sometime later__…_

"Wahoo! Good as new!" Captain Goomba cheered.

"Hey, you punks!" Roy called out to them. "Now that you got the Koopa Cruiser all polished, now it's time for us to RUMBLE! Yah!" Roy cracked his fists. "Come on, let's do it! Mano a mano!"

"…Hey Morton." Junior said.

"YES FRIEND JUNIOR?" Morton asked as Junior whispered in his non-existent ear. Morton grinned devillishly as a result.

"Come on, I don't got all day! Bring it!"

"Alright, let's do this before-"

"FOR THE WILL OF FRIEND JUNIOOOOR!" Morton yelled, jumping in the air and landing behind Roy, the shockwave was enough to stun Roy.

"Wah! What the devil are you-" Morton raised his arm up and swung it down, hitting Roy in the head.

"OOOOF!" Roy groaned as he fell on his back while everyone but Junior sweatdropped.

"Atta boy, Morton!" Junior grinned.

"Well uh… that's _one _way to take him out." Captain Goomba said.

"Oh good, we don't have to worry about wastin' time on him." Larry said as Roy got back up, shaking it off.

"Uuugh… why do I feel like a two armed Thwomp hit me in the head?" Roy groaned.

"…Say, that gives me an idea!" Iggy grinned.

"NO!" Wendy yelled.

"I could just give 'em wings!"

"DOUBLE NO!"

"So, hail Lord Bowser?" Larry asked, ignoring the two.

"Hail Lord Bowser." Roy nodded. "…Also hail lord pipsqueak."

"Hey! That's Lord _JUNIOR _to you! Get it right!" Junior said.

"Let me know when you mentally grow up, then we'll talk!"

"Why you…!"

"So, why does Roman look like a stupid candle and why is that dorky little ghost candle snuggling on his foot?"

"It's… a long story." Junior said.

"…Speakin' of stories, I just remembered something when I was under Fawful's brainwashing."

"That being?" Captain Goomba asked… before they heard beeping. "What's that noise?"

"Fawful convinced the Elite Trio to blow up the Koopa Cruiser." Roy said. "Somethin' about power or something."

"Oh no! We just polished and waxed that thing!" Lakitu complained.

"Oh, and Fawful brought monsters with 'em too." Roy added.

"Of course he did!" Captain Shy Guy groaned.

**End BGM**

"Let's go!" Captain Goomba said as they ran after the Koopa Cruiser as they saw the Elite Trio coming out. "Hey! Stop! What do you think you're doing?!"

"We're going to put a stop to this. There's no way I'm going to obey an ordinary Goomba anymore!"

"Yeah, so uh… no hard feelings, right?" Sergeant Guy asked.

"We'll stop ya for sure! And how's about this… the one who beats the other has to obey the winner!" Captain Goomba said.

"That's fine by me! But how are you going to compete with these guys?" Private Goomp asked as right on cue, a metallic dragon, a big suit of armor with horns with a face on the chest plate and a rider inside of it, a man inside a dark robe with green eyes, and a big slime with a crown appeared near them.

"A Metal Dragon, a Face Invader, a malicious Prestidigitator and a King Slime!" Captain Slime exclaimed.

"…Sorry, what was that second part? _Face _Invader?" Captain Goomba asked. "You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"This ain't time for jokes! We got a fight to do!" Roy yelled. "You guys take care of the trio, we Koopalings, plus Roman and a wimpy candle will take care of the rest!"

"Yeah! CHAAAAAAARGE!" Junior yelled.

"…I still ain't takin' orders from a pipsqueak though!"

**BGM: Boss Battle (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX)**

The Metal Dragon roared and bit down on Larry but he rolled out of the way as he and Iggy threw fire magic at it. "Hey Bomb Boos! Come make yourself useful!" Iggy said as a few Bomb Boos came running in and charged, cackling as they slammed into the Metal Dragon and blew up while Litwick used Fire Spin on it. The Metal Dragon growled and stomped on the ground to create a shockwave, hurting Wendy and Roy while the others jumped as Junior came running up and pummeled the Metal Dragon with boxing gloves and then jumped back, tossing out a Mechakoopa which exploded on the Metal Dragon.

The Face Invader breathed fire at the group, but they avoided as Morton charged and slammed into the Face Invader as Roy jumped over and delivered an uppercut on the Face Invader, knocking it up on the air and when it came to the ground, Morton shoulder bashed it as it slammed into the Presdigitator who was in the middle of casting a Kafrizz. The King Slime jumped over and tackled Roman, who proceeded to whack him in the face with the cane as the Litwick used Night Shade on it, which then Wendy came running up and shot ice magic at it to freeze it solid, where Morton shoulder bashed to easily take it down.

"Yaaaaaah!" Larry yelled, launching fire magic at the Metal Dragon, which it responded by trying to slam into Larry but he jumped back. "Too slow, junk head!" He taunted and fired more magic at the mettalic dragon, as it let out a roar and nearly fell limp where Junior came running in and delivered a mighty uppercut from the Clown Car, where Litwick dealt the final blow by using Fire Spin, knocking it out... while Roy used an uppercut on the Prestidigitator and body slammed it right after to knock it out while the Face Invader fell as well... right as the Elite Trio fell unconscious from the Goomba Squad.

**End BGM**

"Wahoo! We did it!" Junior exclaimed and then saw Lakitu come flying out.

"Phew! Defused the bomb in time!" Lakitu smiled.

"Alright! Now let's get in this Koopa Cruiser and get to Lord Bowser's Castle before-"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

**BGM: Cackletta's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions)**

Bowletta landed on the ground near the gang. "Well now! I see you fixed my ship up!"

"Papa!" Junior exclaimed. "...You look... uh... different."

"I was about to say the same thing." Captain Goomba said.

"That ain't Bowser!" Roy piped up. "Last I checked, our boss doesn't have a freaky face or even boobs for that matter! Not to mention he don't work for Fawful!"

"Nyah ha ha ha ha!" Fawful flew over. "I have to say, i'm rather impressed you saw through that ruse real quickly! But it is too late. Your Bowser is no longer a thing of this world!"

"Not until we beat the crap out of that lady who's possessin' Lord Bowser!" Roy said.

"Get out of my dad right this second!" Junior ordered as they got ready to fight.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Those who disobey the Koopa Troop will face the ultimate punishment... serving time in the dungeon!" Bowletta said. "Obey me or else!"

"Nuh-uh! Not gonna happen pal!" Larry said.

"Fawful, give 'em a good spraying!"

"...Uh... eheheh... I have the embarrassment, i'm all out of brainwashing juice."

"Ha! It's no matter." She suddenly brought out a wand and quickly fired magic at the Goomba Squad, knocking them unconscious... even Litwick and Roman were knocked out cold.

"N-No...! We can't... give up like this...!" Captain Goomba said before falling over.

"That will work!" Fawful said and turned around. "Oh wonderful Mechawfuls! Take these losers to the dungeon in our new castle of evilness~!" He called out as several Mechawfuls came rolling in and picked them up one by one, before flying off to Bowser's Castle. "I HAVE CHORTLES!"

"As for the rest of you minions, it is time that you serve your master!" Bowletta said, firing magic at the Koopa Troop and the Erdrean Monsters. "Come, to my castle. You have work to do!" She ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" They all said in unison and took off, taking transport by several Mechawfuls on standby.

"Now then, let us wait for those losers to come." Bowletta smirked devilishly. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

**End BGM**

_Meanwhile, just a little ways away..._

"Can't believe we had to take a pit stop." Hilda sighed. "For what... new hammers? You just upgraded them like... I dunno, an hour ago or so?"

"We thought we could use some extra power!" Mario said as he and Luigi showed off their Ultra Hammers.

"Riiiiight." Hilda rolled her eyes.

"We're almost there... it's getting a bit colder, but it'll do." Daisy said. "You guys ready?"

"We're ready." Luminary said with a nod as with the others.

Yang looked over to Neo who was leaning against a wall. She clenched her fists and pulled her collar a little ways away before sighing. She walked over to Neo, slowly gulping. _Come on, you can do this... put your pride to the side. _She thought. "H-hey... Neo?"

Neo looked up, snapping out of her thoughts and looked at Yang. "What's up?" She signed.

"Look... um... about what happened earlier... I... mmm..." Yang clenched her fists. This was _not _easy for her. "I... i'm sorry. I know you're hurting. I've been so focused on you beating me up on that train and... well... I think it's time I let it go. Neo... I... I am truly sorry. You're hurting... and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If anything, I should just let go of the past... We'll get Roman back... together." Yang said, forming a smile.

Neo looked at Yang in surprise before tearing up, smiling a little before suddenly hugging Yang tightly. "Thank you." She gently mouthed as Yang looked surprised. She was _not _expecting Neo to hug her. In such, she turned her head to see what the others were thinking. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Byleth were gently encouraging her to hug back, while Pikaboo, General Guy and Kamek were holding signs that said "HUG HER, STUPID!"

Yang took a deep breath and hugged her back. A gentle, warm, genuine hug that made Neo smile a lot more, and as it did with Yang. Neo parted from the hug and smiled. "Let's do this... partner." She signed while winking.

"Yeah." Yang smiled and fist bumped Neo.

"We're here, darlings~!" Sylvando called out as they looked over at Joke's End, as they were ready to take Peach back from Bowletta and Fawful.

* * *

**The plot thickens... and Yang and Neo finally hugged! Yay! **


	15. Jokes on You

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story, except for an OC of mine. The other OCs belong to their respective owners.************

* * *

**BGM: Crystal Palace (Paper Mario)**

Sylvando docked the ship at the entrance of Joke's End. "Alright, here we are darlings." He said as he dropped the anchor.

"Huh, looks like someone else came over to this place." Luigi mused, seeing the boat that the Goomba Squad used.

"We might run into them, but considering the size of this place… we might not." Edelgard said.

"You'd be surprised." Claude chuckled as one by one, they hopped off of the boat though Claude let Yang hop off first and then he hopped off next to her. The two smiled at each other before they walked to the front entrance with everyone else.

"Oh… more people." A voice said as a small fairy-like creature appeared before them. "I am Jojora. Are you like the ones from before?"

"From before? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"They were using this castle to repair their ship before getting into some kind of silly war. I didn't really pay attention to it that much."

"If it was silly, then I guess it was not worth getting into." Sothis said.

"I suppose you're right… though this big monster thing _did _take them away… I think. I was hardly paying attention." Jojora said. "You may go and look around, but Joke's End is our personal playground, so feel free to go nuts."

"Wait, do you know where Princess Peach and Bowletta are at?" Pyrrha asked.

"Eh… who? I have no idea who you are referring to. Just try not to burn this place to the ground."

"One question before you leave." Luminary walked up. "Why do they call this place Joke's End?"

"Why? Oh, it's rather quite simple. It's called Joke's End because this is where all the bad jokes and puns end up." Jojora said. "Why, there is one such room that has a boatload of bad puns, it makes me laugh out of pity. To think someone would be dumb enough to say such bad puns." She said and then turned around. "Feel free to look around." She said and floated off, unaware of all eyes looking at Yang.

"Now now, let's not jump to conclusions! It could be some other bad pun maker." Yang said. "Besides, my puns are not that terrible."

"Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that it's you?" Sothis wondered.

"I swear… if we come across that room…" Gloria grumbled.

"I'm sure it'll be easy to come across… and easily avoidable." Blake said as they went through the doors where they immediately saw that there were split paths.

"Huh, I wonder where these all lead to." Akame wondered.

"One way to find out." Mario said as with a nod from everyone, they decided to split up and see where the paths would lead to.

* * *

_Path 1 - RWB, Mario, Edelgard, Luminary, Erik, Hop_

In the first path was a long corridor lit by torches. The group walked through the corridor until they reached the end where they had walked outside. They saw a few Ice Snifits going about their day when they turned to look at the group before walking away.

"Glad this won't end in a fight." Weiss said as they walked around to see what was available outside. Immediately, they saw a Snorunt getting picked on by a few Glurps.

"Hey! Leave that little guy alone!" Ruby called out as the Glurps turned around and went on to attack the group, where they immediately fought back, knocking them out easily.

"Sno! Sno!" Snorunt cried happily.

"Glad we can help." Weiss smiled and then walked off… but then she felt something attach to her leg as she looked down to see the Snorunt holding on to her leg. "Oh?"

"Runt! Runt!"

"Aww, I think it likes you." Ruby smiled.

"Really? I… I'm not sure if I want to have…" Weiss looked down at it. "Aww, but it's so cute…"

"I do happen to have an extra Ultra Ball if you want to take it with ya." Hop said, pulling it out.

"Mmm… I'll think about it." Weiss said. "After all, it's only hugging me out of gratitude. There's no way I would want to have a Pokemon unlike the other three. I mean, it's so…" She looked down at the Snorunt. "So… so…" She looked up at Hop, reaching her hand out. "Hop, give me the ball."

"Here ya go!" Hop tossed the Ultra Ball to her where she caught it.

Weiss knelt down. "Aww, you're just the cutest wittle thing! Do you wanna come with mama?"

_"__Mama?" _Ruby, Blake and Mario quietly mouthed.

"Sno! Sno!" Snorunt happily chirped.

"Good!" Weiss said and then gently bumped its head with the Ultra Ball, catching it in her hand. With a smile, Weiss called out the Snorunt again. "Oh, you're the cutest little girl ever!"

"Girl?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

"How can you tell it's a girl?" Erik asked.

"Because it looks like a girl!" Weiss said. "I'm going to call you Frost."

"Sno!"

"Woof!" Scarlet hopped out of Ruby's hood and sniffed the Snorunt while Belle hopped out of her Pokeball as the two examined the Snorunt and then nodded in approval.

"Purr!" Belle nodded.

"Woof!"

"Yup, they like her." Blake said.

"I don't think there's anything here." Luminary said. "Let's go."

"Yeah, we definitely reached a dead end." Ruby said.

"But it was so worth it!" Weiss smiled, holding Frost in her arms as Scarlet jumped into Ruby's hood again while Belle went inside her ball.

* * *

_Path 2 - Luigi, Neo, Marnie, Dimitri, ATMC, Daisy_

An Ice Snifit let out a pained yelp as it was pinned to a wall by Chelsea's needles. "There, that'll make things easier." Chelsea said.

"Um… can you get me down?"

"No."

"Aww… I can still shoot from my muzzle though!" He said, which he did so, but a lightning bolt from Luigi hit the wall to startle him. "Eeep! Okay, I'll stop!"

"Good." Luigi chuckled as they walked off and noticed an ice cream cone leaning on a balcony.

"Oh, good, an ice cream cone." Mine said. "I think I'll just take that."

"Wait. Something feels off." Akame said, stopping her.

"What do you mean? It's ice cream!"

"I know that, but… I don't think it's actually ice cream."

"What makes you say that?"

The ice cream cone in question started to move before it turned around. "Vanill?"

"…Oh…"

"Oh, a Vanillite." Marnie said. "I guess it was taking a nap." She mused as the Vanillite curiously floated around them.

"Hmm, an ice cream Pokemon." Dimitri said. "That's very intriguing… if not a bit weird."

"Eh, I think it's fine." Daisy said. "It's really cute though!"

"Vanill!" The Vanillite smiled before turning its eyes to Neo. "Lite?" It curiously floated over to her and circled around her head. "Vanil! Vanil!" It smiled.

"I think it likes you." Marnie said as Neo smiled at the cute Pokemon and gently poked it on its non-existent nose, causing it to giggle.

"I'll take it." She signed as Marnie gave her an Ultra Ball as Neo aimed it at the Vanillite as it touched the button of the Ultra Ball before going in, the Ultra Ball clicking as a result.

"Hmm, I wonder how it'll obey her commands since she's mute?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh yeah, that _would _be kind of hard…" Chelsea mused.

"I think it'll have to watch her sign language." Marnie said. "Or do different type of whistles for it to know which move to use." She said as Neo raised an eyebrow. "Ooooor maybe sign language. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Neo nodded. "Yeah, of course!"

"So, anything worth seeing here?" Dimitri asked. "All I'm seeing is a room, but a dead end."

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Daisy said as she began to walk down the stairs along with the others.

"What'ya gonna call it?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm… I think I'll call it… Vanilla." Neo signed.

"Aww, cute!" Marnie smiled.

* * *

_Path 3 - Yang, Claude, Veronica, Gloria, Serena, JIN, Hilda_

"What the heck is this?" Hilda asked, looking at a door with grafitti on it saying **"DANGER, KEEP OUT!" **

"Danger, keep out?" Gloria read. "Uh… for what reason?"

"I have no idea… but I'm gonna check it out!" Yang said as she opened the door. "It can't be that bad!"

"Oh goodness, that could mean trouble." Serena sweatdropped.

"Hmm, it's just an empty room. Nothing to be scared of." Yang said.

"Hang on a sec… do you hear that?" Claude asked.

_"__Aw, Gloom… don't be so gloomy! It's not your fault you stink."_

"Why does that voice sound… familiar?" Jade asked.

_"__I like to kick my semesters off with a Yang!"_

"Oh cool! That's my pun!" Yang said before realizing it. "…Oh no…"

_"__That's just ink-tastic!"_

_"__Hey Snake, can you do me a Solid?"_

_"__Guess this is what we trained for."_

_"__I guess you can say I'm excited for Excitebike! Eh? Eh? Any takers?"_

_"__Welp, they put the Splat in Splatoon."_

_"__I'm armed and ready!"_

_"__Ice is nice, but fire is dryer!"_

_"__Mario! Just jump, man!"_

_"__Have you ever Met a Knight? He's pretty cool!"_

_"__Phosphora sure does have a shocking personality." _

_"__Man, Jade… why is she so jaded today?"_

"…What." Jade glared at Yang.

"Oh come on! I was whispering that to myself in the library when you… were having one of those bad days!" Yang groaned. "How did Joke's End hear about it?!"

_"__King K. Rool joined Smash? How krool."_

_"__Ugh, I'm going bananas over here!"_

_"__Alright Mega Man! Let's Rock and Roll!"_

_"__Knuckles, I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich if you don't stop spin dashing at me!" _

"Uh… aheheheh…" Yang paled a bit. "I… I think I have a problem…"

"YA THINK?!" Jade stormed out in a huff.

"Uh… I'll go calm her down." Iris said and then walked out… while Gloria pulled out a pipe and threateningly slapped it on her hand.

"Goodness gracious woman… how many bad puns did you make?" Nyx asked.

Hilda would see a sign. "These bad puns will last about thirty years or more." She read. "Sooooo, about three decades worth."

"I… I could've sworn I made some good ones!"

_"__I'm gonna butter you up and free you like a Butterfree!"_

"…If I hear one more bad pun…" Veronica growled.

_"__Nyx, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to nyx that suggestion."_

_"…__Did you just make a pun out of my name? Ugh… I can't wait until these bad puns come to bite you in the butt…"_

"Rrrrgh! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Veronica yelled, glowing brightly.

_"__Feeling peachy, Peach? …Why are you giving me that look?"_

"Whoa now! What's she doing?" Claude asked.

"Ack! Sis! Calm down!" Serena panicked.

_"__Sorry Cutman, but you didn't make the cut!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAH! KABOOOMLE!"

* * *

_Path 4 - Byleth, Sothis, Hendrik, Princess Jade, Sylvando_

"These were called Iron Maidens?" Byleth asked, putting her Sword away.

"That is correct." Hendrik nodded. "They are vile creatures along with the Trolls and the Shadows."

"I can imagine them being so hor-"

**BOOM!**

"Wah!" Sothis yelped, nearly falling over as the Kaboomle shook the entire castle.

"What was that?!" Byleth exclaimed.

"Hmm, it seems Veronica decided to blow something up!" Sylvando said. "She tends to do that when she's annoyed."

"Oh dear, I wonder what Veronica got herself into this time." Jade mused.

* * *

_Path 3_

"Uuuugh…" Yang groaned as she was smoldering while also on Claude's shoulder, being carried out of the room.

"Veronica, you have _got _to teach me that, lass!" Gloria grinned.

"Gloria, that's a horrible idea." Nyx said.

"Aww, you're no fun."

"You feel better?" Serena asked.

"Oh yes, a _lot _better." Veronica smiled and then closed the door.

* * *

_Path 5 - JNPR, Bede, Kamek, General Guy, Rab_

"Crivens! What was that about?" Rab asked.

"No idea… but that was a really powerful shake." Jaune said.

"Hello! What does this lever do?" General Guy wondered as he walked over to it and pulled it, where they heard a loud "Clang!" that echoed throughout the castle.

"Opened something up, that's what it did." Bede said.

"…Uh, what's that?" Pyrrha asked, pointing to a magazine that was on the floor.

"Ack! That's uh… nothin'!" Rab exclaimed, picking up the magazine and hiding it behind his back. "Nothin' at all!" _That darn shaking probably made it slip out without me realizin__' __it!_

"I'll take that." Kamek said, grabbing the magazine with his wand and then teleported back to the group.

"Eeep!"

"Let's take a look here…" Kamek said as he opened up the magazine for all to look at… and what they saw were bunny girls doing the Puff Puff on camera. All of them looked shocked and then looked up at Rab.

"Uh… aheheheh…"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." Kamek said.

"I'm much more of a gentleman to look through _that.__" _General Guy said as the team walked off, Pyrrha and Nora looking a bit annoyed at Rab as Kamek put his magazine back.

"I-it's the articles! I read these magazines for the articles! The articles, I tell ye!"

But no one believed him.

* * *

_One regrouping later__…_

"Rab? Why do you look so embarrassed?" Erik asked.

"It's… embarrassing." Rab said.

Princess Jade had a knowing look. "'It' fell out of your pocket during that rumbling?"

"…Aye…"

"Thought so."

"Why does Yang look singed… and the nerd looking completely upset?" Sothis asked.

"It's complicated." Claude said.

"You'd be absolutely annoyed too if you learned someone made a horrible pun out of your name…" Jade Gadd grumbled.

"…I don't think I want to know." Weiss said.

"Sno."

"Oh, is that a Snorunt?" Gloria asked.

"Yup! Her name's Frost." Weiss smiled.

"Aww, cute!"

"Shouldn't we be going up the gate that opened up?" Luigi suggested and with a nod, they walked up the stairs where they saw Jojora sitting on a chair in a room.

**End BGM**

"Ah, I see you gone through my play area. You had a fun time?" Jojora asked. "Why don't you have a seat and have some tea?" She suggested. "I have a wash cloth for Miss Smokey over there." She said as she floated off. "By the way, I have some friends who will join us. They will be here momentarily."

Right on cue, four snowmen-like creatures appeared in the room, all roaring and surprising the group. "Ah, here we are! I'd like to introduce to you Chucklissa, Oholina, Hoohoolia and Teeheena. Ladies, these are your new playmates. Sic 'em!" She smiled… and then right on cue, Mario and Pyrrha melted them down with their Fire Brands. "…WHAT."

"Alright, you were saying?" Mario asked.

"How dare you…" Jojora trembled with rage. "How _dare _you melt my friends! I'll avenge them… I'LL FREEZE YOU SOLID!" She yelled, summoning a wand, then waved it as a wall of snow suddenly appeared as if it was a blizzard where they were all suddenly frozen. "Ha! That'll cool you down." She said… when suddenly the ice started to melt and Mario and Pyrrha broke out and got ready to fight her.

"That the best you got?" Mario smirked.

"Tch… whatever… I guess I'll have more fun with you two!"

**BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Mario and Pyrrha looked at each other and then with a nod, the duo charged at Jojora where she launched icicles at them, as Pyrrha blocked this with her shield where Mario jumped up and punched Jojora, but she teleported out of the way and Mario was met with an icy explosion. "Ha! Fooled ya!" Jojora smirked and then shot out snowballs at them, which Pyrrha blocked this with her shield, but it froze her shield on contact.

"Oh!" Pyrrha whispered as Jojora stuck her tongue out at Pyrrha and then threw icicles at her but Pyrrha rolled to avoid it and then slashed at Jojora who avoided the attacks, but then got a fist full of fire by Mario on the back of her head.

"Gah! Why would you hurt a lady?!" Jojora asked, summoning snowflakes and grabbing a few of them, throwing them like shurikens at the two, forcing them to avoid the snowflakes as Pyrrha launched a stream of fire at her, hitting her point blank as she was knocked back and hit a wall. "Alright… you asked for it." Jojora growled and a casting field surrounded her, aiming her wand at the two. "BLIZZAGA!" She yelled, unleashing a Blizzaga attack at the two as Pyrrha would block this with her shield, but it exploded and turned into an iceberg, trapping half of her body into ice. She would then cast another Blizzaga spell at Mario, but he rolled out of the way as he jumped up and delivered a Flaming Uppercut to knock her in the air right as Pyrrha freed herself with her fire as she transferred her fire into her shield and threw it, hitting her right in the head.

"GAH!" Jojora yelped as she fired magic at the ground, sprouting ice spikes that shot straight at Mario, but he jumped over the spikes and transferred his fire into his Ultra Hammer and fire hammered Jojora in the head to send her crashing to the ground.

"Mario! Let's take her out in style!"

"Yeah!" Mario nodded as the two of them reached for their hands, combining both of their Firebrands as a fiery ring surrounded the entire vicinity of the room as they punched the ground together to make a huge pillar of fire that shot out of Joke's End and into the sky as Jojora screamed in agony… and once the fire cleared, not to mention the good portion of the area had melted and everyone was freed, Jojora fell to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"U-ugh…" Jojora groaned as she got up, covered in soot and glared at them. "Y'ALL ARE JERKS!" She yelled and stormed off, grumbling to herself.

"Ugh… now I know how Grass Pokemon feel… ACHOO!" Gloria sneezed.

"That was… chilly." Yang said and shook it off.

"Here, this'll warm you up." Claude handed over his cape to her.

"Oh, thanks." Yang smiled, putting it on.

"Hello, what's this?" Nora wondered, picking up an icy stone that didn't melt from the fiery explosion. "This looks so pretty! Oh, I'm gonna find some string and give this to Lucy as a necklace!"

_Isn__'__t that…? Huh, neat! _Hop thought.

"Come on, let's-a go! Fawful isn't too far behind!" Mario said as everyone nodded and then they ran off toward a room where they saw Fawful.

"Quickly! Give me the Beanstar!" Fawful ordered as Mario pulled out the Fake Bean Star and walked over to Fawful, setting it down on the table. "Hmm, yes… it looks real!" Fawful mused before grinning cheekily. "REALLY FAKE!" He yelled, firing a blast of energy at Mario to knock him away.

"Yagh!" He yelped as the suitcase popped out of his pocket and then opened up to reveal the real Beanstar.

"You really think I have the stupidness? It doesn't have the glowy effect like the real deal! I HAVE CHORTLES! You amuse me, Red Guy… but we have the winnings!" He said as he took the real Beanstar and flew off.

"Mario! Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine."

"You're not too hurt, are you?" Serena asked.

"Just my pride." Mario said and then shook it off.

"Oh great. _NOW _what are we gonna do?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm…" Mario glanced at Peach's dresses and smirked. "I have an idea!"

* * *

_A little bit later__…_

**BGM: Cackletta****'****s Theme (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions)**

"Oh Bowletta! I have the Beanstar~!" Fawful called out.

"Excellent! Now we have just what we need to-"

"Ahem!"

Bowletta turned around to see Mario approaching them. "Ah, come to admit defeat?" She smirked. "You lose! We win!"

"Oh sure, you've won alright… but you don't have the right princess!" Mario smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bowletta wondered, and then Mario turned around, whistling as not one, not two, but THREE Peach lookalikes walked over. One was covering her face, another was embarrassed and blushing like crazy, and the third one was selling it with a smirk on her face. "WHA?! FOUR PRINCESS PEACHES?!"

"I'm seeing quadruple!" Fawful exclaimed.

"…Huh?" Peach tilted her head.

"Cutie?" The Cutiefly tilted its small head.

"We knew you would capture Peach, so we decided to play a trick on you… and you can thank Sothis for cloning her!"

"It was nothin'." Sothis smirked, folding her arms with a smirk.

"Mmmph! Which one is the real deal?!" Bowletta asked.

"That one! …No, that one… uh… the really flamboyant one! …No… uh… my brain has the hurting!"

"…Screw it, we'll figure it out on the Koopa Cruiser!" Bowletta said, dumping Peach.

"WAH!" Peach faceplanted as the Cutiefly landed near her, while Bowletta scooped up all three of them and took off into the Cruiser with Fawful, then it flew away.

**End BGM**

"Mmph… can someone explain to me what just happened?" Peach asked.

"We pulled a fast one on them." Sothis said.

"Are you sure this will work?" A voice asked as Serena walked up. "Clearly, I think I would have fit the part…"

"Oh Serena, that would have been predictable. I'm sure he would do the job well." Veronica said.

"By the way, girl… you might want to wear these." Daisy said, holding Luigi's clothes in her arms.

"Uh… okay."

* * *

_Up on the Koopa Cruiser__…_

"Hmm… this one is too flamboyant." Bowletta said.

"Flamboyant? Why darling, does it matter if I happen to have such a tomboyish personality?"

"…The voice sounds wrong too." Bowletta grumbled and studied the second one. "This one seems too shy… which would fit Peach but… mmm, this one has some muscle on her, not to mention a masculine-like body."

"Is… is it wrong to work out at the gym?"

"This one has the passing." Fawful said and then turned to Peach number three. "As for this one…"

"Hmm, why are you covering your mouth?"

"Allergies… I don't want to sneeze all over you."

"Mmm…" Bowletta rubbed her chin in thought and suddenly pointed at nothing. "EEEEK! WHAT'S THAT?! IS THAT A GHOSTLY SCAREDY RAT?!"

"AAAAH!" The "Peach" screaming, turning around and raising her arms up, revealing a mustache. He paled at the prank and sweatdropped before turning around to cover "her" mouth.

"…Fawful…"

"Yes?"

"Did you see…"

"Yes. Mustache."

"Fawful."

"Yes?"

"Fire. At. Will."

Fawful used his machine to fire at the "hair", revealing that the "Peaches" were none other than Sylvando, Jaune and Luigi.

"Ah, I knew this wouldn't work…" Jaune grumbled.

"AIYEEEE! WE'VE BEEN TRICKED!" Bowletta yelled.

"You got that right, darling! We are out of here!" Sylvando said, using Hot Lick, which was breathing fire at the two of them to distract them as the three of them took off running and pushed a button to drop some boxes in front of them. "Quick, darlings! To the Beanstar!" He said as the three took off running around the Koopa Cruiser before they grabbed the Beanstar.

"Let's-a go!"

"And we never speak of this again!" Jaune said.

"Nonsense, darlings! We will cherish this forever!" Sylvando said, taking Jaune's scroll and doing a selfie of the three and texting them to his friends before giving it back. "Here ya go."

"…Oh, I hate you…" Jaune grumbled as they jumped off.

"Argh! They got away!" Bowletta snarled.

"Bowletta! Suppose we should get "that"?" Fawful asked.

"We should. No one makes a fool out of me!" Bowletta yelled and took off.

"Phew, that was close." Luigi said as he was in his undies while using Peach's dress as a parachute along with the others.

"I'm surprised you went through with this." Jaune said.

"Let's be honest… this isn't the _worst _embarrassing thing I've done in just my underwear." Luigi admitted when Peasley flew over to them.

"Excellent work, you three! The Beanstar, please." He requested as Sylvando handed over the Beanstar.

"Thank you friends. We will keep this safe." He said, and then right on cue, a Chimeara came flying over and breathed fire at the ropes, burning through Luigi's and Jaune's while Sylvando used Hot Lick to counter… and Luigi and Jaune fell.

"Oh, that's gonna be a hard landing." Sylvando mused.

* * *

_At the landing site__…_

**BGM: Teehee Valley (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

"Mmm…" Peach said, wearing Luigi's clothes. "It's been a while since I've worn these…" She mused.

"You've worn his clothes before?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, let's just say it involved me hiding in a box full of Bob-ombs and having a Toad, a Yoshi, and a TV guy aiding me." Peach explained. "I believe it was when Mario was taken hostage by the Koopalings."

"…Really! What was the cause of that crazy fiasco?" Claude asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mario mumbled, looking through the binoculars. "Oh! I see them! …And they're falling."

"Falling?! What do you mean _falling?!__" _Daisy asked and then looked up to see Luigi falling. "Oh! I gotcha, honey!" She called out as she raised her arms up and started moving. "Come on, almost there… almost there!"

**THUD!**

"…Agh! Stupid crosswind!" Daisy groaned as she vaulted over some rocks and tried to get Luigi out but sunk in the ground with her. "Wah!"

"AAAAAAH!" Jaune yelled as he landed safely in Pyrrha's arms. "Uh… hi…" He blushed as Pyrrha let out a giggle… and then Peach's dress covered the two up.

"Alright, get a room, you two." Ren teased as he went to get them out.

"No! Let 'em kiss from under there!" Nora said.

"Vie vie!" Lucy agreed, and then the two got out of the cover.

"Aww…" Both of them pouted while Sylvando landed safely near the others.

"We did it, darlings!" Sylvando said. "…So! Where's Luigi and Daisy?"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Underground__…_

"Uuugh…" Daisy groaned, as she came around and saw that she was on top of Luigi… in a compromising position no less. "Oh!" Daisy jumped away, blushing like crazy. "Sweetie, I love you, but I don't love you that much to do _that _with you yet!"

"What are you talkin' abou-" Luigi remembered that he was in his underwear and he was in front of Daisy. "Yipe!" He blushed.

A ring portal opened up and Hoopa came in. "Here ya go, your clothes!" He said, handing over his clothes. "Don't worry, Peach is back in her dress."

"Oh good." Luigi said, dressing himself up.

"What the devil is going on here?" A voice asked as they turned to see Popple come in with a Weartiger, Hammerhood and a Night Clubber. "Oh joy, it's you!'

"Popple?" All three asked.

"Yeah, it's me and my new crew! We'll take you out, see? What do you say to that?"

"Here's what I think." Hoopa said, opening up a ring underneath the quad.

"WAAAAH!" Popple yelled as the others fell in.

"Where'd you send him?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, somewhere else in the Kingdom. Come on, let's go." Hoopa smiled as they went into the ring and met up with the others, then made a ring portal to town where they all walked in... to see the town in ruins.

"WHAT THE?!" Ruby yelled.

**BGM: Where is the Hope? (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"What the heck happened?!" Nyx yelled.

**BOOM!**

"Up there!" Blake exclaimed as they saw Bowser's Castle floating above them and shooting Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills at them.

"Holy crap!" Nora yelled.

"Quick, in the castle!" Luminary said as they ran inside where Bowser's Castle started firing at the castle.

"Well, this is a problem!" Queen Bean complained. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Find a way to get rid of it! But how do we do it?" Lima wondered.

"Well, we could try to fire a Banzai Bill at them!" Ruby said.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any on me!" General Guy said.

"I could teleport us, but that requires a lot of concentration. These explosions will not help." Kamek said.

"Well, what do we do?"

* * *

_In a different room in the castle..._

"Woopa?" The Wooper wondered as it walked over to Xena's bed and gently nudged it. "Wooper! Woopa! WOOOOOPAAAAAA!" It cried but it was no use. "Woopa..."

There was another shaking of the castle, some dirt landing on Xena... and then, her eyes opened.

"We could just destroy it!" Ruby said.

"But how do we do that? Explosives?" Hilda asked.

"I could make some, but that will take time." Peasley mused.

"Okay, any other bright ideas?" Iris asked.

"I got one." A voice said as they turned to the source of the voice, all of them gasping and eyes widening. "We invade the castle and destroy them from the inside."

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle..._

"And stay in there!" A Dullahan said and walked off.

"Ugh, great... this is just fantastic." Roy grumbled.

"Tell me about it!" Captain Goomba sighed. "We're all locked up!"

"You too, huh?" A voice asked as they all turned to see Ludwig and Lemmy in the cell as well.

"Ludwig! Lemmy! ...You guys aren't brainwashed, are you?" Wendy asked.

"No. I held my breath when Fawful covered us in that smoke. As soon as Fawful's back was turned after assigning us where to go, I hit Lemmy in the head to snap him out of it."

"I still have a goose egg from it..." Lemmy mumbled.

"We were working undercover to see what leads we could get, but we were quickly found out and thrown in the dungeon." Ludwig explained.

"Oh lovely, so we're all locked up in here for who knows how long?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't wait too much longer." Ludwig said with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" Larry asked.

Ludwig chuckled a bit. "Call it intuition, but I have a feeling we're going to have company _very _soon."

* * *

**Isn't it strange that I do my own thing and add my own twists and other stuff in my stories and I'm suddenly accused of ruining the story... and then later, the accuser backpedals in a PM and says I didn't ruin the story? People are weird, no?**

**Meanwhile, I have no idea which is dumber. Sega's attempt to shake up the game industry with that stupid Game Gear Micro (I'm shaking in my boots... Oooh, very clever, Sega! So clever that I forgot to applaud your genius.)**** or Gold Dry Bowser in Mario Kart Tour. Eh, both are dumb.**

**EDIT: Fixed an incomplete sentence that a friend of mine pointed out. Let me tell ya, finishing up a chapter on your phone isn't the most ideal thing to do, but what can you do?**


	16. Storming Bowletta's Castle

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story, except for an OC of mine. The other OCs belong to their respective owners.************

************To Bloodyguy: Knew someone would get the reference! Also, i've been meaning to answer your question a few chapters ago but it kept slipping my mind. That Intergalactic Rings was a Halo Reference. It was originally gonna be called Halo: The Reclaimer, but I was like "No, I can be more creative than _that. _Oh! I know!" I was hoping someone would get it, but I guess not. Wah wah. XD************

************To Guest: That's a thing? I've looked up Catherine and Shamir's S Support and it never struck me that those two would be lovers. I saw it as more of a "good friends" type of deal. I doubt it'll work.************

* * *

"Xena!" Jade exclaimed happily and happily tackled her into a hug, nearly making her fall over.

"Wah!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!" She smiled as Nyx and Iris came over to hug her. "Wait, there are explosions outside… how come you're not-"

"I'm trying my best to ignore them." Xena explained. "In the meantime, can someone explain to me why a Wooper was on my bed?"

"We found it at Gwarhar Lagoon, and when Gloria looked up the Wooper, she noticed it had "Damp" for an ability." Byleth said.

"Damp, as in like… nullifying explosions and such?" Xena asked.

"That's the one." She nodded.

Xena smiled and then gently patted it on the head. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy you a whole lot."

"Woopa!" The Wooper smiled.

"Careful, that Wooper tends to scream a lot." Claude said. "Sir Screams-a-Lot, that's what I'm calling him."

"Oh really?" Xena looked at the Wooper. "If that's the case, I'm gonna call ya Screamy."

"Woopa!"

"Looks like he likes it." Yang grinned. "He's definitely a scream." She said, earning an elbow to the gut from Gloria. "OOOF!"

"Lass, cut it out."

"So, what'd I miss besides waking up in the castle?"

* * *

_One nutshell explanation later__…_

"…Oh… crap." Xena sweatdropped and turned to the Erdreans. "I didn't hurt you guys too badly, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Luminary responded. "We were hoping we didn't hurt _you _too badly."

"Well, I'm a bit bruised… but I'm alright." Xena said before sighing. "I'm just a mess…"

"No, you're not." Byleth said as she walked over and put her hands on her shoulders. "You're not a mess and you never will be."

Xena smiled a bit. "Thanks, Byleth."

"Soooo uh… are we gonna storm our way to Bowser's… er… Bowletta's Castle?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but it's up in the air." Queen Bean said. "I suppose you could fly, but I'm not sure how you can do it."

"Well, I do have Eternatus… but I have a feeling he won't be any help, that lazy bum." Gloria shrugged it off.

"We could find another flying Pokemon who can help us." Blake said.

"Like what, a flying whale?" Weiss asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if we have a flying whale!"

"Well, Wailord _is _known as the Blimp Pokemon." Marnie pointed out. "I don't think it can actually _fly _though."

"Flying whale… oh! Of course!" Princess Jade exclaimed. "Luminary! You've been trying to call Cetacea ever since we came into this world, correct?"

Luminary's eyes widened. "Of course! I kept trying to call her before we ran into these guys." He said and then nodded. "It'll be worth a try."

"Cet who now?" Nora asked.

"That some kind of Pokemon we've never heard of?" Hop asked. "Some Pokemon in some far distant region we don't know about?"

"Hop, I don't think they have Pokemon in their world." Bede said.

"Hey, you never know!" Hop shrugged as they all walked outside, where they saw a Bullet Bill coming straight for them.

"Oh crud!" Jaune exclaimed as he and Pyrrha got ready to block it.

"WOOOPAAAAAAAAH!" Screamy yelled, emitting some kind of mist from its gills, surrounding the area as the Bullet Bill slammed into Jaune and Pyrrha's shield and bounced off, landing safely on the ground, basically becoming a dud.

"…Oh!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Did… that tiny blue thing just make the angry missile a dud?" Hilda asked. "…Can I have one of those?"

Xena's eyes sparkled after she uncovered her ears. "Okay, I'm in love!" She grinned and hugged the Wooper as Bullet Bills slammed into the buildings and the ground, but they didn't explode.

"Woopa!"

"Okay, that will make things easier." Luminary said as he put the flute to his lips and started playing a tune before putting it away. "Let's hope this works."

As if a minute later, they heard the sounds of a whale approaching as they turned to see a flying white whale approaching them. "Well, what do you know, fifth time's the charm." Erik chuckled.

"What… I… what… I… but… whales can't…" Weiss was absolutely floored while everyone else was in shock. "I… HOW IS THAT-… you know what, screw it… I'm not even gonna bother questioning things anymore."

"Took ya long enough!" Yang teased. "I guess we're gonna have a whale of a ti-" Umbrella to the head. "OW!" She rubbed her head as Neo had an annoyed look on her face. "…Alright, alright… I'll cool it with the puns."

"About bloody time." Gloria chuckled as Cetacea landed on the ground as Luminary turned to the others.

"All aboard, let's go!"

**BGM: Overworld, Act 3 (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

Once everyone got on Cetacea, the giant whale lifted from the ground and flew up into the air. "Alright, to the castle!" Luminary said as Cetacea took off flying toward the castle.

"There they are!" A Paratroopa said, looking through binoculars. "I see RWBY, JNPR, the Mario Bros, Princess Peach and… unfortunately, Princess Daisy and… WHY IS THERE A FLYING WHALE?!"

"Hmph, it's the Luminary." A Gryphon said, completely unfazed.

"The Illuminary…?"

"Luminary. Not Illuminary."

"Ooooh."

Cetacea stopped at the entrance of the castle as Luminary hopped off along with the others. "Thank you." Luminary nodded. "We'll see you when we're done." He said as Cetacea flew off.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Bowser****'****s Castle (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions)**

"Alright, let's-a go." Mario said as they ran inside the castle, and were immediately greeted by a red skinned flying minotaur creature, Killing Machine, a demon creature holding two maces, a blue skinned fiery hothead, a Slime with dragon wings, some succubus-looking creature, a creature made entirely out of clay bricks, a yellow reptile creature holding a pot, a knight, a green dragon, a headless knight with a shield with a face on it, and a dragon that looked like a professor, all surrounding them, complete with the possessed Koopa Troop.

"Soooo uh… who are these guys?" Ruby asked.

"Moosifer, Killing Machine, Wrecktor, Flamethrower, Dragon Slime, Succubat, Golem, Jargon, Green Dragon, Dullahan and Professaurus, in that order."

"How come Green Dragon sounds less creative?" Daisy asked.

"We'll have to fight our way through." Edelgard said.

"That's how we typically do things, no?" Claude smirked.

"You're definitely right on that." Dimitri nodded.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get sweaty from this." Hilda groaned.

"Can we possibly get through all of this?" Akame asked.

"Of course! We're the good guys, we always get through this unscathed." Ruby grinned. "What can possibly go wrong?"

"Nyah ha ha ha! I'm glad you asked!" A voice said as Fawful flew over to them. "Time for the sleepiness~!" He said, firing at the large group with a sleeping gas.

"U-ugh…" Mario groaned as one by one, they all fell to the ground.

"Huh! That was easy." Fawful said. "Get back to your posts. Dullhans, send these fink-rats to the slammer!"

"As you wish, Lord Fawful." The shield from the Dullahan spoke as they picked up the group and then took them to the dungeons.

**End BGM**

"Ugh… what happened…?" Luigi wondered as they started to come around.

"Hey, what are you in for?" A voice asked as Luigi turned to see Roy leaning on a wall.

**BGM: Koopa Bros Fortress (Paper Mario)**

"Roy?!" Luigi said.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Larry asked as they all looked to see the rest of the Koopalings and the Goomba Squad all in there.

"Oh great, the Koopalings… and we're all trapped in here together." Weiss muttered and then turned to Ruby. "Nice going, you dolt! You got us captured because of that line!"

"I thought that only works in movies and TV shows! I didn't think that'd apply to real life!"

"Great, so we're all stuck here. That's fan-freakin'-tastic!" Yang complained.

"Huh, I never thought I'd be stuck in the same cell as the Luminary and his friends." Captain Slime mused as they turned to see him.

"A Slime Knight? I never thought monsters wouldn't throw their own brethren in a cell." Erik said.

"The sad thing is, I had recruited them while helping Captain Goomba here recruit Bowser's allies. That Fawful creature knocked us all out and brainwashed my troops, including my fellow Slimes!"

"Captain Goomba?" Mario saw the red flag on his head, then saw the red flags on the others. "You guys are Captains?"

"We may not look it, but we're certified captains!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"I don't recall any Captain Goombas on the Koopa Troop, nor Shy Guys, Boos, and Koopas for that matter either." General Guy said.

"Yeah, you can't just self-promote!" Kamek said.

"Sorry, but with Bowser not leading us at the moment, someone's gotta do something." Captain Goomba said. "And besides, you weren't with us!"

"That… is a good point."

"I am the captain of all Slime Knights, hence the red tuft on my helmet compared to blue." Captain Slime said.

"I see." Luminary mused.

"How come the Lakitu doesn't have one?" Mario asked.

"Doesn't fit my style." Lakitu responded.

"Oh… it looks like they captured another Goomba too, along with a Paratroopa and another Shy Guy." Jaune said.

"That's Private Goomp to you! And these are Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy! Show some respect!" Goomp complained.

"Oh… it's that ice cream girl again." A voice said as Neo turned around and saw Roman leaning on a wall. She let out a small gasp and walked over to him, hugging him. "Mmph! What is with you and hugging? I don't even know you, kiddo." He said as Neo's heart dropped, which had Yang put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ouch… that's rough." Lemmy said. "Amnesia."

"Wouldn't a good hit on the head be enough to make him jog his memory again?" Peach wondered.

"I think it'd work best if it came naturally. I think he's slowly remembering who he is." Junior said. "I could be wrong though!"

"Mmm, I don't need a hit on the head, I'm sure I'll remember everything again." Roman said. "For now, I am still Candle." He then turned to Neo and ruffled her hair. "I imagine you're worried about me, but worry not, I will remember who you are eventually." He said as Neo let out a smile and then wiped her tears. "So, is blondie your friend here?"

"Eh… kinda." Yang said as Neo let out a silent giggle before pointing to Luigi and Marnie.

"Those two are my friends." She signed.

"Ah, I see! Good for you." Roman said and then turned to Ruby. "…Hmm, I don't know why but I still feel as if we know each other… but where have I seen you before?"

"Oh, that's because you're my… uh… dad's best friend! You visit often! Yeah…"

"Really?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "That's what you're going with?"

"Look, I don't want a cane to the face again. Just roll with it!" Ruby whispered.

"Hmm?" Hop turned over to see something at the end of the cell. "Who's over there?" He wondered.

"Oh, him? Ludwig said that he's been here around the same time as he and Lemmy got thrown in jail." Roy said. "Far… something."

"Farfetch'd." Ludwig reminded as the Farfetch'd opened its eyes and walked over to them, dragging around a huge leak.

"A Galarian Farfetch'd… fascinating." Bede mused. "What's it doing all the way over here?"

"If I had to take a guess, it flew here to see what the fuss was about… and given it's angry attitude, it was going to do something until it got captured." Lemmy said. "…That's my guess anyway."

"Far." Farfetch'd said as he walked up to Jaune and studied him closely before nodding. "Fetch'd."

"Uh… what?" Jaune tilted his head.

"I think it likes you." Gloria said. "…In it's own unique way."

"Oh… thanks?"

"Ahem! Before we can waste any more time, we must think of a way to get out of here." Ludwig advised. "Any ideas?"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"How about Roy and Morton use their combined strength to break the bars apart?" Nyx suggested.

"You don't think we tried that? Those danged bars are stronger than they look." Roy said.

"BARS TOO STRONG FOR MORTON."

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" Iggy exclaimed. "We can use my Mechakoopas to destroy the bars!"

"You have Blasta Mechakoopas and you have Zappa Mechakoopas, they don't sound like they can break open the bars." Ludwig said.

"Oh, what do you know! They can destroy ice blocks and Brick Blocks!"

"Only if you give them a Super Mushroom, which I doubt machinery can even use." Wendy said. "Come on, people, think! There has to be a way out of here."

"We try punching our way out!" Yang grinned.

"Anything _less _predictable?" Wendy deadpanned.

"Hey!"

"We can explode our way out." Erik said. "Veronica's known to have a temper on her."

"I heard that!"

"Personally, I'd prefer _not _to wake up the shadow demon that is Xena's dark persona." Larry said.

"Hmm, I suppose I can use my magic to try and bust our way out… though I don't think I have "Metal bending" as one of my powers." Sothis mused.

"How about Amyr?" Edelgard pulled it out. "We can try this."

"Amyr?" Byleth wondered and then pounded her fist into her palm. "Yes! Of course! We can use that to bust our way out!"

Edelgard walked over to the bars and swung it as hard as she could, but it didn't even leave a dent. "What?!"

"Pretty strange how they let us keep our weapons." Yang said. "At least K. Rool was smart enough to take our weapons away."

"Ah, let me know when we find a way out… I'm gonna take a nap." Hilda said, leaning against a wall and started to snooze.

"You know… I could-"

"Weapons… weapons… OF COURSE!" Gloria grinned, interrupting Pyrrha as she reached for her belt. "Lads and lasses… you've seen at least five of my Pokemon while I use a few as weapons and transportation." She suddenly pulled out a Master Ball. "_This _would technically be my sixth member on my team." She smirked.

"Oh! Good call!" Hop grinned, pulling out an Ultra Ball.

"Oh please tell me it's not a Goldeen. I'm sick of those popping out of Master Balls in Smash fights." Weiss grumbled as Gloria and Hop reached their arms out of the cell and aimed their balls at the ground and opened them up.

**End BGM**

_"__Lllooooooooooard!"_

_"__Griiiiiiiieeeld!"_

"…Wolves?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow.

"Not just _any _wolves." Marnie said. "It's Zacian and Zamazenta!"

"Zacian, use Behemoth Blade!"

"Zamazenta, Behemoth Bash!"

The two Legendary Pokemon nodded as Zacian's sword grew gigantic as did Zamazenta's shield grew huge as Zacian sliced through the bars and Zamazenta bashed the bars right over, instantly destroying them from the outside.

"Looks like those two did the job for ya." Claude teased.

"…I… weakened it for them…" Edelgard mumbled, sweatdropping.

Hilda yawned. "Morning already…? …Oh, we're free. Yay."

"Good job, you two!" Gloria smiled as they walked out.

"Well, I have to say, I was not expecting a Pokemon trainer to bail us out in spectacular fashion." Ludwig said. "Now then…" He pulled out his wand. "Let us destroy Fawful!"

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded, and then something glowed nearby as they turned to see Gloria's bracelet glowing.

"Gloria! Your bracelet! It's glowing purple!" Nora said.

"Yeah… it is!" Gloria said before grinning widely. "Oh, Eternatus, you glorious bastard you!" She exclaimed as she reached for a Pokeball and had the bracelet fire its energy at it, making it grow huge. "LET'S MAKE SOME FOKIN' NOISE!" She declared and threw the huge pink Pokeball in the air, as it opened up and out came a Gigantamaxed Kingler.

**BGM: Gym Leader (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

**"****KOOKIIIIIIIIIE!" **Kingler roared.

"YEAH BABY!" Gloria yelled as Kingler put its pincer down for her as she climbed up and then climbed up on the head. "ALRIGHT, KINGLER! LET'S MELT EVERYTHING DOWN WITH YOUR FOKIN' FOAM BURST! MELT ALL THE SHITE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh good lord, she's Scottish…" Wendy groaned, watching the Gigantamax'd Kingler use Foam Burst, the alkaline from it was enough to start melting everything it touched.

"RAAAAH!" Morton went running at the Kingler. "MORTON DESTROY GIANT ENEMY CRAB!"

"Whoa, big guy!" Roy exclaimed, grabbing a hold of him. "That ain't no enemy crab! It's a good crab!"

"GIANT… FRIENDLY CRAB?"

"Yes!"

"MORTON UNDERSTANDS."

"Quick, let's move before things start falling on top of us!" Captain Goomba exclaimed as they took off running, leaving Gloria alone to her own destruction.

**End BGM**

"She's freakin' nuts!" Iris exclaimed once they got to safety.

"That's Gloria for you. She tends to go insane whenever Dynamaxing or Gigantamaxing is on the table." Hop said.

"Ya don't say!" Yang yelled.

"Okay, so while the Scottish Lady is busy melting things… you guys got a plan?" Captain Boo asked.

"Oh, we typically storm our way through guns blazing." Ruby said. "Hammers blazing in the Mario Bros case."

"That's what we typically do too." Captain Goomba said. "Kind of a Goomba Squad thing."

"Alright, so we know what to do… question is… _should _we?" Larry asked.

"Considering the Scotslady is tearin' things apart, I say we go for it! Bahahaha!" Iggy laughed.

"It's worth a shot. The sooner we get to Fawful and Bowletta, the better." Luminary said and aimed his sword through the doors. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Mario nodded as they ran back to the main lobby where they had seen some Dullahans approaching them, wondering what all the commotion is about.

"They've escaped!" A Dullahan exclaimed.

"Not for long!" The second spoke.

**BGM: Tip of the Spear (Halo Reach)**

"Out of our way!" Daisy yelled, activating the Crystal Flower she had while Peach called out Sunshine as it used Psychic on the one Dullahan and tossed it to the side, while the Cutiefly that was near her unleashed Fairy Wind. The Dullahan got back up and swung its flail, but Luminary got in the way and blocked it with his shield as Mario jumped over him and hammered it with the Ultra Hammer to knock it down and then Ruby slashed through it to destroy it. The other Dullahan was knocked clear into the lava thanks to Nora.

With a nod, everyone ran up the stairs and into the main corridors, being greeted by Sniper Bullet Bills who were taken out by Mine. Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros and a Green Dragon came running in. "So sorry about this!" Iggy said, firing magic at some Boomerang Bros as the Fire Bros launched fireballs at them, but Captain Boo disappeared and reappeared behind one Fire Bro, slapping him upside the head and disappeared. With him distracted, Wendy threw rings at him to tie him up while Captain Goomba headbonked another Fire Bro, and then got hit by Kamek's magic.

"Hate to do this to our men, but it's for a good cause!" Kamek said. "…Can't believe I said that."

The Green Dragon breathed fire at the three Shy Guys, but a wall sprang up and blocked the fire as the three turned to Xena, using her semblance to block the fire. With a nod from the Shy Guys, Captain Shy Guy and Sergeant Guy threw turnips at the Green Dragon while General Guy shot Bullet Bills at him, and then Princess Jade came running in and used Crushed Ice to deal serious damage to it as it snapped at her, but she gracefully backflipped while Hendrick ran in and slammed his Longsword into the Green Dragon to destroy it.

A Flamethrower flew over with a few Paratroopas as it launched fireballs at them, but Hilda threw her axe at the Flamethrower, the blade hitting it on the head as it went down while the Paratroopas yelped in terror. "Hilda! Hilda!" Hilda chanted. "…Seriously, why am I the only one that's chanting here?" She complained as Paraplonk flew over and slammed into the stunned Paratroopas as they kept at it, where they heard roaring as a large black Dragon slammed into the ground and roared.

"A Black Dragon!" Luminary exclaimed.

"Let me guess, your world ran out of creativity when it came to dragons. Green Dragons, Black Dragons, what's next, a Blue Dragon?" Captain Goomba snarked.

"Focus!" Captain Slime yelled as the Black Dragon roared, only to get pummeled by a Thoron and then a Bolganone, causing it to fall to the ground completely dazed as they turned to see Sothis aiming her hand at it.

"It's either we waste time and fight this dragon while Gloria is wrecking everything, or we keep running!" Sothis said as they went onward, though Sylvando took the time to stab it in the chest with a Dragon Slash for good measure before taking off with the others. They jumped through various gaps that contained lava while they were greeted by Wrecktors, Moosifers and Succubats, to which Ludwig fired blue fire at the Moosifers as they let out some Crackles, to which Veronica responded by hitting them with a Kacrackle, and then Iris shooting at them with her rifle. Jade Gadd sucked up the Succubats and shot them away as Wendy fired rings at them to trap them as they fell into the lava below, while Morton jumped up in the air and ground pounded a Wrecktor, stunning the others as Roy ran in and bashed their heads in.

"Let's go!" Ludwig said after he and Veronica took care of the Moosifers as they took off before they came across a split path, one that lead downstairs and another leading up.

"Ah geez, a fork in the road!" Daisy groaned.

"The Goomba Squad will go downstairs and see what we find, the rest of you go up!" Captain Goomba said.

"Lord Junior, do you wish to come with us or with them?" Kamek asked.

"I'll stick with you! I wanna pummel the lady that's possessin' my dad!"

"Atta boy!" General Guy said.

"Good luck, Lord Junior!" Larry said as they split up, going in different directions.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With the Goomba Squad__…_

"Alright, what do we got down here?" Roy wondered as they went down and saw a "**DO NOT ENTER**" sign. "Oh, like that's gonna stop us because we don't care about readin'!" He said, bashing through the door. "Alright! What's so special about… oh… what the heck is going on in here?"

"What the heck?!" Captain Boo exclaimed as they saw a mini factory of Mechawfuls being built.

"No way… those are the same robots we saw in that town!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"Goodness gracious, there must be millions of them being manufactured!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"What do we do?" Lemmy asked. "We can't let that Fawful guy set them loose in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"You're right." Captain Goomba turned to his squad. "Ten hut! Listen up, Goomba Squad, we got a mission to do! We have come this far to give up now, we CANNOT let Fawful have his way! If we let one of those things loose, then the Mushroom Kingdom as we know it is history, and all of Remnant may be good as dead too! So we must destroy it… and I am NOT going to give up, even _if_ all these robots look overwhelming! We must shut it down… so who's with me!"

"I got your back!" Larry said.

"Count me in, bahaha!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Eh, sure, why not? It could be fun." Wendy chuckled.

"MORTON CRUSH!"

"Let me at 'em!" Roy smirked.

"Woo! This is gonna be fun!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"With ya to the end!" Captain Slime said.

"To the bitter end!" Captain Shy Guy said.

"I'm a ghost, I'll still live on." Captain Boo chuckled. "But I'm with ya!"

"Yo, the squad's gotta stick together!" Captain Koopa said.

"Locked and loaded!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Orders, sir!" Goomp said. "…I cannot believe I just said that."

"What are your orders?" Paraplonk asked.

"I'm ready to roll… and possibly die, but I'm ready to roll." Sergeant Guy said.

"Hmph… I cannot believe I am going to say this to a mere Goomba… but lead the way, captain." Ludwig said with a smirk.

"We may not have our big squad with us… but we'll get them back!" Captain Goomba declared. "FOR LORD BOWSER!"

**BGM: Ready Aim Fire (Imagine Dragons)**

_"__Attention beautifully made robots! Attack those fink-rats!" _Fawful ordered from a Fawfulcopter as the Mechawfuls rolled over to swung their cannonball-like arms at Captain Goomba and Boo, but Captain Goomba jumped back while Captain Boo went invisible and reappeared behind a Mechawful, slamming into it from behind right as Roy jumped over and shoulder bashed it to knock it down right as Morton crushed it with a ground pound. Another Mechawful swung their cannonballs at Morton but Lemmy tossed his bouncy balls over at it to cause it to turn around, only to get ice magic in the face from Wendy, then Roy delivered an uppercut to knock it high in the air before bringing out a Bill Blaster and shooting it with a Bullet Bill to strike it in the chest to cause it to explode.

One Mechawful aimed its hands at Lakitu and fired lasers, but Lakitu quickly avoided the lasers and threw Spiny Eggs at it while Captain Slime hopped over and slashed it repeatedly. He immediately heard a pained grunt from Larry as he was backhanded by a Mechawful, where he quickly healed him up with a Moreheal. "Thanks!" Larry said, throwing magic back at the wrecking ball swinging Mechawful, as it was then dive bombed by Paraplonk.

"Go, my pets!" Iggy called out, unleashing the Blasta Mechakoopas and Zappa Mechakoopas out on the Mechawfuls as some flying Mechawful heads floated over to them, only to get blasted away by Captain Shy Guy and Sergeant Guy's turnips, then got hit by some laser Mechawfuls, only for them to get hit by the Zappa Mechakoopas.

Lemmy hopped up on a bouncy ball of his own… and then spikes came out of it. "Woo! Let's roll!" He exclaimed, charging at the Mechawfuls and shredding them to pieces with the spikes, then he pulled out some bombs and threw them at the Mechawfuls, where they exploded on contact. "Bullseye!" Lemmy fist pumped, and soon got a laser to the face. "Ooof!"

"Have some of this!" Ludwig exclaimed, throwing blue fire at the Mechawfuls before flutter jumping and then ground pounding on top of an unsuspecting Mechawful head while Captain Goomba and Private Goomp headbonked a Mechawful as it tried to hurt them with its wrecking ball arms, then Captain Koopa slammed into it with his shell to knock it over, then Paraplonk dive bombed into it.

"Ha! You call these robots? They don't look like they have enough defense!" Captain Koopa taunted.

"I think RWBY would have an easy time with these!" Captain Goomba said.

"Wonder if they're prototypes…" Ludwig mused as they continued the onslaught of the Mechawfuls until they eventually got to the machines that were putting it all together as Lemmy put down tons of bombs and ran off.

"Take cover!" Lemmy yelled and then covered his non-existent ears as the bombs blew up and destroyed the machines in spectacular explosions.

**End BGM**

"Woo! We did it!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

_"__I HAVE FURY!" _A voice yelled as a Fawfulcopter approached them. "_I also have chortles at the same time! I have Chory! __…__Furtles! That needs some working on!"_

"Why are you laughing? We destroyed your pathetic robots." Captain Goomba said.

_"__That may be true, but those were just prototypes! Thanks to you, I know now what I must do to improve them! Add more defense, make them magic proof, all of the funsies!"_

"…Ah crud…"

"Knew it was too good to be true." Ludwig grumbled. "But so what? Mario and his squad are heading over to you right now! Laugh while you can, because you won't last much longer."

_"__I HAVE CHORTLES! I am not afraid of them! And I am also not afraid of you either!"_

"Well, were the robots the best you could do? We need a bigger challenge than that! Bahahaha!" Iggy laughed.

_"__Glad you asked, my crazy-headed friend! I have to reward you for finding out the flaws of my robots. I have found this beast wandering around the Mushroom Kingdom, and I think it'd be perfect to test out its might on you!"_

"Let me guess, a Grimm." Wendy said.

_"__Nope! But you will suffer a grim fate! Nyah ha ha ha!" _Fawful laughed as there was a loud roar echoing nearby. _"__Oh, there he is! He has the hungriness, and you are his main course! May I introduce to you… THIS lovely furry devil!" _He exclaimed as the monstrous figure approached them. It was a monstrous beast on all fours, glowing red eyes, looked very wolf like, had fur all over its body and had two horns on its head. It let out a mighty roar.

**BGM: Let the Battles Begin! (Final Fantasy VII Remake)**

"Captain Slime, this guy a friend of yours?" Captain Goomba asked.

"No. I've never seen this before in Erdrea."

_"__I believe it is called a Behemoth!" _Fawful grinned. _"__Enjoy the snackiness of your doom!" _He said as the Fawfulcopter took off flying while the Behemoth roared.

"So uh… got a plan?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"It's either we succeed or we fail and become this guy's appetizer!" Captain Goomba said. "I say we fight to the end!"

"If I'm dying to this thing, I'm gonna haunt your spirit ass!" Wendy threatened.

"Right, so let's worry about trying to survive!" Captain Goomba said as they charged at the giant beast as it charged back at them, the latter swinging its claws at the Goombas, but they ducked in time while Paraplonk dive bombed its face and the Shy Guys threw turnips at it.

"Eat this, ya mangy furball!" Roy said, firing Bullet Bills from his Bill Blaster, as the Behemoth swatted away the Bullet Bills like they were nothing and breathed out a fire ball at Roy, forcing him to get out of the way as it lunged directly at Roy, but Morton ran in and bashed it with his shoulder, delivering some solid punches to it and delivered an uppercut, hoping that it would cause the Behemoth to go flying, but instead, it just snarled at him and swiped him to knock him back. "Morton!" Roy yelled as Captain Slime used a Moreheal on him.

"MORTON OKAY!"

"Eat this!" Wendy yelled, hitting him with ice magic, which immediately caused the Behemoth to turn to her and responded with a headbutt, sending her flying into the wall and then it jumped back to avoid an attack from Captain Slime and the Spiny Eggs thrown at him. The Behemoth let out a roar as a meteor came right through the ceiling.

"IS THAT A METEOR?!" Captain Goomba yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Larry yelled as the meteor slammed into the ground and exploded, the shockwave was enough to cause Lemmy to go flying, but Ludwig grabbed on to his foot and placed him on the ground.

"Thanks!" Lemmy smiled and then threw bombs at it, which dealt some damage but the Behemoth shrugged it off as lunged directly at Ludwig but he rolled out of the way, but the Behemoth turned and swatted him with his claws, knocking him over as Roy and Morton jumped up and slammed on the beast's back, hammering it repeatedly with their arms as the Behemoth let out an annoyed growl and bucked them off, breathing fire at the two before turning its attention to Captain Boo and lunged at him, but he disappeared, reappearing next to him and slapped him before flying up to avoid getting bitten by the creature.

"Coming through!" Captain Koopa said, charging at the Behemoth in his shell and slammed into his foot, which it responded by kicking him to a wall while it was pelted by Spiny Eggs, as it jumped back and unleashed Meteor on them again, where they quickly avoided the explosions while getting knocked away from the shockwaves. Larry responded by firing magic at him, which it countered harshly on the Koopaling, sending him flying.

"Of course!" Ludwig exclaimed. "Don't use magic on it! It'll just get you closer to death!"

"Ugh, now you tell us!" Larry complained as Captain Slime used Moreheal before hopping over and slashing it with his sword, which caused the Behemoth to tackle the Slime Knight and pinned him there, attempting to swipe at it repeatedly if it wasn't for Roy's quick thinking and blasted Bullet Bills at it, making it growl and got off of Captain Slime where it was then pelted by turnips by the Shy Guys.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Captain Goomba yelled, running over and headbonking the Behemoth's head, but all it did was make him bounce off of his snout. "…Uh… aheheh…" He sweatdropped as the Behemoth swiped at him. "YOWCH!" He yelped as the Behemoth casted Meteor once more, not caring of its own health being whittled away by its prey. It could tell that this measly little group were getting exhausted. It let out a snarl and jumped back to face the whole group, not caring if it got hit by a Zappa Mechakoopa.

It let out a loud roar and launched a massive fireball up in the air, where it started to grow in size before it was big enough for the Behemoth to growl and let out a roar, where it casted Flare on the group, letting out a huge explosion that roasted the entire group, making them all yell in agony as one by one, they fell to the ground.

"U-ugh… it's too powerful!" Goomp groaned.

"Agh… is this the end for us…?" Captain Shy Guy asked.

"No… everyone is counting on us… if this thing succeeds at killing us… then what chance does the other squad have? We _have _to do this, otherwise the whole world will perish from this one danged Behemoth… we must prevail!" Captain Goomba said.

"Frankly… I'm pretty sure some skilled huntsmen can take this thing down…" Larry said. "But… who's to say that _we _can't take it out either! Captain Slime, heal us!"

"Nnngh… right!" Captain Slime said, using Omniheal on them all, re-energizing them.

"Just what we needed! Now, let's give it our all!" Captain Goomba declared as they charged directly at the Behemoth as it roared and casted Meteor, where they were hit by the explosions but their determination was enough to keep them going, not to mention some Omniheals from Captain Slime. They soon caught up the Behemoth where they attacked it with all their might, swinging their arms, rings being thrown, bombs and Bullet Bills exploding on it, turnips and Spiny Eggs thrown on its head as the Behemoth roared and breathed fire at the Elite Trio, but they avoided the attack as Paraplonk picked up Private Goomp and flew up in the air before dive bombing it, throwing Goomp at its face while Paraplonk slammed into its head.

The Behemoth roared and casted another Flare attack, but Sergeant Guy quickly pulled up a protective shield against the squad to protect them from the massive fireball as they charged at the Behemoth once more, where it clawed at them and attempted to breathe fire, but it then started to stumble, getting weaker from the onslaught of its prey. "We almost got this!" Captain Goomba yelled as they pulled all their might, hitting them with sheer ferocity as the Behemoth tried to fight back, but with its strength depleting, it sluggishly swiped at them before attempting to cast Meteor once more, where they were able to dodge and then the Behemoth opened its mouth to try to breathe a fireball, but Lemmy threw a bomb directly in its mouth and it exploded, dealing a lot of damage to it and causing it to stumble severely, and then Captain Goomba ran over and headbonked it with Goomp to deal the final blow, causing it to roar… and it fell on its side in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Yeah! We did it! Woo!" Captain Goomba exclaimed. "We did it!" He cheered… before he fell on his back. "Ugh… I'm exhausted…"

"Man… that took a lot out of me…" Larry said as he sat down. "Give me five minutes… or more…"

"We did it… but holy crap, I'm pooped…" Wendy groaned.

"So… we rest for five minutes before we meet up with the others?" Goomp asked.

"With a fight like that… I think we need _more _than five." Roy said. "Ten to fifteen, tops!"

"MORTON TIRED."

"I'm hoping the other squad is having better luck than us…" Captain Koopa said.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Fawful is There (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Note to self… add my own image to the Behemoth to dispose of those fink-rats next time." Fawful said, writing something down on a notepad. "Call it… uh… Fawhemoth… or a Fawfulmoth… needs some work."

"Hey!" A voice caught his attention as he turned around to see the large group before him.

"Ah, if it isn't the other fink-rats." Fawful grinned. "And Princess Peach too! I have the embarrassment of not separating you from the group!"

"That was a mistake." Peach smirked.

"Give it up, bean head." Yang said. "There's like a lot of us and only you!"

"Yes, I see that. A ridiculously sized group and only one me. Just thinking about being ganged up on makes me red with fury! What should I do with all of you? Why, I know!" Fawful smirked, pressing a button as lasers rained down on top of them, blasting about a good chunk of them away onto a platform, leaving only the Mario Bros, RWBY, Neo, Junior, Peach and Daisy, preventing the others from escaping with a plasma barrier.

"Ugh! Crud… we're just gonna have to watch them!" Jade Gadd groaned.

Luminary turned his head. "Not for long we won't!" He said as they turned to see some Mechawfuls on standby along with some Dullahans, Flamethrowers, Dragon Slimes and even a Green Dragon.

Dimitri took out Areadbhar. "Looks we have no choice but to fight! You ready?" He asked as everyone took out their weapons, including Marnie who took out her Claws.

"Yes, let's!" Marnie agreed as they charged at the monsters.

"I HAVE CHORTLES! They will not last long." Fawful said.

"Oh, but you underestimate us." Ruby smirked. "We'll take you down!" She said. "Right, Scarlet?"

"Woof!" Scarlet hopped out of her hood and then got into position as WBY looked at each other and with a nod, called out their Pokemon to join Scarlet.

"Tepig!"

"Sno!"

"Purr!"

"Oh, what the heck?" Daisy shrugged and called out her Cufant. "Let's go, Argent!"

"Fant!"

"Alright, Sunshine, let's go!" Peach said, calling out her Espeon… and then another Pokeball popped open and Shurei came out.

"Bass!"

"Shurei?! I didn't call you out…" Peach sweatdropped.

"Feebas! Bass!"

"You want to help? Uh… okay." Peach nodded. "Sunshine, protect Shurei!"

"Espe!"

Mario tossed a Pokeball up in the air. "El Santo, let's go!" He called out as the Hawlucha came out.

"Hawlu!" El Santo cried while Affection joined the crew.

"Misdrea!"

Neo took out her Ball and called out Vanilla. "Vanil!"

"I… guess I'm the odd one out." Junior sweatdropped. "Oh well!"

"I have chortles! You think your Pocket Monsters can defeat me? We will see about that! Have at thee, fink-rats!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Fawful and Cackletta (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

Fawful called upon his Vacuum Helmet to assist him while also putting on a more stylish outfit as it fired green bolts of plasma at them as they quickly avoided such attacks as Ruby brought out her boomerang and threw it at him, where he pulled out his ray gun and shot it to deflect it back at Ruby. He grinned at Ruby before firing a shot at her, forcing her to roll out of the way as Junior jumped up with his Clown Car and swung a wrecking ball at him to hit him, but he flew up to avoid it and got hit point blank by an electrical shock. "Yow!"

"Dàhuô, Ember!" Yang ordered while she equipped her Burning Cestus and jumped over to punch Fawful.

"TEEEPIIIIIG!" Dàhuô cried, unleashing an Ember on Fawful that hit right as Fawful dodged Yang.

"Yowch! Hotness!" Fawful yelled.

"Hadoken!"

"Ooof!" Fawful winced after getting hit by the Hadoken.

Blake brought out her Shadow Whip and flicked her wrist, smacking Fawful in the face while Belle jumped over and used Fury Swipes to hit him. Fawful responded in kind by making some kind of portal and shooting his laser gun inside, hitting Daisy in the back right as she was about to Crystal Punch him. "Gah!" Daisy winced. "Cheap shot!" She growled as Fawful cackled, before getting caught by Argent's trunk and slammed him into the ground.

Fawful got back up and aimed his laser gun in the sky, pulling the trigger as star-like bullets came falling down, forcing them to dodge. "Look at you dodging around ungracefully! It is Bullet Rain! …Er… Bullet Meteors? Bullet… Hell? I'll work on it after I have the destroying of you!" He cackled and then opened up two portals, shooting one to where it hit Dàhuô behind while another bullet smacked right into Shurei. "I HAVE CHORTLES!" He laughed as he fired again, but a Shadow Ball came rushing out of the portal and slammed into him. "Ouchies!"

"Why can't _we _use it too?" Luigi smirked.

"Vus!" Affection smiled as Dàhuô shook it off and Shurei attempted to use Flail right on Fawful's face, Sunshine using Psychic to help her with that.

"Gah! Lousy fish!" Fawful said, swatting Shurei away and then firing at the ground to electrify the arena, but all it did was charge up Luigi and had him fire a lightning bolt at him to which Fawful yelped in pain, which has Weiss and Neo to run over and the former hit him with Eiskönigin and Neo swung her umbrella and hit him upside the head, then was hit with an Ice Shard from Frost and an Icy Wind from Vanilla. "I have the coldness… and it makes me have FURY!" Fawful yelled.

"Oh be quiet!" Peach yelled, running over and doing a Peach Bomb to knock him back and then El Santo used Flying Press to slam into him, then Mario hit him with a few fireballs.

"Tep Tep!" Dàhuô said.

"Right! Flame Charge!" Yang ordered as he ran over at Fawful.

"I do not THINK so!" Fawful yelled, firing directly at Dàhuô and hitting him head on, causing him to fall over.

"No!" Yang yelled.

"Bass! Bass!"

"Espe!" Sunshine nodded, using Psychic on the Feebas and throwing her at Fawful.

"I have chortles! Your best Pocket Monster is now bacon!" Fawful said and aimed at the Tepig. "Move and I give you bacon, literally!" He said, then noticed Shurei flying at him as he turned around and shot Shurei head on as well.

"NO!" Peach yelled.

"Espe!" Sunshine exclaimed.

"Tepig… TEP…" Dàhuô got up, shaking it off. "Tepig… TEPIG!"

"Oh, you want more? I can give it to you!" He said, shooting at the Tepig again, then noticing Shurei getting up and shot it again. "I HAVE CHORTLES! YOU MAKE THIS EASY!"

"Dammit… we have to do something!" Yang yelled, blue fire surrounding her hands and then jumped up in the air, letting out a war cry as Fawful turned around and shot her in the chest to knock her back.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as Yang crashed on the ground, where Neo was quick to her side and knelt down to try and pick her up.

"Tepig!" Dàhuô exclaimed before turning around to glare at Fawful, and then activated Flame Charge… right as Shurei got back up and glared at Fawful, bouncing over to him with Splash as Fawful cackled and aimed at Dàhuô, shooting directly at him and hitting him head on and stopping him, but Dàhuô wasn't willing to give up and fought hard to fight back against the laser. "Tepig… TEP… TEP!"

"Dàhuô… NO!" Yang yelled.

**End BGM**

"TEP… PIIIIIIIIIIG!" Suddenly, Dàhuô started to glow, which was enough to surprise even Fawful and stopped pulling the trigger as Shurei got to him and Tackled him head on.

"Bass!" Shurei cried, and then _she _started to glow as well.

"What…?" Yang asked. "No way…"

"Determined to fight head on despite being hit by a laser… that's _definitely _your Pokemon, alright." Weiss said. "Almost scary how you rubbed off on him."

"Shurei… you're…" Peach whispered.

"What is with this glowingness?!"

**BGM: Battle Mode Battle 1 (Pokemon Colosseum)**

Once the glowing stopped, Dàhuô was now standing on two legs and had more muscle to his arms while Shurei looked more serpent-like. "PIGNIIIIIITE!"

"MILOOOOO!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Daisy exclaimed. "They just evolved!"

Peach's eyes sparkled. "Oh, this is amazing! I'm so glad I found a Prism Scale for her!"

"Dàhuô…" Yang said in awe while Neo looked at Yang with a smile. "…Oh, you are _so _screwed now!" She smirked. "Dàhuô, punch the hell out of him!"

"Nite!" Dàhuô nodded, unleashing Arm Thrust on a stunned Fawful while Shurei unleashed a Water Pulse on him.

"Gah! This will not do!" Fawful yelled.

"Let's knock 'em out!" Weiss said, running at Fawful and slashing him repeatedly with Eiskönigin, as Blake summoned her Belladonna Claws and slashed him repeatedly with the help of Belle and Scarlet as Fawful opened up a portal to shoot at it, but Affection shot another Shadow Ball in it along with Luigi's Thunder Hand, hitting Fawful directly. Ruby ran over and slashed at Fawful with her scythe before activating the Rose Palm and hitting him with a full blast that knocked Fawful away.

Yang looked to Neo. "What do you say, tag team?" She asked as Neo nodded with a look that screamed 'Oh hell yeah'. "Let's go!" Yang smirked as she and Neo ran directly at Fawful as the latter attempted to shoot them. "Neo!" Yang said as Neo nodded and then grabbed Yang's arm, where the laser hit them and they both disintegrated.

"Oh! That was a good shot!" Fawful said.

"Think AGAIN!" Yang said, as the real duo was behind him and Yang delivered a Shoryuken on Fawful to knock him up in the air, then she gave Neo a boost and launched her up in the air. "HADOKEN!" She yelled, launching the blue fireball to Neo as she readied herself and swung her umbrella, hitting the Hadoken as it slammed into Fawful shortly after as he crashed into the ground with a big explosion. "Yeah!" Yang smirked as Neo landed next to her. "That's the real power of the Hadoken Swing!"

"I got a better one. Baked Alaska." Neo signed.

"Oh, I like that one!" Yang grinned, high fiving her.

"Urgh…" Fawful groaned. "I can still win this!" He exclaimed, only to have a boomerang thrown at him, as he ducked under it. "You missed!" He cackled and aimed his gun at them, only for the boomerang to return and hit him on the head to knock him down in defeat.

"Gotcha!" Ruby grinned, catching her boomerang.

**End BGM**

"Woof!" Scarlet barked as Ruby knelt down and did a low high five on her Zorua.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Ruby grinned.

"Ugh…" Fawful groaned as he got back up. "I HAVE FURY! I will win this for Bowletta! You will have the destroying of your doom! I-"

**CRASH!**

"Huh?" Fawful turned around… only to get backhanded by a gigantic claw as he was launched to a wall and made a Fawful-shaped hole in the wall. "AAAAAAH! I WILL BE BAAAAAAAAAACK!" He screamed before his screams faded away.

"YEAH! IN YOUR FACE, YOU UGLY EEJIT!"

**"****KOOOKIIIIIIIIE!"**

"Ahahaha!" Peasley came flying over to them. "I had to guide her through the castle… or what's left of it due to her carnage!" Peasley said as Kingler let down its pincer as Gloria slid down and then Kingler shrunk back down to normal size.

"Thanks lad!"

"Kookie!" Kingler smiled as Gloria called him back and she turned around right as everyone gathered around.

"So, what'd I miss?" Gloria asked, her hands casually behind her head.

"An ass whooping." Yang said, side hugging Dàhuô. "Nice work, bud!" She smiled.

"Pignite!" Dàhuô smiled, hugging her back while Peach hugged Shurei as her Milotic nuzzled against her.

"What's with the strong man pig?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, her Tepig evolved." Claude responded.

"Ooooh, okay." Hilda nodded.

"I don't know why, but something about that pig… rubs me the wrong way." Roman mused. "Along with firecracker over here… mmm, why am I suddenly afraid?"

"Wick?" The Litwick looked at him curiously.

"Eh, it's probably nothing."

"We all have Bowletta left. You guys ready?" Byleth asked as they all nodded.

"You guys go on ahead, I've got something special to do." Peasley said and then flew off.

"Let's go." Luminary said as they all walked off to Bowletta's throne room.

* * *

**Oh, the ideas you get when you watch Final Fantasy VII Remake... like i'd pass up on _that _opportunity!**

**So the PS5 thing is tomorrow... Sony, please, for the love of Hylia, show off that dang console! It's frustrating that you haven't shown it off yet! PLEASE, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! **


	17. Hurt Your Soul

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story, except for an OC of mine. The other OCs belong to their respective owners.************

* * *

Everyone would walk through the doors as they worked their way to the throne room, and then they climbed up the stairs where they soon met Bowletta, sitting all casually on the throne. "So, you've made it… and you've made a mess of my castle!"

**BGM: Cackletta****'****s Theme (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions)**

"Bowletta!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's time for you to get out of Bowser's body and leave this place for good!"

"Nyeh heh heh heh! You really think some mere _weapons _will try and stop me?" Bowletta smirked. "This little small army… HA! You may try… but you will fail!"

"My my, cocky are we?" Claude smirked.

"I've evolved into something more. I am more powerful than you realize! While it is true that I've been beaten by some sassy child… I will not fall for the same mistake twice. I will go all out on you!"

"And let me guess, rule the world?" Sothis rolled her eyes.

"You are correct! Once I conquer the Beanbean Kingdom, I will then conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, and then Sarasaland, and then all of Remnant! Who knows where I'll conquer next!"

Yang cocked her gauntlets. "Conquering Remnant? There will be a lot of huntsmen and huntresses that will put a stop to that idea… and you're looking at a few of 'em!"

"Not to mention two heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Nora said.

"Two badass princesses to boot!" Daisy declared as Peach nodded.

"A couple of students too… and one of them is quite handsome." Claude said, earning an elbow from Dimitri. "Mmmph! What?"

"We got a Scottish Girl with us." Marnie said. "I don't think she needs an explanation."

"We also have a Goddess with us… so uh… good luck with that." Hop said. "Oh, and these guys." He pointed over to Luminary and his friends.

"And you have Bowser's loyal minions!" General Guy said. "We _will _take you down, no questions asked!"

"Yeah! And there's a lot more of us than what you are lookin' at!" Gloria said. "There's a whole bunch of folk you don't wanna mess with… like that ragtag group you call the Smashers! Those mates will beat the shite out of ya without breakin' a sweat!"

"They won't be worth anything once I rise to power and kick their sorry butts to the curb!" Bowletta cackled. "Your resolve is to stop me? Well now, if you wish to fight me and take me out so badly… then let us begin the fight!"

**End BGM**

She got up from her throne and jumped into the air. She slammed into the ground between the group as a fiery ring surrounded them. "BRING IT ON!" She roared.

**BGM: Bowletta Battle (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

Ruby and Yang jumped over to Bowletta and swung their weapons at her but she blocked them easily with her hands. She smirked and breathed fire, only for Nora and Luigi to jump into the air and swung their hammers down on top of her, hitting her in the head to stop her from burning the sisters. Bowletta felt something grab her tail as she turned to see Mario attempting to spin her around, but Bowletta retreated into her shell and started rolling, tossing Mario away as she got back up and punched the ground as plumes of fire shot out and attempted to hit Edelgard and Dimitri, but they rolled over to avoid the attack.

Sothis launched Bolganone at Bowletta, but the latter breathed fire to counter the Bolganone, making a huge explosion that covered the arena in smoke. Daisy and Peach ran inside as Daisy Crystal Punched Bowletta in the gut and then Peach brought out her Golf Club and swung at her head, then called out Shurei and had her use Hydro Pump to send Bowletta out of the smoke. She noticed Akame and Xena running toward her as she let out a cackle and swung her claws, but Xena made a platform for Akame to have to jump onto, as Akame dodged while Xena blocked the claws with her katana. Akame jumped off and slashed downward to knock Bowletta back. Bowletta responded by punching Akame in the gut and knocked her away, but Byleth grabbed a hold of her. "Thanks." Akame said as she got back up.

Claude aimed his bow at Bowletta as Ren did the same with his Ren Bow, as they both fired arrows at her but she deflected them with her arms as she noticed Jade Gadd aiming her Poltergust at her and shot her with the Ice Element, making her jump back, only to get hit by a Crabhammer from Gloria's Kingler and an Aura Wheel from Marnie's Morpeko. Bowletta dug into the ground and picked up some rubble, and then threw it at the group, but Kamek threw magic at the rubble, turning It into water as it harmlessly fell on the group. Bowletta proceeded to breathe fire at Kamek but he teleported out of the way, then got shot in the arm by Roman's cane. He let out a smirk while Neo ran over with Marnie and Princess Jade where Bowletta clawed at Neo, but she blocked it with her umbrella as Marnie rushed in and slashed at Bowletta repeatedly while the princess unleashed Crushed Ice on her.

"Argh! Cold!" Bowletta growled as she punched Jade away and then got shot in the shoulders a few times as she looked up to see Mine and Iris shooting her in the shoulders as Bowletta kicked Neo back and then got into her shell, and rolled toward her while catching on fire. Mine and Iris' eyes widened and jumped out of the way to avoid the fiery shell. Bowletta got back up as a shield slammed into her as she turned around, only to get slashed away by Jaune and Luminary, and then got hit with a Kacrackle and Zammle from Veronica and Rab, then Mario ran in and hammered her in chest then swung for an uppercut, knocking her high in the air as Mario gave Pyrrha a boost and then Pyrrha fire punched Bowletta to the ground, making a giant crater.

Bowletta got up as she saw Edelgard, Hilda and Dimitri running toward her as they swung their weapons at her but she blocked the attacks as she backhanded Hilda and Edelgard, but Dimitri stood strung as he thrusted his spear into her a few times, but then Bowletta punched Dimitri in the gut to make him bend over and then when he looked up, Bowletta clawed his face. "AAAGH!" Dimitri yelled.

"Dimitri!" Edelgard yelled as Bowletta kicked Dimitri back but Sothis went to grab him. "Are you okay?!"

"Nnngh… I'm fine…" Dimitri said, as blood was gushing out of his eye socket and his eye was closed.

"Oh no, you're not." Byleth said, immediately seeing through it. "Serena, heal him up!"

"Right!" Serena nodded, using Moreheal on him while being pulled away as Edelgard and Claude took a look at their friend… where they saw that Bowletta clawed his eye out.

"Ooooh…" Claude winced. "I predict that you're gonna be a pirate soon." He said as Edelgard elbowed him in the arm. "What? Can't lighten the mood?"

Pyrrha took off her scarf and handed it to Dimitri. "Here, use this to cover it up." She said.

"Thank you…" Dimitri said, taking the scarf and wrapping it around his eye.

"We'll get that looked at later." Byleth said.

"Heh… I have to say… you're more trouble than you look!" Bowletta said. "But no matter… I will prevail!"

"And how will you do that?" Erik asked.

"Simple… THIS!" She yelled, as a Time Bob-omb walked over to them. "SAY GOODBYE! NYEH HEH HEH-"

**End BGM**

The Time Bob-omb lit up… but it didn't explode. "HEH… heh… he-wha? What's going on? Where's the kaboom? There's supposed to be a party blowing kaboom! What happened?"

"You can thank me for that!" Xena said.

* * *

_A few seconds ago__…_

Xena's eyes widened when she saw the Time Bob-omb. "Uh oh…" She whispered and then pulled out her Poke Ball that Gloria gave her. "Screamy, help me out here! Please!" She said, trying her best not to panic as her Wooper came out.

"Woopah!" Screamy smiled and noticed the Time Bob-omb about to explode. "Woop!" It said and then Mist came out of its gills to surround the arena.

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

"WOOPAH!" Screamy yelled happily.

"Thanks little guy!" Xena smiled.

"You turned my Time Bob-omb into a dud?! Why you good for nothing…" Bowletta growled.

"Ha! What are you gonna do now?" Claude asked. "Your sneak attack didn't work, so what are you gonna do about it?"

Bowletta smirked. "Don't worry… I have a Plan B!"

Luminary readied himself. "Get ready… I'm not sure what'll happen." He said as Bowletta snapped her fingers.

**"****URGH!"**

"GAAAAAH!"

Plan B just so happened to drop an army of Thwomps on everyone to immediately take them out.

"If bombs won't work, Thwomps will!" Bowletta said. "Nyeh heh heh heh!" She cackled as the Thwomps went back up into the ceiling. "Now then… GET IN MY BELLY!" She yelled, sucking them all up.

* * *

_Deep inside Bowletta__'__s belly…_

"Ugh…" Mario was the first to wake up. "Where are we…?"

"By the looks of it… I think we're… inside Bowletta." Luigi said.

"WE'RE WHERE?!" Weiss yelled before groaning. "First Hades, now we're inside Bowser's body? Ugh! What's next, we go inside an alien Yoshi's belly?"

"An alien Yoshi… that'd be kinda neat." Yang said. "Still though… we need to get out of here."

"When I pictured how I was gonna go out… being eaten was not how I pictured it." Erik said.

"Soooo, any ways to getting out of here?" Daisy asked.

"Please! The thought of being inside Bowser's body does not do well with me…" Peach groaned.

"What! You guys are still alive?" A voice asked as they turned to see Cackletta's Soul approaching. "You are a persistent bunch! But no matter, I will win this!"

Serena, without even flinching, used Omniheal on everyone. "We got this!"

"We sure do!" Ruby said. "Belly or not, Cackletta's going down once and for all!"

Gloria and Hop looked at each other and with a nod, they called out Zacian and Zamazenta for the battle.

"Lrrrrooooard!"

"Griiiieeeeeld!"

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Bring it on!"

**BGM: The Last Cackletta (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Bowser****'****s Minions)**

Cackletta began the battle by swinging her arms widely, hitting Luminary and Akame, but they quickly recovered as they swung at her chest, but she quickly blocked the chest and backhanded the two. Mario and Pyrrha both unleashed a stream of fire on the left hand as the right hand called upon some lightning and struck Yang, making her fall on one knee but she shook it off as Cackletta punched her, but Yang returned the punch, the two fists colliding as Blake summoned her Claws and clawed through the arm as Chelsea threw needles at the other arm as it was trying to hit Tatsumi and Mine.

Cackletta smirked, conjuring up a fireball with her left hand and threw it at Jaune, making him block the attack but it was enough to make him stumble a bit. Ren went running in, shooting at Cackletta's head but the hands blocked her face so he ended up shooting her arms. "Hmm… get rid of the arms! Those things are gonna be a pain to deal with if we don't take them out!" Jade Gadd said.

"Got it! Sacred Sword!" Gloria ordered.

"Moonblast!" Hop ordered as Zacian went running at Cackletta and swung the sword down with Sacred Sword, slicing the left arm and destroying it while Cackletta got a healthy helping of Moonblast, the right arm getting struck hard and disappearing.

"Augh!" Cackletta yelled. "You good for nothing PESTS!" She exclaimed as time stopped for everyone, then she fired eye lasers at Sylvando and Bede, striking them down.

"Ooof!" Sylvando got back up. "What just hit me?" He wondered before charging at Cackletta.

"No idea…" Bede said, shaking it off and had Gardevoir use Dazzling Gleam on Cackletta. Nora and Luigi banded together and fired a massive lightning bolt on the head right when Veronica used a Kacrackle on her head.

"AUGH!" Cackletta yelled, her head disappearing and her heart came out of her body.

"That's her heart! Let's wail on it!" Yang said.

"I got it covered!" Nora said. "Daisy! Let's do this!"

"Right!" Daisy nodded, punching the ground and forming diamond spikes where Nora slammed her hammer into the spikes and created mini diamonds as Ruby's eyes widened and quickly went for a Ruby Tornado, as the diamonds spun around and creating a diamond tornado, then Ruby summoned her Ruby Palm and fired a blast, sending the Diamond Tornado toward Cackletta, as the diamonds shredded her heart before the diamonds turned into dust.

"YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT DIAMOND STORM?!" Nora yelled, high fiving Ruby and Daisy as they heard groaning as they turned around to see Cackletta reforming her arms and head.

"How DARE you!" Cackletta yelled, swinging her arms wildly while also having lightning and fire rain down on the group as Zamazenta let out a howl to boost everyone's attack power as Yang let out a Hadoken to the arm while Erik used Ridgeraiser on Cackletta before running in with Princess Jade and slashing at the arms while the latter jumped in the air and used Lightning Thrust to deal serious damage to the heart, while the lightning also hit the head as well. Cackletta stopped time and hit Luminary and Byleth, knocking them down but they got back up as Sothis unleashed a Bolganone on the arms.

Edelgard and Hilda ran toward the heart as the arms tried to whack them away, but Claude, Mine and Iris shot the arms to stop them and then Edelgard and Hilda swung their axes down to hit the heart,and then they ducked as Byleth swung the Sword of the Creator and hit the heart as well, then they jumped back as Cackletta started leaning on the ground. "Uuuugh…" Cackletta groaned.

**End BGM**

"We got her on the ropes! We can do this!" Yang said.

"No… I'm just getting started! YAAAAAAAAH!" Cackletta yelled, healing herself up and turning red with anger, as she was enraged with fury. "YOU FOOLS DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH!"

"Second phase… why do I have a feeling we're in this for the long haul?" Weiss asked.

"We'll just have to keep fighting!" Byleth said. "We'll give her everything we got!"

**BGM: Rivers in the Desert (Persona 5 Scramble)**

Cackletta roared and breathed out a black smog that covered the entire area before all of them were hit by lightning attacks. Nora was the only one who absorbed the attacks as she jumped out of the smog and hammered Cackletta in the head, knocking the spirit back as the smog disappeared as Zacian and Zamazenta charged at Cackletta as the former used Iron Head and the latter used Laser Focus before Crunching down on her right arm. Cackletta launched fireballs at the group, but Pyrrha and Jaune both blocked this with their shields where Dimitri ran over and impaled Cackletta in the heart. Cackletta let out a growl and backhanded Dimitri away.

Mario ignited the Fire Brand and then launched a stream of fire at Cackletta, but she blocked this with her hands as she snapped her fingers as explosions hit the arena and hit JINX, as Xena went wide eyed and closed her eyes, trying to block out the explosions as Byleth put a comforting hand on Xena as the latter smiled at this and calmed down. Xena summoned some platforms as Tatsumi and Akame jumped up on the platforms and slashed down on the head as Cackletta aimed her right hand and launched a stream of fire at Peach, but she rolled out of the way and had Shurei use Hydro Pump on the fire to diffuse it.

Neo ran over to Cackletta as the latter swung her arms at Neo, but she opened up her umbrella to block this as Marnie jumped over and slashed at Cackletta's arm, then Morpeko hit her with an Aura Wheel and then Neo's umbrella popped the blade out as she went and stabbed Cackletta a few times as Roman shot the heart with his cane while Rab unleashed a Kacrack on her. Cackletta swung her arms, not caring that the Ridgeraiser was stabbing her as she slammed her hands on the ground to create a shockwave that knocked everyone down as she then warped fireballs to them and hitting Ren, Roman, Neo and Gloria.

"Alright hag… let's rumble!" Gloria yelled, pulling Dragapult from her backpack and fired the mini Dreepy missiles and they slammed into Cackletta's head as Zacian slashed at Cackletta's arms. Cackletta responded by extending her arm to punch Gloria, but she jumped to the side while Zacian unleashed Sacred Sword and Zamazenta using Moonblast. Luminary noticed Cackletta's eyes moving and raised his shield right as time stopped and the laser hit his shield while another laser went soaring past Edelgard.

"Blast. I missed!"

"I see now." Luminary mused as he ran over and used Quadraslash to deal a lot of damage on Cackletta's arms as he jumped back… right as Ruby started glowing blue.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Ruby yelled, feeling pepped up. "Oh yeah! I'm feeling ready to roll!" She yelled, using her semblance to slam into Cackletta and slashing at her heart before jumping back and throwing her boomerang, where it cut through her head and returned to her while Sothis clapped her hands together and unleashed Excalibur Winds on her as Serena helped her out and used Kaswooshle to deal extra damage. Mario and Luigi both ran together as they hammered Cackletta before Luigi proceeded to use Knockback Bros, hitting Cackletta a few times as Mario added some fire to every hit and then he jumped away. Cackletta breathed out more smog, but together with Sothis and Serena, they blew it away with their wind magic as Claude fired an arrow with Ren at her chest as she raised her hands up and slammed the ground to create shockwaves to knock them down again and then backhanded Ruby, Iris and Xena while Nyx ran over and shot several arrows from her crossbow and then jumped back to avoid a backhand.

"Uuurgh… you are really ANNOYING!" Cackletta groaned as she fell on her arms again. "I refuse to lose… to the likes of YOU!"

"Well, too bad, you're gonna get destroyed soon. Any final words?" Claude asked.

"Nnngh… I will do anything… TO WIN!" Cackletta yelled before she started changing colors again.

**End BGM**

"What's she doing now?" Yang asked.

"Wait, look!" Weiss said as they saw her changing into a black color while her eyes turned green.

"She's fallen under Calasmos' influence!" Luminary said. "I see… so that's her game plan."

"What are we gonna do?" Ruby asked.

"We have no other choice. We have to put her down for good." Veronica said as Serena used Omniheal to heal everyone up.

"Let's move it, ladies! We got a job to do!" General Guy said.

**BGM: Endless Battle (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"You will not escape my wrath!" Cackletta yelled, crossing her arms and unleashing Kacrackle on the gang, slamming into the ground and the exploding ice shards flew into them. She then hit them with a Kasizzle spell that knocked Jaune and Pyrrha off their feet. General Guy quickly aimed his Bullet Bill Blaster at her and pelted her with Bullet Bills with the help of Gloria's Dragapult. Luminary ran forward and slashed at Cackletta's heart. Cackletta cackled and used Kabuff on her, powering herself up as she launched lightning bolts on them, severely damaging Erik, Kamek and Mario as Hendrik got to her and unleashed Unbridled Blade on her.

"Heheheh… have some of _this!_" Cackletta unleashed Kasap on the group, depleting their defense… to which Veronica responded in kind by using Kasap as well. "Gah!"

"There, now we're even!" Veronica said as she hit her with a Kasizzle while Kamek fired a lightning spell on them while healing everyone up as Byleth ran over and slashed at Cackletta where she quickly punched Byleth, knocking her back but she quickly recovered as Sothis hit her with a Thoron before unleashing a Meteor attack, slamming it into Cackletta.

"Grrrr… DIIIIIE!" Cackletta yelled, throwing a dark spell over at Yang as she tried to block it with her arms, but it hit her anyway.

"AGH!" Yang yelled as she fell over limp.

"Yang! Get up! YANG!" Ruby yelled while everyone else stared in shock.

"I do not think so!" Serena said, using Kazing to bring her back up.

"Wah!" Yang sprang up. "What just hit me?!"

"That was a Thwack spell!" Luminary said. "If you get hit by that, there's a chance that it won't affect you… but it's basically a dark spell that will kill you if it has the chance." He said. "You should be lucky Serena used Kazing to bring you back to life."

"So that thing killed me?!" Yang yelled and then glared at Cackletta. "Oh, you miserable ugly _bitch!__" _

"Now you fools realize… that I am not to be MESSED WITH!" Cackletta yelled, unleashing a Kacrackle on them but Sothis hit with a Bolganone to destroy it and then Mario had an idea and turned to Luigi as he threw a lot of fireballs up in the air as Luigi nodded in understanding as he readied his hammer and swung it down, unleashing fireball hell on her as she let out a grunt and proceeded to swing her arms around, but Zacian and Hendrik slashed the arms to sever them, but the arms regrew quickly and fired electricity and fire but Weiss pulled up a protective ice shield and then ran with Neo as the duo proceeded to impale her heart while Junior quickly brought out his wrecking ball and swung it at Cackletta's face. "Ooof!"

"Yeah! Eat it!" Junior yelled as Cackletta growled and tried to swipe at Junior but he avoided the swings as Princess Jade and Serena went over and they both unleashed Multithrust on her, and then the former unleashed Lightning Thrust to deal extra damage and then they jumped back, before getting hit by ice shaped missiles and hit them both. Kamek proceeded to heal them up as Yang and Nora jumped in and punched and hammered her, while the latter activated the Thunder Hand and delivered some powerful lightning swings, then time stopped as Cackletta fired powerful lasers from her eyes, hitting Bede, Gloria and Hop as they were knocked down.

"No!" Marnie yelled and glared at Cackletta who was cackling like crazy and unleashed a Bang to blow them up, but Xena had her Wooper out _just _in case if Cackletta tried any more explosive moves after the first wave of explosions hit.

"What! Where's the kaboom?" Cackletta asked. "You should've exploded!" She yelled.

"Screamy, Mud Shot!" Xena ordered.

"WOOPAAAAAAAAH!" Screamy yelled, throwing mud at her eyes.

"Gah!" Cackletta yelped, rubbing her eyes as Weiss opened up a few glyphs and fired icicles at the group while Veronica used Oomphle on the group to raise their attack power _right _as Hilda swung her axe down on her heart. "GAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh! Wow, I don't even know my own strength. That's awesomely terrifying!" Hilda grinned as Edelgard and Dimitri ran in and swung their blades to deal extra damage while Marnie came rushing in and slashed the heart repeatedly with the Claws and then jumped back as Luminary unleashed Gigaslash on her as Cackletta roared in agony and fell on her arms.

"No… no! I will not… fail…! I can't… lose to… brats like you!" Cackletta groaned as the Legendary Wolves looked at each other and with a nod, they rushed at her and used Behemoth Blade and Behemoth Bash to seal Cackletta's fate. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cackletta yelled, lighting up as she reached for the group before exploding into darkness.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Outside__…_

"U-ugh… I don't feel so good…" Bowletta groaned as she started coughing out everyone as they crashed into the ground as Bowletta roared before falling to the ground in defeat as Cackletta's spirit came out of her mouth. "No… I can't believe… I lost… to you… I… I thought I'd win…"

"That's where you were wrong, Cackletta." Ruby said. "Even after all the stunts you pulled, you would have lost in the end… even if we fell, other people would have stopped you and they would have succeeded."

"Heheheh… if only… I got to see that…" Cackletta before fading away as Bowser's body returned to normal.

"Uuuuugh…" Bowser groaned as Roman stared at Bowser's body… before a lightbulb hit him in the head.

"I REMEMBER NOW!" Roman yelled. "I remember everything that has happened before I lost my memory!" He said and then looked down. "…Why do I look ridiculous…"

"Lit! Lit!"

"…And why is there a candle hugging my leg and WHY am I teamed up with Red and her group?"

"It's a long story…" Ruby said.

"Good news, friends!" Peasley came flying in. "I set this place up with explosives, so this place is gonna blow pretty soon!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Weiss yelled.

"Quick, we gotta get out of here!" Ruby said as they started running, but Roman stayed behind as he tried to pick up Bowser.

"Mmph, what'd you eat… a ton of bricks?" He asked as he saw Neo looking at him in concern. "Neo! Go! I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Neo signed.

"Of course… we've survived worse after all." Roman said, giving her a wink.

"Neo, come on!" Marnie called out as Neo turned to Marnie before turning to Roman.

"Go with your friends. I will be okay." He smiled as Neo hesitantly nodded and took off with Marnie. "Alright… let's get you out of here…" He said as he heard footsteps approaching them. He turned his head to see the Goomba Squad.

"Aw man, we missed the final battle?" Captain Goomba asked. "Oh! Lord Roman, you're back to normal?"

"Yes."

"Bahaha! Excellent!" Iggy said. "Also… why is this place rumbling?"

"Eh, it's probably because the Scottish Girl did a heck of a lot of damage to the interior." Wendy said.

"No… I think it's something else entirely." Ludwig said.

"Come on, let's get Lord Bowser out of here!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Uuugh… what happened…?" Bowser asked.

"Lord Bowser! You're alive!" Captain Koopa said.

"Of course I'm alive, you numbskulls! Why wouldn't I be? …Why is the castle rumbling?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that-"

* * *

_Meanwhile, just outside__…_

"Ohohohoho, man! I love this new camera I bought!" A Lakitu said. "The new X-1700 XL Camera with a huge TV screen! I can post whatever I want on Lakitube and the quality will be huge! I already got the landscape pretty well so now-… oh look, there's a giant flying whale with a bunch of people on it. Oh look, winged creatures are carrying other creatures out of the castle. I wonder what's going on?" He aimed the camera at the castle.

**BOOOOOOM!**

"Hohohoho, man! Look at that explosion! …Wait, what's that?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bowser, Roman and the Goomba Squad yelled as they were launched directly into the camera, completely shattering the glass before they started sliding and fell to the ground below.

"MY CAMERA! I JUST GOT THIS FOR MY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

_With the heroes__…_

"Fare thee well, Cackletta!" Peasley smiled.

"Hey, you okay?" Nyx asked Xena who was covering her eyes and had her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Xena responded with a smile.

"Good, now let's go report to Queen Bean." Luminary said as they flew down.

* * *

_With the Koopa Troop__…_

"Phew… that was a close one." A Hammer Bro said. "Thanks for saving us."

"You're welcome." A Gryphon said as they landed safely in the fields where they noticed Bowser and the gang all piled up on the ground, all of them groaning.

"So uh… now what?" A Sledge Bro asked.

"Head home, I believe." A Goomba mused.

* * *

_A little bit later__…_

"I would like to thank you all for helping us with our problems." Queen Bean said as they were at the airport. "We are grateful for all that you've done it."

"You're welcome." Peach smiled. "I'm glad we were able to take care of Fawful and Cackletta."

"Oh… I'm about to get all teary eyed…" Lima said. "Toadsworth!"

"Oh, Lima!" Toadsworth cried as the two of them hugged, both of them crying their eyes out.

"'Till we meet again, everyone." Peasley said. "I will look forward to your next visit."

"Yeah, we'll come here vacationing and not getting blown up by Fawful and Cackletta!" Yang said as they all laughed.

"Oh, Peach… before you go…" Queen Bean said as a servant walked forward. "Consider this a parting gift!" She smiled as the servant presented a Pokemon Egg to her. "We found this in our courtyard and we thought it'd be the perfect gift from us to you."

"Aw, thank you!" Peach smiled as she took it. "I'll take good care of it." She said, gently rubbing the egg.

"Let's-a go, everyone." Mario said as they boarded Peach's plane while the Erdreans took Cetacia, except for Sylvando who had his ship at the ready. Peach's plane took off flying as the others followed them, while a beat up Koopa Cruiser followed shortly behind, with Bowser and Roman on deck groaning.

"I'm surprised Neo isn't with us." Larry said.

"I think she wanted to be with her other friends." Lemmy said.

"That'd explain why she was so eager to sit with a Pokemon Trainer and Luigi." Larry mused as they flew behind them until they landed safely at Bowser's Castle while the others landed at Sunshine Airport, as everyone was grateful to be back home in one piece.

* * *

**For five minutes... can't you leave me alone so I can explore the ocean in peace... *glares at Sharpedo* FOR FIVE MINUTES!**

**...Oh! Sorry, I was busy playing the Isle of Armor DLC. How are y'all enjoying it? Personally, I think it's great and I love it... though, the Diglett hunt felt unnecessary (Glad it's optional but... really? Those were the rewards? I mean, i'll take it... but... wow!), the story felt a _bit _short and... ugh, the Sharpedo were really freakin' ANNOYING. Also, why is Slowbro the only new Galarian form? I feel like there should've been a few more Galarian forms... oh well.**

**But anyway, we're not done yet folks. We got one last chapter to do before it's finished. Hey, gotta do an epilogue, ya know?**

**Also, YAY! It's about time we got a Smash Direct on Monday! Now we can see who will be in the ARMS fighter! (Come on, Min Min... you got this, girl!) **


	18. Back Home

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story, except for an OC of mine. The other OCs belong to their respective owners.**************

**************To BloodyGuy: I actually wouldn't mind if Twintelle got in, actually. It's either Min Min or Twintelle. One of those two are getting in! Though i'm more of a Min Min kind of guy over Twintelle... that, and well, in that demo i've played, Min Min was pretty fun to play as while Twintelle just felt... weird. (Ironically, both are my mains along with Mechania, Ribbon Girl and Lola Pop.)**************

**************To the Guest: Funny you should mention that! I originally wrote up that Pyrrha was the one who got Thwacked instead of Yang, but after I wrote that up while writing the fight, I thought to myself "Wait, if I do that... i'm gonna trigger some Pyrrha death PTSD from the fans and i'm never gonna hear the end of it." even if it was just for five seconds because Serena revived her with a Kazing. I then went "Uh... shoot... who do I go for now? Uh... hmm... Yang! You'll do!" **************

**************So when I saw your review earlier, I went "...Well, that's a fine how do you do." Wah wah. XD**************

* * *

**BGM: News (Pokemon Colosseum)**

_"__Breaking news! A large explosion had occurred just recently over at the Beanbean Kingdom, one of the Mushroom Kingdom's neighboring kingdoms and one of their strongest allies. Reports have shown that earlier in the week, Princess Peach had had her voice stolen by the nefarious Cackletta and her trusty minion, Fawful. The Mario Bros, Team RWBY, along with several of their friends, including the Koopa Troop, have banded together to put a stop to Cackletta. There have been rumors that Bowser had been possessed by Cackletta and vowed to crush the Beanbean Kingdom and rule over its remains along with the Mushroom Kingdom and all of Remnant. However, thanks to the brave efforts of everyone, the monster that was Cackletta has been defeated. Fawful's whereabouts are currently unknown._

_In other news, recent portals have been popping up all over Remnant, bringing strange creatures from different worlds. Teardrop creatures, birds, walking flower monsters and other strange creatures have been seen terrorizing Remnant, but hope is not lost. Heroes from these random portals have been appearing and stopping these monsters from destroying everything in their path. Recently, some monsters have been undergoing some strange transformations. Their eyes turn green and then their personality changes into something horrible. From the humble Goomba-__"_

* * *

"Aaaaah! What's with these Goombas?!" A Toad yelled as the Malicious Goombas were headbonking everyone more often, and also eating people's gardens.

"Hey… HEY! Hands off my watermelons! Try the Honey Dew, I don't like it as much as my wife." Another Toad said.

"MY RESTAURANT!" A Shy Guy yelled.

* * *

_"__-The Bokoblins of Hyrule-"_

"Nnngh!" Link was knocked to the ground as a Malicious Bokoblin laughed maniacally and was tossing a bomb in the air. "Alright… you want to play rough? Then let's get rough!" He brought a Bomb Arrow out and fired at the Bokoblin, hitting it as the Bokoblin went flying and landed on the ground. "Gotcha." He smirked, but the Bokoblin sprang back up and glared at Link. "…Oh… they've gotten stronger." He said as he readied the Master Sword. "Alright, bring it on!"

* * *

_"__-To the far reaches of space, even Dreamland is affected-"_

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going!" Dedede yelled as he watched a few of his Waddle Dees walk off. "Y'all get back here!"

"Sire. Have you noticed anything strange about those Waddle Dees?" Escargoon asked.

"Yeah, they're desertin' the army!"

"No, they have green eyes. It's like they're brainwashed."

"Brainwashed! Bah, I'll knock their heads together!" Dedede said as he readied his hammer. "Get back here, ya cretins!"

* * *

_"__-Not even the Grimm are immune to this-"_

**End BGM**

A Malicious Beowolf lunged into the air, but Salem cut it down to size. "What is going on?" Salem wondered, watching from afar that her precious Grimm were attacking the Grimm who weren't affected by Calasmos' influence.

"M'lady… a large amount of Grimm are deserting the place and running amok! They all have green eyes!" Tyrian yelled.

Salem sneered at this. "What is the meaning of this?" She clenched her fists. "Tyrian. You, Hazel and Watts dispatch these traitorous Grimm. Teach them a lesson on what happens when they desert their queen."

"Yes, your grace!" Tyrian said and then ran off, laughing wildly while doing so.

"Whatever this is… I will not stand for it."

* * *

_"__-Whatever has happened to these creatures, they are becoming incredibly dangerous. It is best advised to be prepared if you are to go outside. Sirrel, do you have anything to report on the matter?"_

_"__Yes, Lisa. We have seen reports that-"_

The TV turned off at the Smash Mansion, as Luminary folded his arms. "It's getting worse. It's affecting other regions."

"What do you think we should do?" Blake asked.

"We have to be on our guard." Luminary said. "It's only going to get worse from here, and sooner or later, we'll have to confront Calasmos himself."

"Is this Calasmos guy that big of a deal?" Toon Link asked, leaning on a wall. "Doesn't sound that tough."

"It _is _a big deal. His influence even got to Cackletta and we had a hard time against her." Luminary said. "His influence turns any living creature, minus humans, into a malicious state and will give them very dangerous spells or power them up."

Toon Link raised an eyebrow. "Huh… I see." He said and then rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, ya know, it kinda reminds me of Calamity Ganon from what Wild Link told me about."

"Think of it like that, but buffing them up to extreme levels."

"…Oh Hylia." Toon Link sweatdropped. "That sounds horrible… but ya know, I'm sure we can handle it. We're heroes after all, we can conquer anything!"

"You have a point." Luminary nodded. "Still, we should be cautious."

"Agreed." Toon Link nodded. "So uh… where's Ruby?"

"In therapy." Blake said.

"Ooooh, right, that PTSD thing…"

* * *

_At Garreg Mach__…_

Ruby was on Byleth's bed while Byleth was sitting on her chair, writing stuff down. "It's just… you know… horrible. Every time I think of my dark self, I panic and it causes me to have nightmares at times. It doesn't help that the Chaos Kin happens to show up at times too…"

"Hmm, I see…" Byleth rubbed her chin in thought. "So you panic when you think of Dark Ruby?"

"Yeah… I'm just… afraid of her. The way she cut me up and such… not to mention her personality… it's awful."

Byleth closed her eyes. "Hmm… I think I know what the problem is."

"You do?"

"Of course." Byleth looked at Ruby. "What you have isn't PTSD, it's actually Lingering Fear."

"Huh?"

"It's basically something that after you experienced something traumatic, you still have that fear despite the danger, in this case, Dark Ruby, isn't nearby to hurt you."

"But… you said I had-"

"I know what I said." Byleth nodded. "Nobody's perfect, people make the wrong assumptions all the time… no offense."

"None taken, I guess."

"So, now that we figured out the problem… I think I know of a way that can help you overcome this fear."

"What would that be?"

"Simple. Conquer the fear by yourself."

"Huh? By myself? Not with my friends?"

"While it _is _true that friends helping each other out _does _do wonders, you have to conquer your fear on your own terms. What if this Dark Ruby is more like your inner true self? While it is true that you try to be happy all the time and be completely optimistic, not to mention you try to remain polite and not cuss up a storm like _some _people I know, maybe this dark self is trying to reach out to you and wanting to help you be more of yourself. I'm beginning to think that… perhaps maybe, you fight on your own for a little while? Get stronger, train, not worry about friends or family helping you, just you at your own strength. Who knows, you might even surprise yourself."

"Uh… Byleth? My dark self tries to kill me all the time! She came from a mirror from Pandora and she's totally this evil side of me that I do not have! She's nothing like me!"

"Hmm… I personally think the more you try to push Dark Ruby away, the stronger she gets. Perhaps that's why she's aggressive." Byleth said.

"She tried to kill my dad and uncle at Delfino!"

Byleth folded her arms. "Hmm… disturbing." She said and then looked at Ruby. "I have a feeling that the only way to beat this doppleganger of yours is to fight her one on one. No friends, no family, just you and her alone."

"I kinda stink at going solo…"

"And how do you know that? You've sliced up a lot of Grimm on your own, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hmm, why don't you humor me for a bit? Take some time to train and toughen yourself up on your own. Don't request help or any of that stuff. Just keep fighting by yourself. You might even get stronger on your own. Not to say that having teammates is a bad thing. Friends _do _make a difference… but I wonder if you could get stronger on your own."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm, the Smash Mansion has a training area, right?"

"Of course." Ruby nodded.

"Might I suggest doing that often, along with training outside the mansion? Fighting with teammates can only get you so far and you tend to rely on them a lot, but perhaps-"

"Are you suggesting disbanding RWBY?"

"What? No, of course not! Goodness no, I'm not suggesting anything like _that. _I'm saying that perhaps if you trained on your own, you could get a lot stronger without relying on your friends."

"Oh, okay. Sorry if I went to that conclusion…"

"It's fine." Byleth said and then chuckled. "This Lingering Fear you have… we're going to crush it. Perhaps if you accept Dark Ruby, she'll go away."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Byleth nodded. "Now come on, we're gonna start training you right now."

"Right now?!"

"One on one. Let's go." She said and then pulled Ruby's arm. "Can't toughen you up later, we gotta do it now! This Lingering Fear and Dark Ruby won't go away if you don't start training now!"

"Wah! What did I get myself into?!"

* * *

_With Sothis__…_

"How's the eye patch?" Sothis asked.

"It feels… different." Dimitri responded. "I think I'll get used to it… but, I'm not used to having just one eye."

"In time, you will get used to it." She said. "Now, there is a reason why I have called you three up here."

"And what is it?" Edelgard asked.

"Your measly weapons can only do so much, so… I think it's time we have a little _upgrade.__" _She said, snapping her fingers as three glowing lights appeared in front of them as they saw three different weapons. "May I present to you… Amyr, Areadbhar and Failnaught! These bad boys are definitely heavy hitters."

"Mmph… it's a bit heavy." Edelgard said, picking up Amyr.

"True, but you will get used to it." She said.

"Heheh, sweet. I could get used to this!" Claude chuckled. "Thanks, Sothis."

"Anytime, you three. Now, you are dismissed." She said as the three walked off with their new weapons.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Nora__…_

"Yeah, this is perfect!" Nora grinned, having added some string on the Ice Stone. "This will work perfectly for Lucy." She said and then walked over, as she saw Lucy playing with Booniper. "Oh Lucy, I have a present for you~!"

"Eevie?" Lucy looked over to her.

"It's a necklace! I made it myself." Nora said.

"Vee Vie!" Lucy cried happily as Nora put it on her.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" Nora smiled.

"Vie!" The Eevee smiled… and then it started glowing.

"Wha?!" Nora yelled in surprise as Lucy had evolved into Glaceon.

"Glace!"

"Oh my goodness! You are so ADORABLE!" Nora gushed, hugging the Glaceon tightly. "Oh Lucy, you are so precious! …And very cold, too!"

"Glaceon!" Lucy smiled, gently nuzzling against her.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Ren! Come over here!" Nora called out as JPR came over and saw the Glaceon.

"Oh my goodness, did Lucy evolve?" Pyrrha asked.

"All I did was give her this necklace and she evolved into this majestic creature! Aaaah, she's so pretty!"

"Definitely cuter." Ren said, kneeling down and rubbing the Glaceon's head.

"Glace!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Mario Bros house__…_

**BGM: Mario****'****s House (Paper Mario)**

"And this… should be the last of it." Luigi said, picking up the last box in the room and walking into Hoopa's ring portal and walked into his new house, as Marnie, Neo, the Animal Crossing crew, Daisy, Mario and Peach were helping him out.

"Man, this is quite the house you've made!" Peach said.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Villager said proudly.

"It's gonna take a while to unpack… but it's gonna be great." He said and then turned to Mario. "You sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Of course I'm gonna be okay!" Mario grinned. "Why wouldn't I be? I'll manage!"

Luigi chuckled. "Okay dokie!" He said as the bros hugged each other.

"Aw man, this is exciting!" Daisy said as she looked around the house. "Holy geez! Luigi, you have a hot tub on the back porch!"

"I do?" Luigi asked in surprise and turned to the Animal Crossing crew.

"Thought you could use some R&R when you're not saving Peach. Yes yes!" Tom Nook smiled.

"Relaxation for the win!" Isabelle smiled. _Lucky__… __wish we had a hot tub at Town Hall. _

"Niiiice!" Luigi smiled.

"Well now, I say it's time for us to leave." Villager said. "Enjoy your new house!" He waved as they walked out the door.

Mario chuckled. "I might have to come over often just to use the hot tub." He said and then walked over to the ring portal. "Welp, have a nice day, Weegee!" He said and then walked in with Peach and Daisy.

"I have to see, this is pretty sweet." Marnie said as Neo nodded. "I think we'll be coming here often to hang out with ya."

"Agreed." Neo signed.

Luigi chuckled and gave the two a hug. "Thanks. I could use the company." He said.

"Well… we can't let you unpack by yourself." Marnie said. "We'll help ya out!"

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Marnie smiled. "Let's do it!"

Luigi chuckled. "Alright!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Mario__'__s house…_

Mario sat down on the couch after Peach and Daisy left. He noticed the house was a whole lot emptier. Even the bedroom was one bed short as he let out a sigh. He hated to admit it, but without Luigi around, the house felt incredibly lonelier. He let out a sad sigh and turned on the TV to take his mind off things. A single tear ran down Mario's cheek, and he didn't even realize it. Deep down, he was already missing his bro.

* * *

_At Bowser__'__s Castle…_

**BGM: Bowser****'****s Castle (Fortune Street)**

"So let me get this straight!" Bowser tapped his foot impatiently. "You mean to tell me that you jumped off the bridge and landed on my noggin, making me have amnesia?!"

"Aheheheheh…" Captain Goomba sweatdropped. "I… uh… I didn't know you were right there. I'm not sure how Master Roman got amnesia, but uh…"

"I remember something hard hitting my head… like a rock." Roman said.

"BAH! NEVER MIND THAT!" Bowser glared hard at Captain Goomba. "You're the reason why I wasn't in my A-game! You're the reason why I sided with a loser and was possessed by that freak!"

"Now Lord Bowser… calm down!" Captain Goomba paled. "R-Remember your blood pressure!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Bowser yelled, letting out a roar as Captain Goomba quickly turned around and ran off screaming as Bowser chased after him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, simmer down!" Kamek said, teleporting in front of Bowser as he screeched to a halt.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Now now, hear me out! I've heard reports from the Koopalings that that particular Goomba is no ordinary Goomba. If it wasn't for him, the Koopalings wouldn't have been rescued. He formed a team and banded together to try and stop Fawful and Cackletta. Just go easy on that Goomba, it was an accident at best."

"Mmmph… FINE. But if I get screwed over on my A-Game again from that Goomba, I'm throwing him into the lava pits!"

Kamek sighed. "Very well, sire."

Bowser nodded and then turned his attention to Captain Slime. "So, who are you? I haven't seen the likes of you around here."

"That's because I hail from a world known as Erdrea and well… so do these guys." He pointed behind him as Bowser looked up to see the Dragon Quest monsters of all kinds in front of him.

"Whoa now! Now _that__'__s _an army." Bowser said.

"Some of them were under the influence of Calasmos, but we knocked them to their senses and now they have no place to go since they were all sucked into this world." Captain Slime said.

"Hmm… I see…" Bowser mused and then pounded his fist into his palm. "Aha! I got it!" He said and turned to the crowd. "How about all of you serve me? I could use new recruits! I even can make you a home near the castle!"

"Bowser, are you sure about this? You don't have to do that." A Gryphon said.

"No no, I insist! From now on, you serve under me… and together, we can take over the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnap Peach… and stop those pesky Mario Bros and RWBY! What do you say?" He asked as the monsters turned to one another and with a nod, they all turned to face Bowser.

"ALL HAIL LORD BOWSER!"

Bowser chuckled. "Yes… all hail me." He said. "Oh! And give a cheer to Roman while you're at it."

"ALL HAIL LORD ROMAN!"

"Lord Roman… I like the sound of that." Roman chuckled.

"By the way, where's that ice cream girl at?" Bowser asked.

"She's made friends with Marnie and Luigi."

"Really, she's made friends with Green Stache?" Bowser mused and then folded his arms. "Well, truth be told, she _does _seem the type that doesn't have a lot of friends…" He mused. "Eh, good for her. I'll allow it."

"Wonder how those three are doing…" Roman mused.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Toad Town__…_

**BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Goodness, this place is gorgeous!" Hop exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Gloria said and then chuckled. "I think I could get used to a place like this."

"Agreed!"

"Excuse me!" A voice said as they turned to see Lillie and Guzma approach them. "You two wouldn't happen to be Gloria and Hop, would you?" Lillie asked.

"That would be us, why?" Hop asked.

"Two boneheads were lookin' for ya." Guzma said and then turned around. "They're over here!" He said as two figures approached the two.

"Oh! Professor Sonia!" Hop exclaimed.

"Piers!" Gloria said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we would have found you in a place like this." Sonia said. "A Pokemon trainer said that some guy in red took the Scottish trainer here and he brought along her friends too."

"That'd be Red." Gloria said.

"Where's Marnie?!" Piers said, grabbing a hold of Gloria.

"Wah!"

"Where is she?! She hasn't responded to my texts at all!"

"She's fine. She's hangin' out with Luigi and Neo."

"Who are Luigi and Neo?!"

"Dude! Chill!" Hop said, pushing Piers away. "They're good people! Marnie became friends with them."

Piers relaxed. "Oh, she found friends. That's good."

Gloria's phone buzzed as she pulled it out. "Oh! That's an interestin' place to eat ice cream."

"Hmm?" Hop took a look. "Whew, that's a bit high for me."

"Where are they?"

"Oh, they're on some sort of… tower. Just casually eating ice cream on the edge." Gloria said.

"Oh, that's a relief… WAIT, WHERE?!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_With the trio__…_

**BGM: At Dusk, I Will Think of You (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"I have to say, I was not expecting a place like this." Marnie said, as the three were eating fudgecicles on top of the Shine Gate at Delfino. Luigi was sitting in the middle, Neo was on his right and Marnie was sitting on his left. "Not that I'm complainin', it's got a great view!"

"I'll say." Neo signed, munching on her ice cream.

"Oh! You know what? This could be our hang out!" Marnie suggested. "Just the three of us on top of this… gate thing, eating ice cream and just relaxing."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Luigi said as Neo nodded enthusiastically.

"Heh, I figured." Marnie said, happily munching on her ice cream. "Huh… ya know… considering Neo is working with Bowser and you're on the opposite side… how is this gonna work? Friendships today, beatin' the crap out of each other the next time."

"Oh, we'll just go all out… not gonna let our friendship get in the way." Neo said. "I'm not gonna go easy on him."

"And I'm not gonna go easy on ya either." Luigi said, chuckling a bit as Neo let out a soft smile and wrapped her arm around Luigi to give him a side hug.

"I suppose that works." Marnie said and then chuckled. "I've a feeling that this is gonna be great." She said as they looked off into the distance. "…Ya know, I wonder if this will be more magical if the sun was setting." She mused. "Hmm, oh, I'm sure we'll find out when that happens." She said and bit down on her fudgecicle to finish it off, then noticed something on the stick. "Huh. Winner. Winner of what, exactly?" She wondered before shrugging it off as she leaned back and looked at the sky while her feet dangled off of the gate.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Yang__…_

Yang walked around, humming to herself as she stretched her arms as she walked. "Hey firecracker." A voice said as she turned around to see Claude coming down from a branch, though he was upside down.

"Oh, hey Claude. What's up?"

"Ya know… I was wondering about something."

"What is it?"

Claude hopped off the branch. "I've met a lot of pretty girls but I've never asked one out on a date. I'm kinda thinking on going on a date with a pretty girl."

"Oh, really? Well, why don't you go and ask a pretty girl out? I'm sure one of them will say yes!"

"Thing is, I don't know how."

"Oh, you just go up to a girl and ask "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Claude smirked. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Huh? No, that's not how it-" She blinked before blushing a deep red. "You… you tricked me!"

"Heh, gotcha!" Claude chuckled. "So, you want to head over to that buffet?"

Yang was still blushing beet red. "Um… sure. We can… go." She said, stuttering a bit.

"Great." Claude grinned, taking her arm as they walked to the Shy Guy Buffet.

_What the hell just happened? _Yang thought. _…__Still, he's actually kinda cute. _She formed a small smile as they walked together.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Ozpin__'__s…_

"Ozpin, your appointment is here." Glynda said.

"Excellent. Send them in." Ozpin said as the elevators arrived as the Erdreans, Sojiro, Sae, the Investigation Team, Cuphead, Mugman, and two women approached the group. "Greetings everyone. I am glad you got my invitation." He said. "You all came here from these random portals bringing you here. I suppose you are wondering why."

**BGM: The 13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Yeah, because… we were just minding our own business when we were thrown into that Mansion!" Yosuke said. "I don't even know what happened!"

"We were brought in through a portal when we were about to fight Calasmos. This can't be a coincidence if others popped in unannounced."

"Yeah, we showed up in Master Hand's office. Next thing we know, we become Smashers of this… B Roster thing!" Cuphead said. "Golly, it sure sounds fun though!"

"Kinda intimidating though…" Mugman shuddered.

"I was brought to attention of this when Glynda informed me of this… Future Foundation popping up near Bowser's Castle. I had invited them over, but they seemed lost."

"Forgive us, we were disoriented when we were brought here. It took us a little bit to find our surroundings and asked around where this Beacon was." The silver haired girl said. "For those wondering who I am, I am Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. And this is my colleague, Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro."

"Hello~!" Asahina greeted.

"Ultimate, huh?" Kanji folded his arms. "Sounds pretty egotistical, if you ask me."

"It's complicated." Kyoko responded. "We were brought into this universe, and I have a sneaking suspicion the Class of 77-B are here as well."

"I have heard rumors of a planet appearing from a portal that is orbiting Planet Popstar. Has anyone met the group?"

"Not that I'm aware, no." Jade responded.

"Hmm, well, we'll keep an eye out for that." Ozpin said. "I've a feeling you've been brought here for another reason. What that reason is, I am not sure."

"I have been seeing a lot of creatures around." Sae spoke up. "My sister called them the Creatures of Grimm."

"I see you've met them." Ozpin said. "Well, I suppose now that you are here, I might as well tell you what is going on currently."

"We know a little." Erik said. "The Smash Mansion is a big deal around these parts and the fact that Remnant and the Mushroom Kingdom have merged together from this Subspace Emissary thing."

"That is correct." Ozpin nodded. "And there is something else that you should know."

"A big bony turtle creature?" Aoi spoke up. "Kirigiri and I have ran into him and he about roasted us, but my friend here held him back and gave us time to escape."

"Ah, I see… you've met him already. This is none other than Dry Bowser. We do not know what his plan is, but he is making us uneasy."

"Oh, I see, you want us to keep an eye on this Dry Bowser fella?" Cuphead asked.

"That is correct. And also, feel free to look around the Mushroom Kingdom and Remnant. The place is yours to explore."

"That's good to hear." Yu nodded. "We will keep an eye on this Dry Bowser."

"And we will keep an eye out for any activity from Calasmos and his increasing army." Luminary said.

"That would be wise. I would suggest that you all have close tabs on each other." Ozpin explained. "Make sure you are closely connected."

"That would be a wise idea." Kyoko nodded and turned to the others as the Investigation Team, Sae and Sojiro brought out their phones, starting to exchange numbers.

"We… don't have any of this… technology." Serena said awkwardly.

"Yeah, neither do we." Cuphead said.

"Allow me to help." Glynda said as she gave them each a scroll.

"Uh… thanks?" Erik said.

"Goodness, this is some interesting technology!" Sylvando said.

"Uh… do you shoot with this? This some kind of weapon?" Cuphead asked but Glynda shook her head no. "Oh, okay."

"Eh, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Mugman said as they started to leave.

"Before you go, I'd like to suggest something to you." Ozpin said as they turned around. "I would like you to keep an eye on Salem."

"Salem? That some kind of cat?" Cuphead asked.

"I was going to suggest some kind of witch trial." Yosuke said, earning an elbow from Chie and Yukiko. "Ooof! What'd I do?"

_"__Salem, eh?" _An unknown voice said as they looked around for the source of the voice… and then suddenly a purple portal opened up as a woman walked out. "Goodness me, you want us to keep an eye on _her? _My my my, are you afraid of her by any chance?" The woman teased.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Ozpin asked.

"Let's just say I belong to that planet orbiting Planet… Popstar, as you said." The woman said.

"Oh, you belong to that planet?" Ozpin sounded intrigued. "What world do you call it? Who lives there? Who are you?"

The woman brought out a fan and brought it up to her face, covering her mouth and let out a chuckle. "I will reveal my name to you when the time is right… and as for my planet-"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Mushroom Fields__…_

_"__Let's just say there are people there that will make your head spin with their magic."_

A portal opened up in the middle of Mushroom Fields as two men walked out. "Well well well, I have to say… I'm impressed you got us out of there."

"That wasn't me."

"Oh? Your sword can create portals, so if that wasn't you, then who did?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

The man chuckled. "Well, I dunno about you… but this place looks kinda fun."

"Let's not get in over our heads… _Dante.__"_

Dante let out a chuckle, and then noticed some Malicious Grimm approaching them. "Oh, why hello there. You must be the locals." He said as a Malicious Beowolf let out a snarl and howled. "Ah, you must be the welcoming party." He said and then unsheathed his sword. "Vergil. How many can I kill before you?"

"Is that a challenge, brother?" Vergil unsheathed his sword, smirking a bit. "Very well, I accept."

"Heh, come and get some!" Dante said and lunged directly at the Grimm.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Cloud__…_

Cloud leaned on a wall, seeming to be deep in thought. "Hey spiky head!" Tifa called out as he looked up to see Tifa and Yuffie.

"What do you two want?"

"You'll never believe who we saw." Yuffie said.

"Who did you see?" Cloud asked as the girls turned to each other and side stepped out of the way as a certain flower girl approached her.

"Hello~!"

Cloud's eyes widened, nearly falling over. "Aerith?! What are you-… I thought you were at-"

"Oh, I was… then I started missing you and I contacted these two dorks, and they brought me over here!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a dork?" Yuffie sounded offended while Tifa rolled her eyes.

"You thought you could stay away from me, but guess what? I'm here~!" Aerith smiled happily.

"So… are we gonna expect-"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Aerith said. "So! What have I missed?"

"Well…" Cloud looked over at the Smash Mansion. "It's a long story."

"I'm all ears!"

* * *

_Later that night__…_

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Weiss said as she was talking on the scroll. "You and Claude had a great first date? I imagine you two hit it off."

_"__Yeah, we did. It was actually great!"_

"Heh, I had a feeling." Weiss said, unaware of two figures behind her. "Alright, talk to you later, hot head." She said and then hung up. "Oh, I'm happy for those two." She said with a smile… and then suddenly a rag was shoved up her face. "MMMPH?! MMMPH! MMMMMMMPH!" She had a muffled scream… before immediately passing out and fell limp.

**BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Wahahahaha!" The plump figure picked her up. "We did it! We finally got her!"

"Great job, Wario! Now let's take him to Jacques Schnee!"

"Way ahead of ya, bro!" Wario said, hopping in the Wario Car while stuffing Weiss in a bag and shoving her in the trunk before driving off, unaware that they dropped her phone… where a Toad saw the whole thing.

"Oh my goodness!" The Toad yelled and then scrambled to pick up the phone, grabbing a hold of it and then started to call Ruby.

* * *

_With RBY__…_

"Man, my muscles are killin' me…" Ruby groaned.

"It's good exercise for ya." Yang said.

"Indeed." Blake nodded and then Ruby's scroll went off.

"Hmm?" Ruby wondered and then picked it up. "Hello?"

_"__Put me on speaker phone! Your teammates need to hear this!"_

"Uh, Toad? What are you doing on Weiss' scroll?"

_"__It doesn't matter! Put me on!"_

"Uh, okay." Ruby nodded and pressed the speaker button. "Okay, you're on speaker."

_"__Thank you. WEISS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" _

"WHAT?!" All three yelled, as nearby, Nyx had overheard the outburst.

"Hmm?" Nyx wondered and then approached the group out of curiosity.

"_YES! THE WARIO BROS HAVE KIDNAPPED HER AND IS TAKING HER TO THIS JACQUES SCHNEE GUY!__"_

Nyx's eyes widened. "Wait… _WHO _kidnapped her?!" She yelled and then clenched her fists. "…Those bastards… first they evict us from our house and destroy it and then they do _THIS?!__" _

"Wait, who got kidnapped?" A voice asked as Futaba walked over to the group out of curiosity.

_"__You have to hurry! I can only imagine what he'll do to Weiss!" _The Toad yelled and then hung up.

"They're taking her to ATLAS?!" Yang yelled.

"This won't do at all." Blake growled.

"What's going on?" A voice asked as they saw Anthony from Team MAGC approach them along with the rest of his team.

"The Wario Bros kidnapped Weiss and are taking her to Atlas to see Jacques Schnee!"

Mona's eyes widened. "What?!"

Anthony clenched his fists. "Jacque Schnee, you say?" He asked and then let out a chuckle before smirking. "Oh, this is _perfect.__"_

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Fellas… we're going to go on a heist."

* * *

**So, I'm going to admit something. That whole PTSD thing with Ruby? I will admit... that _did _come out of nowhere. When I was writing Paper RWBY: The Thousand Year Door, something had occurred to me and I thought "Wait, have I ever brought up Ruby's PTSD thing with Dark Ruby and the Chaos Kin? Oh shoot... I better fix this!" and so I just put it together in that one chapter in DK 64. At the time, I thought it was a good idea and address it, but as I was talking with my friends about it about a few weeks ago, I realize that i've made a mistake. A friend of mine suggested that he noticed that it was more of a Lingering Fear than PTSD, so... I decided to fix it. Ruby has Lingering Fear instead of PTSD. I hope it makes more sense than just slapping in Ruby's PTSD with that. **

**Anyway, i'd like to give a shout out to those people who guessed that Yang was gonna be shipped with Claude that i've been teasing for the fic. Y'all earn some cookies! *tosses them some Chips Ahoy* Now then... i'm actually struggling to come up with a ship name for the two... and i've narrowed it down to two, but I can't tell what works. I've set up a poll to let you decide what will work for these two knuckleheads. It's gonna be fun!**

**But now... Weiss has been kidnapped by the Wario Bros and is heading to Atlas, and team MAGC is going to bring her back along with RBY, Nyx and Futaba! This story is gonna be a special one-shot since it will be a collab with ChaosFlash912. It is titled RWBY: Operation Moonlight. Look forward to it soon! **


End file.
